Pokegirl Origin
by Adudefromthesea
Summary: I'd like to think I'm a simple Baby. I don't very cry much, my diaper stay clear most of the time, my brother is kind of clingy but I tolerate him well enough, and my Mother is breathtaking beautiful and give me plenty of delicious MILK! so yeah, I'm a simple Baby and life is good and simple...Wait a second...I'M NOT A BABY! :[Self Insert] [Reincarnation] [A Pokégirl story]
1. Prologue

A/note: So, this is a Pokegirl story, for those who do not know about it, its a Hentai version of Pokemon that was popular way back when, know it is still somewhat popular, but not to the level it was before.

It may seen like just a Porn pokemon idea, but the world itself is incredible detailed and so rich that I couldn't help it but to Try my hand on it. My approach to the cannon Lore will be pretty casual tough.

I'll be putting information about the world and the Dex entry for the Pokegirls at the end of each chapter, and starting from the next chapter all important information will be highlighted with the * at the word, and will have information detailing it at the end.

warning; Not a english speaker there, my words are understandable, but they're not perfect,

I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Wait a second; I'm not a baby!

The realization rocks me to my core, soon after, the memories of a lifetime come pouring in.

I saw things I'd never seen before, felt things I that I feel before, and knew things I couldn't even conceive before.

I remembered twenty-something years of experience in a single moment. And through my new wisdom, I was able to deduce a valuable piece of information that was very pertinent to my current situation.

I'm definitively _not_ a baby.

My new scrubby legs collapsed under my weigh, making me fall to my ass in an adorable display of cuteness.

Then, why I'm in the body of one?

I took a few moments to take in my situation. Sitting in an unreasonably big room with soft colored walls, surrounded by a variety of toys that also looked way bigger than that should and… another baby crawling around at a distance.

Ok. What the fuck is happening?

Did I die?

Fuck, I don't remember dying.

The last thing I remember is going to bed early after a stressful day of work, nothing that would explain a sudden case of reincarnation.

I feel my breath begin to quicken and my body start to shake.

No, I got to calm down I- Did I had a heart attack while sleeping? Did my brain stop working!? Am I Hallucinating!?

I became vaguely aware tearful whimpers coming from my mouth; my mind was too lost on the impossibility of the situation. I mean this kinda shit doesn't happen right; people don't suddenly become babies, that crazy! I mean, I read _stories_ about this, but this is what they are stories, pieces of fiction that doesn't happen in real life! This- this isn't happening. I am dreaming! Right, this is a dream, just a dream that happened for writing too much self-insert, nothing more! Even though, I could feel everything with intense clarity, the clean smell in the air, the heat of the sun coming from the window, the _alien_ form of my too-fucking-heavy body that'snotmy-Ohgodthisfeelsowrong-

Something falls on my hands- no, it's deposited there. The new weight let me focus and cut the growing weeping that I was letting off. I look down to the fluffy toy on my hand, seeing the iconic spherical form with red and white colors separated by a black line in the middle.

It's a Pokeball, a stuffed toy Pokeball.

I look up to see the baby who shared his toy with me. He was sitting beside me with an innocent look in his red eyes. One hand rose to pat me in the head with a little too rough hits, he also begins to say a repetitive mantra in baby talk, no doubting repeating something that he heard before. Given the tone; he was trying to comfort me.

"…Thank baby." I said to him, and my uncooperative tongue did an excellent job in translating that to baby talk.

He seemed satisfied but didn't stop patting me until I push his hand away. Then he stands up with all the elegance of a small infant and wobbles back to the nearest concentration of toys.

Right… There is no use freaking out now. I'm… a baby, and that happened without warning, I could very well wake up back on my body in the same way, at least I hope so.

This isn't a dream, or at least it doesn't feel like one, I could be in a coma or a particularly strong hallucination, but everything feels too real, too sharp to be anything other than reality.

I can't keep thinking the world around me is not real; it will drive me crazy, especially if with taken into accord the _wrong_ feeling my body was giving. I don't think the word to accurately describe the feeling of _becoming a baby_.

Maybe it's best to not focus on my body for now.

Ok, I'm a baby now, what can I do?

Turn out; I can crawl, walk, pick out toys and speak baby tongues, and my legs can't support me if I stand in one place for too long. After establishing that, I walk back to where I had dropped the Pokeball and sit down beside it.

While cradling the most familiar thing I had on my arms I began thinking of what I could do.

With this baby body, my options are severely limited, so I have to- Oh, whom am I kidding? There is nothing I could do in the physical sense to help my situation; I don't even know how I got here, let alone who to get back-

Stop, you freaking out again!

I…I can only wait. Study my new surrounding and hope I would be back into my body by the morning.

And it not… I will deal with it, if there is no way for me to go back, then… Maybe this can be a new life?

A new life… free of the worries of my old one, it had a certain appeal to it, but my family-

I need a distraction. I need one right now! Where is that baby?

I quickly found him playing with some building blocks, and made my way to him.

The baby's (my brother?) Face lightens up when he saw me sitting next to him. He quickly started to blabber and gesture to the blocks, like he was trying to show me something.

"Hum yeah, nice... tower?." I babbled back just as incomprehensibly.

That seems to cheer him up even more if the loud child-like laughter was any indication. His red yes held such glee that I got the impression that they could explode at any moment.

Wait, red eyes?

I looked closer at his appearance. He was a completely normal and healthy baby. His skin was healthy pink, his hair was black, and his face was round and cute. But his eyes, there were not pink-red like an albino's, there were of a vibrant crimson color.

That's not a normal eye color.

Ok… Different eye colors, that is nothing to freak out over it, I just became a fucking baby, the possibility of this world not being my own was very real, and to be honest, by this point I'm accepting pretty much anything. So come on world surprise me!

Then, the door of the room opened.

Well, fuck talk about timing- **Holy Shit!**

...There are no words to describe the woman who just walk into the room, beautiful or gorgeous doesn't make her justice, she is the kind of woman who makes supermodels cry out in envy and give teenagers boys restless nights. Her features were soft and delicates, with big orange eyes that seem to sparker with life's joy, her hair was of a darker orange tone, with puffy branches that crowned her face in the front, and a silky cascade that fell on her back, tied by a low ponytail. Her curves were quite frankly; out of this world, managing to stand out even beneath the somewhat modest clothes she was wearing, the loosen skirt keep showing the contours of her hips in a mouth-watering display with each step she took, while the slender waist was practically fused with fabric hugging it, but the most eyes catching trait was the absolutely titanic breasts which her pink blouse struggle to hold.

Looking at her walking into the room was a weird experience, this body didn't react in the slightest to the walking wet-dream in front of me, yet my mind clearly recognizes the level of hotness I was seeing, with left me with some strange mix sensations that I couldn't put a name on, but none of that keeps me from being utterly captivated by her beauty.

The Baby beside me jumps to his feet's with surprising speeds, his face locked in an adorable expression of pure _joy_. He quickly wobbles towards her with arms raised and loud blabbers.

She meets him midway, her expression mirroring that of her son.

"Hello sweetly!" She squeals in English, with an accent that I couldn't recognize. "Did you miss me! Mama missed you too!" She raises him high, twirling around in circles to much of his delight. Seeing his expression proven too much for her and she brought him to her chest in a tight hug. "AHHHhh! You so cute Ashyyy! I could just eat you up!"

Ok, she is his mother, that's for sure. Does that mean she is my mother too? Aren't we brothers? I mean; I didn't get a hug…

Spoke too soon, no even a second later she snatched me from the ground with a fluent movement.

"And don't think I forgot about you mister!" she said bringing me to the marshmallow goodness. "Aunty Delia has more than enough love to feed both her little men!"

So she is my aunt then? That's good to know. I thought as bury myself in the soft, warm mounts. That makes things slightly less awkward.

Wait… feed?

She drops down on a comfortable looking chair in the corner of the room, humming cheerfully while her fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse, with us sitting on her thighs.

Fuck, is this really happening? I just had my entire life completely destroyed by my sudden babification, and now the most beautiful woman I ever saw wants to breastfeed me, seriously how does someone deals with that! In any other situation I would indeed be all in favor of this development, but now with this is among the last thing I would-

My mind shut down by the vision busting from the blouse.

They are _glorious_ ; a pair of massive, full breasts standing proudly on her naked chest, seemingly unaffected by age or gravity, the globes had an attractive pale tone with pink tips surrounded by big areolas.

I couldn't do anything but to gawk at the sight; never in my life, I have seen such perfect pair of breasts.

The slack haired baby had none of my reservations, he quickly jumps toward the near nipple, crashing mouth first on her breast. She laughs softly before using her arm to support him, moving his body to a more comfortable position to both of them, soon a series of went sucking sound started.

I could see how her body briefly shook with the sensation, and the way a faint blush formed.

 _They're sensible_ , I realized, still very much gawking at her.

If I thought she looked beautiful before, she looks downright transcendent now. Seeing her softly twisting from the pleasure, the blush accentuating her features, her bright eyes becoming half-lidded eyes while they roll around…

But soon she noticed the lack of one baby mouth, and she turns her attention to me.

She was about to say something, but she snorts instead, "Hehe, You look so funny right now little Gary, I wish I had a camera." Her eyes twinkled some more, and I felt a hand cleaning my drool.

Fuck, I was drooling.

"Common now, let aunty take care of you." She brought my unresisting body close. Moving me to a similar position of the other baby. With the attractive nipple right over my face.

I had just been through so much bullshit- technically one but suddenly becoming a baby and losing everything you had counts was a grandmaster level bullshit, I had no idea of what is happening, and I have no prospect for the future, but right now… right now I reach the point where I don't give a fuck.

I capture the tip with enthusiasm, trying to fit as much as I possibly could in my mouth. I stop for just a moment to feel it harden and puff against my tongue before begin sucking. The milk came soon after.

And what milk it was! I could practically taste the richness, and it has a slightly sweet flavor to it like someone was mixed with the perfect amount of honey.

The experience brought me an extraordinary feeling of peace. All my worries and problems were momentarily washed away, for the first time after becoming a baby I managed to truly _relax_ and let go, and as the worries went away, and palpate wave of sleepiness came. It looks like this body can't stay awake for much longer.

I didn't care. I just relax and let my instinct take over. Which incidentally made me test the beautiful woman breastfeeding me.

My tongue rolled with lazy, but surprising precise movements, my toothless gums began to chew the tip over the rhythmic of the sucks, experimenting with different pressures to see which she liked the best, my hands began to caress the supple flesh.

And of this brought the desired results. I could feel her shivers, twist, and gasps at the pleasure I was providing, by the and of it she was letting out little moans with each breath, filling the room with a sweet lullaby, which didn't help with my increasingly sleepy state.

It was too much; her embrace was too comfortable, the sounds were too melodic. I could feel my thought becoming sluggish, the smoothing darkness covering my perception.

"Oh…Oh dear..." I heard the woman breathless voice one last time before Morpheus took me to the land of dreams. "Mm…you're going to be such a good tamer, little Gary… such a good tamer…"

* * *

*The helpful info that helps:

 **Pokégirl**

A pokégirl is a creature created by Jim Sukotto (aka Sukebe) or derived from genetic material or processes developed by him in the late 1900's and early 2000's. Sukebe was a dimension traveling engineer and mage who brought back genetic material from his travels and mingled it with human DNA to create the first pokégirls as his personal servants. Due to a series of unfortunate events the originals were destroyed and a vengeful Sukebe created more lethal versions to be released upon humanity, whom he blamed for his loss.

Pokégirls exhibit a wide array of appearances and powers. All pokégirls have one or more elements that help to define their powers, strengths and weaknesses. They can be far stronger, faster, and more intelligent than standard humans. A rare few are less than humans in some regards.

For a list of pokégirl elements, strengths and weaknesses see the Pokégirl Primer.

All pokégirls are female. While pokéboys do not currently exist in the world, it is theorized that as more pokégirl blood mingles with humanity they will start to appear.

Pokégirls reproduce by parthenogenesis (see pokéwoman, below) which can be spontaneously instigated or induced through the presence of a catalyst, usually human sperm. Pokégirl pregnancies result in litters of 1-4 individuals who are all pokégirls that are either genetically identical to the pokégirl in question or are of the base evolution of her line. The results of spontaneous parthenogenesis are usually genetically identical to the mother while catalyst induced parthenogenic births result in domesticate kits.

Pokégirls are divided into two classes, feralborne and domesticate. Feralborne pokégirls are born in the wild from their pokégirl mothers via parthenogenesis and are typically express the phenotype of the nonhuman portions of their DNA to a much greater degree. Feralborne pokégirls tend to have more raw power than domesticates with a lower intelligence if tamed. Feralbornes have little or no social skills and must be inculcated into society once captured and tamed.

Domesticate pokégirls are born in society, often referred to as captivity, and express more of their human parentage in their phenotype. Domesticates tend to have less power than an equivalent feralborne pokégirl but are much more intelligent.

A group of feral pokégirls is referred to as a pack while a group of non-feral pokégirls is referred to as a harem. Tamers who have even one pokégirl often refer to her as being in his harem.

Pokégirls and pokéwomen can evolve by a variety of means. These means can include gaining experience (leveling up), the use of certain evolutionary stones and some ceremonies involving more than one stone (and often certain circumstances). Sometimes evolution happens due to environmental factors, and sometimes due to a particularly good orgasm. When they evolve, usually (but not always) the new evolution is more powerful than the previous one. To see what a particular pokégirl evolves into and what triggers are required, see the Pokégirl Primer and the Expanded Pokédex.

Most pokégirls start life off rather weak and must gain experience through battling in order to become more powerful. However, there are two category one threat level pokégirls that start very powerful and only become more so. These are the Widow and the Giantess. Both are incredibly powerful and almost unstoppable. They are also completely untamable. Either of these pokégirls has the potential to devastate the countryside around them. The Widow in particular has the potential for denuding an entire continent of life, if allowed to reproduce.

If one is met by accident, flee and alert the authorities. The only way to take one of these pokégirls down is with the massed firepower of teams of pokégirls and it's very likely that heavy casualties will be sustained before the pokégirl is destroyed. If you attempt to face one alone, it is highly likely that you are doomed, and the warning you could have carried will never be sent. For the sake of humanity, do not attack one on your own.

There is, however, a small group of pokégirls, designed by Sukebe himself, that have reached the maximum of the genetic potential that they carry. These are the Legendary pokégirls. The only good news about Legendaries is that they cannot be duplicated by any known means and that they have never been known to reproduce. They are immortal and very powerful. Some have been killed, but it must be admitted that it is very unlikely that any of the surviving Legendaries will share their fate.

The only thing you can do if you meet a Legendary is to remain calm and do whatever she wants. To do otherwise is to court disaster. If she wants you to die, then attempt to flee. However if she is determined to take your life, it is likely that your attempt will fail.

Other pokégirls have the potential to be more dangerous to the average Tamer for a variety of reasons, and for this reason many have bounties for their elimination or capture. For a list of some of them see the Bounty Hunting Regulations & Rewards file.

 **Pokéwoman**

When a pokégirl reaches roughly the halfway point in her life, she undergoes a series of hormonal changes that result in her becoming a pokéwoman. Pokéwomen are distinct from pokégirls in several ways.

First, pokéwomen typically have a lower libido than a pokégirl of the same type, which means that a longer time will elapse before a pokéwoman becomes feral. Pokéwomen may still desire tamings at the same frequency as before, but they won't need them as often.

Pokéwomen are no longer subject to parthenogenesis and now only reproduce if human sperm is introduced into the reproductive system. Pokéwomen no longer have litters. Instead their reproductive behavior now mirrors those of standard humans with human normal chances for multiple births. Since pokéwomen must have sperm present for pregnancy, all of their kits are domesticate. They can also have human children, both males and females, instead of kits. Research into the frequencies of the different types of children they may have is currently ongoing and at this point is inconclusive.

Female human children are possibly subject to threshold (see below) while male children may exhibit blood gifts and/or curses.

 **Taming**

Almost all pokégirls are genetically designed with a compulsion to have sex with a human. Most are heterosexual or bisexual while a few are strictly homosexual.

Due to the sensitivities of people in the early part of the history of pokégirls, sex was referred to as taming, and that word became part of the lexicon over the years. People who travel with a harem of pokégirls are usually referred to as Tamers.

If this compulsion to have sex is not satisfied, a pokégirl will become what is called "feral", which usually results in a loss of higher intelligence function in the brain. Some show other symptoms but for the vast majority of pokégirls reduced intelligence is the norm as they become more feral. The amount of taming that a pokégirl needs to have over a given period of time to avoid going feral varies from species to species based on the species libido. However a particular pokégirl's libido has little or nothing to do with how often she wants to be tamed, which is based on personal preference.

A feral pokégirl can have her intelligence restored (or initiated for feralborne wild pokégirls) by being tamed by a human. While pokégirl on pokégirl tamings can prevent a pokégirl from going feral in the first place, this activity will not allow a feral pokégirl to be domesticated. Please note that pokégirl on pokégirl taming is only of limited use and is generally only half as useful as taming by a human. This means that pokégirls who are being tamed by other pokégirls will require taming twice as often as a pokégirl being tamed by a human.

 **Tamers**

A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl.

Tamers usually start out somewhere around sixteen years of age and most retire from active taming by the time they reach their middle twenties. As with most hazardous occupations, only a small percentage of any given population is an active Tamer at any given time, although local variations may exist. Tamers can typically have up to six pokégirls in their active harem (subject to the restrictions of the league in which they reside), but those who get a storage license may keep more in storage in pokégirl centers. Pokégirls in storage are subject to periodic review and those that are not rotated out of storage for use in a reasonable time period may be confiscated by the league and disposed of in any manner they see fit.

To become a Tamer, usually a prospective Tamer must pass a test of some sort to show their fitness to have and care for pokégirls. Depending on the league, the social feelings towards pokégirls and the difficulties faced in the local area, the test will vary widely in difficulty. In one documented case during a Widow incursion, anyone willing was given a pokéball with a pokégirl in it and afterward the survivors were registered as Tamers.

A new Tamer is typically given a starter pokégirl, usually of a common type and of a low level, five spare pokéballs, a pokédex (an electronic database/com/diary that is registered to them only), and a copy (paper or electronic) of Taming for Dummies, a basic primer into pokégirls and their care. Please note that the copy given may not be the latest revision and Tamers are encouraged to update their copies regularly. It may save their life or the life of someone in their harem.

After these initial gifts, a Tamer is expected to make his or her own way in the world, although often they receive gifts from family and friends.

There are different levels of Tamer, and each one has its own test which grows harder as a Tamer advances up the ranks.

All Tamers are expected to travel for a time, capturing and taming feral pokégirls. Excess pokégirls may be sold or traded to other Tamers, ranches, pokécenters or the local community. Prices for pokégirls vary widely depending on rarity, level, training and need.

It should be noted that in almost any society, a Tamer is legally responsible for the actions of his pokégirls, be they in or out of his presence.

Tamers are expected to be available at any time to deal with local threats such as marauding pokégirls and bandits. Depending on the league in which they reside, they may or may not be considered a member of the league or local military or militias. They may or may not be compensated for these duties. Check with your league for further information.

Some leagues allow pokégirls to become Tamers. They are subject to the same restrictions and responsibilities as any other Tamer. Other Tamers are required by law to consider their requests for taming (if any) as not being a request to join their harem.

Tamers who are pokégirls are cautioned not to leave their home league until they have thoroughly researched the laws of any league they may travel through. Once they leave their home league, their home league cannot usually help them if they fall afoul of the laws in another league.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

* * *

 **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep** …

I _slam_ my hand on the demonic machine with a curse on the tip of my tongue. Clearly, alarm clocks were another one Sukotto's invention to torment mankind, I still baffled by people inability to see that…

Fuck, it's too early to ramble…

I let out a loud yawn, moving to get out of bed and begin the morning stretching. Experience told that if I spend too much time lying there, I will nod off for sure.

The exercise started the gradual process of waking me up.

After I transformed into a slightly more functional zombie. I made my way through the dark house in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside, I grabbed the toothbrush and processed with the morning rituals.

I'm still getting slight flashes of panic when I see the pale-skinned, brown-haired kid in the mirror sometimes, even without seeing the vibrant blue eyes. But I don't let it ruin my day anymore.

The final challenge and the only thing that could fully awake me came next.

The dreaded cold shower.

I almost manage to hold back the squeal back this time…

After the long process of awakening, I went down the stair to the bright kitchen, where the sight of the other morning zombie greeted me.

Maryanne floats around in the kitchen with practiced ease; the precise and fast movements were in direct contrast to the look on her face, which betrayed the fact that she was acting solely on deeply practiced instincts.

Even since she noticed that I was beginning my days at five o'clock in the morning, she forces herself awake half an hour before me. "To make sure I was eating a proper breakfast," she said while shrugging off my objections. I swear this woman is too nice for her own good sometimes.

She's also the first sign that this world is definitely not my own. And, as she usually is the first person I see every morning, was responsible for many of my reality checks, when I woke up feeling confused about my situation.

She is a beautiful woman; there is no denying that. It is something that the flimsy nightwear and the loosely tied apron only accentuates. Her body was perky and taut with a modest bust and long legs; her gentle features were pretty and inviting, showing only a few marks to tell her age, all while begin crowed by a soft dark hair, currently tangled in a way that looked more fun than messy.

Definitely not bad for a woman pushing seventy.

… And she also has some additional parts; parts that made me stare at her for an uncomfortable amount of time on many occasions.

A layer of short brown fur coated her skin, while a long, thin tail growled from above her rear. The extra appendage in question was holding a frying pan with a fantastic show of skill, making sure the eggs cooked just right.

Maryanne Oak was a pokegirl- well, pokewoman to be exact- she was the alpha* and the wife of my grandfather, Professor Alphonse Oak.

Yes, she is a pokegirl, a pornographic version of pokemon that I was into when I was a teenager, and let me tell you if I knew I would be reincarnated here, I would have paid more attention to it.

Her presence… helped… yes, it untimely enabled me to come to terms with my sudden reincarnation, even if it did freak me out sometimes. I mean, there were a lot of people who appreciated furies in my old world, but I don't think they ever considered how _fucking uncanny_ it would be to have one living and breathing in the same house.

I eventually come to appreciate the coat of fur, as it was so short that it looked like a pigment on her skin, and I even find her tail to me charming.

And thankfully, she didn't have a snout. A snout in a human-like face just looked _wrong_. Seriously, why would someone want to stick a dick in that?

A finger flipped my nose.

"You stood there for two full minutes. Are you ranting mentally again? I told you to wait until you're seven to do that." Maryanne said with a sleepy tone.

"I can't help it. I have to rant about the world's unfairness!" I declared proudly.

"While looking at my butt?"

"… It's a pretty nice butt." It is fucked up, but it isn't untrue.

"Heh, nice save kid. Sit down already. I'm almost finished." She strokes my hair a little before went back to cooking.

I did what I was told and soon a full plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and beans accompanied by a glass of orange juice and another of milk- because of course there would be milk- was presented in front of me.

There is a saying in the Oak household; one could not last more than four seconds with a plate of Maryanne's food in front of them, and that saying is very much true. Aunt Deliah is the only one who comes close to her in culinary skills, and I pretty sure she learned most of what she knows with her.

While I was devouring my plate the Titmouse's* slender arms wrapped me into a loose but comfortable embrace, she nuzzles the top on my head for a few moments, and almost fell asleep there, if the momentary drop of her weigh was any indication, then, she lays a kiss on my forehead and tell me to keep it on the safe routes before heading to the stairs. Usually, I would have responded, but I pretty sure I would be admonished for talking with a full mouth.

I remember the few time she tried to stay awake to make small talk, it always ended up with her sleeping on the table, and me putting a pillow and a blanket on her. It was funny.

But then again, she was actively fighting against a fifty years long tradition of waking up at seven a.m. I honestly couldn't blame her.

I swallow the rest of my breakfast. Making sure to drink the milk (always drink the milk **always!** ) and made my way out of the house.

Immediately, the pure, clear air of the countryside reached me, and I was graced by the sight of the firsts ray of sunlight pouring from the horizon, basking pallet town in a transcendent light.

…This always reminds me that I'm alive. I may technically be living the fifteen-year-old me wet dream, but it doesn't mean that it isn't real. This isn't a place where a guy could drop in and have ease pussy whenever he like, this is a full breathing world with its own complexities and nuances, and every day I'm finding out more about it.

I'm living a life right now, my future still just was uncertain was my old one, the only difference is that I started again from childhood and that I know a bit more about this place than a regular kid.

For example, I don't know what I am going to do in the future. It's easy to say I'll become a tamer without knowing what this truly entails, but no matter what I choose to be, this will still be a very dangerous world in the future.

And I know that, so I can prepare to deal with it.

My five-year-old body can't handle strength training, so the solution is to run.

And running always is a very valuable skill in a world like this.

-0-0-0-

Pallet Town is the textbook example of a small rural town.

With only a few hundred inhabitants, building that spread out across peaceful plains, a central commercial street, a few official building, three big farms and of course; the Professor lab.

You could say that this town basically formed around Gramps lab, and he still played a huge role in the town economy, being the world reference for _anything_ pokegirl that bring many important and reputed persons to visit the place, and many casual the tourist that arrive to take pictures of the lab.

It weird have that many people come to see what is essentially my house, but at least it got a sick windmill on it, so the picture won't be too boring.

So anyway, Pallet Town in undoubtedly small-sized, but it spreads out quite well, and that almost double its size and increase the ground that I was allowed to run.

And boy, if this new body was good for something, it's running.

You see, over the years I came to realize something _unnatural_ about my body, most certainly a result of pokegirls genes mixing with the human one for a few generations. I noticed that I took considerably longer to tire than a normal infant (what I was at the time) after that, with the intent to take advantage of everything that might help me survive this crazy world, I began to hone this trait. And little by little my stamina grew.

Now, I struggle to find a limit to it. It takes three _full_ hours of _constant_ sprinting even to begin to tire me out.

Seriously, there is definitely something strange happening here, but everyone that knows about it treats like it wasn't a big deal. So I decided to wait and see where this goes.

My three hours marathon ends at the edge of the commercial street, in the back door of another landmark of our town.

 _The Sweet Temptation_ was the best bakery/small café in town, it even managed to bring the attention of some foreigner magazines in recent times, the place enjoys the loyal clientele of _every single person_ in pallet town, and it's famous for providing mouth-watering desserts, high-quality bread and the best-looking pokewoman in town.

I took a bit moment to catch my breath; it usually takes a few minutes for me to be ready to go again.

Grabbing the spare key from its hidden place, I quickly made my way inside.

The gorgeous Damsel* was finishing the last preparations for another day of hard work, wearing her trademark blouse plus long skirt combo, with a frilly apron that hugs her ample figure, showing a distracting figure.

"Hey aunt Deliah, you look dazzling today." It was just one more compliment to the dozens she will no doubt be receiving today, but I like to think that mines are a bit more sincere than the ones that will come sorely to get in her pants.

"Oh, hello Gary! I see that you didn't forget your charms!" She giggles attractively, her eyes twinkling in a way that only happens to her son and me. But her smile soon turns into a motherly frown. "And you are sweaty and dirty like always. I should have known." She lets out a frustrated huff that sounded way more playful than she must have intended. "Up! To the Shower! Right now mister! And bring my lazy son with you when you get back ok, just because you boys don't have classes it doesn't mean he can sleep in."

"Hehe, sorry for the trouble aunty, I'd be sure to bring the kid."

Ash and his mother lived on the second floor of the bakery. It was more spacious than one might think and very cozy. This place was practically my second home with the amount of time I spent here, and the same could be said for Ash and my house.

Ignore the kid's room in favor of taking a quick shower and grab a change of clothes from the "Gary's reserves".

Then, I move to wake Ash.

"Here we are, once again, with your poor mother giving up of your lazy butt and delegated the task to me, as a mighty queen would do to her most trusted vassal.

He groans frustratedly, turns to the other side and buries his head under the sheets.

"And so I! _Glorious Gary_! -Double G for close friends- has taken this futile task under the banner of the Morning Larks Shinning Queendom, and I will not rest until the terrible lazy dragon was finally-"

"Shut uuup, Gaaaryy." A whine came from under sheets? "It's too early."

"Oh. My. God!" I enunciated dramatically. "I was _wrong_ the whole time, that voice! GAH! That sweet angelic voice that hugs my ears! C-could it be-"

"Go awayyy! You're annnnoying meee."

"'Tis you my sweet princess? Does your presence once again illuminate my life-"

A loud gasp comes from the sheets. And Ash Ketchum of Pallet town burst out from his nest.

"Oh heck no! You are not doing thing the princess thing again!" The kid said with a heavy blush, "IT WAS GROSS!"

"It got your butt out of bed didn't?" I deadpanned, "Now, you'd better take a shower within the next fill minutes if you want your lips to stay pure and untouched."

He sputters angrily, but gave up in the end and went to the bathroom without further resistance. I had to struggle to hold back my laughter.

One of the best things about having an adult mind in a child body, the utter lack of shame resulted from a lifetime of giving fucks to easily. Now I have very few fucks left to give.

-0-0-0-

Aunt Deliah's berry muffins taste like heaven, especially when combined with cold milk.

We were sitting in one of the few tables of the bakery, Ash was swallowing his breakfast, and I was having a quick snack.

"So, what the plan for today kid?" I ask him.

Ash stayed annoyed at me for a total of five minutes before went back to his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Malcosh Cousish is visitingh today!" He swallows the piece of pancakes before continuing. "We're all going to meet and show him around! It's gonna be so much fun!" He shouts, his red eyes shining in a way not unlike his mother's.

"You're still hanging out you Malcolm and his crew? There are the ones that play rough right?"

To tell the truth; Ash hangs out with pretty much everybody. But these guys… well, they are too young to be considered bullies, but they do have some worrisome tendencies.

"Yeah, their games are always so fun!" He said with his voice _oozing_ ponies and rainbows.

 _Oh, sweet summer child, if only more people thought like you._

"Are you going with us, Gary?"

Normally, I would say fuck no (in a pg13 way) I don't like spending time with the town children because they are usually too whiny or too childish- Ash is an exception 'cause he had a bro pass. But this annoying brat tattled to my gramps that I was spending my all my free time training, and I end up facing the wrath of three very pissed off pokewomen who were concerned about my lack of "socialization", so now, I had to put on a show of getting along with my peers from time to time.

…Plus, I wanted to watch his back around those kids

"Yeah sure, why not. Got nothing better to do anyway." Truth. I didn't have much to do, other than train or study, and with Gramps not allowing me to the lab in the afternoon due to him studying a 'hazardous pokegirl', I lost access to most of my books.

"YAY!"

…The corniness of his celebration took a few points from our bromance, but he'll probably regain those later anyway…

On that moment, the little bell above the door ringed, and _The Sweet Temptation_ had its first clients for the day.

I saw Ash's face contort into one of joy by the sight of the said client, which prompted me to turn around to see who it is. Soon, my own on smile appears.

Thomas Camps just strode into the establishment, complete with his leaguer official uniform and his cowboy hat. He is a somewhat famous figure around the town, and deservingly so, as he was one of the reasons we slept safely at night.

You see, he is the leader of a squadron of leagues contracted tamers (who also have ties with Viridian City's police force) that are responsible for keeping the Route one, and the cities it connects, safe from the feral pokegirls. He and his men are the ones who kept the feral population down and deal with any complication that the sonic frequency field couldn't handle. They usually stay stationed in their outpost in the middle of the Route, but many of them travel to the town when they can to relax and visit friends and families.

Thomas himself is a pretty chill dude, who practically radiates an aura of "crazy uncle" he is also very popular with the kid because he keeps bringing thickets from Viridian to give to us, I'm the only one who asks for books though.

A squad of twelve men enters after him; I recognized most of them save for two.

"HEY, THOMAS!" Ash greeted happily, drawing his attention

"Hehey kids, how's it going?" he said moving to mess both of our hair with the paws he tries to pass as hands. "Got something good from the boosters I brought you?" He asked Ash.

"Oh man, did I!" the kid perked out with the prospect of talking about this world weird card game. "I almost manage to complete my Adventurer set. I only need a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox to finish! Then, that dummy Bart will see what my deck can do."

The tamer looked just as lost as I was. I try to change subjects before everything devolved into madness.

"So Thomas, new faces?" I pointed to the two guys standing awkwardly in the corner while the rest of the squad made themselves comfortable.

"Oh yeah, so you noticed. These two are Mark and Rick, fresh faces from Viridian to join our effort to protect the town," He smiles. "And what better way to start that, than with a tour around the very town they will be protecting! First, stop being the best bakery in the region of course. And that reminds me…" he turns to Ash, his smile gaining an edge. "Where is your mother champ, is she around?"

"I'm _heeeree_." Aunt Deliah sang, emerging from the back. "Oh my, so many customers!" she bubbles with an easy smile. "Thomas dear, it has been too long."

Damsels are famous for being one of the more attractive breeds of pokegirls, and even among her kind, Deliah stands out. So is no surprise that she captured all attention from the room.

"…Indeed," Thomas comment quietly, I could see him gulping, and he admired her womanly form, "I _definitely_ don't come to Pallet as much as I should." He said not even attempting to hide the motive.

Aunt Deliah's smile grew, and she acquired a lovely blush after that.

It was almost comical how he completely forgot about us and slid to the register.

Poor Ash definitively felt the change in the atmosphere but was left looking around not understanding what was happening. I, for my part, was left wondering who much they will manage to last before sending us away.

Yes, _The Sweet Temptation_ very much provided _another_ kind of services, like I said this place was famous for providing mouth-watering desserts, high-quality bread _and_ _the best-looking pokewoman in town_.

"My dear Deliah!" Thomas was smiling ear to ear, his white teeth contrasted nicely with his ebony skin. "A pair of new recruits just arrived from Viridian city, and I thought; what a better way to introduce them to Pallet town, than let they experience the _full_ Temptation experience."

I don't think she was expecting this to happen when she opened the shop, but with her being a lonely single mother who still very much needs taming, and her tendency to accept just about anyone who asked politely…well, one thing led to another, and it became a special feature of the bakery.

I don't think she was bothered by it, though.

Deliah innocently leans her body to the side, looking beyond Thomas to the increasingly shocked new recruits. "I see." She hummed knowingly, passing her eyes to the packed bakery.

"And you _all_ came to _watch_ as your new companions experience that?" she asks sweetly.

She was being coy…

"I can answer that, ma'am." A heavyset man with a bushy beard spoke. "You see, there has been so long since any of us got the full experience that we became restless with the prospect of the rookies getting it before we do, so we all decided to pay a full experience for all of us," his words were met with a few affirmatives from the crowd.

" _All_ of you. Oh, my!" she said counting the men with her eyes. "I don't know I still have what it takes to serve so many people, I not as young as I use to be." She said downheartedly

Yep… definitely being coy.

But nevertheless, her words were followed by exclamations of encouragement.

"Deliah..." Thomas began, his voice slightly stronger than before. He knew aunt Deliah was weak to _insistence_. "Do this for your old friend. I _know_ you can do this."

She made I convicting show of slumping her shoulder in defeat. I'm sure that it fooled all men here that don't interact with her on her regular bases.

"All right you big doofus, I can't say no to that face of yours." She conceded, taking out the apron and leaving in the counter.

Thomas's eyes lifted up like a kid on Christmas, the rest of the men started to let out celebrations of their own.

Deliah rolled her eyes at their reactions with knowingly slime on her lips. Then she then moved from behind the register with slow and enticing movements, masterfully commanding all the horny Tamer's attention with the sways of her hips, as she made her way to our table.

Ash, who was confused until now but become entranced by the happy atmosphere at the end, perk up when he saw in mother coming.

"Sweetie." Deliah began with her musical voice, "Mommy got to work now, you know the rules," she leans a bit down as to enunciate her words but the arching of her back told of the show she was giving for those behind her. "And you do have somewhere to be today, right?"

"Malcolm's cousin! You right!" he quickly jumps to his feet, Deliah leaning, even more, to receive the kiss on her cheek. "Come on Gary! We're gonna be late!" and he ran outside like the energetic kid that he is.

 _Oh, summer child! I dread the day you look back and realize what is about to happen to your mother._

"Keep him out of trouble?" comes a whisper in my ears, I turn to the starlit orange eyes.

"Always"

My response got me a giggle and a wet kiss on the forehead.

"That's my little man, now go."

I went at a more sedate pace, stopping just by the door and looking back at the scene.

She stood in the same place with the same motherly smile and kind eyes, but the guys weren't nearly as patient and already began surrounding her, she also wasn't waving anymore, most likely due to her wrists being pulled to her back and in the process of being tied together.

She is going to be at the mercy of these fine gentlemen for at least the next few hours.

"I'll try to drag him back before sunset, but I can't promise anything."

I close the door behind me, not bothering to wait for a response; these guys were so horny that they would probably jump on her if she let her enticing voice once more, 'child in the vicinity' be damned.

…I also did her a favor and changed the 'open' sigh for the 'momentarily on hold' when I left. I'd better get some more muffin for that.

-0-0-0-

I yawned loudly under the afternoon sun and the cold breeze, laying comfortably in the soft grass while making sure the little rascals don't hurt themselves.

They were playing a variation on the classic game of tag, one called "Catch the pokegirl" which consist on one of more kids being the 'pokegirl' and trying to run while the others being the "Tamers" tying to throw their pokeballs ( _Everyone_ had a toy pokeball) at them.

No one was annoying me, and the kids are having fun; what more could I ask?

"Hey, Gary!" Ash come out from the group of kids who were debating the vital matter of 'Who will be the Pokegirls and who will be the Tamers'

"Aren't you going to play this round?" He asks when he got closer.

I smile, remembering my experience in the first round; where I left everybody in the dust and got into everybody's nerves.

Ash didn't notice anything, bless the kid.

"Nah man, I'm tired from my morning run. You go on without me."

"But you recover really fast," He pouts adorably. "You can't say here and not do anything all day!"

"I'm not; not doing anything, I'm doing something," I said calmly.

"Oh." He immediately went from frustrated to curious. "What are you doing?"

"I'm chilling."

"Ooooh…And what's that?"

"It's like…"I ponder for a moment. "You stop for just a moment to appreciate the world around you. And then you feel a bond form between you and the universe, and he nods back saying ' _stay rad kid_ ' and I'm like; ' _Heeeellll yeah_.' And then we fist bump, and the after effect leaving me feeling relax and a bit more cool."

It works better with some weed though…

"All right, I didn't get most of that." Ash nods, "But that why you're so cool right?"

That makes me grin.

"So, do you think I'm cool, kid?"

"T-that's not- only sometimes!" He sputters, finishing with a shout "When you don't call me kid!"

I laugh at his blushing face. He orders me to stop, which only made me laugh harder.

Our exchange was interrupted but the sounds of a commotion nearby; we turned to see what was the trouble.

Hm, seems like a blond kid just entered the mix, upsetting the whole gang.

"Who's that guy-"

"It's that girl!" Ash interrupted my question, "The one the came be yesterday- Oh, you weren't here yesterday."

"Girl? Like, a human girl? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she swore she wasn't a pokegirl yesterday, but Malcolm still didn't let her play for some reason."

Damn… An actual human girl.

If a human boy is rare then a human girl is an endangered species, I didn't even knew they existed in Pallet town.

I mean there is some pokekits around, but I never saw a human girl before today- no wait, I think the there is one who hangs around the flower shop is human, but I'm not sure…

"Hey Gary, do you know why Malcolm didn't let her play?"

"Probably because she's a girl."

"But that's… Pretty dumb, right?"

"Yeah kid, it's a really dumb reason."

I could see Malcolm getting in her face, the shouts and insults begin to increase in volume, and the blond girl starts to retreat to herself more and more.

"Should we do something? They are being pretty mean…" Ash asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I think so, we better-"

 _Holy shit!_ The girl just headbutted Malcolm.

Shit just got real.

"Ah! They're fighting!" Ash shouted.

"I can see that! The girl is kicking ass!"

Malcolm and his crew were used to playing rough, but the girl was holding herself pretty well against six boys who were older than her…

But realistically, she was a young girl going against six older boys.

"AaaH! She is in trouble!" Ash narrated.

Two boys manage to grab her by the shoulders, and Malcolm's cousin lands a pretty brutal punch on her belly. She bends her body in the direction of the impact- Good instincts.

"I-I can't watch this anymore! I got to help her!" And Ash enters the fray, his sense of chivalry increasing his strength tenfold!

But realistically, Ash is a five years old in the size of a four years old and the approximate strength of a three years old. So it didn't make much difference.

Well, I was about to step in anyway. Time to teach those kids how to throw a proper punch.

We won. They got their asses kicked and ran away calling theirs for mothers.

A more mature man wouldn't few proud of winning what essentially is a schoolyard fight… I'm not that mature.

Victory tasted sweet.

"Oooooh." Ash moaned on the ground, completely exhausted by the action.

The girl and I did most of the work, but he manages to land a few good hits. So, I'm feeling pretty proud.

"You ok there, kid?" I ask offering a hand. "Not going to die on me, are you?"

"Gurg… Maybe?" He grabs my hand, and I pull him to his feet's. "GAH! You're bleeding!" he shouts pointing at my forehead

"So are you, kid." I gesture to his cheek.

"I am?" he passes in hand over the cut. " _I am!"_

I raised my eyebrow when his eyes started to tear up.

"Are you crying?" I ask.

"Shut up! I not crying!" he said with a broken voice.

"It's ok to cry, Ash," I said kindly, "I promise I won't laugh."

" _You already are_ -Hey!"

Ash completely forgot his scratches in favor of the girl…

Who is currently walking away.

"H-Hey you! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl shouted, not looking back or even pausing her steps.

"I-But-We!" Ash looked little panicky, "We helped you!"

 _That_ made her stop.

The look she sends made Ash flinch back.

"I didn't _ask_ for your help!" she snarled. Before continuing on her way.

"But…" He tried quietly, desperately going over what he could do in his head.

Then, he turns to me with a lost baby seal look.

 _Ah, summer child! What would you do without me?_

I begin by making the standard move that every boy in this world does when they have a problem with a girl.

I threw a pokeball at her.

"OUCH!" She rubbed the back of her head before turning to us, livid. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"That was a pokeball, it means that I 'caught' you." I explained, "When that happens, you will have to stay in the 'storage' until I catch Ash, or the time limit runs out. But I will give you a pass today because you don't know the rules."

"What?" She looked baffled.

"These are the rules. This tiny cinnamonroll right there wants us to play together. I think he wants to form an everlasting friendship that will last through the ages, or something sufficiently sappy."

"Y-Yeah! That's right! LET'S BE FRIENDS!" Ash shouted like he was asking her to join his crew.

God, I miss One Piece…

The girl blinked slowly; I could practically see the gears spilling in her head. "Wait… You guys want to be friends…" she points at herself. "With _me_."

"That's right!" Ash's voice resonates once again.

I just raise my thumb. I only repeat myself for comedy effects.

…The girl's hazel eyes watered for just a moment before, a _fire_ lit in them, her sharp teeth made the following smile looked almost predatory.

"What were the rules again? It sounded fun!"

And thus our little duo became a trio, and I got another brat to look after, luckily this one seems to have a bit more sense on her head.

…We still got in trouble for starting a fight though, which was totally unfair!

* * *

*The helpful info that helps:

 **Alphas & Betas**

A Tamer will usually have in his harem one pokégirl who functions as his lieutenant. She is the alpha. She takes care of the day to day happenings in the harem and depending on the authority allowed to her by her Tamer, may give rewards and administer punishments to those subordinate to her, up to and sometimes including controlling access to their Tamer for taming.

Alphas often help with taming of pokégirls if the Tamer is busy or otherwise engaged. They also coordinate training and typically are considered to speak with their Tamer's full approval within the harem.

Often the alpha pokégirl is the first pokégirl that a Tamer uses in battle.

If a harem grows large enough, sometimes a second pokégirl is chosen to act as the alpha's sergeant. This pokégirl is usually referred to as the beta, although often there is no formal title given to the position at all. She often coordinates training and functions as the alpha if for some reason the alpha has to remain in a pokéball for an extended period of time. Often the beta becomes the new alpha if the current alpha is lost.

 **TITMOUSE,** the Clean Pokégirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: frequently domesticated Pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, nightvision.  
Evolves: Mousewife (normal), Mareen (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone+Diamond Stone), Tigermouse (Overtaming), Minimouse (Psi Crystal), Ninjanezumi (Dark Stone + Shield Stone), Milkmouse (Battle Stress), Mousefly (Bird E-Medal), Metalmouse (Metal Jacket)  
Evolves From: None

"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"

That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human foodstores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived.

As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.

Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why.

The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).

 **DAMSEL**

DAMSEL, the Invincible Dainty Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Magic  
Frequency: Rare, Uncommon (Crimson League, Blood League)  
Diet: Human-style diet  
Role: Sexual exploration, Ego-stroking, Domestic roles, Target Practice  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: None  
Attacks: Sing, Cheer, Cry, Dodge, Once More, Helping Touch, Cure, Cura, Overwhelming Attraction  
Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x60), Advanced Regeneration, Pheromone release, Pain Immunity  
Evolves: Berserker (Shield Stone), Iron Maiden (Heavy Metal + Battle Stress)  
Evolves From: Ingenue (orgasm)

Perhaps no Pokégirl is quite as strange as the Damsel. Damsels are well known for two things – their incredibly submissive demeanors, and their near-indestructible bodies. Formed from the common Ingenue via orgasm evolution, they have had their share of controversy over the years. Some say Damsels were made to insult women. Others say it was to fill a sense of need for females of this type, since the vast majority of Pokégirls have personalities that are the polar opposite of this breed. Others say that Sukebe was so fucking nuts by the end of things he had little idea of what he was making.

Damsels are generally slender, dainty Pokégirls that have very curvaceous bodies, with slender waists, breasts averaging an E-cup in size (with D-cups being the recorded minimum), flawless features, and long, silky hair.

Damsels have a very submissive mind-set, to put it mildly. They will submit to almost any will stronger than her own - which is just about anyone who isn't a Damsel – with or without a Bond of any sort. Thankfully, Damsels that have Alpha level bonds or higher can resist commands and orders of people who would give Damsels orders that her master would not approve of, and Delta-bonded Damsels can resist the orders from anyone but her master and those her master approves of.

Damsels are very loving, affectionate Pokégirls, always ready with a compliment or kind word. They get stressed out easily, and are easily frightened as well. Researchers are unsure of how or why Damsels are content to be so submissive or selfless – the current theory is that acting in that manner actually helps calm and relax Damsels, which may account (in part) for why they so quickly become stressed under some conditions and why it is so difficult for them to act contrary to thier usual manner. It is important to note that, whenever so stressed or afraid, Damsels emit a powerful pheromone that draws Ferals towards her and makes her a priority target. If the Damsel is also aroused, the pheromone changes, and acts as a powerful aphrodisiac instead.

Damsels have almost invulnerable flesh and can take damage that would otherwise maim, kill, obliterate, and generally destroy anything short of (and sometimes, beyond!) a Widow. Unfortunately, they are totally inept at battling, having a powerful mental-block against aggressive behavior or harming others, on top of the natural stress such action would place upon them. For years, the remaining scientists in the world were at a loss as to why Damsels were so overwhelmingly hard to kill, until they discovered that Damsels, in addition to having no sense of pain, and a heightened sense of pleasure, had an incredibly advanced cellular regeneration ability, letting them recover from obscene amounts of damage. It is theorized that they cannot become Penances, but no one is willing to test this theory. Dominas and their evolutions adore them, as they can do whatever they want to them and get a reaction that pleases them. Conversely, Pokégirls such as Psi-Dykes hate Damsels with a passion for their submissiveness.

People saw little use for the breed at first, but many uses began to arise for them. Damsels are immensely popular in domestic roles and as Pets, as they are entirely non-threatening, willing to please (both sexually and not), possess minor healing talents, and are not clumsy, ditzy, or cranky like many other commonly domestic Pokégirls. Even in the more hard-line Anti-Pokégirl leagues, this is one of the more acceptable Pokégirls to keep as a pet, though some will still question the owner's character.

Damsels are not commonly seen in a Tamer's harem for several reasons, not the least of which is that they are pointless in battle. They are not, however, without their uses. As mentioned earlier, they can be used for keeping Dominas busy and getting their focus away from dominating the harem. Some Tamers use Damsels as training targets for weaker Pokégirls, as they can take a lot of punishment before getting tired out. Still others keep them around for their healing talents, finding them useful in a pinch. Another favorite use for Damsels is tying them up and using them as bait for randy wild Pokégirls. This use is generally discouraged, but efforts to put a stop to it were quickly abandoned, as finding the Tamers doing it proved to be a pointless endeavor. Because of the Damsel's heightened sense of pleasure, they are poor sex-battlers, though their endurance means that – even if they do orgasm - they can keep going for long afterwards.

Capturing a Damsel, should one somehow stumble upon one in the wild, it truly a joke. If the Damsel doesn't have a bond or is Feral, simply telling her that you're her master now and that she should hold still while you capture her works. If not, find a way to hold her down and attack her, as Damsels are not very strong, and hope that the Damsel will get exhausted before your Pokégirls do.

Thresholding into Damsels is rare, but not unheard of.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _"When is it gonna start? They're just standing there glaring each other…"_

" _I think they're trying to decide which girl to use…"_

 _"That's stupid! They should pick the strongest one and-"_

 _"Pokeballs in the air guys, it's starting."_

There is always a moment of silence on this kind of tournaments, a moment where only the soft _pop_ of a pokeball, and the unmistakable sound of energy becoming matter resonates throughout the stadium.

With a shower of light, the chosen champions descend into the arena.

On the right side, an elegant beauty appears. Clad in an intricately made battle-dress, marked by elaborate patterns of white and green, with seemingly metallic plates strategically placed over her vitals, yet in a way that hugged her prodigious curves. With long, translucent golden hair cascading down to the back of her knees, an angelic face bearing noble features and piercing blue eyes… And with a pair of long, pointed ears of course, an iconic trait shared by those of her breed.

The Elfqueen* take a step forward; making the dress dance over her form like leaves flowing in the wind. With a casual flick of her wrist, a longbow made from a pale, almost ethereal wood appeared on her hand.

On the left side, a ferocious beast surges. Wearing a tight leather pant that was clinging to every inch of her muscular legs and only a small tube top to protect her modesty. With a lengthy blood-red mane falling over her marbled white skin, and a her face was that of an attractive otherworldliness, with pretty or even beautiful features that held a uncanny wrongness in them, especially her eyes; two bright pupilless silver moons over a ocean of black, which were just as capable of entrancing someone with its beauty as to frighten them with its strangeness.

The Daimon* tilted her head to the side with childlike curiosity. Before bending her spine slightly forward, making the limp arms that ended in vicious claws falls between the spread legs, and sending a broad slasher smile with her mouth.

The audience explodes in cheers, loudly displaying their anticipation, enthusiasm, and not-so-hidden lust.

 _"There Are AWESOME!"_

"YEAH! Do you know what they are!? Hey Gary, do you know what they are?"

" _Just listen to the commentators kid, they're talking about that right now."_

 _"I bet the red-haired is gonna win. She looks SICK!"_

The two combatants ready themselves- but just as they were about to make the first move, a thin melody starts playing across the arena, even managing to cut through the crowd's overwhelming shouts. The graceful notes slowly change the enthusiastic atmosphere into one of confusion, as the crowd tried to search for the origin of the sound.

On the field, the Daimon blinked in confusion, but the words of her master coming from a small device in the back of her ears helped her focus, while the Elfqueen's reaction was just a slight relaxation of her posture and an appreciative sigh soon after.

The people were quick to find the source of the sound and the commentators was even quicker to narrate this exciting development.

 _"Wait, is that guy playing an ocarina? What that hell! How is he going to command his pokegirl?"_

"That's indeed very strange maybe-OhohoH! That's not something you see every day."

"Hum, What do you mean Gary?"

"That Nintendo is gonna sue some-"

"Look! They're fighting!"

The Daimon took advantage of the sensorial distraction to cross the distance between her and her opponent, rapidly changing direction on the last moment with a kick that sent her spinning around the armored blonde, she then uses the momentum of the spin to thrown a brutal kick aiming to the Elfqueen's neck.

For less than a second, there was a slight variation on the sound, and the Elfqueen quickly struck the coming leg- and the result was two pokegirl flying into different directions.

They were both left extremely confused by the exchange; the Daimon for the bow's sudden transformation into a sword, and The Elfqueen for the Daimon's leg still being attached to her body.

They land, they eyes meet, and they both understood what this means.

At their level, there were only two kind of opponents that they could possibly face, the ones that fell on the first strike, and the one that _didn't._

With a newfound respect for each other, the two warriors crashed once again.

 _"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING AWESOME!"_

 _"How are they fighting!? The tamers aren't saying anything! How would they know what moves to make, Gary! HEY GARY!"_

 _"Jesus kid, calm down! This is an international gyms leader tournament; these guys are the best of the best. They probably found some way to order them without destroying their throat, or they made a strategy before the fight or something-"_

 _"Shut up! I'm trying to watch!"_

The Elfqueen ran across the battlefield, gracefully dodging the flying blade of pure darkness sent on her direction by her opponent unusual leg movements.

Her sword seems to liquefy for a moment, transforming once again into longbow, which she used to send a volley of supernaturally accurate arrows to her twisting target. But to her much frustration, the vapid kicks were able to redirect every single one of them to hit the ground.

The Elfqueen pull more arrows, but a change in the melody made her change strategy.

She ducks out of the way of another blade, this time dashing to meet the Daimon in direct confrontation. The Daimon predicted this and the next spin send dozens of blades arranged in a net formation, all at the same time.

But to her shock, the Elfqueen's dashing form pass through the Dark Blades' net like it wasn't there, and meet the upside down red-haired with a brutal punch in the gut.

 _"I GOT IT! She is moving according to the sound."_

 _"Holy sh- you right kid! Nice job!"_

 _"Who that hell is this guy anyway?"_

 _"Hehehe, he's Link*."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The newest gym leader of the Blue league. That's what mister commentators said."_

 _"Hehehehe…"_

The Daimon flew with the impact of her opponent's enhanced strength couple with the momentum of the dash. Her mind immediately began to think of a way for her to counterattack, but then she suddenly stops midair.

The Elfqueen kept her arm raised after she delivered the hit. Then, Her fist closed around the air, and a golden chain made of growing runes connecting her hand with the Daimon's waist appears, making the infernal stop midair.

The blond girl gives the chain a mighty pull, and the Daimon comes flying back to her, right in the path of her sword.

The red-haired brought the leg down in a desperate move, the strike manages to deflect the somehow sharp wooden blade, but the coat of darkness didn't have time to form properly, so she ended up with a deep cut on the place.

And the Elfqueen already moved to swing again.

It was a testament to the Daimon's skills that she managed to avoid the swings, but any attempt to make a distance ended up in failure, the chain still clutching tightly around her waist, and the Elfqueen with the very sharp stick still attacking her, luckily one of the Elfqueen's hand was busy holding the chain, so her sword hasn't as precise as it could be.

She needed a plan, fast.

Her tamer blasted instruction on her ears, but her devilish mind had other ideas…

The Elfqueen seemed to have trapped the Daimon in a checkmate. The infernal couldn't make her strongest moves due to the close distance, and her claws weren't strong enough to break through the Elfqueen's armor, she still was a fast and tricky fighter, but it was only a matter of time before-

The Daimon attempts to enter the Elfqueen's guard, and that proves to be a mistake as the blade immediately move to intercept, but in a move the shocked everyone, the Daimon deflects the sword out of the way, not with the claws which would have stopped the strike, but with her arm, which opened a long deep gash along the limb, but hasn't managed to stop it. Allowing her hand to reach the Elfqueen's chest plate.

And _pull._

 _"Boobies!"_

 _"Ah, the wonders of television. You can always trust that someone will end up topless."_

 _"What's the big deal about it? Mom does this all the time! She almost always naked when I arrive home even."_

 _"…Oh, sweet summer child."_

The Elfqueen land feet's away from where she was. The crowd went mad with the bountiful display, which caused many declarations of love, and wolf-whistles to be sent in her way. If she were the young Elf of ages past, she would be incapable of continuing fighting, but now, she can focus on more important things than the leering eyes of horny men… The slight hiccup in the ever-present melody brought a tiny smile to her face, however.

And that smile quickly turned into a frown as the now free Daimon makes rude gestures with her finger and mouth.

She would pay dearly for this insolence.

 _"Oh she looks angry, what do you think- holy cow!"_

The battle quickly devolves into bloody close combat.

The Elfqueen had, of course, tried to keep the distance, but the Daimon was too agile now that her center of gravity wasn't locked anymore, the two clash of the middle of the arena, the result cause blood to spill and armor pieces to fall off.

The crowd went wild by the show of brutality… and the increasingly skimpy state of the fighters' outfits.

But the Daimon proved to be the superior when it came to melee, even with her leg injury slowing her down.

She twisted away from the sword swing; spitting lump of blood directly into the Elfqueen's eyes- and the match was hers.

Then, everything exploded.

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"SHE IS AN ELECTRIC TYPE!? GARY WH-"_

 _"I DON"T KNOW KID! I'M JUST AS SURPRISED AS YOU!"_

Waves of pain passed through the Daimon's body, she couldn't see anything but light, couldn't hear anything but thunder, she body was shaking violently by the voltage, and she began to smell burned meat.

Then, it was over.

And the Daimon stood there, her body twitching and smoking, her injuries aggravated by the discard of energy, her arm and leg unresponsive and her mind fighting a lost battle for consciousness.

She could hear her master; the device was specially made to handle a lot of damage, his voice commanded her to move, promising heavy punishment should she fail.

She could see her opponent; standing close to her with he sword sheathed, she had her eyes close in serene silence while she waited for her to fall.

She tried to piece together what had just happened in her clouded mind.

The memories came, slow and uncooperative but they came. She carefully inspected it and associated it to some that she experienced in the past. That was a thunderbolt; she has been electrocuted.

But why did it hurt so much?

She has been electrocuted before, she remembered through the growing darkness, but it never hurt this much, it never did this much damage, she always has been able to walk away from the experience, to fight for her master even after her body was assaulted my thousand of volts.

So what was the difference here?

…Then she felted, the traces in the air, the traces clinging to her body, the traces of something she knew, the traces of something she **hates.**

Celestial energy.

That wasn't just an electric move; it was also _celestial_ one, the Elfqueen can use a celestial move… Therefore, the Elfqueen is a celestial.

A deep, viscous hellfire _explodes_ inside her soul, deep rotted instinct took over, and turned emotion into energy as every fiber of her being reminded her of one thing…

 **She. Hated. Celestials.**

The half awaken pokegirl burst into action, her mouth opening to show the rolls of sharp teeth and-

 _"OOUCH!"_

"That must have hurt…"

The shocked Elfqueen lands at a distance, holding her now nippleless left breast.

But she soon was forced to leap again, and the crazy monster _crashes_ on the place she once stood.

The Daimon _ROARS_ at the leaping Elfqueen, spreading her aura of fear throughout the station. Her body had changed in the way only absolute madness could cause. Her muscles had bulged and grown in a grotesque display, a layer of foam covered her bloody mouth, and her eyes were entirely swallowed by darkness.

The Elfqueen felt the aura's effect beginning to affect her, threatening to overwhelm her mind with terror and pain, but the soft, caring sound keep her focused.

She silently agreed with the sound; it was time to end this.

Releasing her injured breast, she put her hands in a praying position. And soon, the thick, dense energy she gathered before the fight, _moved_.

The monster charge to the unmoving Elfqueen in a mad rush, destroying the arena around her with her mighty steps, her mind was focused only on the utter annihilation of her hated natural enemy… Perhaps, if she were saner, she would have heard her master warnings.

Braches of a pale, ethereal wood wrapped themselves around her limbs, stopping her on her tracks.

She turned to see the discarded armors pieces, now without their metallic illusion, had revealed itself to be of the same wood that formed the Elfqueen's transforming sword. The living wood buried itself deep within the arena and had grown branches long enough to lock her movements.

She screamed and trashed in a mad fury, the violent movement together with her superior strength eventually had proved too much for the living wood, and it was torn apart by the monster. She let out another victorious roar for having escaped her prison…

Just in time for the _gigantic_ Solar Beam hit her in the face.

-0-0-0-

Well, that was pretty brutal.

I thought as I see the insane Daimon make her best impression of an ant under a scope on a sunny day.

"Holy shit! Do you think she is dead?" Gabrielle asked, gulping down the last portion of the popcorn.

Ash was too involved in the battle to complain about her language. "No look, her tamer just returned her, it wouldn't have worked if she was dead."

Indeed, the girl's charred body became a red light beam, and it returned to her ball. Her tamer looked like he swallowed a plate full of lemons with an extra frosting of bitterness, he didn't even shake hands the Link-expy! What a dick…

Speaking of the Link-expy, the guy was being shown in graces by the referee, and completely ignoring it in favor of looking over Zelda-expy injuries. She, for her part, seems to be rolling her eyes over his over-the-top worrying gestures, while wearing a fond smile on her face.

Oh god, Nintendo is gonna sue us all.

"That was awesome!" Ash exclaimed, having bounced back for almost witnessing a near-dead experience.

He was also literally bouncing… On my family couch.

"Hey, kid, setter down! If you mess out the couch, my grandma is gonna eat me."

"A Titmouse is gonna eat you?" the blonde girl blinked.

"Not that grandma!"

The kid jump between us. "Hey! Hey! Which part did you like the most? Was it the cool shadow blades? Mine was the cool shadow blades!

The brats and I were gathered and tucked together in my house. Summer was the major tournament season, so each year, me and Ash partaken in a week-long television marathon with the sole objective of watching as many pokebattles as we possibly could, it didn't matter which tournament it was, we just wanted to see the fights. We only do it for a week because that how long the adults let us get away with it.

The girl sitting beside us showed us her scary teeth. "I liked the part where she bit the blonde's nipple off, hehe I think I could do that."

Ash paled "Please, don't."

Oh, and it's Gabrielle second year joining us.

"Cooooome here Ashyy, show me your little girl nipples."

Ash, of course, nopes out of the couch and proceeded to turn my living room into a track courser. The blonde predator saw the tiny animal running away, and gave chase.

As I leaned back on the couch and watched my kids set the world on fire, I couldn't help but smile. Ash had grown up quite a lot over these last two years, not in the physical sense of course… All right he was a little taller but is absent-minded innocence, and rose-tinted glasses he had, were beginning to fall off, but thankfully being substituted by honest optimism and a generally good attitude… I don't know how much he knows about his mother though, and I don't think I wanted to.

And Shark-girl, she didn't really change much, to tell the truth, but when we first met she was incredibly self-conscious about her teeth, so I made sure to casually mention it as much as I could, Ash also joined in, and together we showed that she was being silly as fuck. We also made every shark joke under the sun and only stopped with she joined in on the fun.

It was good, watching these kids growing up. It makes my chest tingles… it was also… rather painful.

I look down, seeing the blonde girl stabbing my left nipple with her mouth daggers.

" _GARH!_ GODS FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Ahahaha Gary said a bad word!"

"Hehehe. You taste salty Gary-boy!"

This. Means. Wars.

"COME HERE BRATS!"

"GAHHH/HEHEHE!"

We initiated Armageddon in the place. The war was so bitter and hard-fought that it spread to the kitchen and the corridors, before taking over the entire first floor; the taken of the gramps's first-floor lab was a significant achievement for my eventual victory. In it, I manage to make smoke bombs to punish these heathens for their crimes.

We may have gone a little too far when we tried to raid the pokeball storage, to take the war in the logical next level, though. Thankfully, we cause enough ruckus by that point that the adults noticed that we weren't sleeping like we suppose to be, and brought down the hammer of justice on our asses, literally.

One would find strange that they took so long to realize that the house had turned into a warzone, but the thing is; Ash is sleeping here tonight, and if Ash is sleeping here tonight, that means aunt Deliah is also sleeping here tonight, and when Deliah is in the house, the adults got _busy_.

By the end, they locked us into my room until morning… and not even twenty minutes in, there was already a pillow fort.

Because that's how we roll.

-0-0-0-

"Hey, Gary," called Fangs, taking a book that we didn't use in the construction of The RAD fortress number 3. "Why do you have so many books?"

"'Cause I want to know shit."

"Bad word." Mutter Ash with his face on the pillowed floor and his pantless ass up, because according to him, 'it was too sore for pants'.

We ignored him.

"And do you want to know shit?" Fangs asked again, while Ash groaned.

Are we ready doing this? That silly game where a kid asks a question and then ask another related to the answer? I thought we mature past that, and wasn't this supposed to be between a child and an adult?

Oh wait, I'm an adult… kind off.

"I don't know…" Because this world fascinates me, because it's a death world and I need to know about its dangers, because for everything I find out there is ten thing left to discover… Because I'm afraid that this isn't real and need to remind myself that is. "Just 'cause I like to learn, I guess?"

She looked charming on the electric lamps' light; laying belly down inside the fort wearing a fluffy pajamas that go to her knees, her legs kicking to air absently, head laying in one arm while the other played with my book, a sea of freckles on her sun-kissed skin and a golden locks falling to her shoulder in cute messy waves. I could already see the beautiful woman that's she will undoubtedly become.

Rich hazel locked into my blues, they held something strange inside, something that I couldn't quite get it, but it was badly hiding in a cover of neutrality

I didn't like it

"That's kinda like a professor right? Is that what you want to be in the future, like your gramps?"

"I…" When did the conversation take that turn? I mean that a frequent topic for children right? Is this what is making her feel that way?

On my future, it sounds so easy when you're a kid, but I know what it's like being an adult and know that like sometimes don't take you where you planned.

What I didn't know about was this world, I remember coming across it, when I was fifteen, so, so long ago, I remember thinking about how much fun it would be to be a Tamer with a harem of beautiful girls, but I didn't truly know about this world then, and I barely know about it now, even with all my studies

It was… so different from my own, so alien, so fuck up…

"I-"

" _I'm gonna be a tamer._ "

We both turned to look at Ash.

He finally turned his head up, his eyes sparkling in a way that I never saw before.

"What?" I burled

"… But that's kinda cliché right?" Fangs muttered, "I mean almost everybody becomes a Tamer first, and then goes on to do something else…"

"No! I will be a Tamer for all my life!" he gives an enormous childlike smile, "I'm going to win tournaments, have adventures, travel to distant places, catch rare pokegirls, and make them happy like my mom told me to! _I will be the best tamer_."

…Leave to Ash to break out me away from the emo side of the force, only he and his abilities to entirely miss the mood, could have burled something like this.

I knew that was mostly his child enthusiasm speaking, but the way he said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, kid good luck with that, I meaning you'd have-"

 _"And I'll surpass you!"_

"What?"

"When we become Tamers, we will have a pokebattle, and then I will win!"

"Where the hell did this come from, kid?"

My mind was racing trying to review all my interaction with him. I'm not an idiot I know that we are the pokegirl version of Ask and Gary and that they were supposed to hate each other or something, but I never did anything that you justify this desire of surpassing me, I mean, we did have a few fights, but it was most bickering between friends, I don't think I did something to truly upset him, so what…

And my child's mouth worked before my brain could catch up.

"Ash, do you hate me?"

He flinched.

"Wh-NO! Why would I hate you!?"

"Then, what is all this surpassing talk?" I couldn't understand this kid's logic to save my life.

"It 'cause I want to be the best. And you already be best, so I need to surpass you."

What

What that fuck.

…The was the corniest, cheesiest, gayest thing I ever heard.

"Ahh! You're crying!"

"Shut up! I'm not crying! You're crying! Just shut up!"

I may or may not have said that.

"Fuck, kid, do you know that I, not a Tamer right?" I said after I recovered from the magic rain that suddenly started pouring inside my room.

"You will be the best when you become one." He nodded to himself like he was saying to most obvious thing to the world. Like that how it was supposed to be.

All right, fuck, all right ok, this maybe be just a fantasy of a crazy kid, or perhaps that's destiny speaking and playing us like a punk, but I know that Ash is going to become a tamer, that how its meant to be.

And the fucker will need a rival.

"All right kid, you win, I will be a tamer!" I conceded… wait, did he ever ask me to be one?

"Yes… I know." He slowly let out, his voice saying that to me like I was an idiot. "Why are you saying the obvious?"

Wait, does this means that he always knew…

Fuck it too tired I going to sleeeeeeep…Oh, shit!

Gabrielle was looking down, her face twisted in heartbreaking expression, her eyes looked almost ashamed for being here.

We completely forgot that she was there, isn't it?

"And you! Shark-girl, Are you really going to stay there and not say anything!?" I shouted, letting out my best theatrical voice.

"Ham?" She looked up shocked, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"We just established that I am going to be the very best that no one ever was, and the kid over here will try to dethrone me, as futile as this might sound, but you think I will be satisfied with only seeing his defeated face for the rest of my life, NO! Never! That sounds like a nightmare! I need variety, someone one _new_ to try the impossible task of taking _Glorious Gary_ \- Double G for close friends- from his pedestal, someone to break out the monotony of defeating the same loser all the time, so!" I offered her my hand, blinking with one eye and really wished I had a rose of something to put it in my mouth. "What do you say, help me spice up my life?"

I could see the gears turning on the young girls head as she tried to process that.

"I-I mean." She finally said, with a frail voice. "Can I?"

I just grab the silly thing and pulled to the dork circle.

"So are we doing this? Are we really going to be the best Tamers?

I might be getting carried always there…

"YEAH!" Ash happily agrees, clearly affected by the mood I created. "I WILL BE THE BEST!"

"…Yes, I definitely will… I will be a tamer, a tamer!." Gabrielle was looking at her hands. Then, her fist closed with determination. "I WILL BE THE BEST TAMER."

"And I also will kids, I promise..."

I promise to not focus on just trying to learn or prepare for this world; I promise to try to enjoy it a little bit.

After all, even if it is a little fuck up, the fifteen years old me got something right.

I am having fun, living in here.

…And I think I'm getting a little too much into this.

"SO! For now on, you shall be known as **Red**." I said pointing at Ash.

I always wanted to say that, release the feeling I had inside, the feeling I had since I was a baby. Since I first saw those eyes.

It just couldn't be a coincidence.

"And you. You shall be known as **Leaf** " I said to Gabrielle, that was the same of the female version of Red in the game, especially if she wanted to challenge me.

"And I…" Pause for dramatic effect. "Will be known as **Blue**."

That's it, I said it. There is no going back now, I do not know what brought me here, what made me born as a _blue_ -eyed Gary, and what made me met a _red_ -eyed Ash, But I saw the sights, there is too much that matched, and honestly, it feels good, it feels like I had the approval of _destiny_ itself

"That name sucks, just keep calling me Fangs."

"Hum...Can I be Black instead? Black sounds way cooler."

* * *

*Note: about the Link-Expy, the pokegirl world had alway used a great number of character Expy from various different medias, people like; Link, Ranma Saotome, Shinji Ikari, Ichigo Kurosaki (appropriated named Kuro Strawberry in this) and much more all have expy that exist in this world, and of course I intended to honor this proud tradition.

By the way Link is a cannon character in the Indigo League Lore, I will put his information below, keep in mind that the info is for nine year into the future (I also change his age, to fit the timeline)

And yes, I know that Elfqueens can't use Celestial move, but his is special.

*The helpful info that helps:

 **ELFQUEEN**

ELFQUEEN, the Sylvan Queen Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Plant  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human standard, prefers a low meat diet  
Role: Combat commander, Agricultural specialist  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ground, Psychic, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Dark, Fighting, Fire  
Attacks: Absorb, Arrow Shot, Binding Arrow, Command Plants, Dispel, Elemental Ward, Energy Blade, Eros' Bow, Haste, Heal, Rain, Rune Chain, Solar Beam  
Enhancements: Aptitude (Archery), Empathy (Plants), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Senses (Hearing x3), Enhanced Senses (Vision x3), Enhanced Strength (x4), Longevity, Nightvision, Precognition, Reduced Feral  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Elf (orgasm or battle stress)  
Revised: July 2012

The Elfqueen evolves from an Elf who undergoes extreme stress, either in the battlefield or in the boudoir. An Elfqueen stands six to eighteen inches taller than an Elf, with the average gaining a foot on their smaller sisters. The tallest Elfqueen known was observed during the Revenge War and after being killed was measured at 9'9" tall. Elfqueens typically have D cup breasts and an hourglass figure, but other sizes are occasionally recorded in the rare thresholds. Elfqueens usually have the same skin colors as Elves, but some have brown casts to their skin that makes them look tan from a distance. Their hair comes in the same variety of colors as Elves have, but is almost always kept long as a mark of status. Eye colors are also the same as Elves, but often look metallic or have a gemlike quality to the color.

Like the Elves, Elfqueens are incredibly graceful and seem almost impossibly quick in wooded areas. With their enhanced ability to command plants an Elfqueen is always surefooted in any forest and often vines and bushes she traveled through will seem to move to block pursuers. They are able to suppress their scent and are almost impossible to follow if they do not want to be tracked.

Also like the Elf, the Elfqueen prefers to face her enemies with ranged combat, but her enhanced strength combined with techniques such as energy blade and rune chain make her very dangerous for anyone who closes to attack her. Elfqueens in Dark courts often use multiple applications of Eros' bow to control any humans they're sleeping with, and their associated harems, if any. Unlike the Elf, the Elfqueen is not bothered by melee combat and is more than willing to engage in melee if it gives her an advantage.

Elfqueens are natural leaders and can command large groups of combatants. They make excellent alphas unless unusually ambitious. Ambitious Elfqueens will sometimes try to take over the tamer's role in harem dynamics.

Any Elfqueen with more than a few years as one knows a variety of spells, some of which enhance techniques they have mastered. For example, some can use their magic to make the rain technique into a storm that covers over a square mile. Elfqueens are also quick to learn new techniques from other pokégirls.

The Elfqueen is the only other breed besides the Elf that can learn the spell for living bows. In the hands of an Elfqueen, any bow has triple its normal range. With a living bow, an Elfqueen can hit almost anything she can see. Arrows fired from an Elfqueen's living bow have been witnessed to turn in the air to hit a target that was rapidly changing direction. However, an Elfqueen's aim with a living bow is by no means absolute. Elfqueens using living swords, daggers or staffs are especially dangerous at close quarters and melee combat with them is to be avoided if at all possible. Their living weapons are especially resistant to fire.

The command plants ability of an Elfqueen is considered by many to be unmatched by that of any other pokégirl. An Elfqueen can grow a plant or plants at speeds which allow them to be used in combat. With this ability, a single Elfqueen can quickly change an area into woodland. A team of them working together can reshape a battlefield or an entire forest, seemingly overnight. Her command of nonsentient plants is almost absolute and she can make plants move, grow or die and be reduced to dust at incredible speeds. The plants she grows do not need extra nutrients while they are growing, but afterwards will have normal requirements. This stresses a plant, however and its life will be cut in half or more after such a treatment by an Elfqueen. Many Elfqueens will rapidly grow plants they need and when done make them go to seed and sprout the seedlings in payment for the price they exacted from the original plant.

Elfqueens are not found in urban settings unless they are passing through them. While many people think this is because an Elfqueen will sicken in an urban setting, the truth is that if an Elfqueen is not in the forest, her innate magic will bring the forest to the Elfqueen. Unless she is kept in a pokéball, plants will quickly sprout and grow around and in the area in which she resides. Trees and other vegetation can grow at up to a foot a day, and their roots will shatter concrete, wood and pipes. Ivies will crumble walls. All of this will happen regardless of whether the Elfqueen wants it to or not and because of this, many cities have ordinances regulating the presence of Elfqueens in them. This sort of plant growth does not occur when the Elfqueen is living outside a city, even if on a farm or ranch.

Elfqueens prefer to be tamed outside but are otherwise willing to be experimental according to the tastes of their lover. Most Elfqueens draw no pleasure from being tamed inside and will just lie inertly until the tamer is done. Experimentation has proven that the rumors stating that indoors taming will not keep an Elfqueen from going feral are false. However, exclusively taming an Elfqueen indoors is likely to make her leave at the next Sadie Pokens.

A spell exclusive to the Elfqueen breed is the ability issue a magical call to other Elves of a similar philosophical bent. Depending on the power of the Elfqueen, the range of this call can be dozens of miles or more. Elves and other Elf breeds without tamers who are not already part of a court and who agree with the Elfqueen's philosophy will feel a strong compulsion to join her and will be able to find the spot where the call emanated from without fail. Elfqueens who evolve or who threshold will not know this spell unless taught, although during the Revenge War many Elves were taught it before they ever evolved in preparation for the day when Sukebe's forces would control the world.

If the opportunity arises, ambitious Elfqueens will form a queendom or Elven court with the various elfin breeds, subordinate Elfqueens and sometimes a variety of other pokegirls. All of the subjects are typically sworn to the ruling Elfqueen with magical oaths. Ruling Elfqueens are not found in adventuring harems as the responsibilities involved would result in the reciprocal requirements that are part of the magical oaths either costing her her life or forcing her to relinquish her throne. A ruling Elfqueen can be found in the harem of a retired tamer who either lives at or close to the court. Unseelie Elfqueens will try to enslave their tamers and harem sisters.

Elfqueens classify Elfqueen courts or queendoms into two types, Seelie or Light courts and Unseelie or Dark courts. Researchers use the same terms for convenience. Seelie courts are neutral towards humans and the forest in which a Seelie court resides will have few if any ferals and humans can proceed through it without harm unless they attack an Elf or other member of the court. Enlightened leagues welcome Seelie courts for obvious reasons since they bring control to a lawless portion of forest, although the fact that they categorically do not allow colonization or harvesting of anything except food within their lands sometimes causes friction between the ruling Elfqueen and nearby human communities.

Unseelie courts are antagonistic towards humans and tend to either kill anyone passing through them or take them as slaves. Unseelie courts are hunted in the leagues with more powerful militaries. Destroying an Unseelie court, however, often requires destroying the forest they are in since the Elfqueens can turn the very woods against attackers. Unseelie Elfqueens have no particular attachment to their forest and will often pack up their court and move it when attacked, leaving behind a loyal rearguard which will fight to the death and work to maximize league casualties before they fall. This makes destroying an Unseelie court difficult and costly in lives and material. For this reason, leagues that don't have strong militaries often tolerate Unseelie courts unless they are obviously expansionist and have to be destroyed. Instead, they'll mark the territory the Unseelie court claims and warn everyone away from it. Some leagues put bounties on Unseelie courts, but tamer mortality is very high in these areas. Often a league will try to enlist the aid of a Seelie court to destroy an Unseelie court or at least drive it into a neighboring league, thus making it someone else's problem.

Because of the difficulties that court raised Elfqueens can present, many leagues are focusing on raising more ranch bred Elfqueens who do not know how to call other Elves or summon living bows to counter the courts potential threat.

 **DAIMON**

DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic/Dark (Infernal)  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Fear  
Role: Tactical planning  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Dark  
Weak Vs: Celestial, Fighting, Bug  
Attacks: Energy Drain, Sucker Punch, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Heart Of Darkness, Fury Swipes, Burst  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Night Vision  
Evolves: Droido (Moon Stone), Lemure (Dream Stone), Demoness (Mana Crystal), Succubus (Dusk Stone), Cardian (Leaf Stone)  
Evolves From: Youma (Normal, Battle Stress, or Orgasm)

Most definitely the preferred evolutionary choice for Youma, Daimon have, amusingly, become more common than their pre-evolved forms due to popularity. This is due in part to their tremendous versatility; with four possible confirmed evolutions that cover a wide range of specialties, they are a starter of choice amongst those who desire an Infernal component to their harem. They're also generally far more attractive than their pre-evolution and lack any genetic loyalty to Sukebe, thankfully. As such, they are the second most popular of Infernals, being second only to the Succubi. It should also be noted that the method by which a particular Youma will evolve into a Daimon is somewhat random, although almost all recorded evolutions have been from Battle Stress, normal evolution, or Orgasm.

Physically, Daimon are much less bestial than Youma, generally taking the forms of quite exotic women. However, they still don't usually appear quite human; as well as keeping strange hair and eye colors from their prior evolutions, most Daimon have small claws on their hands and many possess strange tints to their skin. The latter are often unnatural, but rarely actually unattractive; a significant portion could pass for vampires under low scrutiny, whilst the rest are much more evenly distributed around the spectrum. As one might expect, these skin tones generally reflect their elemental typing as Youma, and can often be a source of pride in situations involving multiple Daimon.

In personality, Daimon are, as a whole, more pleasant than Youma. Rather than foul tempers, they instead have a generally aggressive mindset that, whilst sometimes annoying, is fairly easy to deal with. It does, however, make them come off as rather childish at times, especially taken in combination with the fact that most individuals of the breed have an obsession with needlessly complex plans for even simple affairs. These plans, although prone to failure simply due to the number of steps involved, are actually sound for the most part, and any tamer who can convince a Daimon that less can be more will have an excellent tactical mind at his disposal. However, it should also be noted that most Daimon-conceived plans will be offensive, likely owing to their aggressive natures and the fact that their diet is primarily comprised of ambient fear. In fact, many have speculated that the latter is responsible for their aggressive natures in the first place, as scaring or cowing others is akin to a snack for a Daimon.

Also, although the change is less noticeable than with many other Infernals, a Daimon whose tamer has earned her respect will changed in attitude slightly. Although still aggressive, it will generally not be towards him (outside of the bedroom). Instead, she will generally take up an advisory role, doing her best to make her tamer more aggressive towards others, and also trying to get him to use her plans. She will also be much more open to suggestions on said plans, though, which can lead to a wise tamer convincing her to make them less elaborate and more effective. As such, they make decent betas, but are not particularly well-suited to being alphas because of their excessive aggression and general preference for advisory roles.

In combat, though, a Daimon's aggression can be put to excellent use, whether or not she's subservient towards her tamer. With a decent variety of physical attacks, Daimon generally prefer combat close-up, moving in and hacking away at their enemies with a frightening intensity (one that's often aided by the use of Fear Aura). However, the real surprise usually comes when she starts throwing out elemental techniques; most Daimon retain a good number of these from their elemental variety of Youma, making them somewhat unpredictable. This works to their advantage greatly, as surprise and even momentary fear from their opponents not only gives the Daimon an energy boost, but a morale boost. Their attacks also tend to be planned out so as to have the most frightening effect possible, and one ought to watch one's back if an opposing Daimon gets too regular or predictable, as sometimes the plans can be extremely complex and require a very long battle to execute. However, this does make them more prone to failure, and those Daimon who have been taught to use simpler, more effective strategies will often fare better.

Their aggression also translates well into bed, and many Daimon have been said to act as if their libidos were high instead of average, and the fact that they prefer to plan things out often results in very dragged-out taming sessions within which the Daimon does her best to execute a systematic "attack" on her partner's erogenous zones. This generally works well, especially when combined with light bondage, but also makes them poor sex-battlers, as they generally do not like to disrupt their plans' intricate workings for speed. Though whose plans are more concise are able to overcome that limitation, it should be noted, but they're also noted not to be as good of lovers in normal circumstances, as they tend to want to "win" too quickly, an affliction that has vexed many Daimon tamers over the years.

Finally, when feral, Daimon tend to fall into what is considered a very embarrassing state; they lose the ability to think tactically or logically. As such, they will act very randomly and the weaker ones can be captured or killed without too much effort. A feral Daimon who's been tamed will, it should be noted, usually be extremely grateful to her savior, but refuse to admit to anyone else that she was ever feral due to how embarrassing the state is considered. Threshold cases are also becoming more common, but remain at a lower level then those to Youma, unfortunately. Common early signs of a Daimon threshold are the development of uncharacteristic aggression and/or a love for needless complexity.

 **The Tamer named Link**

 **Link  
Age**: 27  
 **Profession** : Elite Four Member, Master Tamer  
 **Notes** : Originally a Gym Leader for the Wales section of the Blue League, Link accepted the League's offer to move to the Indigo Continent and try out to become one of the Indigo League's 'Elite Four'. Passing the former Elite Four member Agatha Crumby's challenge and meeting her criteria, the man known only as Link is here to stay as the most recent addition to the ranks of the Elite Four.  
Although he has pokégirls of various elements in his harem, Link is considered the premiere Magic-type pokégirl Tamer in the entirety of the Indigo League; a number of his harem being either Sylvan or Plant-type atop of that. This level of mastery is accredited to Link's True Blood Gift of Fairies Gift.  
An interesting aspect of Link's battling style is that he doesn't give his harem verbal commands during a PokéBattle. Rather, he plays his ocarina, the musical tune portraying cues and suggestions only his harem has been trained to interpret. Understandably, this makes it difficult for his opponents to try and make an efficient strategy when they face off against Link.  
 **Battles** : League championship.  
 **Harem** :  
Blessed Elf Queen – Zelda – Lvl. 73 (ALPHA)  
Dark Elf – Midna – Lvl. 70 (BETA)  
Driad – Saria – Lvl. 67  
Pinielf – Impa – Lvl. 69  
FairyCuter – Navi – Lvl. 68  
Wet Queen – Ruto – Lvl. 71


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

* * *

While Professor Oak plays a significant role in Pallet town economics, the contribution of some others famous residents can't be ignored.

Among those, are the owners and patriarchs of the three big farms that choose the town's fertile soils and peaceful plains to lay down their roots. Each of the farms is known throughout the region for it's agricultural and pokegirl related products, they are also one of the primary jobs or part-time jobs providers of the town due to their vast plantation and large numbers of pokegirls used on their business, which need to be properly taken care off.

The smaller of the three, known for directing their effort away from crops, and focused more on pokegirls products and Kattle* farming, was run by one John Degarmo and his family, to which of with consisted of an old grandfather, three loving wives, seven sons (five currently on their tamer's journey and one left sulking and wondering when it will be his turn) and of course a beautiful young daughter.

A beautiful, sweet young girl with bright golden locks and lovely hazel eyes, whose caring nature is only matched by her calm demeanor.

"This is stupid; you're stupid, you both are. So stupid that it makes my eyes fucking hurt."

"Language…" Red groaned from where he was laying on the ground.

"Shut up! It's been two hours! Just give up already!" Gabrielle Degarmo shouts indignantly, clicking her sharp teeth together like she'd taken on doing when she was agitated.

She has been coming and going over the last few hours to tell us how idiots we are being, how pointless this thing is, and that 'she really going to leave this time and seriously she really going to this time-Stop laughing!'

Silly girl, can't she see?

"Never!" I declare heavily, burying my shovel deep on the ground to dig a little deeper, "This is a promise between men!"

"Y-Yeah." Said Red with a tired enthusiasm on still laying of the ground.

I threw the heap of earth of the growing pile beside me, before turning to the exhausted boy. "You, on the other hand, don't have to do this, the promise was between him and me."

"I want to help! This is a promise between men!"

His logic was solid.

Fangs had a look on her face that only a woman seeming a man doing something utter incomprehensible could make.

"Blue…dude, my dad was fucking with you. There is no way he expects you to get rid of this stump until nightfall. You need a pokegirl to do that."

"No matter!" I said taking more earth from the side of the tree stump, "I finally got him to promise a job! If I do this, he'll have to accept me."

"Why that hell you want to work on our farm so much?"

Because farm work is an excellent way to build strength and form character, it also teaches discipline and many skill that could prove valuable for my future as a Tamer. You never know when you'd- Oh, who am I kidding.

Cowgirls. Cute, bouncy cowgirls with huge tits full of delicious milk. They were appropriately named Milktit* on this world but its basically the same thing. Good man John Degarmo lets his workers freely drink from his many milktits, at any time they want as it hardly makes a difference with the amount they produce every day.

When I heard that, I knew it was destiny, why? Well…

There has never been a man so close to his fictional fetish than I, and I'll be damn if I let this opportunity pass.

I didn't trust myself to give an answer that didn't translate to 'jiggly milky breast' so I let my determined silence speak for me.

Eventually, I hear Gabrielle let out a long, frustrated sigh behind me; I could easily imagine her puffing her rosy cheer until it became red from angrily holding her breath, before letting out. A few moments later, a second shovel blade is buried in the earth close to mine.

I look up, to see the girl wield Red's discarded shovel, and raise an eyebrow at her.

"…Shut up." She muttered, red-faced and teeth clicking. "I can at least lend a hand if you want to work here so much. Even if this still stupid as fuck."

"Q-Quit it with the stupid grin! I just want to see you face when you fail!"

"Whatever you said shark-girl."

We continued to dig a trench around the tree slump until Ash managed to walk again, and went to get some snacks and drinks from Gabrielle's house, after he got back we decided to take a break to have an improvised picnic near the slump.

"It looks deep," Red commented looking to tangle of roots and stirred earth inside the hole we dug. "How much longer till we reach the bottom?"

Fangs perk out with that.

"That's what I'd been trying to tell you, idiots! The bottom is like reaaally deep. We can't just dig it out; you need a super-strong pokegirl to pull it for you." Gabrielle said with an air of satisfaction for finally getting her point across.

"Ehhh. Then how are we going to dig it out?"

"You can't. It's impossible." The girl said.

"But all our work…" he mutters dejectedly but then turned to me with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "But you know a way to dig it out, right Blue? A men's promised at stake here."

"Sorry, kid." Fangs shook her head, changing Red's nickname. "You just got to face reality sometimes."

"Don't call me that!" he shouted, angrily puffing his cheeks like a kid he is. "If that's true, then why are you helping us!?"

"That's 'cau-I-err. Shut it!"

I swallowed my sandwich and got back to my feet, drawing their attention.

"Right! Time to get back to work." I declare too much of Red's delight and Fangs' dismay.

"WHAT!" voiced the girl, while the kid cheered in the background, "haven't you hear what I _just_ said!?"

"Yeah, yeah, can't dig the slump without sufficient girlpower or whatnot; so what? Mister Degarmo didn't say ' _dig_ ' he said ' _get rid of'_ …"

The girl's mouth opened and shut for a while, her brain just now realizing what I mean, but Ash was quick to ask.

"All right! What the plan?"

"Easy," I began, "First we need that big nail thingy we saw on the farm storage yesterday… and a hammer, preferably a heavy one…" I look at the girl. "What do you say Fangs, still willing to help out?"

The girl clicked for a moment, before her curiosity become too much, "All right, fuck it." She grumped, "Let's see where that plan goes."

"And then what else" Ash jumps in with shining eyes.

"Then… We gonna raid some of gramps's chemicals."

The worried look appeared on the boy, just as the shark smile spread on the girl.

"Like… The chemicals that Grampa Oak said are really really dangerous and we should never ever touch?" The kid asked with a small voice.

Hm… he does raise a good point…

"Eh, we'll get aunt Deliah to do it."

…Later that afternoon; a giant explosion shook Pallet town, a worried farmer raises a worried eyebrow at the trail of smoke, a frustrated Titmouse facepalms in a kitchen with her tail taking the job her hand left behind, a slumbering dragon suddenly wakes up thinking about her grandson for some reason, a beautiful Damsel pass out from multiples orgasm with the burning remains of her clothes still clinging to her body and a old guy in a lab coat realized he is maybe, just maybe, too old for this shit.

But I did get my job, so it was worth it.

-0-0-0-

I pulled the straps of the compartment once again; making sure the precious cargo was safely tied to my back.

"Do you understand kid, you are to _deliver_ the goods, not to drink it, repeat after me…"

I've been working on my dream job form two whole weeks now. In the beginning, mister Degarmo struggled to find something that I could do; he did have young workers before, but never one so young as me. My child body just wasn't strong enough to properly take care of the more laborious tasks, and it wasn't developed enough for the sexy ones, but eventually he realized my prodigious ability to run, and I became the farm official delivery boy for the short travel deliveries, which usually involves running across the entire town, something that I quite good at.

"Marcos, what that hell?" I complained to the farm worker, "I did this thing before, I already know the drill, what's with all this prep talk?"

"Well, the goods today are a bit…special." He said slowly, before turning his head to the side and muttering under his breath. "For you at least…"

"Hum, what do you mean?"

The teenager's hand went to his temples, and he spoke with a stressed voice.

" _Why don't you look at the bottle you're about to open._ "

What was he talking about? I got no bottle…

Oh.

I see the perfectly molded glass bottle in my hand, sparks of light trailing attractively on its smooth form. The cork that was capping the mouth was of a modest brown color, with a soft earthy smell emanating from it.

But all of that pale in comparison to the rich white liquid inside, in it; I saw the world's happiness, I saw that culmination of all mankind hard work to reach to that point, and more importantly, I saw the kind smile on dozens of milktits presenting their heavenly globes towards me.

"Oh."

"Yeeeah." He drawled, snatching the bottle of liquid happiness from my hands, and putting back in the square compartment tied to my back.

"Look, kid, I'm taking a leap of faith with you, normally I would make this delivery, but Luke called sick today and the damn Gallies* started a war dominance again, so we need all available hands to keep it from turning into a bloodshed. Now, I'm going to trust you with this, _even though I really shouldn't_. But well, you're the only option."

I would like to make a smartass comment about his confidence in my abilities, but given my track record… he was the right to be concerned.

"Right, I promise to control myself. I can do this!" I said

He made a troubled face but nodded in the end.

"I'm counting on you kid, don't let me down.

I dash aways from Peters's farm and my way to the town in my top speed, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get away from the cargo and stay safe from my carving- Yeah, I can do this, it's not a big deal, I move to take a snip to help me on the way- _NO!_

That was _fucking_ close!

Keep your head in the game, Gary! You _can't_ lose this job! There is no way I'm going back to my sad milkless life.

I continued on my way, doing everything I could to not look at what I had in hands. With my desperation fuelling me, I quickly reach the commercial street in record time, sliding to a stop in front of a dark wood building.

I put the sacred bottle together with the others, making sure to count the goods to be sure that none a drop of miracle juice was spilled, and then I slam the compartment shut, taking three steps back to ensure safety.

Huff…Huff… See! It was easy!

With inspection done I was finally able to check my surrounds. I take a moment to confirm the address on the paper, looks like is the place.

The establishment wasn't precisely on the main commercial street, it was more on an alley that branches' out of it, it wasn't a 'dark' and 'narrow' alley by any stretch, but it was a place where people don't usually pass through, not because they avoid it, but because they had no business on these parts.

It was an extensive two-store building with dark windows, an overall gothic esthetic, the wooden plate hanging beside the door informed me that this was _The Snuggly Duckling.  
_  
What kind of name is that?

…Oh!

It's the new pub.

I remembered the rumors - a place like that draws a lot of attention in a small rural town- it opened barely a month ago but has been steadily gaining more clients every night. Pallet town doesn't have many places to go with the sun goes down, so it was filling a demand that people had for a place to have a drink after a days work. I hear mostly good things about this place; the most interesting was the talk of a supposed deal with aunt Deliah to her to 'entertain' clients here at night but I think that's just wishful gossiping, as she dedicates her nights and later afternoon (when she can) are devoted to spending time with Ash.

Anyway, I knock and wait for it to open.

And waited…

And waited.

I knock again, and the waiting game continued.

…Fuck I don't understand! I had specific instructions to deliver the package on this time, on the front door and I have to deliver to someone's hand, leaving it right in the open is highly unprofessional and against the farm's policy.

Maybe in the backdoor?

I tried the backdoor, getting similar results.

Now I was getting angry, is this a joke? I mean, it's unlikely, the farm only makes deliveries to legit business, but the guys at the farm could be trolling the new guy, I wouldn't put that beyond them.

I kicked a pebble down the road and began thinking about what I to do.

I can't go back, at least not now, better to risk getting laughed later than be called off for not doing my job, should I keep trying? I know the place isn't abandoned, maybe they simply didn't hear me, or they aren't here right now, should I wait?

I wipe the sweat out my forehead, realizing now how sweaty I was.

The summer as on its peak and today was a cloudless day that let the sun bare it's full might over our heads. I try to stay on the shadow provided by the pub's entrance, but it didn't do much against the heat.

Fuck…it's hot… I'm sweating… and thirsty…

*Pop!*

Hm? That cheerful sound sounded like a bottle being open, it sounded really close too, curious…

 _Knock Knock Knock_ "HELLO!" _Knock Knock Knock Knock_ "IS SOMEONE THERE!?" _Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_ "I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" _Knock Knock Knock KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock-_

 **"WHAT! WHAT THAT FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"**

The closed door gave away for the vision of a pissed off woman. She was wearing near transparent a nightrobe left completely open, showing her shapely body with her assets barely contained inside a tiny bra and a thong, her face was hidden under a face mask made from a green cream of some kind, and her black box braids were tied in a hastily made ponytail, which made it seems like she had a pineapple in her head.

Her vision left me gawking like an idiot.

Not because of her body- Don't get me wrong she was mouth-watering sexy by the standard of my old world, but here she was one more among beauties- no, it wasn't her curves that made me pause it's what was on her curves.

All along the pale taut muscles and tiny scars were tattoos; many, many tattoos each depicting different kinds of celestial bodies, all painted in black, purple or navy blue and placed in strategic positions to make they seem like they were part of a whole. Together they made it looked like she had a galaxy map undulating across her body.

The most prominent tattoo and one of the simplest one, it was a large waning moon in the upward position, painted around her belly-button.

 **"I TOLD YOU WE DON'T OPEN IN THE MORnings** \- wait, a kid!?"

C-Could it be, I mean I _burned_ into my memory all the dex entries of pokegirls of this particular type, and there is nothing that tells _for sure_ that she is from the breed I'm thinking off, she could very well be any type of Very-Near-Human girl who is a tattoo enthusiast. _But these particular marks_ …

"You're an Enchantress*!" I shouted, pointing an accusatory finger.

"…Yeah, what about it?"

I reacted immediately, my body fell on its knees on the ground, my legs curled, my hands were placed above my head, my face was lowered to near the ground, and I entered in a near perfect Dogaza bow.

"Please ma'am, teach me magic!"

The door shut-

Or tried to, but I manage to jump in and quickly place my foot on the way.

"LET GO BRAT! I AIN'T INTERESTED!" She screams pushing the door painfully on my foot.

"PLEASE! JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU, I SURE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT!" I push back with my shoulder, partially to lessen the pain, partially to try to get in.

Magic.

One of the dreams of humanity, something that only happens in stories and speculations, something that supposedly allowed someone to manipulate the very shape of reality.

In my old world, it was a dream…

Here, it's very much **real.**

I've been trying to find someone to teach me magic for years, I not going to back down now that I finally found it.

I did have contact with magic type pokegirls in the past; being the grandson of Professor Oak let me have contact with a significant number of pokegirls that come and go as his many research processes. But all the magic-type pokegirls I talk to were low-level Witches* which did magic instinctively and/or learned spells from TMs, none could even tell how they were doing it, let alone teach me how to do it.

But this woman… she was an _Enchantress_. A high-level magical type pokegirl, and she was a _pokewoman_ too, that means she had _experience._

 _I can not let this opportunity to pass._

"PLEASE! PLEASE! JUST GIVE ME A FEW LESSONS I'LL BE A GOOD STUDENT, I SWEAR!"

"I DON'T WANT TO, FUCK OFF!"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT A BRAT LIKE YOU AS A SLAVE!"

I fully realized what I was doing, I not dumb. Yes, I'm very much harassing an innocent woman to get her to do want I want, over something that I assumed she could do, but I was that desperate.

I mean, it's _fucking magic_ , what did you expect?

Unfortunately, I was so distracted by the shouting match that I didn't notice the shadow slowly spreading over me until it was too late.

 **"Boy."**

The deepest baritone that I ever heard reconnected throughout the area. The tone could knock someone out by its vibration alone.

 **"What are you doing?"**

I turn to see the _mountain_ blocking the sun from behind me.

And the mountain has a human shape; its belly was of an all-encompassing spherical globe, while its chest and arms could be compared to tree trunks, with bulging muscles that threaten to tear its shirt with each colossal breath. I looked up, _way_ up to see its head; it face was covered by pitch-black hair, from the thick short cut hairstyle, to the mighty bear that looked like a second jawline.

Its only sight of skin was it's scared bottom lip, and a rectangular area between the hair and the beard, which was shadowed by the sun, making its eyes look like tiny points of light.

…Oh.

"Dear! Thank gods! This Brat is annoying me. Make him go away!"

 **"…I see"**

I saw my life flashing before my eyes as the mountain slowly dip his head down to look at me.

 **"Stop annoying my wife, boy."** His voice shook the entire entrance. "…She really needs to rest you see, yesterday she had a terrible stomachache, and her pop somehow got stuck on her rectum, so I had to stick my finge-"

"HE DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

And just like that any threatening feeling this guy might have had completely evaporated.

I spend a few seconds shocked silence as the Enchantress eviscerated her husband with her words. He, for his part, just stood there with the same exact stoic expression, but with his hand scratching his head.

I let out the out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Mentally review the new few minutes of this crazy show, and came to the conclusion that I was acting rather silly.

… Still doesn't mean I'll take my foot off though, I fact, its better slid my arm and shoulder in, while she is distracted.

With my position secure, I cleared my throat to draw their attention.

"Pardon me, Sir… and Madam, I work at John Degarmo's farms, and I came here today to deliver the milk…"

I told them the whole story, from when I come to deliver the milk up to the arrival of the Enchantress's husband, I explain my thoughts, feeling, and reasoning behind my action, I told all with the utmost sincerity and all my theatrical talent. Ending with a heartfelt apology for the way I was acting and a request to reconsider my humble request for apprenticeship.

After I finished, we stood in silence for a while. Even the Enchantress stopped pushing the door on my abused foot; I think she liked the flowery compliment I made about her appearance.

"I see…" The man broke the silence.

"…Izumi. You will teach magic to the boy."

"EHHH!?" Both the Enchantress and me made a confused sound; I had not expected to be this easy.

Wait, that name sounded vaguely nostalgic where did I heard-

The door open suddenly and I had to catch myself of the frame to not fall. The Enchantress appears once again, now with a fury on a thousand suns on her eyes aiming at her husband.

"And why. **THE FUCK** would I do that?!" she said, her voice trembling with anger.

"He is Auron's boy."

The Enchantress expression slowly changes from barely contained fury, to utter shock, her hand going to her mouth, her eyes flashing with old pain and she took a step back like she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Who's Auron?

… I mean, the name is somewhat familiar, I think I heard gramps talking-

Then it descends on me… an odd, uncomfortable feeling that I couldn't describe.

That name is…

"You knew my father." I burled.

The giant man nods.

"Yes." The stoic baritone grew soft as he continued, showing the first emotion since he appeared. "He was a good man, a good tamer, and a good friend."

I.

I'm not really that man's son, I still have memories of my old father- my true father- of my old life, but after spending so much time here, growing to _love_ my new family… and hearing the way they talked about him… I've grown curious.

… Maybe… Maybe, there is some child left inside me. Gods know the effect of having your conscience transferred to an undeveloped brain, I sure as hell act differently than the man I was, so perhaps… perhaps this child wants to know more about his dad…

"He was incredibly weird sometimes though."

"Wait don't-"

The kindhearted Enchantress tried to stop me, I would come to appreciate the gesture at a later date, but it was too late.

The air had already passed through my vocal cord, the word had already formed in my tongue, and it was set free never to be unspoken again.

"What?"

"…His harem was composed entirely by Dildoqueens*, he was quite literally his harem bottom bitch. I mean, I never seen a man so into having his ass utterly wreck-"

"H-HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

…Hah.

…Hahah

That was… something…

I mean, everyone is entitled to their own fetish, there is nothing wrong with that. I mean, I remember reading about Dildqueen there's a really… curious, breed of pokegirls. And really powerful too! End of an evolutionary line even! And he has six of them, that's… nice, it shows his… competency as a Tamer, oh wait the Indigo League allows two more slots for supporting pokegirls, so there were eight! Eight Dildoqueens! That's…good, good for him.

Wait a second.

If his harem was composed solely by Dildoqueens, does that means my…my…

"Yes"

"What?" My voice came small, meek, broken and defeated. My eyes wide when I realized my mistake, I even managed to see Izumi facepalming in the corner of my vision.

"Your face betrays what were you were thinking, and the answer is yes. You see, your mother was a Dildoqueen, so it stands to reason that she had a huge pe-"

"SHUT UP, SIG!" A female form appears on my vision standing between the giant and me. "He… doesn't need to know that ok, just… leave him alone… I take it from here."

I'm Ok.

I'm fine really, these people were not really my parents and even if they were, what's the problem with that, I mean it's just a little shocking… and kinda of world breaking, but who am I to Judge.

I feel a warm hand touching my cheek as the Enchantress gently pulled my face in her direction. She had lowered herself to her knees to speak to me with the same height. I could see her very attractive and poorly hidden curves better in this position; it helps me focus.

"Hey- hum Gary right? My name is Izumi, sorry for being a bitch to you before; you kinda caught me during a bad time. A-anyway you probably don't remember, but we met before when you were very small. We're the ones that took you to your grandfather even! So, hum…" I see she struggling with what to say, "Sooo, How about we go inside! I can get you something to eat! What do you think?"

"Can I have some milk?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, all the milk you waannnt."I saw her furtively checking her surrounding before her eyes fell on the milk compartment. "There we go."

She snapped her fingers, and the compartment comes flying to her, stopping beside her, floating in the air.

"…Shall we?" she ask, smiling for the first time since I met her, it looked pretty even with the very messy face mark.

The door behind us shut and was locked with another snap on her fingers.

I liked to think that Sig stood there for a few hours, wondering when we would realize that we locked him outside.

* * *

*The helpful info that helps:

 **Kattle**

In 1994 an English team headed by Dr. Roderick Kingston began a research project that was established to explore the idea of incorporating the genes of pokégirls into animals to boost production. One of the offshoots of this was the KATTLE, the Kingston Adaptable Terrain Transformable Lamarckian Experiment. Using a Southdown sheep as the vehicle, pokégirl genes were incorporated into the animal to see what they would do and to establish a baseline for research. Unknown to him, a second team in the United States mirrored their research at every turn due to the fact that one of Kingston's lab personnel was an agent of a rival lab.

The results were intriguing as well as horrifying. The Kattle kept the same weight range (30-60 kg or 60-130 pounds and initially they also kept the Southdown general appearance. It was noted that all of the offspring were ewes and that they showed no interest in rams as they matured.

Therefore they were shocked when at six months of age, all of their Kattle became pregnant and each delivered four identical offspring. The animals were isolated and plans were drawn up to dispose of them, but shelved as investigations continued into the curious beast.

The animals at both sites escaped into the wild when the Red Plague hit and the rest is history.

We now know that Kattle reproduce through parthenogenesis starting at six months of age and continuing throughout their life until they die. In ideal conditions they will have young continuously once every seven months. Herds will divide into two or more groups if conditions become unsuitable, in a fashion similar to swarming bees and all but one of the herds will relocate at least fifty miles if possible.

Kattle adapt to their surroundings, succeeding generations taking on camouflage colors suitable for their environment and their bodies changing slightly to suit the region they live in. In snowy areas they grow a much thicker coat of wool and their feet grow small pads that act as snowshoes. In mountainous areas their leg muscles become stronger and they become great leapers.

By accident or design, Kattle now exist on every continent in the world. They can be domesticated and often form a large portion of a community's meat supply. Constant milking of Kattle will promote greater milk production in the offspring.

Their meat is bland and tough, but palatable.

Wild Kattle provide a ready food source for pokégirls and it's suspected that their presence has kept predatory pokégirls from much heavier predation of man.

 **MILKTIT**

MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl  
Type: Varies from Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Bovine Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Herbivore, Can digest almost any plant material  
Role: Milk producer, Emergency food provider  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Smother, Love 'N' Affection, Stomp, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Roll Out, Butter Up, Mountain Hold, Puff puff  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence, Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breasts can produce up to 25 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (Dragon E-Metal)  
Evolves From: None  
When looking at advertisements and commercials one of the most heavily used Pokégirls is the Milktit, though it's not because of her looks or fighting prowess. These bovine Pokégirls are known throughout the world as the source of milk, cheese, cream and other dairy products. Dairy farms often have several dozen of these Pokégirls, and many Tamers find them to be just what they need in terms of a food source for long journeys. It was for this purpose that Milktits were actually created. In conjunction with Chickenlittles, these cow Pokégirls were used in the Revenge War frequently. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfill by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained widely popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild.  
Uncommon across the globe, they're relatively easy to find in addition to usually being the face of the Dairy Industry. The diary cow Pokégirl's appearance ranges from fur and vaguely animalistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin. Most Milktits have features in line with dairy breeds of Pre-Sukube cattle, such as the black and white patched coloration of Holsteins or the smooth brown of a Jersey. However some take on the features of other cattle breeds, like the solid black Angus or rust colored Herford. In reality, however, this only amounts to variations in fur color and horn length (or in the case of 'Polled Milktits' the absence of horns). Their height and skin tones vary greatly as well, and their sometimes regional differences lead researchers to speculate that several types of human and cattle DNA were used in making different strains of this largely variable breed.  
Oddly for a breed based on cattle, they also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, usually above the average human. This leads some Milktits to be used as assistants, but as they are generally submissive in nature, they rarely make good Alphas or Betas, the majority preferring subservient roles in whatever their setting is. These cow Pokégirls also have something of a maternal streak, and it's not uncommon for them to be seen in households as nannies or the mothers themselves. Friendly, gregarious, and non-aggressive, these bovine Pokégirls prefer the quiet life over the roving life of a Tamer, though they tend to accept most situations as they come.  
One of the most notable features of the breed is their breasts, and not just because they're spectacularly large. A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 25 gallons of milk per day in optimum conditions (though usually stresses and other factors make this an average of about 10 gallons per day). This constant lactation is due to a variant of Prolactin that is created within the Milktit's blood stream. This means that the breed is constantly producing milk, and the hormone (called Prolactin M) is also present in the milk produced by the breed. Due to the presence of the hormone in the Milk, any female, human or Pokégirl, who drinks fresh untreated Milktit milk will begin lactating themselves. This lactation, however, is normal, and is curable simply by not milking the affected female.  
Not milking a Milktit will not stop her lactation though. Luckily, due to the elastic collagen nature of the breed's breasts, they can handle up to a whopping 45 gallons of milk before their system takes over and begins leaking the milk from their nipples at a constant rate due to pressure. For the Pokégirl, being that full of milk is an extremely unpleasant feeling, and that much milk has their breasts so large that they immobilize the bovine type. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilized by the sheer size of their own breasts. At that point, usually their breasts are sensitive to the touch as well, inducing pain. In liberal and some Moderate leagues, allowing a Milktit to go unmilked for that long is considered abuse, and there are fines and punishments that are levied accordingly.  
Most of the breed do not take to battling well, as they don't have many offensive moves. Milktits are more suited to a support role, where they can use their moves to distract or annoy their harem sister's opponents, or stay on the sidelines and use their innate abilities to give their sisters aid. To do this, the breed falls back on their milk producing ability. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a libido enhancing drug, or a hypnotic. Most often during battle, it is the healing milk of this dairy Pokégirl that can keep her harem sisters going. If sent into battle on her own however, many of the breed begin to stress easily, which lowers their milk production, and causes their eventual evolution into a Minotaura.  
Taming a Milktit depends usually on the demeanor of the individual Pokégirl, though universally the breed has shown a love for any type of breast play. Due to their variable libido, Tamers should scan their individual Pokégirl in order to know their taming needs instead of relying on the generalized entries of the Pokédex. Preferences, besides the aforementioned breast play, are usually up to the individual, as Milktits can be seen in almost every fetish at least once, including the more risqué taming styles such as bondage or domination.  
Feral Milktits are herd based Pokégirls, traveling in tandem with others of their kind and browsing the land and raising Pokékits when left alone. When attacked, the breed tends to stampede, the entire group of Pokégirls running madly away from danger and trampling everything in their path. Some wily feral predators have learned to simply chase down Milktits and separate them from their herd before pinning them and drinking their fill. However, more often than not, predator Pokégirls are after the bovine type's meat, and not her milk. Single ferals tend to be highly skittish and flee from most forms of what they perceive as danger. If a tamer wishes to catch a Milktit in the wild, often the easiest way is to take a page from the predatory ferals and single a Milktit off from her herd. Some liberal tamers have claimed that another method is more gentle and viable. Offering up some tasty fruit and have a non-threatening Pokégirl lie prone on the ground nearby. The gently curious ferals will investigate, and if a taming is initiated the Milktit is a good as caught. A word of warning for this method, however, if the tamer makes a wrong move, they may wind up trampled.  
Thresholding into a Milktit is among the more common thresholds for young girls to go through. Many thresholders delight in their new found 'assets' but the loss of their human status still stings. More often than not, thresholders are given to friends of the family or placed in dairy ranches, instead of being cycled into the Ranch system.

 **GALLIE**

GALLIE (AKA CHICKENLITTLE), the Poultry Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Fowl Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Egg production, Distraction  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Sand Attack, Pounce, Bite, Air Recovery, Fury Swipes, Strike, Yell  
Enhancements: Food Production (Eggs), Freejoints (Knees), Lightweight, Natural Weapons (Toe Claws), Recovery  
Evolves: Cockatrix (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
Revised: January 2014

Created as the first food production breed, little has changed about the Gallie's role in society. This pokegirl is based on the domestic chicken (hence the proper name) and are commonly called the Chickenlittle due to the breed's slight stature. These fowl pokegirls have a poor reputation, seen as little more than animal in mind and as undesirable for taming purposes. The reality is that while Gallie on average are very limited mentally, any other rumors about the breed are often exaggerated.

These chicken based pokegirls tend to be shorter than the average human, usually following a bell curve between 3.5 and 4.5 feet (1.07-1.37 meters) tall with the standard being around 4 feet (1.22 meters) tall. Thresholders are occasionally taller by up to 6 inches (15 cm). Gallie have the usual variation of Near Human appearances, with some showing more anthromorphic traits than others. All individuals have a red fleshy comb atop their heads (though this may be small enough to hide in hair) and feathered arm-wings, with the smallest digit being elongated and used to support their wing, while the thumb and other three digits are usable for manipulation of objects. Also, all Gallie have scaled avian legs and feet, beginning from hip or mid-thigh (depending on individual). These chicken-like legs have a flexible knee than can bend forwards or backwards as well as ending in a standard three front claw single back claw formation. Body feathering, presence or absence of a feathered avian tail, waddles, or (rarely) a beak will vary by individual. Colors of plumage and overall look of an individual will vary based on the chicken, with all pre-sukebe breeds of chickens being found amongst the Gallie breed. Hair colors tend to be in any color found on plumage and often matches an individual's plumage, and eye colors are usually yellow or brown, with red, green, or blue being uncommon.

Often touted as 'the only pokegirl dumber than a Bimbo' Gallie have the distinct notoriety of being little more than animal in mind. Indeed, only around 20% of the breed can even approach human intelligence (and are called Hot Chicks to distinguish these lucky individuals), with 90% of those numbers being from threshold cases. This is not to say the breed is without intelligence at all, as Gallie have the instincts of their animal kin. Many tamers are surprised when the stories about Chickenlittles sitting and clucking happily to themselves while forgetting to eat are pure nonsense. As this breed is rather active when not settling down to lay. Gallie hunt small rodents, reptiles, and insects as well as foraging for grains and greenery, and are annoyingly adept at getting into places. Gallie are able to take off for short flights of up to 5 to 10 times their height before gliding back to earth for a controlled if clumsy landing. These poultry pokegirls typically only fly to get away from danger or to roost high in trees. The breed is also very gregarious, preferring the company of other Gallie, avians, or even humans. When in a group, the breed will often establish a hierarchy, known as a 'pecking order' of dominance.

While Gallie can be a danger to unprepared humans, they are easily dispatched by almost every pokegirl. Even canny humans with simple weapons can take out the breed, making them perhaps the most easily bested pokegirl next to the Damsel. The breed's first tactic is to flee, often bursting up into the air for a short flight when least expected, all the while yelling their distinctive 'Bah-GAWK!' distress cry. If hunting small rodents, the breed does utilize their attacks, though these flighty fowl will even flee Kattle sized animals. Hot Chicks are capable of comprehending tactics and overcoming their flight over fight mentality, though are still fairly weak battlers due to their lack of enhancements and small pool of natural techniques.

While Chickenlittles lay eggs at the rate of about one per day. Egg sizes on average are about 150 g (5.3oz) with a typical range from 125-175g (4.4-6.2oz) are are about double the size of a jumbo true chicken egg. The egg producing organ attached to the posterior side of the internal vagina produces the eggs, which are always unfertilized and contain no actual egg cell despite having a yolk and albumen like a standard chicken egg. The egg producing organ (pseudoovi) also becomes dormant during a Gallie's pregnancy, due to the dangers of egg rupture from increased weight and fetal movement in late pregnancy. Gallie eggs tend to produce 168mL or 12 tablespoons of cooked product, meaning one of these eggs equals about 4 large eggs when used for cooking.

Due to their instinctive nature, taming most Gallie is almost mechanical in nature, as the breed has the urge to 'mate' and will allow themselves to be tamed easily, though won't be able to be a very active participant. Thanks in part to the breed's Recovery, they are not as rumor states, 'too loose and lacking'. Though a Chickenlittle's lack of taming participation likely lead impart to this assumption. Those rare individuals with more intelligence are capable of actively participating and trying more than the standing position most of the breed uses for 'mating'.

With most Gallie, there is very little distinction between a tamed individual and a feral one. Feral members of the breed act the same, foraging during the day and roosting at night, though some are a bit more canny where they lay their eggs. Ferals tend to undergo parthogenesis at at rate of once per year, meaning that many feral Gallie don't lay eggs at all. The breed's typical litter is 3-4 pokekits, who are among the most precocial of all pokegirls, usually walking by 3 months old. Some Tradesmen who wish to increase the numbers of their flock simply let their pokegirls 'go broody' by way of letting them go feral and become pregnant. In many Leagues, it is not against the law to allow a Gallie to go feral (as there's little to no difference) or to even keep feral Gallie.

Threshold into a Gallie is perhaps the most terrifying threshold for a human to go through, as the girl only has a slim chance of keeping any of her intelligence. Threshold begins with the transformation of the arms, the elongation of the pinky digit being the most painful part of the process. Itching from feather and scale growth on the arms and legs (and other parts of the body should the transforming girl be heading towards a more anthromorphic look) follow. The knees tend to go completely numb while reconfiguring for the new movement. At this point the thresholder will know if they are among the few (about 35% of thresholders) to keep their intelligence, as at this point either the process is done or the new pokegirl's intelligence dips exponentially. Many thresholders try to get their hands on a Moon Stone or otherwise restore themselves to full intelligence by any means (often desperate) possible. Thresholded Chickenlittles who lose their intelligence are usually sold to egg farms, while the more intelligent ones fetch a far higher price as show pokegirls or general oddities.

 **ENCHANTRESS**

ENCHANTRESS, the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Psychic  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style diet  
Role: sex-slaves, retainers, spies, magical item artisans  
Libido: High to Extreme  
Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ghost, Bug  
Attacks: Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Reflect, Shield, Smile, Sing, Glare, Yell, Cry, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Rapid Stroke, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, innate ability to craft and enchant items of many kinds, Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Senses (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Longevity (for Dark Elf evolved Enchantresses)  
Evolves: Archmage (magical overload)  
Evolves From: Witch (Moon Stone), Dark Elf (Mana Crystal)  
An Enchantress is quite the opposite of her most common pre-evolved form, which was a Witch. An Enchantress fills out more, becoming quite shapely, her breasts growing out to a nice C-cup and a thin waist and lithe frame. They usually tend to be dressed like Harem girls, or even similar to Domina. Though both styles of clothing have a crescent moon pattern printed somewhere. Usually near the waist, on one of the breasts, or shoulders. Though rarer than others, Enchantresses that evolve from Dark Elves often have darker skin (often the same color as when they were Dark Elves) and enjoy their longevity as well. These Pokégirls retain their pointed ears, although they do not keep the same level of sensitivity to sound that is normally associated with elf-types. Their longevity seems to lessen, however, and there have been known Pokéwoman Enchantress' Pokégirls that evolved from Dark Elves by the time they reached 40 years of age. Research is ongoing as to why this is, but this type of Enchantress is rather rare and there has been little headway made in this research so far.  
Be warned though, Enchantresses are known for being quite jealous, though this is because they can become quite loyal to their Tamer… Almost bordering obsession. Enchantresses' obsession with their Tamer is quite evident, since they can be very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls that are in the Tamer's harem. An Enchantress can also become quite jealous when a Tamer begins to show other Pokégirls of his harem more affection. Put simply, an Enchantress is a sex fiend and an attention hog. It is highly recommended that any tamer that has an Enchantress be sure to put some time aside every day to spend with her, or else she will become very moody. And getting her out of this mood can take a great deal of effort. Lazy tamers should NOT keep an Enchantress in their harem, as this breed will never target another Pokégirl with their obsessive loyalty. However, they do get along well with Pokégirls that do not have high libidos, but are still far too selfish to be useful as an Alpha or a Beta within any harem. This breed also seems to enjoy all sorts of sexual acts and picks up on sexual techniques rather easily, although they do prefer a one-on-one taming with their tamer than to be in a group all at once. However, their bodies are extremely sensitive to touch, and although this can be negated with training to some extent, the Enchantress usually requires spells to deaden their senses to the point where they will be most useful in sex battles. This sensitivity does come in handy for their tamers, however, who may otherwise have a difficult time with their needs.  
An Enchantress is also more of a tricky Magic-type of Pokégirl to handle when in battle. Not only are her spells weaker than a Sorceress of the same level (an Enchantress' magical strength is about 75% the overall strength of a Sorceress' at the same level), and she has a few attacks that are useful for damage, but her true strength is in her wide range of status effect attacks. This is also the area that her psychic powers are prevalent, since she has many Psychic-based Status Effect attacks. In general an Enchantress is best used in a support role or in sex battles rather than as a frontline combatant, although she can be used successfully to capture many types of Pokégirls, as long as they are not too fast to avoid her techniques. These Pokégirls do well in such positions, and other than supporting roles they are found commonly for their real benefit to a tamer.  
The true benefit of evolving a Witch into an Enchantress (other than lots of sex) is their unsurpassed ability to make magical items ranging from potions to permanently enchanted items. All other mages when they wish to create a magical item must first obtain the item to be enchanted (usually at great expense and/or difficulty) an Enchantress instinctively knows how to fabricate such an item and if provided with the correct tools and materials can make one of sufficient quality to withstand enchantment. Note this applies only when creating a magical item, so an Enchantress will only know how to make a sword if she is seeking to create a magical sword and will forget how to make swords once she has forged one for enchanting. Also note that Enchantresses are perfectionists when creating items for enchantment and will demand the best materials and tools unless the need for the item is urgent.  
Also unlike other mages they need not cast the spells with which an item is to be enchanted themselves. Another magic user will suffice so long as the Enchantress casts the enchant item and permanence spells and scribes the magic circle to be used for the enchantment. However only if an Enchantress is 100% involved in the enchantment process, from constructing the item to casting the spells, will there be no chance of the enchantment process failing. However, despite their proficiency with enchanting items and creating all sorts of magical objects, they find it extraordinarily difficult to craft new spells. Although they can learn new spells quickly enough, creating new ones take four to five times longer than most other magic-casting Pokégirls do. This may seem a deficiency, but considering the lack of tamers and magic teachers able or willing to teach their Pokégirls magic, this is usually a very much forgotten facet of the Enchantress.  
Feral Enchantress, though very rare, are found near what mages call 'ley lines'. These ferals likely can sense the greater magic in the area, but are unable to use it at all due to their feral state. In this state, they lose almost all use of their magical abilities and tend to run away from anything not male, or possessing a male appendage. Research shows that where one finds a feral Enchantress one will find, with a fairly high chance, a Dildoqueen (or some evolution of such) in the vicinity as well, the two often spending much of their time foraging for food or Taming, for the little good that it does them. When approached by a male, feral Enchantress often prefer to make themselves available for a taming rather than fight or run away, unless the tamer is obviously abusive or threatening her.

 **DILDOQUEEN**

DILDOQUEEN, the Shemale Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Poison  
Frequency: Rare, Extremely Rare (Feral)  
Diet: human diet, favoring vegetarianism  
Role: Taming aide, sexual education and experimentation, breeding  
Libido: High, strong desire to penetrate others  
Strong Vs: Ghost, any sex-based Pokégirl  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks  
Attacks: [as Dildorina], Relaxing Gaze, Shemale  
Enhancements: Functional penis, Toughness x8, Endurance x8, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sex toys, Poison Resistance x8, Strength x2  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dildorina (normal, focus on penetration)  
The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable Researchers, and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little... something extra.  
Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakeable from very beautiful human females until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand. For a long time, largely thanks to a Watcher named Doug whose harem of big-wingered Dildoqueens provided most of what's known of the breed, it was believed that the Dildoqueen's penis ranged in size from "large" to "ridiculous". More recently, a few bashful Dildoqueens have revealed that their penises actually run the same size range as those of human males, including some "to the left of the bell curve".  
Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated pokéwoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such (arranging impregnation attempts without the 'queen's consent first, for example). Strangely, a pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong. Should she impregnate a Harem-sister (or her Tamer), she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child.  
A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat any more, either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a pokégirl normally associated with sexbattling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, "This'll Feel Good", and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection, of course.  
In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish, aside from being able to Tame their Harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all).  
When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often, but they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his Harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildoqueen is never short on toys.  
Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what Researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokégirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildoqueens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildoqueens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims saying that feral Dildoqueens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers. Surprisingly, feral Dildoqueens do not resort to Gender Dust the way feral Dildorinas are known to, though this doesn't exactly comfort the male Tamers confronted with one.  
There are no known cases of girls Thresholding directly into Dildoqueens. Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildoqueen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution.

 **WITCH**

WITCH, the Magic User Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)  
Diet: Human-style  
Role: Magic-users  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock  
Attacks: Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect  
Enhancements: Magic Affinity, Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x2), Enhanced Sensitivity (x2)  
Evolves: Sorceress (Normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, Water Stone, Dusk Stone, Dragon Scale, Round Stone, or Sun Stone), Puppeteer (Battle stress + Use of Dolls), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
The poster-girl for magic and by far the most common of spellcasting Pokégirls, Witches are also the point from which many magic-types start their lives and so are a very often-used starter 'girl. Although not the easiest to handle in such a starting role, they're certainly a fine choice, as they have a great deal of potential in terms of variety, both due to the spellcasting nature of their primary abilities and to their large range of evolutionary possibilities, and they were one of the first breeds to be tamed en mass during the revenge war, their curiosity and lack of much physical power often leading them to be trapped and captured more easily than other breeds.  
Physically, there is no standard appearance for Witches; they run the gauntlet of skin and hair colors, usually depending upon their place of birth and ancestry. The only real common characteristic is that most of the breed is under six feet tall, with shorter girls definitely being the most common, though this is far from any kind of steadfast rule. Thus, they're one of the hardest to identify from purely physical characteristics, since they're very hard to tell apart from most other very near human breeds-or, at least in an unclothed state and when not awake. With their magical abilities, it is rare for a tamer to care enough to prevent his Witch from wearing her choice in clothes when it can be summoned, especially since said choice tends to be flashy, dramatic attire, often with a mystical or astrological theme. However, the true reason it is usually allowed is that an Alpha-bonded Witch usually takes the initiative of finding out her master's tastes and making the clothes attractive to him too, whether that entails a beautiful robe or a skimpy, fantasy sorceress's garb. It should be noted however, that Witches rarely have any skill in enchanting clothing or other items, and if a tamer desires that, a Moon Stone should be used to produce an Enchantress instead.  
However, as taking the initiative that way suggests, Witches are also identifiable because they're very intense, energetic girls in most cases, throwing themselves into all of life's endeavors with curiosity and gusto to the point that many tamers cannot keep up with them and will try to find tasks to keep them occupied. Unlike what one might expect, though, a bored Witch is more dangerous than annoying, as most tend to be curious and very ready to experiment, and which such experiments involve untried magic... they can be varying degrees of dangerous, though they more often harm others or the environment than the Witch. However, this can also lead to vary positive results, such as powerful new spells, so it is definitely not to be discouraged, simply watched with caution. In any event, the Witch is an energetic, curious, and often proud Pokégirl who rarely does things in half-measures, approaching almost everything in life with a gusto that has led many a tamer's heart to be moved by the energy his Pokégirl put into something minor-or become frustrated as all hell because she won't leave him alone about something.  
As one would expect, this makes them a rather persistent battler, refusing to give up until they're very solidly beaten in many cases, and that combined with the variety and scope possible with spellcasting means Witches have a reputation for winning battles they should not be able to, pounding away again and again until their magical reserves are exhausted or their opponent has fallen. However, lacking any toughness and in fact having vastly more sensitive bodies than humans-many are very ticklish, though exceptions aren't unknown-they tend to fare horrible at close-range combat, and a Witch's best bet in battle is almost always to keep moving, throwing Mystic Bolts and spells at her foe from a distance whilst keeping up enough of a barrier to ward off at least one hit if the enemy happens to manage to close. However, one should take care in letting a Witch fight a stronger opponent this way, as not only will she likely totally exhaust herself in the attempt, but since the breed lacks enhanced concentration, exhaustion could easily cause her to mess up a spell and have it backfire.  
Due to their enhanced sensitivity, though, Witches are practically useless in sex battles; they tend to be frustrated and sensitive, pun not intended, about this lack, and quickly become defensive if teased about it. Teasing as such is a risk with Witches, because some will become aroused rather heavily about being teased over such things, but others will become upset or depressed instead, so it is best to tread carefully here. However, they're far from deficient lovers even beyond that, and although their enhanced sensitivity results in them being easy to bring to climax, their energy and persistence means that their first release will almost never be the last, unless they've learned a spell designed to increase sexual stamina, which is not uncommon. They also tend to be a breed that's happy to try out new and exotic positions, and many discover a liking for them.  
Feral Witches are even more persistent than tamed ones, and tend to live in forests where ingredients for spells are most often found. They experiment a great deal, and catching one often yields a 'girl with some decent spells, if a few scars, though they're not an easy catch, even though they aren't prone to running away, for the reasons above. In fact, a feral Witch could easily fight herself to the point of dying from heat exhaustion or refusing to give up against superior force. They do tend to be more easily caught by those with magic 'girls, though, as curiosity and the desire to learn stronger magic can sometimes even lead to them voluntarily joining up. As one might expect, they are also a common threshold, marked by extra energy, an interest in magic, and a tendency to become very persistent.  
On a final note, there seems to be a superstition passed along amongst Witches about the color red, and a few rumors have been unearthed-though most, proud as they are, claim to pay them no mind despite some of the older ones seeming to be afraid of the color-that there exists a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. This much seems to indeed be a rumor, however, as no evidence for it has come to light as of 300 AS despite the rumor possibly going as far back as the Revenge War. If anything, it might be thought of as a folk memory of some powerful Witch in that period, though no human records exist that prove this either way.


	5. Chapter 4

Beta'd by eveakane. on QQ forum

Chapter 4

* * *

Why did I agree to this again?

Oh wait, it was my idea… Then _what_ the hell I was thinking?

"And as you can see, young man, this facility is equipped with only the best Indigo could offer: our personnel hail from famous colleges around the globe, with all the Pokégirls properly trained in the methods approved by the Marduk Institute itself! Just last year we were awarded a personal commendation from the esteemed professor Ritsuko Akagi and..."

Is this guy really doing this? Is he really trying to impress a ten-year-old child by listing past hospital prizes? Fuck, I get that a lot of people wanted in on my Gramps' good books, but he is in the building for fucks sake, go piss _him_ off.

The Hospital's director went on; his words lost in the cloud of frustration I felt for myself right now.

 _"Let's go to Viridian city to for the Blood Ancestry exam!'_ Said past me, with childlike innocence _"I know you could easily make it here Gramps, but you would have to ask for an official license psychic to be delivered here, and the results would take days to reach the town! If we go there, we could get everything done in a few hours and get the result immediately! Plus, we can visit the city! I have never been outside Pallet before! Viridian sounds cool!"_

Past me was an idiot, fuck past me.

Gramps just let out a grandfatherly laugher, he does that sometimes, always letting out a grandfatherly laugher for the funniest things; like if a child appears with a sword or some shit in front of him, he'd probably would just grandfatherly laugh at them and let them go about their business with a deadly weapon, perhaps he would think that no matter what happens; it would be a good lesson or something.

Which is a good allegory for what is currently happening.

Well, lesson learned: the city sucks, the people suck, this hospital sucks and this prissy looking director is making me want to strangle him.

All right, on a technical standpoint; it was the cleanest, most well organized, and one of the most aesthetically pleasing cities that I ever saw, in this life and my old one, and it was cool being into a big city again; the variety of people and Pokégirls are breathtaking, the vehicles existing here left me feeling nostalgic, the air is a lot more tolerable than what I remember, and the airships occasionally flying around were fucking awesome; they're like if a Fire Nation airship met a sci-fi setting.

A pity that it's all controlled by Big Brother.

All throughout the city, there's a heavy police presence patrolling the area, armed with standard equipment that make me believe that their special troops have fucking power armor, and ready to "serve" Big Brother and "protect" against anyone that went against him.

Yes, Viridian city was entirely under the control of the most evil named organization in the world, one that I knew existed from the tv commercials and a few apparitions of its orange glassed wearing president, but some part of me still didn't quite believe it existed, until I came here and saw its logo everywhere.

The SEELE organization, yes you heard it right, fucking SEELE from Evangelion. And there are a lot of Expies from the show that work in it too; I guess some things never change.

Anyway, the organization was quick to rebuild the city to fit its 'beautiful' vision. It modernized the shit of it, increased its size and efficiency, created a police force that was a reference around world, but turned the place into Pokégirl hell.

The Pokégirls and citizens had to follow a strict set of rules about how they should behave. It wasn't so bad for the humans, barring some shady shit, but Pokégirls?

Well…

 _Do not talk when you're not spoken to, do not go anywhere without your owner, do not go in certain establishments, do not go in certain bathrooms, obey orders from your superior- what? Who is your superior? Every human, of course, SEELE officials especially, your owner come second, and then everyone else. Now sit down, we still have thirty pages to go, and every offense is punishable by level 5* or death, so you better memorize this…_

I may be exaggerating a little, but not a lot.

So yeah, if you live or are visiting here, you have to abide by these rules, the police offices can and will make you, one way or another.

This is not the kind of city that known Pokégirl supporters can walk in the open.

…I believe the only reason we weren't bothered in our way here, was because the police officers didn't see Gramps as he strode confidently down the streets, for the sole reason of being furiously looking to another direction in that exact same moment, usually sweating, trembling and, on a few occasions, teary praying. I asked Gramps what was that all about, he just laughed, and few nearby offices fainted when they hear the sound.

In retrospect, our way here was quite pleasant.

Is he still talking?

"…So you can be assured that you are in good hands." Fucking finally!

"Thank you, mister, can I continue my exam now." I wanted to say so much more, but if I complained Gramps is going to grandfatherly laugh at me with a smug look.

"Oh, uh - of course, of course." I liked to think he realized how silly he has been for trying to impress a child using the merits of this place.

He finally leaves the room, allowing the doctor to continue my exam. Well not a doctor, the doctor already took a sample of my blood, the next step didn't require a doctor

The uniformed dressed Pokégirl slowly approaches me from where she was standing in the corner. She was a tall woman of orange skin and a shapely body that was greatly accentuated by the skintight uniform; she also had a pair of yellow antennae growing from her forehead.

"Good afternoon patient Gerald Oak, my name is Molly, I will be conducting your mental examination today, please sit back and relax, this will only take a few seconds." The Ka-D-Bra* said in a heartbreakingly mechanical tone.

A Pokégirl 'properly trained' in the 'Marduk Institute's approved methods' I reckon. Like that fucker said.

Fuck, it's hard to even look at her.

"Just call me Gary ma'am, that's what everybody calls me," I sighed, knowing that it would probably be useless to expect that, I didn't know how much Lvl 5 cycles she received until she was 'just perfect'.

But to my surprise, her trained smile moved down for just a bit, and she blinked once.

It was the most natural expression I seen of her since she entered the room.

"Understood patient… Gary, I will begin the procedure now.

I breathed deeply and waited for the mental probe to finish, not that I would feel anything of course.

Normally, having my mind inspected would be one of the most terrifying things that could happen to me, as my mind is very unusual, and full of memories that shouldn't be there, memories from another life.

I tried to find a way to defend it at first, got hands into some pretty impressive mental exercises too, but there was only so much I could do against a true Psychic Pokégirl, so I had to deal with the fact that one day some my secret would be out.

One day, I considered my options and resolved to come clean with Gramps, to reveal my secret on my own pace and not be blackmailed for it or something worse.

After I finished explained myself, Gramps gave a curt nob, stoked my head and said he would talk to grandma about having more candies around the house, then gently shooed me out of the room because he had to make out with science or something.

It was a very confusing day.

After a few experiments involving a few psychic girls mindreading me, I found out that my… 'extra knowledge' was 'beyond their reach', so to speak, they could still read my mind no problem, but anything related to my old life come out as another unrelated and utterly normal thing, people even heard something else if I talk about it openly.

So yeah, I'm assuming whatever brought me there is protecting me… And still trying to not to think about the implications of something making me reincarnate too much, but at least it's one less thing to worry about.

"Your examination is completed patient Gary. The result should come in by the hour, would you like a brief overview?"

Finally.

After finishing this, way too long exam, I head back to the waiting room with a few questions that I never thought about, answered.

The exam consisted of a Physical and Mental exam to determine the most likely inherited Pokemutation the boy or girl will develop, or if any. Ten is the usual age the sights begin to manifest, but it's not unusual to have some manifest early or later, I was sure my endless stamina is related to that somehow, and now I can pretty much confirm it, but I already knew that...

What I didn't know was that I apparently let out pheromones. Who would have thought.

Anyway, that is from the brief overview; the official result will come later. I could still have something else.

"Hey, Blue." Fangs approached me when I entered the waiting room. "Finally, one of you came out. I even got my results already!" She finished waving the documents.

"What did you get?" I ask for politeness sake.

"That I have the curse of the pointed smile. What did you expect?" Two of her fingers spread her lips for a moment, presenting the said 'pointed smile' "I didn't even stay ten minutes in there, so it was ok, that Molly girl was creepy though."

"Did Molly examine you too?"

"Yeah, pretty creepy girl, cool looking one though, you don't see an Espea* that often."

What? But she was a…Oh.

They're all named Molly, right?

Fuck.

"What's wrong?" Fangs asked suddenly, looking worried.

"Sorry, it's just… Let's just talk to gramps already. The guy must be feeling left out watching us chatting at a distance."

Fangs shot me a concerned look but followed me anyway.

Gramps was a sixty-five year old man with thick gray hair, thick black eyebrows and a face ten years younger. He had the body of a former wrestler who could still kick the ass of any aspiring youngster who gets too cocky, that is usually kept hidden inside a combo of plain clothes and a lab coat. He was sitting not too far away from us, calmly looking us talk from one of the benches of the suspiciously empty waiting room.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you! I can stay there and slowly die while my grandson ignores me, I'm used to it by now." He smiled kindly.

Funny.

"Sorry gramps, but Fangs is way prettier than you, so she gets privileges."

 _*Crash*_

I quickly turned to the fallen girl with wide eyes.

"Are you alrig-"

"I'M OK," Fangs raise her upper body front the floor, I almost winced when I saw her face, it looks pretty red. The fall must have been hard. "I just- tripped! Yes! The floor is very slippery."

"Alright, just be more careful next time." I said as offered my hand to the girl.

Gramps just chuckled at the exchange.

"So, what the verdict?" he asked eventually.

"I can't get tired," I revealed…and he kept staring blankly at me. "…And I got pheromones, apparently."

He nodded, "I expected as much."

"Wait, you knew?" It impossible for him to not notice the first one, but the last one not even I realized.

"My main research deals with the effect of Pokégirl genes on Humans, somewhat," He leans back on his seat, grabbing one of the quasi-pornographic magazines of this world from the pile next to him. "I memorized all Blood Gifts and Curses known to men, so, after I saw how women act around you, it was easy to guess."

Wait, how women act around me? Does that mean they behave differently when I not around? They all seem normal to me! Fuck, now I want to know.

"What's this about women? And what does that have to do with these 'pheremonioun' thing?" Fangs asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Err…" I tried to find a way to answer that; I mean the brief overview only said that I had pheromones emanating from my body. That to me sounded strange because I didn't notice people acting any different when I'm around, and I believe someone would have said anything if I affected people enough to change their personality, so I thought mine was pretty weak and didn't make a difference.

But apparently, I affect women enough for Gramps to notice, so how to tell that to someone who may or may not being affected right now.

"It makes him smell good to women." Gramps answered that for me.

"Oh, that makes sense." She nodded

Safe…for now…

I sat next to him, Fangs kept close, but choose to pace around and clicking her teeth impatiently, she must be sick of waiting.

I turned to Gramps, and open my mouth to ask something that has been growing inside me since I step foot in this city.

"Hey, Gramps why didn't you say to me that this city was run by those guys? I wouldn't have insisted on going if I knew it was like this - by the way." I turned to Fangs. "Sorry for bringing you to loony town."

"It's alright, you didn't know, so I blame grampa here," she turned to the smiling old man pointing a finger, "So what do you say for yourself grampa Oak! Aren't you supposed to know everything!"

He turned a page on the magazine with the smile still pasted on his face. "If you knew, you wouldn't want to come."

Yeah, that's the point, and I wouldn't have a bad taste in my mouth, I'd stayed in Pallet hugging a Milktit or something... Oh…Oh, that what he wanted us to see.

"… A reality check gramps, really"

He rolled his eyes at my words, but still derived the sagely valuable lesson like a cartoon narrator.

"Pallet is one of the most pro-Pokégirl cities in the world kids. It was a refuge for those who truly love their Pokégirls and still is to this very day. Even with the increase in population and connection to the league, most of us are still families who do not believe the league way of doing things is the correct one." He paused to breathe, his eye moving to attentive forms. I could help it; he had a way of holding your attention when he speaks. "Viridian city is the solar opposite of it, so much so, that it's an exaggerated example of reality, but that's the thing kid, most cities on this league have more in common with Viridian than they have with Pallet."

I knew that. I have experienced the Pokégirl world like an outsider looking in; I knew very well that the world is mostly fucked up.

And then I lived in it. I experienced the Pokégirl world on my skin, I understand it better than I would ever have, I discovered many things about it and learned to accept or to ignore some of the wrong parts… but knew that I _wasn't_ getting the full experience.

Then, I came to Viridian, a place that incorporated _the rest_ of the things that I read about, and it still affected me so much; someone how knew what he was getting into, I can't imagine how it must be for someone how didn't.

I turned to Gabrielle; she was looking at the floor with an unreadable expression, looking lost in thought.

I believe that she is revaluating her experiences here and seeing things in a new light.

That's one of the advantages having expected this I suppose. I managed to notice more than the big horrible things that were evident; I noticed the little, subtle hints in their attitude and way of life that the people here presented. Gabrielle must have lost many of these hints, until now at least.

I bet she'd also realize that 'Molly' was more than a just creepy girl, she is smart enough for that.

"Don't be discouraged for it." Gramps said to Gabrielle after a long pause, cupping her chin and gently raise her head "Nothing is really truly as bad as it first seems. You, in particular, I believe will end up just fine."

Damn right, she is a strong girl.

With these words, she seems to relax her little, but still looked very conflicted, she then nodded a bit weakly and sat down next to me.

Gramps looked at us, his mount forming easy smile and eyes shining softly.

"Now, one day, you two are going to leave Pallet, to brave the world as so many youngest do, but when you do remember this experience, this represents the true face of the world today, and on way or another you going to have to face it, just make sure that you face it with a Pallet's charm. Just do that, and you should be fine.

Ah fuck, he got into it; better stop him before he makes an inspirational speech about the magazine or something.

"That was a good speech Gramps," I said slowly.

"Thank you, son. Your grandmother said I have a talent."

"A pity that you didn't wait until Red arrived, you know, the other kid you brought to this reality check. Wouldn't he also benefit from hearing this?"

He blinked slowly. Before letting out a grandfatherly laughter. Model: very loud.

One of the guys spying on us inside the walls let out a girly squeak by the sound.

"Well." He said after laughter. "I guess, I have to work on my sense of timing," he said laughing just a little.

I couldn't help but smile at his lame joke, even if he trying to hide the fuckup.

The good humor lasted until a nurse came, a Nursejoy* this time, with almost natural movements.

"Professor Alphonse Oak? The current responsible for the minor; Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me. How can I help?" Gramps voice was calm, neutral and didn't transmit any emotion.

Three kids went in, two came out, and now a nurse is seeking the person responsible for them.

This doesn't bode well.

"Your presence is being required about a matter related to the patient, if you follow me."

"Certainty," He responded with the same voice, "Now, children I going see what they need, do not leave this room until I get back ok."

As he was leaving, Fangs and I looked at each other, the same question passing through our minds.

 _What the hell happened to Ash?_

-0-0-0-

"So are you like, a Pokégirl now?"

"No, Fangs, as I told you many times already, I am _not_ a 'Pokégirl now'." Red responded with a voice of someone who was utterly done with bullshit.

I was a little sick of this myself; she was repeating herself quite a lot by that point.

"Tamer's Disease," I began, reciting from a book I read after our little Viridian adventure, "It's a super rare Blood Curse that affects 1 in every 1024 men, usually descendants of Pokégirls with high to extreme libido. Those affected by that curse seem to have inherited the altered biochemistry that causes Pokégirls to go Feral without regular Taming. From puberty onwards, the affected must engage in sexual activity at least once every three days to stabilize his physiology, or else descend into a psychotic frenzied state where he will attempt to Tame anyone and anything in sight, be it male or female, human or Pokégirl, willing or not. While in this state, the affected person's pheromone production goes through the roof, triggering similar behavior in any Pokégirls that get near him; there are also unconfirmed rumors that humans with high levels of Pokégirl ancestry are affected in the same fashion." I pause, for dramatic effect and for breath. "There is a controversial theory that Tamer's Disease is merely the most severe form of a more widespread ailment. It is suggested that there are less-intense forms of the Curse that require a subject to Tame only once every week, once every two weeks or once per month and that these variants have simply gone undocumented because the symptoms were suppressed by normal human's sexual activity from day to day life."

When I finished, I see them both staring at me.

"What?" I said defensively, adjusting my supply backpack. "Gramps has some book on the subject, they're pretty interesting."

Red turned to Fangs, pointing at me. "What he said."

The girl hummed softly, and seems to think about the info I threw at them while we continued on our way.

We were going to Red's house to help him gather his supplies, just like they helped me in my house just a few minutes ago

You see, in one week from now our 'official' Tamer Training will begin, so in preparation for that, we are going to spent a few days camping on Fangs' farm, it's not the true wilderness but at least it didn't have the chance of us ending up as Pokégirl shit, besides, none of us have true experience in this, even me with my old life, so my only hope for this trip is learning the basics thing like, how to set up a tent, or how to start fires, or how to cook in a bonfire, I'm especially looking forward to the last one, I knew how to cook in my previous life, and my lessons with mouse grandma only improved my skills, but never try something like this.

On our way there, the topic of the Red's new condition came up, like it usually did these days, and probably still would until it became old news, or something else comes up.

"So you need to tame regularly now?" Fangs insisted.

Red let out a frustrated groan at the question.

"Fangs, I swear to god if say anything about 'Like a Pokégirl' next. I will-"

"No, no, sorry, bad start, just humor me, I really going something with this one."

The boy glared her for a few seconds, before sighing.

"No, not now, grandpa Oak said that it would take at least two to three more years for me to have to."

"Ok, so you have some time, but then want? How you are going to keep yourself tamed?"

Red stopped moving, his face going in the color of his namesake.

Both Fangs and I also stopped, we both slowly turned to his directing to watch his movement like a hawk.

"I…" He began, looking _extremely_ uneasy from our undivided attention.

He had a few options; technically speaking this isn't really a big problem for a world like this, the is numerous ways he can deal with it... But there one option that I thought of, an option that part of me says it very possible, while another still tries to believe it isn't.

"I mean…"

It couldn't be right, I mean this world is pretty sexual, and the adults had, apparently, judged us to be old enough to stop trying to hide it. Gods I miss the days when my grandparents keep the taming to their soundproof bedroom, now every time I turn the door handle is a gamble with the risk of seeing someone fucking on the couch, or the kitchen table, on the ceiling and so on. Seriously, you'd think they missed to be able to do that anytime and now are trying to make up for it.

"Well…"

And yeah sure, the Pokégirl genes in our blood made the human children so fucked up that I surprised that the puberty didn't start at eight now, just to match with the sexual awakening, I mean it isn't the case for every child, but there are studies that showed that children are having their mental sexual awakening in an age _way_ before puberty, I mean I was five when the things I was seeing began to affect me for more than the memory and impressions that were left from my old life. I knew that Fangs was awakened for sure, I don't know about Red, but even then, we're still children, and that option, that option...

No surely aunt Deliah would know better.

"My mom offered to take care of it when the time comes!" Red shouted like he was taking a band-aid

…

…OK.

…

"W-well?" Red asked, looking at-

Wait, looking at me!?

"Well, what?" I ask, cautiously.

"You know…" Red drawled, making incoherent gestures with his hands, still somehow in the illusion that I knew that he was asking.

"Know what?"

His lips tighten in a line, and he started to throw his weight from feet to feet slowly.

"My mom…offering to tame with me. Is that weird?"

Yes, very, in my old world at least, I don't know about this one.

"How the hell should I know?"

The made him stop fidgeting and snap his eyes to me "Wait, you don't know?" Red said in an incredulous tone.

Then, he began to get agitated. "But- How come you don't know! You know a lot of things!"

"Well. I mean yeah I guess do, but not about that," Ok, now I'm getting a little freaked out, I never saw him reacting like that.

"You have _books!_ "

"I never read any book about _that_ , I-I was never curious enough to study-"

"You were _SUPPOSED_ to know!" he grabbed his hair with a tight grip.

"WHAt-How am I supposed to know about THAT. I can't exactly go to my gramps like _'Hey Gramps, can you tell me something that was bugging me. Yeah. Thank! Now; what your stance on incest?'_ It would be _weird!_ "

"NOW, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

"I'M SORRY OK, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE SO IMPORTANT!"

"SHUT IT! You two, you're acting silly." Fangs break in.

We shut up.

Right…

…I guess I did get a little carried away.

"Now…" she turned to the shell-shocked boy. "It's not _that_ weird."

"It isn't?!" We both exclaimed at the same time, though Red in a lot weaker tone.

"I mean, as far as I know, is actually quite common, it's just not talked about a lot… Is not for everybody, of course, I mean not everyone wants to tamer their mothers or sisters. I, for one, find my moms pretty hot, but I don't want to _tame_ them.

I had a brief flash of boss's wives, and find myself agreeing with her; even the furry one was in my tastes.

Fangs noticed that Red still looked uncertain, then added.

"Do you guys remember Donny right? My asshole bother, the one that use to throw rocks at us until we ganged up on him." At our mindless nods, she continued. "Well, when he reached puberty, he became interested in Mama Vivi, even though she's his bio… bio…Biological, yeah, biological mother." she nods after getting the word right. "He talked to dad about it, and dad let him tame her for time to time, simply as that. I heard that my Big Bro Lyon also had a similar thing with my own bio mom before he left. And She is _his_ bio mom too."

"So like, it isn't wrong?" Red asked.

"No, it isn't, I guess…" Fang shrugged. "Dad was ok with it, Donny really wanted it, so I don't see nothing wrong with it. I don't know how it would work with your mom though, 'cause she has no tamer, but I guess it depends mostly on you."

…Okay, so that's the Pokégirl world stance on incest, I don't even know why I expected something else. Maybe is what left of my old worlds moral speaking?

You know what, fuck it, I not gonna judge people on that, what's more degeneracy in a world full of degenerated shit, and I happily include myself among them, seriously, some of the things I do to the milktits should be illegal.

Wait…some of the thing about her tale struck me as strange.

"And what did you mothers thought about it?" I asked Fangs

She looked me like I grew a second head. Even Red looked at me kinda funny.

"They're… ok with it, I guess, I nerve really asked. Why do you ask?"

…They are products of the environment, let it go, Gary.

"Nothing, I was just curious." I say quickly moving on, "Anyway, Red." The pensive boy turned to me.

"You do have other options; the simplest one is to get a pet. Your house got enough space for it, and your mother makes enough money to handle another mouth easily."

"Yeah Red, you could get a Bunnygirl* to tame something," Fangs agreed, though I personally would have suggested something more cow-ish. "You don't need to tame you mom if you don't want to."

Red wasn't as freaked out anymore, but he still looked down with a… conflicted look.

…I didn't know if I should sigh or tear my hair off, so I chose to massage my temples.

"Red." I began slowly. "…Do you want to tame your mother?"

He flinches back as if he was struck, his face covered by a deep blush, because of course, it would. Fangs' eyes widened with understanding beside me.

"Well…" He began, His voice growing as he went on "Well, everybody else does it… A-And it looks really good… And when she offered me she- well she tried to stay serious, but she was feeling _so_ happy and anxious about it that I could practically taste it- I think I did taste it- it was weird. Anyway, I think she is looking forward to it and I'm…" he turned to face the ground again. "I-I'm not sure."

Fang patted the conflicted boy on his shoulders in reassurance.

"Can we just… move on?" I really do not want to deal with this anymore. "It's getting late, and we still haven't gotten Red's supply."

The two agreed with me, and we quickly made the rest of the way to Red's house, the following small talk helped made the atmosphere less awkward.

But we were still distracted enough to not check before entering.

"Oh FUCK yes! I am definitely keeping this ass!" The man said between grunts, while he pounded that said ass into submission, causing a muffled gurgle each time, too much of the delight of the guy who was pounding the mouth.

Whoa, talk about bad timing.

There were three guys on the store- no four, if the raiding sounds in the back where any indication, they were all dressed like someone would think a gangster would, with a lot of gold and loose clothes. The nearby belts full of Pokéballs indicated what they are.

"Fucccck, What the hell this bitch is made off," Said the muscled guy that was probably like the leader 'cause he was wearing more gold and had the loosest clothes, "What kinda idiot leave a piece like that all on it lonesome." He said landing a heavy smack on the ass of the bounded Damsel, making her sweaty, voluptuous body jumps.

The one of the front let a stoic sound in agreement, and continued to fuck the pretty face he had in his grasp, he is probably the big fat muscle of the group, you know, because he was big and fat.

The last one was probably the skinny follower one; he was jerking off at the side and begging to get some action, there was nothing particularly interesting about him.

Aunt Deliah was lying between them, arms bounded by the remains of her long skirt, her blouse was completely open, one of the Breast had escaped the confines of her giant bra, and was rasping roughly on the wooden balcony.

Her body was wiggling with a weak fight, what I could see of her face was marked by the flow of tears, and she was continually letting out loud drawn out muffled sobbing and occasional muffled scream when one of the two men increased the roughness of the truths. Everything that she was doing just fed their lusts.

"Please, Boss! I'm sure that if we turn her around, I could reach her pussy-"

"NO, I already told you I would get them both First, wait for Dev to finish!"

"But he takes too long- at least let me fuck her tits boss."

"All right fuck, hey Dev let's turn her around so Sling can fuck those melons."

…Fucking tourists.

They're third the worst kind of costumes for _The Sweet temptation_. They are usually pleasurably surprised by the magnificent sight that greets them upon entering, they typically don't know about the _other_ type menu they have here, so they usually buy a special treat take comes it a handjob or a Browjob was bonus, something that I find out in my trip to Viridian was quite common on the big city, then they _always_ ask to talk to her tamer to negotiate a night with her. When they find out she doesn't have a tamer, they usually start trouble in some way…

Tourists Tamers come just above regular tourist in the worst costumers list, as they are even more likely to think with their dicks and they _adore_ finding a rare species of a pokegirl breed, which Deliah certainly is due her insane beauty, so of course they try to catch her. The smart ones are usually the easiest to deal with; they don't try to capture her, because they know independent Pokégirls _do_ have a Pokéball they are connected too, which makes their own ball pretty much useless unless they're packing something illegal. The smart tamer would go to the city hall and try to _buy_ her from the league, to which then, they realize that she is only _technically_ an independent Pokégirl and is actually owned by someone else. They usually stop pursing when they heard _who_ it is...

The worst kind of customer by far is the wannabe TEAMs* member. You see, the TEAM's get fantasized a lot on this day and age, usually by people who don't have to deal with them, wannabe TEAMs member is someone, in most cases a tamer, who tries to act as if their member of a TEAM, has the objective to join a TEAM, or tries to create their own TEAM. They are easily identifiable by being the least likely candidate to be in a TEAMs in whatever place they're currently in. They take the spot as the worst customer because they already have the intentions to cause trouble when they step through the doorway.

These are the worst kinds of costumers, and there is something in common on all those types.

They were impolite.

And sweet, aunt Deliah, she can't even deny them. She treats them will the same level of love and care that she treats any of her customers, she can't do anything if they start to be impolite, she is old and experienced enough gently turn them down if necessary, but if you _insist_ even a little she will bend to anyone's will.

Really, an impolite customer can do whatever they want with her and the store, and the Damsel would stay submissive the entire time.

 _But that doesn't happen._

An impolite client will try, but every single time _Something_ happens to them, usually before they lift a finger.

 _Something_ happens that left them broken, bleeding and traumatized. Something that teaches them a lesson in politeness, _Something_ that works in a building just two houses to the left of _The Sweet temptation_ , and keeps the whole area well within its earshot.

 _Something_ that didn't happen yet, because Aunt Deliah certainly pressed a small button that she under the balcony when these guys walked in, a button that emitted a frequency that _Something_ knows meant _'I'm up for a rough adventure today, please wait a moment before intervene'._

And judging by the leathery sound and the soft ' _thud_ ' outside, _Something_ is going to happen after aunt Deliah next orgasm.

" _Gah!_ " Deliah spat a mouthful of drool as the two men retreated from inside her, "Please... stop. I can't _AGH!_ " She lets out gasp and whines as the leader smack her in the reddened ass cheek once again, making bow her head submissively.

"That's better." The leader remarked darkly before turning her around the forcefully spread her legs. "I'm your master now bitch. Your mouth is for taking dick only!" Aunt Deliah lets a painful wail as he slides into her pussy, the skinny one was quick to jump on top of her and tears always her bra.

She throws her head to the side as the man began to thrust into the supple mountains. Seemly to not witness the terrible violation taking place there, putting her messed up face right to our direction, her orange eyes widen she saw us.

Then, she sends a playful wink, and the big guy grabs her by the hair and pushes his member down her throat.

The flesh meeting sound restarted soon after, getting way more reaction than before as our attention probably enhanced the experience for her.

I feel an elbow nudging me on the side, and I turn to an irritated-looking Fangs.

"Don't stand there admiring her!" she said with a huff, but keeping her tone low. "Let's go to Red's room before they notice us."

Err, right, we have something to do; everything seems to be under control here.

"Fuck." I heard Fangs mutter in a way that made me immediately realize what was wrong.

Red was here, I forgot about that detail.

I let out a deep breath and turned to see the damage.

…Shell-shocked isn't the word I'd use to describe what I saw. It wouldn't be close to the intensity I wanted to portray, and it would also imply breathing.

Red was standing there; watching his mother roleplaying with multiple partners that didn't exactly know they were glorified dildos at the moment; his face was so red that made me worried for the rest of his body, his eyes were horrifyingly widened, and at the same time lost into the void that only a man in his situation could see, the rest on his body was entirely immobile. It was hard even to notice him breathing.

I sighed quietly, leaning slightly to pull his left arm around my shoulder, while Fang gets his right, and together we dragged him up the stair and to his room.

It's always like that when he sees his mother be tamed, he always get lost, and someone had to pull him out of the room otherwise he would stay and watch his mother until the end. He is always back to normal in one hour and does everything he can to avoid the subject.

Fangs didn't get what the big deal was, but I did, I really did, I know his pain, I can't imagine what I would do if I were in his situation, I'd probably go catatonic and try to bleach the experience from my mind like he is doing right now.

I heard the front door opening as we reached the top of the stair; with a practiced move we opened the door the separated the home from the store, entering just as the _screams_ started.

We were about deposit Red's ass on the couch when he did something that shocked us to the core.

"Blue… Fangs…" Holy shit, he never recovered so fast before! "I have an answer…"

Fangs looked at me with a question in her eyes, but I was just as confused as she.

Red's head rose from it once boneless position, he looked into the vastness of the ceiling with a soft relieved smile plastered on his face, and eyes twinkling with certainty.

"I really, _really_ want to tame my mother."

We threw his lazy ass on the floor.

-0-0-0-

We were out of the room half an hour later, descending through the stairs in a line, with a sheepish Red as the last.

Serves him right, the little horny fucker, worrying us like that for nothing.

The screams and cracking sound had devolved into loud muffle sobs and painful grunts.

"Hello, kids!" Deliah greeted us from behind the balcony, standing completely naked, looking to be just out of the shower they have on the store, with her damp orange hair wrapped in a towel, and another in hand while she tried to wipe the things written on her skin. "Sorry I didn't speak to you before, I was having a little fun."

"We know." we all said in a chorus as we approached.

"Bought you a change on clothes." Red's handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie, you're so kind!" he lay a gentle kiss on his forehead, but put the clothes on the balcony. "But I'm having a bit of problem you see. I was so into it that I didn't even realize that they were writing on me." She gives a dance-like twirl to show us the lines, it made us very attentive, "Can you see it right? they all over!" she stopped in an arm raised position that makes me question how she doesn't realize that she is posing for us. Had this been any other woman I would believe it was intentional but knowing my aunt; she really might be only showing us the marks. "I'm worried they are from a permanent marker. I have a delivery today and I can't show up like this! It would be very unprofessional."

"Hum…" Fang was spotting the faintest blush among us and was currently the only one that could speak. "Why don't you ask that guy there?"

"Oh, Good idea!" Deliah turns to the giant human-shaped bruise, which probably was the one that she pointed and comment _'this one wasn't so bad'_ a few minutes ago. The creature was frenetically cleaning the mess he and his friend made around the store and probably praying for not ending up like these said friends. "Excuse me, sir!"

"YES MA'AM!" he jumped to his feet and winced from his movements. "What can I do for you? You can me ask me anything!" He flinches as a loud muffled scream resonates from very nearby. "ANYTHING!"

"Oh, thank you! You're so kind mister, but I just wanted to ask something." She giggles with an innocence that I can't, for my life, say it's real or not. "Do you know if your friends used a permanent marker to write on me?"

"Hm, Err, I don't think so ma'am" His eyes unconsciously began to dip down to her body, but another sound sends him back to cleaning.

"Thank you," she turned back to us, looking happier "So I just have to wipe them after all!" she declared with a satisfied smile.

Red, gulped, looking at her body in a way that I once believed that was him having a traumatic flashback until I knew better. "Do you need help mom, to…hm… reach the ones on your back."

There isn't anything on her back. They are lower.

"Yes, that would be lovely Ashy." She smiles like she just won the lottery.

Red turned to us with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hum, sorry guys, I won't take long."

Fangs send him a knowing smile.

"Don't worry Red. We can wait, take _as much_ time you need, and make sure to be _very_ thoughtful." She teases and then laughed of the expression he made.

She is the only one happy for him for having 'come out of the closet' so to speak. I sure I will be too eventually, but for now, I'm still kind peeved for believing in his innocence.

Pokégirl world. I should have known.

…And then, finally, I turned to the other side of the store.

" **You shouldn't move** …" Said the tall, imposing woman to the bound and bent down living bruises in front of her, while lovingly placing a full-size Pokéball on the bleeding, unprepared asshole of one of them, " **You could set them up**." The tip of a clawed finger slowly pushed the ball in, to join the others inside. Making the crying, shaking man, cry and shake even more.

Everyone in the Pallet town and many people in the league would recognize this woman.

She strikes a very distinct figure; standing nearly 10 feet tall, with the body of an Amazonian goddess clad into a professional looking while tastefully sexy uniform; a form-fitting gray jacket with an opening at the back for the giant and surprisingly flexible wings to pass through and a green pencil skirt reaching the middle of the muscled thighs, which showed that the tanned skin was actually a collection of tanned colored scales, with a similar hole for the long and thick yellowish tail. Her face was that of a severe beauty with the piercing yellow eyes, calmly judging the lowly creatures in front of her and blood red hair waving down her back. On each side of her forehead; two long, bone-white horns pointed upward, with a shining bone plate covering the area between them.

And finally, of course, a big golden star stands proudly at her breast, right next to a misshaped paperboard one, which was made by a certain sharp-toothed little fan, a few years ago.

Yes, a great number of people would recognize her, she serves as the bodyguard of one of the most targeted people in the world, and works as a 'volunteer' to help Pallet town's sheriff officer in his duties when she isn't doing that, with nobody questioning the supposed existence of this sheriff, of course.

One of the most powerful Pokégirls in the entire indigo league in her prime, and it could very well be argued is still the case.

Anastasia Oak.

"It's the inner muscles you see; they tent to press the wrong button." The Dragoness* raises her eyebrow at the figures' continued movements. "Fine then, you can continue if like it so much, it's been a few years since I made a girl explode from a guys' ass, it always an interesting sight to see, just a warning though, the girl will be fine. You won't.

The guy actually made a brave attempt to stop moving after that.

"Goood boys," she said, patting the ass of the one in the left, making him scream on the gag as the balls moved painfully inside him. "Now…" She takes another ball from one of the four tamer belts she was holding in one hand. "This next one is a little special, I don't know which of you decorated his Pokéball with spikes, but the one in the middle is gonna be really familiar with it soon." She gently rubbed the leader's ass cheek; which stopped moving by sheer horror. "I never tried it with a spiked one either honey, it's going to be a learning experience for both of us. I promise to be as gentle as you deserve."

The horrifying scream that followed was quickly filtered out by mine and Fangs heads, just like the vision of the bounded… men.

We're use to that by now, only her hard level stuff affected us anymore, and just makes us a little green.

"Big Fangs!" Fangs quickly jumped in with a hug, smiling predatorily.

"Hallo Little Fangs!" She nuzzles the top of the girl's head, hugging her with the enormous wings 'cause her hands were dirty. She also made sure to display her considerable longer and sharper smile to the Blonde.

"Greetings O' Dragon one." I walked up they at a more sedate pace.

"Fancy meeting you here, third favorite grandkid, got kicked out of the barn?"

Fangs snigger at that.

"Dad increased security!"

Ah yes, Boss liked to test me sometimes.

"Give me time." I nodded.

Grandma sniggered and used her wing to suddenly pull me into a tight hug, and used my surprise to lick the entire right side of my face.

I try not to react, I really did, I'd known that she wanted to see me squirm, but the action always made me shiver and wiggle.

It was quite frankly, very disgusting.

She chucked before turning around to the line of Pokéball stuffed asses behind her. My form still dangling from her wing grip.

"Now boys, I going to be talking with the kids now, I'll return to tend to you after a short break, But I'd better not see any Pokéball shitted out when I get back, believe me, you will _not_ like what would happen."

Then, she put me back beside Fangs, and crouched down to be near my level, giving us her full attention.

"Now, what are you three planning with these backpacks? No explosions this time, I hope."

I swear, you cause a few chemical explosions, and everyone thinks I'm always planning new ones; they need a rest period between them, otherwise it wouldn't be special!

"We're gonna camp in Fang's farm, Dragon One. I told you and the rest about that a few days ago."

"What, already? Times really flies, does that mean Thomas is getting you guys next week?"

"Yeah, but we gonna begin training now." Fangs said patting my backpack. We are going to get hers on the farm for obvious reasons.

Dragon Gram nods, "Who's going to help you guys? One of your parents, Little Fangs?"

The blonde and I share a brief look.

"Err…No one," Fangs struggled, "We are going just to do it and figure out what else from there."

The Dragon's yellow slitted eyes blinked slowly.

"So, you two and one more kid of similar age, who never camped in your lives before, are going to try and camping, with no adult supervision or someone to teach how to start a fire, or how to prepare food, or how to do everything properly basically. That's your plan? What are you expecting exactly, to fail miserably until you get it right?"

… It sounded way better when we were planning this thing.

"…I read a book about it." I comment trying to make this sound better in my head.

"You would." The Dragon nod but the look stays the same.

"I can't see what's wrong it with." Fangs said defensively. "I mean that how we usually do things and the usually works!"

"That's not the point kid." She sighed, "I know Al likes to spill that love and friendship crap that he is into, but things don't always work out just because you have one another, I mean have you even consider asking for help?"

"We did, we asked for Thomas to teach us, remember?" I tried to argue.

"Yeah, but you would still spend your ass freezing in the night air because you didn't know how to properly set up a tent _today_ , even when practically everybody you know, knows how to do it."

…Point.

The Dragon One stroke our heads…with her wings, of course, her hands were still dirty.

"You two are good kids, just make sure to spend a little bit more time _thinking_ instead of _scheming_ , and you should be fine. Especially you Little Blue, you're smart as fuck, but your world has a tendency to shrink down to three people when your other two parts get in the mix."

Try to manipulate more than just my two minions to do my bidding, got it.

"Tell you what," The dragon said, gaining an eager look, "how about I fly to your little hole after working hours, I could stay with you guys for the first night. I could teach you guys some stuff I picked up over the years; we could play some games and fall asleep in a pile of cuddles like we used to. It would be like an outdoor sleepover. Gods know I miss having my cuddle blanket, it's good for my skin."

"That sounds awesome." Fangs, of course, agreed to her bigger counterpart, but in an absent-minded tone. She seems to be thinking about something, and I didn't have to want long to figure out what it was.

"Hey Blue, did you notice that Red is never around when we get these kinds of speeches?"

The listening Dragon barks out curt laughter at this.

"Its cause he already got his fair share of it, don't you remember how innocent he was before he started the show sights of your corruption. That no way Al was gonna let a young, impressive mind pass like that. He talked the ears off the poor kid."

Gramps has been giving Red private speeches!? I didn't know about that- wait, when did he ever had the time to- a fuck it better not to dwell in what Gramps does too much.

"Now, I got to get back to my sweeties back there, before they succeed in their escape attempt, and I still have three and a half belts of Pokéballs to go through before I can get back to work, so I better get moving."

And so, my dragon grandmother stood back to finish her punishment. I don't know if they will die for this, as I never see a punishment to the end. But I also never saw the same impolite customer again, either way I don't really care.

The dragon froze on her turn.

Hm?

"I was hearing this…" she began slowly. "But now that I see with my eyes I can't ignore it anymore." she turned her face to us. Pointing to the side.

"Kids… Do you know why little Red is feeling up his mother?"

What.

I slowly lean my body to the side, looking past the winged, tailed figure that was taking my field of vision, to the balcony and-oh dear Red was molesting his mother.

Well, molesting is a strong word to describe it. With _it_ being aunt Deliah with her hand on the balcony, facing us with an almost delirious look of pleasure in her starlight eyes, and a big victorious smile on her face, slightly bent over, and proudly presenting her full and attractive butt for her son. Red on his part, was a blushing, hypnotized mess who was 'wiping' that attractive butt with his hands, because they were clearly more efficient than a towel. And that 'wiping' consisted of circling the entire area, pressing it together, testing its jiggle, see if his fingers could get buried in it, and generally doing things that were making his mother let out a few interesting happy gasps.

…Do you hear that sound? No? Well, it was the sound of all my moral shattering and collapsing to the floor while I decide to just sit bad and enjoyed the sight. Still hadn't heard it? Ah don't worry about it; it always been tiny to begin with.

"Hum…" Fangs mulled over for a moment to form the next sentence. "Red is… working out his feelings about his mother."

"' _Working out_ ', hmm?" She barked out laughter, " 'Bout damn time, we all thought the kid would explode someday if he continued to keep it in."

-0-0-0-

Captain Samuel Vimes finished giving the first set of orders of the day to his men and then proceeded to use the following fifteen minutes he had of technically free time to inspect the fort.

It wasn't a big or heavily armed fort like its closest neighbor Fort Unit 01 back on the southern areas of Route 2, which was so big and heavily armored that it turned the path leading to the Buggy Forest into Viridian's city's cozy out city park. But it was home.

It is still strange to think about it this way.

Vimes could still remember the fort of fifteen years ago; a rundown, broken place that the league paid a few tamers to sit around and lessen the feral population while they tried to connect with the communities in the area.

Vimes has already been an old tamer then, one with his hopes and dreams adequately bashed, and drinking his way into an early grave.

The only thing that kept him going was the nagging voices of a group of girls, who he now see that cared for him very much, and made sure to show his appreciation for sticking with an old drunk like he used to be, every day.

He had come to the fort looking to stay for a few months, gather a few salaries to waste on the bottle, maybe fuck a new girl that caught his fancy and move on to the next league job.

But it just so happen that he joined at the same time of a young, cheerful Tamer from a backwards town, who had no business doing such stationary job at his age. A young tamer who would change how things worked in the rundown Fort, which would eventually be given the extremely unimaginative name of Fort Outpost.

There is always a tamer like Thomas Camps in these kinds of jobs, usually someone young and bright-eyed, someone that looked and the sad gathering of old Tamers, and thought they could make something out of them; maybe a Company, a Militia or even a TEAM; someone with…err what is the word again, the one that Vimes never quite mastered, Ah yes- Ambition.

Most tamer would fail miserably to achieve that. They would have their dreams crushed under the boots of old and ragged tamers who had their dream crushed in similar ways and now deliver joy from giving the kids the same treatment.

Thomas Camps wasn't like most tamers.

He was a peculiar kind of Tamer, a kind that gets his starting equipment and Pokégirl from a certain famous Professor, usually with some silly task of completing the Pokédex for a cookie or something. Theses tamers aren't really different from the rest at first glance; a little bit more idealistic than usual maybe, with their girls looking happier than normal, certainly, but not so different than the regular youngest running around trying to get his dick wet.

However, their actions have a peculiar tendency to… echo more loudly, to affect more people, to disrupt and distort the norm from wherever they went, always changing things, sometimes for the better… others for worse.

But Vimes didn't know that, to him, he was another bright-eyed tamer who liked to shout his ideas to the world. He had seen a lot of his kind over the years, so he did what he always used to do, and grabbed a drink hoping to drown the younger, thunderous voice, and pass out somewhere in the corner. Not even realizing that people actually began to listen to him, and he himself was moving his ass a lot more than usual, until months later.

The old fort slowly began to change, the people stating to stay more, and get organized, new equipment began to appear, a suspicious approval of the viridian police force was delivered by a mysterious hooded figure with a grandfatherly laughter, and even the league recognized them was an independent Tamer Organization, with the official Leaguer inspector of the region, one famous for being one of the most severe and unbending, showing up once a month to chat and have a drink before going to Pallet to continue his inspection and probably visit friends and family.

Samuel Vimes found himself waking up one day, in his homely captain quarters, with a big girl who always believed in him in his arms, men who respect and looked up to him under his command and Liquor cabinet packed to the brim with untouched bottles and a dense layer of dust accumulating on top of it.

And then he wondered what that bloody hell happened.

But one thing was sure, from that day forward he dedicated himself entirely to this weird ragtag group of madmen how somehow became his family. He didn't have too much more than he was already doing though.

They didn't have a name per se. The league had marked them by Tamer Company number whatever, but the never had an official name, it was usually _Thomas's men_ or _Outpost Guys_ the closest they came was _The Watch_ , but they had to change it for Copyright reasons.

Come to think about it. There are going to be an official reunion to decide that, next week. With an official branch opening soon in route 15, they needed a name to call themselves, something that would tell people "what they are all about" as Thomas put it.

Vimes isn't a creative man, but he owed this organization a great deal, so he always tried to contribute in whatever way he could. He doubted that his suggestion would hold much weight, of course, _Rangers_ isn't flashy enough for the tastes of the youngsters who now made up the majority of the organization.

After he finished his inspection; Vimes was about to get back to work, and maybe hit a recruit in the head for the part he found to be not up to his standards, but then, he noticed the armored vehicle of Thomas Camps entering through the gates returning from his quick trip to Pallet.

Vimes thought nothing of it when Thomas, the only one who never adopted a proper military rank, going by Sir or Boss, probably because they messed up somewhere when they were choosing the names and now didn't know how to call him, suddenly decided to go to Pallet. He'd do that from time to time, usually to take care of something for the Professor there or buy some bread in the local bakery. But when his leader returned with three children, who were looking around like they were in a candy store and all the equipment were made of chocolate, on his tail, he began to have doubts.

"Good day, Captain!" He greeted with a tip of his hat. "Everything running smoothly during my absence I hope?"

"Yes sir, I made sure of it myself." Vimes responded, but his attention was still on the children.

The one on the left was the Degarmo's girl. He knew who she was from the girl's brothers; all whose followed their father's advice and server with them for a few months after they became tamers, to get a better notion of their new profession before they truly engage in their journey. Well, all of them but the last one, Danny or something, he stayed two days, whining and complaining the entire time, before getting fed up and move to Viridian with his starter. Captain Vimes pitied that starter.

The one in the middle was Professor's boy, the men here are familiar with the Professor boy, because they saved the life of many assassins and kidnapper who were targeting him, by intercepting them on their way to Pallet, they couldn't save everybody of course, some people were just too determinate in their suicide attempt, that they always tried to poke the Dragon's Hoard, so matter how much you try to stop them.

The last one was Deliah's boy, everybody knows who he is because he is Deliah's boy, you gave candy and treated him kindly, and Deliah did magical things with her tongue, and that's it.

Vine had a talent for directing his attention to somewhere he wasn't looking, but Thomas knew him for long enough to know where it truly lays.

"Well, Captain is my honor to present you this still unnamed organization's first honorary recruits! They are going to periodically stay with us for a few weeks from now on, to properly learn what they need to know to be a Tamer." The black-skinned man smiled.

"But they are too young sir!" Captain Vimes argued. They did have experience in teaching what someone 'needs to know to be a Tamer' usually to a teenager or young adult that already was a Tamer, but never to children. "This isn't exactly a Tamer school."

Indeed, they had no time to teach about all the little things a tamer needs to know to be a teacher in a Tamer school, like a Tamer school does. They were too busy dealing with the harsh reality of the world. This area is well known to be a peaceful and quiet place to live, but that's only because there were dirty and bloody Tamers working tirelessly to keep it that way. If it weren't for them, the horror of the wild, unexplorable land between route 1 and route 17 would descend upon the region. Well, them and the Viridian police force, He got to handle that to them, while Vimes thought they all a bunch of regulated pricks, they get things done.

Anyway, they teach many people what they need to be a tamer, but what they believe a person _needs_ to know to be a tamer, couldn't exactly be taught to children, as the process requires a few healthy doses of pain and suffering, and perhaps a small brain damage if the situation allows it.

Plus they didn't have any classroom, children are to be taught in classroom, Vimes believes, they would have to send them to the field most of the time, if they were to stay, and that's not a place for children, hell it's hardly a place for recruits most of the time.

His leader shook his head.

"I know, but we don't have to teach them everything _now_ , let's take a slow but firm approach," Thomas nodded his head. "Just keep them close to the fort, have them accompany someone in an easy patrol. Maybe lieutenant Anqua can help, have sergeant Colon show them how to handle a gun, have Carrot teach them how to fight, have corporal Nobbs…On other hand keep them away from corporal Nobbs for now. Just be creative, Captain!" The leader patted his Captain in the back. Before saying in a tone, he only used rarely, where Thomas Camp ceased to be an easy going, cheerful man and turned into a battle-hardened veteran commander. "I would never bring them if I didn't believe they had a place here." He voiced with honest and unbreakable confidence.

Captain Vimes understood, not everything of course, but he trusted his leader, if he believes this is for the best, then the captain would do his best to Train- _slowly_ train these children to the Organization that _may-or-may-not-be-called-Rangers-in-the-near-future_ 's standards.

"Besides," Say the leader leaning closer. "Their guardians would be _pretty_ grateful to us for doing this. If you know what I mean."

Captain Vimes. Understood everything now.

Then, the Leader left, probably to his office where he would daydream about the new batch of Dairy Products soon to arrive, or new and exciting types of Pokégirls their storages would be receiving, and of course, Deliah's _many_ future visits to check in on her son.

Captain Vimes looked at the children once again.

They are now watching as some of the men unloaded the new taming restraints equipment, to substitute the one they lost last week; in an incident involving corporal Nodds, a bunnygirl, and a dictionary.

Luckily, this bunch didn't seem to be the kind of children that naturally spread throughout the environment if you stop looking at them and caused dangerous things to happen. They, instead, seem to be the kind that huddles together, and if one moved, the two others would usually follow; like three, if particularly small, ducklings.

Vimes approached them form from the back; he didn't have experience with children, at least beyond glaring at them until they go away, so he didn't quite know how to talk to them.

He took a few seconds to consider his options, and decided to try a familiar approach; it usually worked.

"ATTENTION!" He shouted, using the same friendly tone he uses to greet his men in the mornings.

The children jumped, let out the appropriate sounds of surprise, and then turned.

The Fang-mouthed one looked at him with hostility, her face red and unconsciously baring her teeth, she was clearly angry for having let out one of her adorable yelps in front of her boys. They would tease her for it, later.

The Red-eyed one had a strange reaction, he was clearly alarmed by the sound at first, but the surprised look quickly turned into a curious one, before he blinked and gave him a friendly smile, looking absolutely at easy even in the presence of a stranger that he never seen before.

The Blue-eyed one was the only one how tried to make a proper salute, even though it looked like he learned that on television, he was clearly anxious, but his eyes quickly move to analyze his form, like he was making a detailed description of the captain in his head, then finally moved to analyze everything else. The captain decided, that he must have a very descriptive head.

Captain Vimes suppressed a sigh; he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 _ **Blood Ancestry Report:**_

 **Gerald Hawthorn Oak (Gary):**

 **Direct Ancestry:** Normal/Poison.

 **Family Tendency:** Steel/Fighting.

Spoiler: Endurance

 **Endurance  
Type:** Gift  
 **Origin:** Dragon-types, Electric-types, Fighting-types, Fire-types, Normal-types, Rock-types, Steel-types, and/or Water-types  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon  
 **Description:** The subject's cells have an unusually high tolerance for the fatigue toxins built up during physical activity, allowing him to continue to perform physical activities for extended periods of time without succumbing to exhaustion. On average, this Gift doubles normal human endurance, but the level of increase has been known to reach five times normal. Endurance most commonly appears in the descendants of Pokegirls noted for their highly active natures or superior physical condition, but it also occurs in some individuals whose Pokegirl ancestors were simply very large and/or heavily-armored, and had adapted to carrying such extra weight around. Regardless of the source, this is one of the most highly-valued Blood Gifts among Tamers. It is not always consistent, but in general, different Pokegirl types bestow Endurance in the following order, from least potency to highest: Normal; Rock; Electric; Steel; Water; Fighting; Fire; and Dragon.  
 **Variants:** While the main version of Endurance allows a human to withstand the physical requirements of long rigorous taming, some variations, particularly those bestowed by thick skinned or 'sex battle oriented' pokegirls allow for individuals to be desensitized, making them last longer before ejaculating. Some consider this variant a curse version, however, as more often than not, it takes this variation of the bloodtrait a longer time to orgasm.

*a/note: Gary was born with a particularly strong version of this mutation, and has horned(and still do) it since he could walk, this cause him to manifest the one of the strongest or perharps the strongest case of this mutation, all the effect are much more pronounced on him, and they may manifest and evolve in other ways is the future. his stamina will always increase, but when he reach full maturity it will do so in a much slower pace, but when the time come this will hardy matter. (Yes and it also makes him a sex monster who can always go back for more)

Spoiler: Mindbender (Poison Type version AKA "Charmer")

 **Mindbender  
Type:** Gift  
 **Origin:** Magic-types, Plant-types, Poison-types, and Psychic-types  
 **Frequency:** Rare  
 **Description:** Mindbender is split into two categories. 'Coercers' and Charmers'. While they are both essentially the same, their methods are completely opposite. Coercers' force others to do their bidding, while Charmers' sweet talk others into following them. Charmers are unnaturally attractive to members of the opposite sex. Plant and Poison ancestry appears to result in the production of a highly effective pheromonal attractant, whereas Magic and Psychic ancestry seems to give the subject a mentally-influencing aura. In all cases, this variant allows the subject to attract females within about twenty-five feet of his current position, and to have them interact with him in a favorable manner, even if he is not doing anything to attract attention or merit such friendly behavior. The aura produced also has a mildly arousing effect on women, which persists for some time after he leaves their vicinity. The Gift is effective on ALL females, regardless of age or appearance, making it just as likely to attract a ten year-old looking for a hug or a randy grandmother as a beautiful adult woman, and there are reports of it drawing in homosexual men as well. Mindbending can't change a woman's sexual orientation, so an exclusively lesbian woman or Pokegirl won't suddenly see the subject as a potential partner; that being said, even the most militantly man-hating Psi-Dyke usually finds a Mindbender tolerable to associate with.  
Coercers use a slightly different set of pheromones and auras, making others around them more compliant and willing to see their point of view as right. Their gift doesn't make them more noticeable to women, but pokegirls and humans alike are more relaxed in their presence due to the auras and pheromones. Variants of Mindbenders who are coercers tend to attract weaker willed individuals, and can often talk them into their way of thinking. This also works in attracting feral pokegirls, as with the Charmer's ability, however this form does not make a feral any less hostile.  
Many Leagues are wary of Coercers, due to potential team activities, though both Charmers and Coercers are found on both sides of the law. Mindbending is also far from perfect. The subject's aura reaches full effect after a few seconds of exposure and does not thereafter increase, and its effects are not a compulsion; a strong-willed person or pokegirl can easily override their initial reactions if they wish to, so it's still possible for a Charmer or Coercer to say something offensive and ruin his chances, just less likely.  
 **Variants:** Different subjects have different levels of strength in this Gift. The stronger versions of the Gift are accordingly rarer, and also more dangerous to possess; being able to attract Pokegirls is all well and good in theory, until a swarm of Buzzbreasts or a horny Trollop shows up. Jealous boyfriends and Tamers can also be a significant hazard for Charmer subtypes. There are also rumors of one Coercer subtype to have the abilities to affects his pokegirls with repeated exposure to his aura or pheromones, though this rumor has been unsubstantiated.

*a/note: He was born with a weak version of this, all effect a less pronounced but they do happen, it also makes him smell _really_ good to women, unless he body is covered by a substance to mask the effect. this maybe be a blessing though, as they weak enough to not attract ferals to his position, they are still affected but they have to be so close that is impossible to not noticing them coming.

*a/note2: His other mutation is so strong the it affect this somewhat, this made the effects of this mutation grow when he is agitated, if his feeling too happy, too depressed, too horny and so on. it makes his smell become more alluring, his taste feel divine, his looks more attractive and so on. and yes if he is having sex he becomes more desirable as its progresses, this also may cause his partner to become addictive to him(but only after a long, long, _long_ session). It should be noticed that during this state he becomes a lighthouse for ferals, so its dangerous for him to tame in a wilds for to long if he doesn't have the means to keep his pheromones to spread.

**Author notes general: His Endurance mutation is so overwhelmed strong that it grains him a enormous amount of Ki, the vital energy used by Martial Artists and Fighting Pokegirls (but everyone can use it), if he train to harness this he can become a combat powerhouse who is able to keep up with Pokegirls, but he doesn't know that.

 **Ash Ketchum:**

 **Direct Ancestry:** Normal/Magic.

 **Family Tendency:** Pure Psychic.

Spoiler: Empathy

 **Empathy  
Type:** Gift  
 **Origin:** Ghost-types, Plant-types, and/or Psychic-types  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon  
 **Description:** The subject has a heightened emotional awareness of those around him. This sense is strong enough that he can discern the presence and location of other beings even when all his other senses are blocked. An Empath cannot read thoughts, but he is always aware of others' true emotional states. Sentient beings (including Feral Pokegirls) have the strongest and clearest emotions, but a skilled Empath can pick things up even from the rare animal or large plants. Empathy isn't usually blocked by intervening matter, except for some heavy metals or active electronics, but it can by countered by Psychic techniques, natural resistances, or simply by putting a large number of bodies together in the same space to drown out individual feelings with emotional white noise. The Gift is also not instantaneous; barring an extremely strong or Psychically-active mind, an Empath usually requires prolonged exposure to an individual to get a complete and accurate impression of their state of mind.  
Although it would appear that a man with this Blood Gift would be a kinder Tamer, this is not always the case, for Empaths can ignore or shut down their sensitivity, or use it to "motivate" a Pokegirl by threatening the things she cares about. On the whole, Empathic Tamers are less likely to abuse their Pokegirls and more likely to form Delta Bonds, but there may be no crueler fate for a Pokegirl than to be bonded to an Empath who treats her like scum, and yet knows exactly how to make her come crawling back for more.  
 **Variants:** The distance at which the subject can sense a being's emotions and how clearly he reads them are both aspects of this Gift that differ widely. Psychic ancestry is more likely to bestow a controllable form of the Gift, but the version granted by Plant ancestry is typically much deeper and more accurate, precisely because it can't be turned on and off at will.

*a/note: He was born with the _strongest_ iteration of this mutation EVER, all the effect a more pronounced on him, and they may manifest and evolve in other ways is the future. He's been using subconscious since he was born and was very confused when he found other people didn't feel what he does, but now that he is aware of this he can experiment and grow. It also makes him a _excellent_ judge of character. (If he train for long enough he could reach and surpass the level of Cherie Vasil from Worm).

Spoiler: Telepathy

 **Telepathy  
Type:** Gift  
 **Origin:** Psychic-types  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon  
 **Description:** The subject has the ability to communicate by thought alone. He can transmit a short burst of information -typically one or two sentences- directly to his target's mind, speaking clearly without ever making a sound. A Telepath does not automatically know what those around him are thinking unless he has established a telepathic connection to the mind(s) in question, in which case he is able to carry on a full two-way conversation, "speaking" his thoughts and "hearing" the answers as easily as normal humans would with their mouths and ears.  
In much the same way that human mages can learn to cast spells, a human Telepath can learn how to use Psychic techniques that are purely mental in nature. This always requires training from another psychically-active individual, be it a human Telepath or a Psychic Pokegirl.  
 **Variants:** Some subjects have naturally stronger minds, and can utilize Psychic powers faster or more powerfully than other Gifted humans. In rare cases, Telepathy is "on" by default, forcing the subject to hear other beings' thoughts at all times whether he wants to or not; this is usually considered a Curse.

*a/note: He was born with a weak version of this,all effect a less pronounced but they do happen. He get usually gets superficial thought from people at random, he can control better the better he know the people, and get more random thoughts from them them anyone else, he usually used as a complement to his Empathy ability.

Spoiler: Tamer's Disease

 **Tamer's Disease  
Type:** Curse  
 **Origin:** Individual breeds with High, Very High, or Extreme libidos (Nymph, Soixante-Neuf, etc)  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare  
 **Description:** The subject has inherited the altered biochemistry that causes Pokegirls to go Feral without regular Taming. From puberty onwards, the subject must engage in sexual activity at least once every three days to stabilize his physiology, or else descend into a psychotic frenzied state where he will attempt to Tame anyone and anything in sight, be it male or female, human or Pokegirl, willing or not. While in this state, the subject's pheromone production goes through the roof, triggering similar behavior in any Pokegirl that gets near him; there are also unconfirmed rumors that humans with high levels of Pokegirl ancestry are affected in the same fashion.  
Most Leagues require a man with this Blood Curse to become a Tamer, since that is the only reliable means of holding his sex drive in check. Similarly, a man with Tamer's Disease is usually required by law to declare his condition to the authorities of any settlement he enters, so that proper steps can be taken in the event of a Taming frenzy. Depending on the League, those responsible for setting off a Taming frenzy may face anything from a mild warning to long-term imprisonment, confiscation of Pokegirls, and severe fines.  
 **Variants:** There is a controversial theory that Tamer's Disease is merely the most severe form of a more widespread ailment. It is suggested that there are less-intense forms of the Curse that require a subject to Tame only once every week (Rare), once every two weeks (Uncommon), or once per month (Common), and that these variants have simply gone undocumented because the symptoms were suppressed by normal human sexual activity.

*a/note: he will need sex once every three day, but his body can be 'spoiled' into needing more often, it won't cause the affliction though, but it will make him horny and distracted.

*a/note: it also increases his stamina, not on Gary level but a pretty respectable amount, it only shows up during taming though.

**Author notes general: His Empathy mutation is so overwhelmed strong that it grains him a enormous amount of Phychic potential, the phenomenon used by Awakened Psychics and Phychic Pokegirls (only people who have the talent can use it) if he learn to harness he can become a Phychic powerhouse able to keep up with Pokegirls. But he doesn't know that.

 **Gabrielle Degarmo:**

 **Direct Ancestry:** Pure Electric.

 **Family Tendency:** Normal/Ground.

Spoiler: PokeGene (Phase 1)

 **PokeGene AKA Pokeboy Gene  
Type:** Curse  
 **Origin:** Any pokegirl ancestry  
 **Frequency:** Common (Phase 1), Uncommon (Phase 2), Very Rare (Phase 3), Extremely Rare (Phase 4)  
 **Description:** This bloodtrait is most often considered a Blood Curse, and causes subjects born to pokegirl mothers to exhibit the physical appearance of a pokegirl. This curse often runs in tandem with a bloodgift of similar nature, such those cursed with modified ear structures to have enhanced hearing. However, this bloodtrait itself does not grant any other abilities other than appearance, even modified teeth and claws do not grant any extraordinary human abilities unless coupled with other bloodtraits. Studies have shown that subjects with the PokeGene bloodcurse have an increased chance of bearing pokekits or having their daughters threshold, and this chance is further increased if their partner is a pokegirl or has heavy bloodtraits as well.  
 **Variants:  
Phase 1:** Minor physical traits are noted outside of the human norm. Hair color, eye color or pupil shape, teeth, and other minor things that may not be noticeable except under close scrutiny. This is the most common of the PokeGene phases. Subjects with this variant of the trait are considered to be similar to Very Near Human.  
 **Phase 2:** Skin color, slightly modified body build, as well as modified additions to the fully noticeable human form, such as ears, claws, vestigial wings, or tails. Subjects with this trait would be considered to be on the human end of the Near Human scale. This version is more uncommon.  
 **Phase 3:** Subjects with this variation of the PokeGene have much more pronounced traits, such as partial or light body fur, digigrade feet, some feathering, full wings, or other traits that mark them as obviously non-human in appearance. Subjects with this variation of the bloodcurse are considered to be on the more non-human side of Near Human.  
 **Phase 4:** The most altered of appearance, subjects with this variation of the bloodtrait are not recognizable in appearance as a human. They appear to be Not Very Near Human or Inhumanoid, but lack the abilities and enhancements of pokegirls, due to their internal structures still matching that of a human, many of the subjects born with this variation perish early from functional problems or murder from social ostracism.  
*a/note: they can happen to any human though it only called Pokeboy because it happens mostly to boys

*a/note: Sharp Teeth. Its only a curse because society dictated as it bring mostly a advantages, they are tougher than normal teeth and always grows back in one week if knocked off, and made her bite quite dangerous it hit the right places. She didn't used to smile much because they scared everyone of, but one day two boys found it cute. She smiles a lot more now.

*a/note: her bite strength its also stronger than normal, she can chew rock if she wanted to, but she doesn't do that anymore because they taste bad and hurt her gum

**Author notes general: She is cute, looks like a tiny shark-waifu.

The helpful info that helps:

Spoiler: TAMING CYCLE

A Taming cycle is a somewhat-misnamed process that is similar to what a pokeball does. Taming cycle machines are usually incorporated to the healing and treatment devices found in Pokecenters. A pokegirl undergoes a Taming cycle inside her pokeball.  
Like other pokecenter devices, they work by digitally sharing information with the pokeball to affect the pokegirl inside. This also insures that pokeballs that are defective or flagged as being stolen won't be used. A Taming cycle is a process that pacifies a pokegirl by heightening and playing on her natural instincts, making her comfortably obedient if she is otherwise too rowdy or wild to be Tamed successfully, or if initial Tamings don't take. There are multiple levels of Taming cycles, with each higher level being stronger than the last.  
A _Level 1_ cycle is the same as a pokeball, and the newest Taming cycle devices don't feature this level at all (though they don't renumber the scale so as not to cause confusion).  
 _Level 2_ is slightly higher, and in general is enough to bring a grouchy or otherwise obstinate pokegirl back in line. Pokegirls who are already fully obedient tend to enjoy level 2 cycles as a reward, since they find them soothing and relaxing by reiterating what they already know.  
 _Level 3_ cycles are stronger, usually used on captured Feral pokegirls that are too dangerous to Tame before being fully subdued, or if they are too strong for a pokeball to condition.  
 _Level 4_ Taming cycles are extremely strong, being used mostly to 'correct' pokegirls who are lesbian in taste so that they are either bisexual or heterosexual (Tamer's choice, the machine has either setting, though it defaults to heterosexual with mild bisexual tendencies). A pokegirl run through a level 4 Taming cycle tends to be dazed for days on end afterwards, having trouble thinking clearly and following complex instructions. They tend to be almost mechanical in disposition until about a week afterwards.  
 _Level 5_ Taming cycles are the highest. These cycles completely wipe away a pokegirl's memory of herself, save for her name. She still understands that she's a pokegirl, and basic things such as having a master, being in a Harem, etc., but she knows nothing about herself, and tends not to care either. This option is mostly used on Threshold girls who are so miserable with losing their humanity that they can't stand it anymore. Most Tamers never run their pokegirls through a level 5 cycle, since it would wipe out all their hard work in customizing their pokegirls in thought, action, habits, etc.

Spoiler: Ka-D-Bra

Ka-D-Bra (aka Psikick), the Telepath Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human Style Foods, Prefer Sushi  
Role: Interrogators, Security Personnel  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Confusion, Dream Time, Foresight, Telekinesis, Teleport  
Enhancements: Encyclopedic Knowledge (Human and Pokégirl Anatomy), Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Memory, Telepathy  
Evolves: Alaka-Wham (normal)  
Evolves From: A-Bra (normal)

Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". The pokégirl grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5' 7". Her bust size increases dramatically to a D-cup, from which the breed take their name from. The antennae double in length, usually 4-6 inches on average with their skin darkening to a medium orange; their antennae remain yellow. The most noticeable behavioral change with this breed from the A-Bra would be their activeness. Ka-D-Bras require much less sleep and more regular taming sessions than their previous evolution.

Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers when compared to their previous form. Their abilities to use Teleport and Telekinesis more than makes up for the breed's physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked with their enhanced intelligence giving them a grasp of tactics that allows the breed to make the most of their attacks. During combat, Ka-D-Bras will make use of their attack Foresight, being able to determine what attacks/moves their opponent will make during the battle. These combinations of psychic techniques have made the breed exceptional opponents in combat, going as far back as the Revenge War.

While serving in Sukebe's Army, the breed was used as troop support. Using their psychic abilities, the Ka-D-Bras would hurl large pieces of debris at the human soldiers and pokégirls who sided with the humans. Some more experienced soldiers would use their Telekinesis to grab grenades and other thrown explosives and send them back to the human armies. If by chance they were able to catch a live human, Ka-D-Bras would use their Dream Time technique to interrogate and extract the desired information out of the soldier. More experienced members of this breed would use their Telepathy to read the minds of soldiers during a battle. Using this technique and Foresight were very effective on the battlefield, leading to victories for the Ka-D-Bras more than once.

In recent times, this breed has been used mainly for security jobs, though they are not limited to just this particular field. Their enhanced intelligence and knowledge of both human and pokégirl anatomy have led some Ka-D-Bras to work as staff members within Pokécenters, whether they are nurses, doctors, or therapists. While working with patients in the Pokécenter, the breed will use their Dream Time to help with recovery for patients who require more than just physical care. Sometimes these pokégirls can be found working with researchers as assistants. In cases such as this, the researchers will use a member of this breed if they cannot afford an Alaka-Wham and wish to have a pokégirl who can double as an assistant and a good security guard.

While in a harem, Ka-D-Bras make decent Alphas. They are a very passionate breed, which tends to get them into trouble from time to time. That is to say, the breed tends to let their emotions get the better of them when they do not wish it. Like their previous evolution, the Ka-D-Bras seem to not like being referred to as "Bug-Type pokégirls". The breed usually does not react too rashly towards the individual who confuses them with this type of pokégirl, but Ka-D-Bras have been known to use a low powered form of Confusion on the "name caller" when they are not looking, causing slight irritation and discomfort. Owners of this breed learn a different "pet name" for them quickly. On the positive side, a Ka-D-Bra will be very nurturing toward their harem sisters and owner, trying to make everyone feel wanted and loved.

One peculiarity of the breed still has researchers puzzled. Some Ka-D-Bras will eagerly bend any spoons they come across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. Most tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra with this compulsion quickly learn to eat with chopsticks. There have been very few reported cases of human females thresholding into this breed and encountering a feral Ka-D-Bra, though not unheard of, is rare nonetheless.

Spoiler: ESPEA

ESPEA, the Clever Clairvoyant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Fox-squirrel Animorph)  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Herbivore  
Role: Combat, Guard, Other duties as per training  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Aura of Cute, Quick Attack, Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Disable, Confusion, Flash, Foresight, Future Sight, Memory Wipe, Sabre Claw  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Speed (x6), Telepathy, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Aura Sight  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva (Normal-diurnal or Sun Stone)

The role of the Espea during the war was a variable one. Records have shown that some acted as field commanders bellow generals, using her psychic abilities to unite the girls in their attack formations alongside other psychic pokegirls. Others show that the Espeas themselves were front line fighters using their abilities to confuse and defeat enemy ranks. Other reports show the breed in a variety of areas, from teleport evacuation of higher ranked pokegirls to medical assistants and evacuation.

This psychic evolution of the Eva breed ranges in height from 4.5 feet to 5 feet at the top of the bell curve, with the tallest of the breed being recorded at just above 5.5 feet. All members of the breed share three common features: two long fox-like ears; long antennae-like whiskers that extend from the outside of the eyebrows; and a slender feline-like tail about half as long as the pokegirl is tall, which forks into a double tip at the last foot of the tail. The fur on the ears and tail varies in color, from pastel pinks and purples to near white, much like the body fur on the more animalistic members of the breed. Tends to range into slightly darker colors than the fur, though among threshold and very close to human domestics, colors sometimes stray into human norms. Close to human members of the breed only have the ears, whiskers, and tail, while more animalistic members may have slight muzzles and full body fur.

Espeas tend to have a few constants in their personality, an optimistic approach to learning anything new as well as the ability to easily pick up new tactics, techniques, and skills. It can easily be said that the average member of the breed enjoys learning for the sake of learning, making this breed popular in many areas. This breed also tends to be rather grounded, and unafraid to do things by hand instead of relying on their psychic powers. Usually, this willingness to learn and adapt to new situations make the breed good choices for the Alpha position, and this psychic eva evolution has no real quarks of personality on a breed basis that make them unsuitable when working with other breeds.

Unlike many pure Psychic pokegirl breeds, this clever clairvoyant pokegirl breed has the ability to hold their own in direct melee, using their enhanced speed and agility to dodge blows in conjunction with their foresight make them very hard to hit, and the breed can often think up inventive ways to use their psychic techniques in an up close manner. When pitted against a bug or dark type the breed becomes reliant on their normal techniques and any other non-psychic attacks they've learned, though they are still at a distinct disadvantage. Against most ghost types, the breed is assured a loss.

An Espea's whiskers are extremely sensitive to air pressure changes allowing the breed to predict weather changes with extreme accuracy. This coupled with their Future Sight ability makes many news stations acquire one for more accurate weather forecasting. Due to the breed's propensity for learning new trades and information, they often become well known meteorologists in their local viewing areas.

Taming preferences of the breed tend to remain stable if the breed evolved from an Eva, though the Espea's new found desire for knowledge may also extend to the bedroom. These exploratory times are often interesting, as some members of the breed research the matter, including more odd fetishes and methods. Tamers are often able to curb any attempts to try any methods they dislike, as with most pokegirls the breed tends to mold their preferences around their tamer.

Wild Espea tend to form small social groups that are usually related by way of mother and parthogenic sisters, the breed is primarily herbivorous, though has been known to eat processed meats if they happen to raid campsites. Though the breed is a psychic type, their intelligence is severely limited in their feral state. These psychic ferals are more intelligent than animals and able to attack with their psychic power, they are unable to think at a human level. The breed still remains a rather clever pokegirl even while feral, and many tamers have become frustrated when trying to capture one. Once captured, the breed is noted to be faster than most ferals in becoming domesticated.

Threshold directly into an Espea is more common with human girls with strong eva and psychic ancestry, but still rare overall. Psychic type bloodgifts, particularly telepathy are noted in girls with high threshold rates and typically telepathy is the first sign of threshold into an Espea. This is followed by painless migration of the ears and growth of the whiskers and tail ending threshold in very close to human individuals. Animalistic members of the breed find that muzzle and fur growth is accompanied by a slight numbing of the affected areas. Most researchers theorize that this is due to the developing psychic abilities shutting down the nerve centers subconsciously in order to alleviate discomfort. After threshold, the new pokegirl is often sold in lieu of being sent to a ranch.

Spoiler: RAPHA (AKA NURSEJOY)

 _ **RAPHA (AKA NURSEJOY), the Medic Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Normal  
 **Frequency:** Common  
 **Diet:** Human style, vegetarian preference  
 **Role:** Healer, Nurse, Field Medic  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting  
 **Attacks:** Great Shell Shield, Heal, Esuna, Love 'N' Affection, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Syrup, Regeneration Tears, Strike, Yell, Hypnotize  
 **Enhancements:** Innate Knowledge (Human/Pokegirl anatomy), Affinity (Magic), Intuitive Aptitude (Healing magic, Healing), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Memory, Reduced Feral, Manifest (Doctor's Bag), Aura of Calm, Deathsight  
 **Evolves:** Night Nurse (Battle Stress)  
 **Evolves From:** None

Counted as the first pokegirl breed to be created by humans, the Rapha (pronounced Ra-fa) was considered a success at utilizing the DNA of various breeds in the creation of a new one. In the case of the Rapha, Dr. Weinstone combined Cherry, Pollita, and Ingenue along with minute amounts of three other breeds to essentially build a nearly completely human appearing, healing capable pokegirl. When first introduced, the media advertising the Rapha called the spokes-pokegirl 'Nurse Joy'. The name ultimately stuck, and became more famous than the breed's true appellation.

Typically called NurseJoys or Joys, the breed stands on average between 5 and 5.5 feet tall (1.52-1.68 m) with outliers as far as 6 inches (15cm) taller or shorter. Due to all three of the base individuals used having the same color of hair, most Rapha have hair in some shade of pink with white or red being outliers. Rarely, the breed will have human standard colors or odd colors of hair. Eye color ranges within human norms, with blues and greens being the most common though it is not unknown for individuals to have pink colored irises. Most have above average or at least proportional bust lines, though body types are similar to those of humans.

Compassionate, Helpful, and Kind are the three most common personality traits attributed to Raphas. A majority of individuals have wonderful bedside manners, capable of putting nervous patients at ease. For rowdy patients, the breed's Yell and Hypnotize abilities can be coupled with their Aura of Calm to diffuse situations. NurseJoys are also able to summon any medical tool they're personally familiar with, which is packed within a doctor's bag. This ability is unable to summon complex machinery larger than the bag, but typically an individual can get needles and suture thread, scalpels, bone saws, hypodermic needles, gauze, tape, forceps, tweezers, scissors, IV bags, and many other commonly used hand-held equipment.

NurseJoys are typically non-violent, though they can hold their own against weaker pokegirls if pressed. Most individuals are never put into the battlefield, as their skills in healing are not something to be risked in a battle. Many individuals would much rather use their strength to pick up or turn bedridden patients or their agility to help nimbly suture a wound than dodge attacks or try to punch a foe.

Rapha have no common majority when it comes to taming preferences, though a significant minority have a preference for sexual role play. The breed is also affected strangely by cannabis in that it acts like an aphrodisiac. While unable to become intoxicated from the drug, NurseJoys instead become incredibly aroused. Due to this, many Leagues have no smoking policies within pokecenters and hospitals, partly to keep their employed healer pokegirls from being supremely distracted while on duty.

Upon going feral, a Rapha become skittish, shy pokegirls. They tend to hide or run first, which is coupled with an inability to keep track of time or focus. Ferals outside of cities tend to be thin and are commonly picked off before any evolve. Within cities, they pose no threat to humans, though will make a nuisance of themselves by raiding garbage cans or sneaking into areas for food and shelter. Catching a NurseJoy is as simple as properly pinning one down, as they can't put up much of a resistance. Use of cannabis is also a quick capture method, as then the feral will be more than willing to tame.

Threshold into a Rapha tends to be a very fast affair, allergy or common cold-like symptoms or intestinal distress are usually the only signs before the hair begins to change color. Eye color change is a fifty-fifty chance. Within three days, the new NurseJoy is ready to be placed with a tamer or sold to the League.

Spoiler: BUNNYGIRL

BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as cleaning  
Libido: High (Extreme)  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
Attacks: Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor  
Evolves: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone), Playbunny (Orgasm), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (Dream Stone), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (stress), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Mist Bunny (Mana Crystal), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Snugglebunny (Delta Bond), Lopiki (Battle Stress + Thunderstone), Dust Bunny (Diamond Stone)  
Evolves From: None

Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span.

Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles.

Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for an evolution. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sexpet that will eventually evolve into something better.

Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… Er… Well… It was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first.

Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl.

Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold.

Spoiler: DRAGONESS

DRAGONESS, the Dragon Commander Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Dragon/Flying  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human Norm  
Role: Air superiority, Ground Reinforcement, Field Commander  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice, Rock  
Attacks: Armor Draconis, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Bide, Bite, Slash, Snarl, Takedown, Draconic Aura, Empty Daggers, Gust, Wing Attack, Glorious Sun, Speed Storm, Dragon Blade Mk II, Dragon Rage, Dragon Torture, Tail Slap  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (hearing x2, vision x2) Enhanced Speed (x8, flight only), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Durability (x2), Natural Weapons (Claws, Wings, Tail), Flight (wings)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dracona (Battle Stress)  
Revised: March 1, 2011

The Dragoness is the pinnacle evolution for the Draco line. These pokegirls were the Field Commanders of the dragon forces, overseeing and leading their draconic sisters in battle, flying along the battlefront and reinforcing where needed, this girls were among the strongest and fastest of their time, using their great speed to move from one portion of the front to the next, and turning the tide of battle with their great strength and powerful aerial attacks as well as knocking out many of the humans air assets from the sky to give their forces superiority. Unfortunately this also made them priority targets, as it decreased the dragon forces leadership and aerial superiority and dropping the numbers of Dragoness' greatly by the end of the war.

The changes between the Dracona and the Dragoness are substantial, marking the increase in power between the two breeds. While many of the features remain the same, her physical presence definitely increases, their height can increase dramatically, with some becoming as tall as 10ft tall with a proportionately powerful build, though there have been undocumented reports of Dragoness' being even taller, though there have been cases where the Dragoness only gains a few inches of height as well. Their wings grow to between fourteen to twenty feet in span; though they can be shrunk down to allow them to easily wrap them around her body like a cloak. The horns commonly seen on Dracona grow into larger forms, as well as possibly growing several smaller ones, and their hair becomes finer, almost silky to the touch, though the length is to the preference of the individual. Their tail can grow to as much as double in size, reaching up to six feet in length; the control fins if any also grow but can fold away to protect them from damage when the limb is used as a weapon. Some Dragoness' also can grow the thick bone plate on their foreheads similar to the Azhi Dahaka's giving them a powerful headbutt attack.

The Dragoness is a powerful and intelligent girl, a capable tactician and leader, making them natural leaders and Alphas, especially for other dragon types. Their quick minds need constant occupation, something that being left in charge of a harem can satisfy, but also reveals in the feeling of flight, wanting to be allowed to fly free and really stretch her wings at full tilt speeds when not doing other duties. They are also, probably, the most demanding in their standards in a Tamer, making getting one from trade or capture difficult to manage and usually taking a long time to get into a Dragoness' good graces, so much so that not even a Lvl 5 cycle may help weaken her. Many Tamers prefer to raise their Dragoness' up from a lower tier, just to avoid the problems with her pride, and to make sure there is a strong bond of loyalty between Tamer and Dragoness.

Dragonesses are more stand up fighters then their previous versions, preferring to use their flight speed to swoop in and attack in the middle of a group, targeting the biggest of the group to take down quickly before sweeping away the small fry usually with the aid of a pack of Dracos and Dracona. They tend to use their Armor Draconis to reinforce their durability to stand toe to toe with opponents; withdrawing if necessary and adopting her previously perfected hit and run tactics from previous evolutions. In the wild, when leading other dragon types, she tends to act as the hammer in the classic hammer and anvil tactic, smashing into their enemies as they battle against the remaining group they have been herded against.

When the rare Dragoness goes feral, she becomes highly territorial, staking out a section of the wild, usually in a mountainous, hilly or heavily wooded area, generally keeping other predatory pokegirls down to a minimum in order to maintain a good supply of food for them. The only exception to this is the fact that they tend to attract other dragon types, and set up small colonies, ranging in size, and claiming larger territory as needed. A feral Dragoness tends to lead by example, heading up hunting parties to gather supplies for the colony in general while other groups perform other duties

At this point, there have been no documented cases of threshold into a Dragoness. Though it has been theorized that they would go through very similar process of their previous evolutions.


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter was Betad by Gaouw and Eveakane back in QQ forum

Warning: Explicit material (Orgy)

Chapter 5

* * *

Milk is good.

Correction, Milk is fucking fantastic. I can't make this clear enough; I barely remember the taste of the inferior milk of my old world, but it doesn't hold a candle to the milk from Pokégirls.

The average milk produced by a Pokégirl is already way better than one from my world, but the milk from a Milktit… It's simply on another level entirely.

With another big gulp, I send another mouthful of the divine liquid down my throat. I feel Carmen's nipple shake by the sudden outburst, but my tongue clamps down to it firmly, interrupting the flow. I began to count the seconds, feeling the supple flesh quiver around my mouth, the juicy thigh my head was laying on trembling and coiling, and the panting of the beautiful Pokégirl above me.

Now, I _adore_ milk, I love everything about it, if a Milktit presents her chest to me, I would gladly jump in and drink my fill. I would have my delicious milk; the girl would probably cum, because I'm very good at what I do, and everybody would be happy.

But there is a time and a place for everything. This time I'm not drinking my fill; this time I'm _actively pleasuring_ a Milktit. The milk, as good as it is, is only a pleasant bonus. Right now, the only thing that matter is Carmen.

I went from zero to a hundred, sealing my mouth around the large areola and sucking. The engorged tip pours the heavenly drink down my throat, just as I hear the normally stoic Pokégirl, who mostly communicated her pleasure with grunts and deep breaths, devolve into a gasping, moaning wreck by my ministration.

Then, I clamp down again. My mouth forming a smile as I feel that the nipple couldn't stop leaking completely.

She is very close. Well, she has been very close for some time now, I've been playfully pushing her beyond and testing her limits. But now she looks ready to explode.

She held on until I managed to finish two breasts of milk. And judging by the weight of this one the next suction should empty the left one.

"Oooh, fuhk! Ophi. Oppphi!" I can't describe the satisfaction of hearing Carmen's tough woman voice sounding so needy and whinny as she holds herself on her best lover's shoulder for her dear life. And by the quake I felt on the juicy thighs I was lying on, said lover was having as much fun as I was. "He'is hee'sh abusinhg meeeee!"

"Fufufu, now, now, don't be like that." I heard Ophelia said, no doubt looking attentively at the messed-up face of her lover. "You were the one who asked for this, remember? Now, be a good girl and let the little master take care of you," The following sound indicated a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek. "You're going to be a mother, after all, you have to show dignity."

Ah yeah, this fun detail.

My hand gently rubbed Carmen's five-months pregnant belly. It was getting big; soon she will be moved to the much smaller maternity barn, to take care of her little clones.

It wasn't my sperm that was used as a catalyst to her parthenogenesis. Even though I got the offer. I just wasn't comfortable in taking part in the breeding routine.

My hand dips down, stimulating the caramel skin with the tip of my finger until I reach the charming rectangle of hair that symbolizes the girl's privates.

It was a little hard to reach with due to the length of my arm, but I manage.

"Ophi! Ophi! I felsh it! Hesh gonna do isht, Hesh gonna DO ISH!"

"Fufufu, isn't this great love? Make sure to look on my way when it happens."

Now, just _GUH!_

I feel the warmth coming from below engulf my member as Lulu finally decided to stop licking it like a lollipop and has gone down on it until her plump lips kissed the base. I could feel my head entering her throat and- OOoooh.

And she's humming. Of course, she's humming, what did I expect?

I could feel Carmen pressing her crotch impatiently on my hand, Ophelia slightly thrusting her thighs on my head, indicating for me to hurry up and break Carmen. Lulu moving her head to test new angles while keeping my member on her throat, and Flora's body molded to my side with her limbs curled, her back arched, and her bubble butt waving slowly from side to side as she watched Lulu like a predator, ready for any opportunity to take her place.

This…this is heaven.

Carmen pressed again. She was bending over my head with her knees on the bed; Ophelia was supporting her upper body. The pregnant girl had her arm tiredly wrapped around her albino lover, while Ophelia's right hand was playing with her somewhere, and the other was gently milking her left breast, sending the left over milk to my waiting mouth. Or it would if I wasn't blocking her nipple.

But the girl endured well; she deserves a satisfying relief.

I didn't have to search much to find her clit; it followed the same theme of her nipples, so it was quite bigger than usual, it was easy to place it between two fingers.

The sensation made Carmen stop completely. Only the heavy breathing stayed, her muscles seemed to clamp in anticipation.

I smile; gently biting the areola as a warning. And then I went from zero to hundred, this time with a firm _pull_ in the exact level of strength I knew she liked.

"GHAHH!"

Carmen wasn't a screamer, she usually communicated her pleasure with her body, so when the girl had to bury herself in Ophelia's cleavage to suppress the sound, I knew I had done an excellent job.

Lulu laughed knowingly around my penis, making me shake. This girl…If I didn't have a pregnant Milktit unraveling on top of me…

Carmen's body begins to fall as soon as the milk ran out. But Ophelia was prepared for that and turned her to slump on the pillows pressed against the wall of this cramped rectangular space we were laying, that part once had a small shelf with Carmen's things, but luckily it was moved to the maternity barn, so now it just had some pillows. Which allowed five people to occupy the little 'room', instead of the usual four.

My arm was in an awkward position due to Carmen's movements, but my hand still cupping her pussy, I wasn't gripping anymore, just laying it there, but it was enough to contribute to the sounds and wiggles the multiple orgasmic cow-girl was making.

I couldn't see her, which is a pity, but the melody was making me throb; much to Lulu's delight, I reckon.

I turn my eyes to the girl whose lap I was lying on.

Ophelia was an albino, her very few cow parts were that of a deep white fur, her eyes, when she chooses to actually open them, were blood red, and her lock was a cascade of platinum blond hair.

She was holding one of her cheeks with her hand, while the other stroked my hair, she was watching her caramel skinned, red-haired, pregnant lover squirm …At least I think she was watching, seriously, she rarely opens her eyes, but somehow she can see everything. My guess is psychic bullshit.

"How was it?" I ask, licking the remaining milk around my lips.

"Magnificent, little master." She said with her smooth voice, "Your technique is impeccable as always."

I circled my finger.

"GAHH-Mmmmmm!" Carmen squeaked, but the rest of the sound came muffed. She must have used a pillow. Cheater…

"Stop it," Ophelia said with a light chuckle, hitting playful slap on my naked chest. "She's really going to faint if you keep this up."

Chuckling, I took my hand off and looked up to the pretty faces of the Milktits poking from the small walls that separated each 'room'. As always, all the Milktits of _Barn Number 3_ have gathered around the 'room' that I chose to visit tonight, but none of them tried to jump in. They all know the rules; I made very clear that while I would satisfy every single one of them tonight, _I_ was the one who decides who goes in and out of the bed. If anyone breaks the rules, will not be touched by me for three days.

I don't like to do that, because they always cry and try to hug me, and it tears my soul to refuse them, but these rules are needed for this to work, as there are twenty Milktits in each barn and I needed to keep an acceptable amount of milk ready for the next day. It was difficult, but it definitely is worth the effort.

I winked at them.

Cue the fangirl squeals.

Truly, the barns are heaven.

"Ara, Ara." Ophelia smiles at the sound. Her finger softly poking my cheek. "So many young girls you could be taming, and here you are messing around with old ladies, what were you thinking, little master?"

Heh, old ladies my ass. Pokégirls have a tendency of growing more beautiful with age. It only really stops when they became a Pokéwoman, but by that point they're already breathtakingly gorgeous. Carmen was a 33-year-old pokegirl that will most likely change to a Pokéwoman when her daughters are born, and Ophelia came close behind with 30 years. They are literally Milktits who were in the apex of their age and beauty. In my opinion (and it is a _very_ controversial one) they are more beautiful than Deliah.

But she is talking about the special rule for tonight, the rule that says that tonight, the two will stay in bed for as long as they want.

"I wanted to make something special to the future mommies," I explained, my voice trembling slightly because of the movement of Lulu's tongue.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm sure she will be honored… when she calms down a little." Ophelia gently poked her lover on the ribs, drawing a small moan from her.

I grin, "She is not the only one you know." I said nuzzling the three-month-pregnant belly of the Albino, making her giggle with a bright blush.

Funny story you see. A few months ago, the cycle of the farm continued on. Some Pokéwomen became too old and had to be sold away, and the kits grew big enough to participate in milk production, even a brand new cowgirl appear by special circumstance. It was a busy time for everybody, lots of things to do, Milktits to milk, and no Pokekit to guarantee the growth of the farm.

So, naturally, Boss chose a few girls to induce parthenogenesis in and supply that demand. Carmen was selected, to her silent delight, but a certain albino wasn't chosen.

That means the lovers would be separated during the night, where they had time to enjoy each other company; a sad story, but a common one. Nobody on the farm cared about the relationship between two Pokégirls; they were just livestock after all, they are to be cared of course, but not enough bend the business for it.

And yet she got pregnant anyway! A miracle really! As she was put into her Pokéball once every night to have the ball contraceptive effect working, and definitely did not have her ass pounded so hard and for so long that the sexual frenzy activated the parthenogenesis, no sir! I saw it myself! It was the power of love I tell you!

I guess the lovers will stay united after all, and this time with each other daughters to spoil rotten- GUH!

"Oh, my!" Ophelia probably saw it, but worse (or better), _I felt it._

One thing you can say about Lulu, is that the girl is an oral aficionado, she adores to take it slow, to savor every single thing she could, play and lick it for a long time, but the thing is, when this girl wants to taste cum, there is no one capable of stopping her.

I can't even describe what happened in her mouth, only that my entire lower side caught fire, and that I saw alien colors and felt the planets align, and then I was emptying my balls off into her throat and letting out a long groan against Ophelia's breasts.

I raised my trembling upper body and looked at the chubby, blonde cowgirl, and raised my eyebrow.

She slowly pulled her head off, making sure to show me every inch of my glistening shaft as it came out of her mouth; it didn't have a smidge of cum in it.

Its head came out of her mouth with a _pop_ , and she sends me a cheerful smile and shining eyes.

"It tastes like white chocolate!" She squeaks. Bringing a hush to the murmuring of the girls surrounding the 'room'. Which was really just a bed with walls on the side separating it from one another, and some small shelves for personal things.

I lied back down in Ophelia's arms with a sigh. I highly doubt my cum tastes like white chocolate, but some of the girls always say something like that, maybe there is something-

"H-hey!"

"Come on, move it! It's my turn!"

"Alright, let me just…"

"I say move it! Don't you know who am I!? You lowly- _HIH!_ "

My hand fell down on Flora's rear before I ever realized I moved it. The slap made the Pokégirl let out a painful whimper, and her body fall forward, even though she shouldn't even feel pain with her level of durability, and the awkward position of my arms. She nevertheless reacted like I had whipped her with a thorn whip.

This shocked me at first, because I was pretty sure I gave her slaps on the butt before, many on the same level or stronger than this, and it always left her gasping in pleasure, the only difference I could think was my intent at the time. Before I was trying to pleasure her, now I was trying to reprimand… perhaps the intent matters when it came to Pokégirls? I don't know, but this isn't the time to ponder about this.

It has been some time since I saw Flora lashing out; she was finally mingling with the others, and the others are finally accepting her, and I could remember that her remark wasn't nearly as mean-spirited as the ones of her first few months, it felt like she genuinely got carried away and fell into old habits. But this must be fixed before it escalated… I don't want to see her isolated again.

"Flora…" I began, my voice seems louder as that the many Milktits now were silent, watching the exchange.

"I..." She made a gurgling sound when she noticed she interrupted me, but when I stayed in silence, so she took that was an incentive, turning her teary purple eyes to me she continued. "I know, I-I'm sorry master I didn't know what came to me." Then she turned to the blonde again. Without my incentive too, very good! "I'm sorry Lulu, I shouldn't have done that."

I could hear genuine remorse in her voice. I couldn't see her face, but it was enough to make Lulu relax.

"It's okay. I thought you looked a little fidgety today. I shouldn't have taken so long. Here…" The blonde finger warped on my semi-hard dick, making it go full mast again because of course it would, a fucking cowgirl is holding my dick, it will never go soft as long as she holds it. "Master is ready for you now."

Thankfully, none of the Milktits really wanted to isolate her neither. Truly they were the best Pokégirls, after so much bullshit she spilled in the first month they are still willing to forgive her.

I lay back down once again, feeling Flora's hot little tongue circle around my head and Lulu's hand stroking my shaft, the atmosphere was relaxed once more, the Milktits have gone back to talk and play with each other.

I stiffed a groan by the sensation. I don't think Flora is going to lick it for much longer, her butt was waving close to my head, and I could see the waterfall her pussy was letting out. She was very needy today, no wonder her old habits reared its ugly head.

"Fufu, you have done a good job with that girl little master. She is such a sweetheart now." Ophelia comment, not even hiding the fact that she is leering the younger girl's reddened cheek.

"She only needed someone to talk to." I was watching Flora move her body to position myself in her hungry entrance. And I wasn't the only one; everybody loved to see her reaction when she is penetrated, it's like a small spectacle.

But for me, well, I liked watching Flora in general. I couldn't help it; the girl embodied everything I like in a Milktit, appearance wise, the color of the fur on her ears and tail are my favorite black and white, her limbs had changed into a rare state for a Milktit; where the skin had become more leathery, but the fur didn't appear, only the skin color changed, making her seems like she was wearing cow-themed stockings and arm warmers all the time, the skin on her torso is a smooth, rosy color on the pale side, her hair is a cascade of silky and shining black that falls to her butt when she is standing, and hers has features that are uncommon among her kind; a Milktit's features are usually soft and inviting, but hers are sharp and alluring, it looked almost royal. It was the kind of beauty that humans had bred to achieve for generations, before a healthy dose of Pokégirl blood turned everything up to eleven… and her breasts, of course, are just as alluring to me as her features, the familiar titanic mounts were crowned by a pair of pale inverted nipples, making it my favorite pair among all the Milktits.

She had arrived on the farm a few months ago, under… mysterious circumstances. I could see her entire backstory the moment I first lay eyes on her, a classic tale on this day and age; human-purity family, probably well off, generations of sons and daughters who scoff on the rest of society for meddling with 'beasts' until one day their precious fifteen-year-old daughter thresholds, and she is chased out of the family to avoid spoiling the name. And it was into a Milktit too, a common 'farming animal', not something noble like a dragon… honestly, I'm surprised she's still alive.

During the first few weeks she was a nightmare to deal with. I'm not gonna lie, I put up with it because she was the perfect cowgirl in my eyes (I never say I wasn't petty), but an incident of nearly going feral for refusing to tame, something I was told it was absolutely terrifying experience for a Pokégirl, and a few tearful talks after it, made her mellow out dramatically. I liked to think the effort she is putting to grow past her prejudice is telling of the person she is.

"AH!" She gasped when my head met her entrance. Probably feeling the same sensations as I was. Her descent came soon after, not too fast, but not too slow either. She lets out a long moan the entire way, and a loud squeak as she hit the base, her walls undulating around me showing her small orgasm.

She was by far the most sensitive Miktit of the farm, always cumming when I hilted myself into her. She was building a resistance lately, but most of our taming sessions still end up with her incoherent and half awake.

It's a pity I couldn't see her face from the reverse cowgirl position (hehe) that we were in. The vision was enough to make Lulu blush and jump into a kiss.

"Ara Ara, it's always memorable." Ophelia comment, while I grunted when the bouncing started. "That girl has a weakness for your cock, little master…maybe it because it's big…"

"Definitely!" Lulu jumps in, talking over Flora's shoulders, the blonde had passed her arms around the brunette and had one hand going to her butt to circle her rosebud, while the other grabbed her tail and using her post-orgasmic state to control the bounces. Poor Flora was hanging on to her for her dear life and singing an ever-increasing lustful melody. "You're already as big as some of the workers master! and they are way older!"

This girl really knows how to make me feel special.

I push past the sensations to focus on the albino who was supporting everyone since it all started, but hadn't got any herself yet.

That must be fixed.

A lick on the rosy nipple was enough to call her attention.

"Ara, little master, hungry again? Truly, an endless appetite. Very well then, I shall…" She trails away when she noticed that my smile; it was the one I wear when I'm not talking about milk. "O-Oh My!"

Very soon, I had her creamy legs around my head, giving me unrestricted access to the pale pussy with the tiny platinum stubble on top of it, which was clearly screaming for a relief after all that visual stimulation. A few movements later and I had a pair of muscular caramel legs on my other side, spreading to show the dripping, hairy but no less yummy pussy, which I began fingering without hesitation. Above me, there was the sound of a sloppy make out that was complemented by a sigh, a grunt, and the occasional _Ara ara_. Below me, Flora's moaning was growing louder and more frantic, and Lulu decided that it would be a jolly good idea to share the taste of white chocolate with the girl by kissing the soul out of her. And around us, the Milktit are growing agitated, with many incapable of holding it in and dove for one another with enthusiasm… Oh dear, I seem to have lost control of the situation.

Eh, I guess today is orgy day.

-0-0-0-

For about two hours, then, there was a buzzing sound and the warehouse-like lights lights-up.

I fucking hate those lights.

Everybody stopped, some came in surprise; others tried to hide their face in pussies. And Flora's ass clenched around me as she tensed all her muscles, the poor thing was about to cum too, it must have sucked.

There was some attempt to hide themselves as the outside doors closed and the inside door moved to open. The Milktits jumped into the nearest rooms and pretended to sleep, even though there is supposed to be one in each room and not three or four sweaty bodies in them. On the room I was they didn't bother to hide, the two behind me just went stiff, and Flora whinnied by her precarious position.

We had lowered down the milking support structure that each of the room has on its edge, where a girl could comfortable lay her upper body and her tits were left hanging freely beneath, it could also bound a resisting girl if it needed, but in _this_ farm that was more optional than anything, which we used to help pop Flora's anal cherry, with the girl's half reluctant half eager agreement. But the problem was that it left her body leaning into the passage corridor, well within sight of anyone whose entering through the door.

It's boss, isn't it? Well, fuck. It was also awkward when he finds me like this, and it always destroys the mood. I guess I should prepare to invade a better security system.

I sighed, then mold my body into Floras back, gaining a squeak, which quickly transformed into a muffled moan as I gently cupped the massive hanging breast that once had two Milktits eagerly drinking from it.

What? I am not leaving her alone! It would be cruel and cold, and only a monster would dream of leaving a Milktit without her being happy and satisfied. I have fucking principles!

Her body shivered, and her ass clenched wildly by the sound of the door opening. Well, at least it's a memorable first anal.

"See, I told you he would be here." Red's voice echoes through the silent barn.

"And he's fucking the Milktits, of course he's fucking the Milktits." Fangs' deadpan voice came soon after.

"Ohh Fuck!" I sagged in relief, nearly cumming from the sheer intensity of the feeling. Then, I raise my voice. "It's ok ladies, it's just my friends! You can continue if you want to, and someone turn off the lights!"

I hated those lights.

"That's not the point!" Fangs wasn't really angry, she was more annoyed and trying to sound angry. "Why are you fucking the Milktits!?" She shouts pointing an accusatory finger.

"Dumb question." Came mine and Red's response at the same time.

She paused, furrowing her brow; her eyes trailed my form and then conceded.

"…Point."

Hehehe, don't think I missed you checking me out, girl.

"So it's this where you go when we have a sleepover on the farm," Red remarked, looking around the barn- oh yeah he never been here before. "I like it." He said, sending a wave at a group of Milktits, who waved back with enthusiasm.

"Look," Fangs said ignoring him. "You can't go around taming Milktits anymore it's affecting the far-." Then the lights were turned off, and the barn was illuminated by the soft nightlights again, good riddance, I hated those things.

"HEY!" Fangs shouted to the far corner where I couldn't see.

"Sorry," Came a meek voice. "I thought I was supposed to turn it off," The girl apologized, but the light didn't appear again. Even though Fangs' continued glare that was no doubt making the girl tremble.

"…What's up with her?" She wondered when the normally submissive Pokégirl didn't immediately bend to a strong glare. I must confess that I expected the light to be on by now.

"She is an alpha bonded to Blue, and he asked someone to turn the light off, remember? She was the closest to the switch." Red explained. Then pointed at Flora, "That one you're taming is also Alpha bonded to you."

"What!" Fangs shout.

Yeah, that makes sense, it wouldn't really be surprised if I was bonded to every single Milktit- _Wait a fucking second!_

"You can feel _bonds*_!?" I shouted the question to Red.

Fangs blinked, and her eyes widened in realization, and she looked at Red with a new light.

Red can feel Bonds! _Fucking Bonds_. This is big. _This is gigantic._

The bonds are one of the most common and important Pokégirl phenomenon that happens between a Pokégirl and a human and _no one had any idea of what it is._ We know it worked, sure, humanity managed to study them by analyzing the things _surrounding_ them that were affected by them, but the bonds themselves… well, they aren't biological, they aren't mental, they aren't magical. Everyone and their mother are trying to find a better way to study them, every scientist, every mage, every psychic had their own theory about them, but all they could do is report the effect they have into the Pokégirls and humans. The only cases that I remember where it had a direct manipulation of the bonds themselves, is on reports of the legendary Whore-oh* going around inducing Delta bonds in random people that were taming, like an insane cupid. Hell, if Gramps heard that, he would strap Red into a table and dissect him.

" _No._ Calm down, I can't feel bonds, that's crazy." Red objected raising his hand in a placating gesture. "Why does everybody think that when I say it?!"

"Well it's a fucking poor choice of words don't you think?" I say, driving myself deep into Flora to calm down. The girl moaned on the ball gag that Lulu had lent her, her body is still tense because of the attention of people she didn't know, but her inner muscles showed the pleasure she was feeling for it.

"All right, I'll give you that, sorry." He nodded. "I can feel what they're feeling, a Pokégirl feels slightly different to the one she is Alpha bonded with, I managed to realize that after I saw two people with no bond interact, it's really small." He explained. "Your grandparents are different from anyone else though, I think is because they're Delta."

Right… that makes more sense; Red is working _around_ the bond, not on the bond itself, just like everyone else.

"Can you cut that out!?" Fangs shouted after spending a moment seeing Flora's voluptuous body squirm under my ministration. "Listen Blue, you can't keep taming the Milktits anymore!"

"Why not, you do it!" I shot back immediately. My Milktit spy network is going strong; I know very well that Fangs has been enjoying some of the Barn hospitality as of late.

"Guk!" She gurgled in surprise but recovered quickly enough. "B-But when I do it, I don't bring trouble to the farm!"

I hummed, pushing Flora's hair to the side, checking her glistening back. I had stopped trusting for Fangs' sake, but that doesn't mean I will stop pleasure the cowgirl, the poor thing was tense after all, and besides, by that point, it was practically edging.

"Actually no." I began calmly, my magic fingers approved by a stressed mouse grandmother and an overly affectionate aunt working on her. "It's true that sometimes I affect the milk production of the farm…" And I still don't know how I did it, seriously, it's like I could drink milk all day and never stop. "But overall my actions have stimulated the girls to the point that they produce twice as much. Even if the farm suffers for one or two days, the rest of the month will be insanely productive because of me. Boss and I even reached an agreement of some sort, if I keep it to only a few nights a week, I can come here whenever I like. He is trying to keep me out mostly for sport now."

Flora sighed and gasped at me, her body in a perpetual state of twitching and relaxing. I occasionally gave a little trust and was pleased with the movement and resistance of her depth. It seems like her butt finally got used to my length, as the little thrust brought only pleasure now, and she was also approaching an orgasm.

Hum? Fangs isn't responding.

I turned and saw the bright-faced girl gawking at the beautiful cowgirl, I couldn't blame her, seeing her wiggle in her bounds and her attractive breasts dangling hypnotically would also take my breath away.

"Do you like her?" I ask, give a stronger trust to make the cowgirl jiggle and moan.

"Hell no- STOP DISTRACTING ME!" Fangs shouted rather loudly, the sound drawing fearful squeaks from the nearby girls.

"Careful, they are rather squeamish."

"I know! Just shut it!" she seems to ponder something for a while, "You can't tame them because, because of the Bonds! You are bonding with them there is no good- Yeah!"

…She was acting silly. Seriously, why is she acting like that?

"Fangs…they bond with the farm workers all the time, it really makes no difference if I manage to bond them all today, because most would probably break tomorrow by another worker doing his job, plus I would never order them to do anything against the farm, you know that."

…Ok, now Fangs is worrying me, she kept glaring at me with her right eye twitching, and her mouth opening and shutting like that. Why the hell does she has a problem with me doing this anyway? I thought she knew I occasionally invaded her barns, what did she think I was doing here? Playing dominos?

But still she is kind of ruining the mood, and the Milktits are getting nervous…Except for Flora, she is going to squirt at any moment.

"So, um, are you guys joining or what?" It was the first thing that passed through my mind. Hm, it kind of a neat idea now that I think about it.

Fangs squeaked adorably, opening her mouth to answer.

"Yep," Said Red, taking out his shirt. His simple response had lightened out the mood a little, and the Milktit become very animated when they saw that his upper body was built like mine.

"Wha-" Fangs began, but Red stuck his finger on her lips.

"Look Fangs, you're being ridiculous. You dad is ok with it, Blue and the girls adore doing it, and he's not actually hurting the farm economics."

"But-"

"Besides we are going to train our taming techniques when we get back to the Outpost." He got rid of his pants and underwear. Standing proudly butt naked amidst a sea of leers and whistles. "We might as well start practicing now. Besides," He nudges Fangs with an elbow while she was distracted checking him out. "With Blue and me here you can finally lose your male virginity." He said and then jumped into the room beside the one I was, where three or four Milktits were waiting for him.

Oh yeah, Fangs has never been with a guy before; I always thought she would give it to one of us, and in a cowgirl orgy too. I lost mine this way too, I recommend this to everybody.

But it doesn't mean it will happen, of course, she still hasn't made her decision.

But I didn't have to wait for long.

"AHHH!" she breaks, throwing her shirt aside. The thirteen-year-old bulges with rosy tips had enough meat to cheerfully bounce once. They were…oddly alluring. "Fuck IT! Blue, give me space!"

What?

And she jumped into the room I was in, passing Flora and me to the arms of Carmen and Ophelia behind me.

Wait she's going to stay in the room I was in? Does that mean…

"Mnnnmm!" Flora moaned as I throbbed inside her.

Right, deal with Fangs later, I'm still lodged inside a very attractive cowgirl who needs my attention.

She shivers when I lay a kiss on her sweaty neck.

"All alone now, beautiful, I have you with no distractions." Another shiver, this time from my words. "And I couldn't help but notice that that big, juicy, _ass_ of yours…" Hands slowly playing with the twitching flesh of the said ass. Gods! I could bury my fingers in it. "Has molded itself pretty comfortably around my shape…" In and out slowly... And yep, no pain in sight, only gasps of pleasure and hips pushing back. "Do you know what happens now gorgeous?"

Flora's head was dangling from the bounds; I could see her drool covered ball gag with her lips forming a broken smile around it, and the tears unconsciously flowing through the blindfold. Slowly, she moves her head from side to side.

I gripped her hair firmly and pulled back. Then I raise myself a little to capture the bottom side of the pink lips around the ball gag, it was slightly awkward due to my height, but her reaction was worthy.

 _"Now, I will ruin you for any other men."_

This was possibly my best night on the barns. The Milktits went crazy with the increase in human options; Flora melted into an incoherent puddle by the end, with both her ass and pussy stuffed with my cum, Carmen and Ophelia became the focus of everyone as their farewell gift, Red said that Lulu's oral skills are comparable to his mother's, Fangs taught us some sick finger techniques that made girls orgasm in seconds, and I realized that orgies are ten times more fun with friends.

Also, Fangs gave me the honor of taking her virginity, and I made sure to leave my dear shark-girl thoroughly satisfied.

-0-0-0-

 **It passed through me like a shockwave from an explosion, but instead of throwing me away with its strength, it passed through my body without interruptions, shaking my every cell, energizing me to infinity and taking it all away in a single instant. Its passage bent my perception of time and space, and I managed to catch a glimpse of every possible universe where this exacting thing was passing through my body. On that infinity; I saw fourteen worlds were the memory of seeing that infinity didn't erase itself immediately after, and a version of me died violently as his senses deactivated due the overwhelming truth, mind broken into madness as the angles and shapes that he couldn't process gain life and begin to tear themselves and everything around them apart, and his entire existence is crushed by the full presence of the multiverse which shattered his soul and spread it across countless worlds. In one particular world, I saw all that happening and he** _ **endured**_ **everything, becoming the greatest entity ever to exist.**

But in this world; I will, was, am like the many others, and throw my body to the side to avoid the beam of concentrated force that followed that wave of raw magic that served as a cosmic keyhole into the multiverse.

I threw my body to the side. And everything that was in my previous position was crushed and twisted by the invisible fuck you beam, the sea of broken wood and glass was dragged with it, only stopping when I hit the thick enchanted walls of the pub.

I crashed into one of the tables, rolling on my shoulders to transfer the impact and to make the table fall into an utterly useless shield.

My head ache-wait no, my head didn't ache beyond the usual effort of throwing magic energy around. Shit! Must be the raw magic acting in the air again, that stuff always makes me feel funny.

But it was also my greatest advantage.

I see the transparent waves of magic change direction, moving in impossible flows and pulsing with an astral energy as it moves ( **it breaks reality-no it folded it, all possibilities in one second, my eyes widened with…** ) after a while seeing this I could actually guess what the new spell would be, and where it would hit.

My limbs curled, using all my strength I leaped to the right in a twisting arc, the angry red chains suddenly appearing in the air where I have been, the wild movement forced me to rely on the way it distorts raw magic to dodge it.

"All right I'll admit; you are more slippery than before." I hear Izumi's voice comment. She is no doubt still in the center of the room, but I couldn't look as I dodged another barrage of spells. "But you will never succeed if you only run around."

Well, you aren't the one with a crazy enchanter firing at your back.

I was once again trying the test that I failed three times before. It's simple really, I had to hit her in some magical way, no matter if it was a spell, a magical item or even magic coated punch (which didn't actually increase strength). The only problem though is that she would be doing everything she could to _not_ get hit.

Cue my conundrum.

I broke into a run, dodging away from force missiles that break more chairs and tables, slowly reducing the area I could take cover. But I make sure to drop in some of the poker chips I prepared for this occasion.

Izumi was holding back. Otherwise, she would have vaporized me in an instant; she was casting spells at full strength, but her spells had a very deliberate timing, and there were a few seconds between casts where she allowed me to run. The bad news is, each minute she cast something other than offensive spells. The first was a simple spell had taken out all the friction from the floor around her, taking away the melee option, on the second minute it was a homing energy ball that circulated around her and attacked everything that got closer.

I had to defeat her before the third minute. The third minute is usually when she casts a shield, and if she casts a shield, there is nothing I can do to reach her.

"Come on boy. Not a single spell yet!" she taunted. "Where is that little lightning bolt you liked so much?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I bury a chip on the cracks on the floor. I'm very aware of the level of my magical reserves. Having apparently been born with the similar reserves to that of an ordinary pebble and worked my ass off to 'below average', I couldn't afford to waste it.

The Rangers' training proved to be effective once again as I manage to jump to the inside of the bar, avoiding the earlier volley.

Hehe, Sig usually stays here during my lessons, protected under a Barrier of course. I wonder where he is?

"Hey teach!" I called, "Where is Sig?"

The raw magic moved- Oh dear.

The entire bar flattened like a first of an angry god fell on it. The effect was so sudden and powerful that it didn't raise a single trace of dust or splinter of wood. In one moment there was a fairly big bar made of hard wood and full of expensive drinks, and the next there was a two-dimensioned pancake on the ground.

I had barely rolled away in time.

"Focus on your test boy." She said darkly with a wave of anger that definitely wasn't directed to me, but it was affecting me by association.

Oh yeah, the Ingenue*.

 _The Snuggly Duckling_ had become the most famous pub in Pallet Town, and currently the only one but that's not the point, they also have a pretty loyal clientele from the Rangers, who jumped at the opportunity of not having to go to Viridian for a drink. The number of people was becoming too much for them, so they got an Ingenue to work as a wench. Sig is probably taming her upstairs.

Izumi is still getting accustomed to having to share her husband again after so long, and considering her breed's tendencies… Well, no wonder I was running a lot more today.

But I was running out of cover, and my time is nearly over.

All right, let's try this.

On my next roll, I crashed against the walls, going to a kneeling position, immediately my hand slams on the floor with a chip on my palm.

" **Actum**." the word is necessary, the thought of it brings forward the inner working of the Spell, the sound of it made everything cleaner and sharper and helped me concentrate. I couldn't simply formulate a spell structure instinctively like a Pokégirl; for a lowly human like me, it means mentally working every step, and _that_ means using everything at my disposal to facilitate the process.

The chip in my hand served as a connection to the others; with it, I could spread my magic to all of them. And that was the hard part, spreading my magic so much… This trick could only be used once.

In a second, all the chips that Izumi politely pretended she didn't see me leaving around, were energized.

"Not gonna work boy, I see through your little smoke bombs." She commented calmly, slowly gathering her magic.

Do you know what this is? Opportunity!

Using all my theatrical talent, I made my expression horrified after having my 'plan' discovered. Izumi showed no reaction, but her magic changed from an offensive spell to probably something that would stylishly blow the smoke away.

Then, I activate the chips, feeling that the action draw up most of my magical reserves.

First, comes the smoke. To which Izumi sighed and absently throw her arm around, causing a gale of wind that, going by the flow of raw magic, was supposed to gather all the smoke into a tornado and chase me around.

Instead, the smoke absorbed all her magic like a sponge, turning into _clouds._

And then they proceeded to absorb every drop of raw magic in the vicinity, changing from fluffy white clouds to fiercer black ones.

I don't have, and most likely will never have, enough magic to damage her; my human reserves are just too small and their growth will cease when I reached maturity. The best I could do is have a reserve that is slightly above average, which don't even come close to what an Enchantress, or even a Witch, could do.

So, to have a chance against them, I have to use every dirty trick I have at my disposal, including using an external source to power my spells.

First, there was Izumi standing, wide eyes in the center of the dark clouds. Next, there was an overwhelming flash of white light.

The sound passed through my ears for a single second, before being substituted by a ringing noise, the defense chip I was wearing as a collar become so hot that it burned my skin, and my body was pressed against the walls as enormous magical lighting falls off the center of the pub with an almost physical force.

Then, everything stopped, and my senses crawl back as if in slow motion.

There was nothing left on the room; furniture was now charred messes that were laminated in the wooden walls and the support pillars. On the center of the ashes stood Izumi looking completely fine and clean, at first glance.

She was carefully inspecting her arm. Slowly moving it from side to side, testing the strength of the finger or the mobility of its joints, with her other arm she passed a finger over the flesh.

Then, I finally notice that the arm was burned black.

"... That was a Pokégirl-level spell, Gary." She turned her burned arm absently; the other one began to let out specks of green lights, healing the injury. "A Witch, no even a Sorceress* would be proud to have it in their repertoire… You shouldn't be able to do something like this, at least not yet." Then she turned to me. "How did you do it?"

She was only asked for politeness sake. I know she could easily trace back the magical signature and accurately deduce everything I did. But when Izumi asks something like that in that sweet voice, you better answer.

I took a few moments to get my breath.

"When…" Holy shit is hard to talk while patting, I almost forgot about that. "When… magic happens, it leaves… traces in the air… You keep throwing spells, so there was a lot of them… I used it to power the clouds."

Clouds are quickly becoming my 'thing'. It's clear that I will never be much good in a real magical combat, but the sheer usefulness on them in the day to day like, its staggering, just the idea of having drinkable water everywhere sounds incredible, plus I can make them shoot lighting if I need it.

"Ambient magic, you're using ambient magic." She said incredulously, slowly making her way to me. "That's incredibly advanced, and only those who are sensitive to it can use it. Since when can you see it?"

If by it she means the ( **blood of reality as the universe fall apart** ) Raw magical power that is always around and is affected by someone doing magic then…

"Since you taught me how to feel magic, it's hard to see it in the open, but in a closed space with spell flying around- _ouch!_ "

She twisted my cheek painfully " All this time you could do something amazing, and you didn't tell me! I thought my name was going to be tarnished by training a pupil with so little talent! _How dare you making me worry like that!?_ "

"Shut up old hag that was the only thing that let me survive your barrages! If you thought I was going to give you my trump card that easily-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT? I'LL SHOW YOU."

Then, shenanigans happened.

After a few minutes, Izumi brought forward one of her 'masterpieces', and the ugly Indian looking tiny totem thing began to slowly repair the entire bar in a Harry Potter fashion, and I mean ashes turned into chairs and chairs flew back to place, imagine that plus everything that was destroyed.

It's honestly scary what her magical items can do, and she didn't even use the offensive ones to deal with me.

"Here." She sat beside me in the bar counter and passed me something.

It was a… Retractable baton? I think. It was thinner than a baton, the handle made of steel with leather wrapping on it and tiny runes on the bottom, and the pointed end had a small bident with bladed edges. I never saw a weapon like this, but it doesn't look efficient- Wait a second is that a-

"It's a wand." I turn to her, and she smiled at my expression. "That means you can officially call yourself a mage now. In fact, I say that you are one step above the pompous apprentices that gain this on Magical schools, at least you know that the ability to throw a fireball isn't something to lord over people. And yes, this also means that you are officially allowed to use magic outside of the pub now-Hey!"

I may have hugged her a bit too hard, but I couldn't help it. _I was just so happy!_

"H-hey brat, don't get too touchy now, you hear! I will tell Sig!" She complained, but I feel her arm wrapping around me anyway.

"Thank you, really, for everything you've done."

Fuck, I don't even.

Magic.

I still became giggly when I use it sometimes. It's not easy, there are steps and procedures that you must do to even cast a spell, many of them purely mental and spiritual one, with the nasty tendency to change the rules and contradict each other. The Pokégirls could sense the rules and work with them instinctively, the humans have to study them, observe them and try to grasp them. I had to come up with every step and work the energy myself, using my imagination as the base and then imagine something different to fit the confusing and ever-changing rules of magic. It was a complicated process, but at the same time it was intimate, like the magic I tried to do had become the magic that represents me.

And now I'm a mage.

Someone recognized my effort and said that I was worthy of standing among those who change reality and make dreams come true.

I just had no words.

"All right, enough of that now. We have to talk." Izumi gently pushed me and looked at me in the eye.

"Now, if you stop learning from me right now, you would still be capable of developing your magic by yourself, just so you know." She points a finger to my face. "That doesn't mean I'm finished teaching you brat. You aren't even close to my standards yet."

I only smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That seems to take her back, but only for a second. She coughs in her hand and continues, this time with a faint blush.

What, she expected me to be a smart ass? I'm too emotional right now!

"Right… That wand I gave you, it will take some of the work out of your head and help you with the casting. However, you should not use it all the time. I knew mages and Pokégirls who were crippled by it, believe me, that habit is quite difficult to break if it developed.

I can definitely imagine that; you need your mind in a particular place to use magic, if the wand acted like a shortcut to that place, people might forget how to get there without it.

"Plus that wand is able to hold more spells than this…" She picked a poker chip from the poker set I had bought. "It worked well enough, and it's very creative I must admit. But it will not cut out for much longer. They were at the breaking point all the time."

"Yeah." I agree. "But I thought about carving some runes on them, maybe gild them with gold. I should enable them to hold more." I liked using poker chips for my spell; I think it's stylish.

"Perhaps." She nodded, turning the chip in her fingers.

Well, it wasn't a complete dismissal of the idea; I'll take comfort on that.

"Now, the serious part." She said putting the chip down. "You are not allowed to use ambient magic without supervision anymore."

What!

"Come on teach! You just give me permission to use magic everywhere!" I argued.

" _And I hope you use it responsibly_." Her eyes show me what she would do if I let it go over my head. Then she sighed. "Look… Magic, in general, is already unpredictable by its own nature. Ambient magic is a type of magic that don't carry traits of the person or the object. Its traits are _magic itself_. It is literally the most unpredictable subject in the magical studies, that why it's so advanced. It can be used to do some amazing things like that spell of yours, but one mistake, or one success, or one condition out of place and you would cause a wild magic explosion that will cover the area, and while that doesn't usually kill someone, it _always_ makes them wish for death."

"But, it's my…" I trailed off, realizing that I was acting like a kid again. Izumi wouldn't be telling me this if it was safe. And magic, while wonderful, is akin to nuclear energy in some aspect, you simply mustn't fuck around with it. "I understand." …Still gonna use it as a last resort though.

"Cheer up brat, I'm still gonna teach you how to use it, just wait until I make you less likely to turn you and everybody you love inside out, before you experiment with it." She strokes my hair, "Tell you what, let me show you something interesting. Gather your magic on your eyeballs, and then try to make a lens in front of it."

I did what she said, my exhausted energy moved to my eyes, and I tried to focus enough of it to make lens, I didn't know what to expect- _Holy shit!_

Colors, waves, and particles moved around everything in impossible flows. Every structure was pulsing with the magic of the enchantments inside, and somehow, I could see that the pulse didn't show on the outside, only on the inside. Most likely a magic to stop someone like me to check the suddenly stark clear and detailed enchantments on the woodwork.

I could see magic. All raw magic now jumped into existence in expressive color and textures. I could see their path and current like I've never seen before too, it was breathtaking.

"You sensitive types always manage to feel more if you stimulated a sense." I could hear Izumi opening a bottle of alcohol beside me. "It also works with your other senses, but the vision is the best in my opinion."

I turn to her.

She was like a _star._ Her body held so much magic that it was difficult to look at, and something told me that most are still hidden, her presence brought a sense of closeness and familiarity, which make sense considering… hang on…what? There is another?

Oh.

OH!

"What the hell teach?! Why haven't you told me that! I would hesitate to shower you with fuck-you lightning if I knew!"

Wait… maybe that was the point? To not hesitate on the test because if I did, I would not pass? I mean I did try to kill her, but that is the only way for me to _survive_ against her. She isn't an opponent I could hold back against.

"What?" I hear her question over my ponderous state. And responded absentmindedly.

"Your daughter of course…Well I think it's a daughter anyway, she already has a notable amount of magic even in her first month, at least I think it's been a month, it could be weeks. Anyway, she will most like be a Witch Pokekit or-"

"Oh, that!" Izumi interrupted with laughter. "Well you answered this yourself, you couldn't afford to hesitate on the test! And man, you ruined the surprise! I was going to tell you in an epic and cool way. AHAHAHA!" She lets out a theatrical laughter and stroke my hair a bit too roughly. I still had the magical lens, so I could see her whole magic frantically moving within in self-examination.

"ALL RIGHT!" She stands up suddenly, throwing the chair away from her with the movement. "Now I have…something to do. Yes, very important. You-You stay, here and make yourself home! Drink milk or something, YES milk! It's in the back, have as many as you want I… I have to go!"

And then, she gave the fastest walk I ever saw and quickly went upstairs.

Well… that was weird…

Wait, She did know she was pregnant right?

 **"SIG! SIIIG! I'M PREGNANT SIG! YES, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY SIG! NOW SHUT UP AND HOLD ME!"**

My response quickly came as the muffled scream of joy began.

That brought as smile to my face. Sig told me that they were trying for a few years now… in way more details that I would have liked. He also told me that she was really worried about her fertility after so many failed attempts.

That's good, if any couple deserves children it's them.

I bought the milk bottle to my mouth (Flora's, definitively from Flora's, it made me smile even more) while hearing the happy sound upstairs.

…Man, that Ingenue must be feeling really out of place in there.

* * *

*a/note: for the Wand, think less Harry Potter and more Little Witch Academia

The helpful info that helps:

 **Bonds**

There are three primary levels of bonding that can occur between a Tamer and his or her pokégirls. They are the alpha bond, the delta bond and recognition. Recognition is a unique event and will be dealt with in its own section.

 **The alpha bond** is the initial bond forged between a Tamer and a pokégirl during their first taming session. If the pokégirl has never been tamed before, she may go through taming shock (see the pokégirl primer). With the alpha bond, the pokégirl accepts her Tamer as her harem leader (Extremely dominate pokégirls may try to usurp that position for themselves. See the individual pokédex entry to see if a given pokégirl has that tendency.) and will for the most part obey his or her orders. Usually the pokégirl will follow any order, even if there is a good chance of physical danger or death. In most cases, the alpha bond is fairly easily broken by a good taming session with another Tamer.

 **The delta bond** is a much deeper bond that forms between a Tamer and a pokégirl. Usually the delta bond requires great affection and time to form. With the delta bond, often the Tamer and pokégirl form a low level psychic bond which can allow them to know where the other is. Sometimes it allows the transmission and reception of emotions (empathy) or sometimes even actual thoughts (telepathy).

Delta bonds often require relatively high empathy rating in the Tamer, the pokégirl or both before one will form.

Breaking a delta level bond is much more problematic for a Tamer who has acquired a pokégirl with one. If the Tamer she was bonded to is dead, the formation of an alpha bond should destroy any lingering effects of the delta bond, but her feelings for her former Tamer will be unchanged without the use of mental conditioning such as conditioning cycles (see the pokégirl primer).

If the Tamer a pokégirl is delta bonded to is still alive, the first recommendation is to trade her back to her Tamer for another pokégirl. If for some reason that choice is unacceptable or unavailable, then only the passage of time and numerous tamings will destroy the bond. However a level five conditioning cycle often proves effective. However it leaves its own issues that will need to be dealt with and one should consider carefully the possible repercussions before performing such an irreversible step.

Immediately trading her is another possibility.

 **Recognition** is very rare and usually is a once in a lifetime event for a Tamer and a pokégirl. Recognition results in the formation of an exceptionally strong psychic bond that will even survive repeated level five conditioning cycles. Only death will break the bond formed, and often the partner will not survive the event. If they do, usually their psyche is shattered beyond repair.

Recognition may happen at any time, at any place, and has been documented to have occurred between individuals merely passing in the street. It requires the formation of no other bonds and the only prerequisite appears to be an unobstructed line of sight between the two individuals involved.

Tamers that have recognized often report a feeling of completeness as if they have found what they call a soul mate or someone who makes them whole. Tamers who experience recognition have proven reluctant to describe the effects of the bond and psychic evaluation has proven to be of little value, as conflicting results have been collected, often within the same test.

Tamers who recognize a pokégirl usually retire and often they give up any other pokégirls they are involved with. If your pokégirl recognizes another Tamer, it is recommended that you surrender the pokégirl. Law officials have proven unsympathetic to Tamers wishing to keep pokégirls that have been recognized by other Tamers. Often, these Tamers will go to great lengths to get the object of their bond and they have killed in the pursuit of their chosen pokégirl.

The only consolation that can be offered is that you should bargain wisely for your pokégirl. Often the recognized Tamer can be convinced to give all of his harem and most of his worldly possessions for the object of his obsession.

Research into recognition is halting, due to the rarity of the event as well as the reticence of the few who have experienced it.

 **WHORE-OH**

WHORE-OH, the Legendary Love Goddess Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Flying/Fire/Magic (Celestial)  
Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
Diet: human standard  
Role: self-proclaimed goddess of love and love-making  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Magic, Plant, Psychic, Steel  
Weak Vs: None (Electric, Ghost, Rock, Water)  
Attacks: Fireball, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Flame Tower, Flame Sword, Feather Blizzard, Gust, Wing Buffet, Wingover, Mach Breaker, Smile, Absorb, Shield, Heal, Teleport  
Enhancements: Enhanced Vision (x9), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Improved Respiration, Endurance, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Atmospheric Comfort, Toughness, Darkvision  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: N/A  
Whore-oh is the fourth Legendary bird Pokégirl. However, neither the Legendary birds nor any other Legendary claim any sort of special relationship with her. Among her fellows, she is the least-respected Legendary.

After Typhonna's disappearance during Sukebe's war, he decided to bring more Legendaries into play to help counteract the loss of Typhonna's sheer power. Since Articunt, Zapdass, and Moltits had already done so well, he decided to create a new set of Legendary birds, stronger than the originals. Whore-oh would have been the first of them, but her mentality was, as far as Sukebe and the other Legendaries were concerned, completely deranged. She refused to fight at all except in self-defense. Worse, she would speak long and eloquently that humans and Pokégirls should make love, not war, that they should abandon their differences and focus on pleasuring each other in peace and love. Needless to say, this view did not go over well at all. Most of the other Legendaries (and, apparently, Sukebe himself), found this notion to be too ridiculous to warrant any serious reply at all, and either ignored Whore-oh or showed her derision. Even the kinder Legendaries, save for Sexebi, found little value in her philosophy of sexual healing. Moan preferred real acts of succor to ease people's sufferings, and Bastit was known to have once remarked that "her lovey-dovey attitude really takes the excitement out of fucking." Discouraged but undeterred, Whore-oh left the company of her contemporaries, seeking to spread her message to the people and Pokégirls of the world.

Whore-oh isn't very tall, standing five feet four inches. She her wings are separate appendages from her arms, unlike other bird Pokégirls. Her hips and knees can bend ways a normal human's can't, allowing her to land easier from a fast flight. Her feet are clawed, with a back-toe to aid in gripping rough ground. Unlike the other Legendary birds, her feathers are not a uniform color. Her breasts and belly down to her crotch are covered in short, off-white feathers of a cream color. Her arms, torso, face, back, and the back of her wings are a covered with light reddish feathers, and her legs, as well as the inside of her wings and the feathers hugging her ass, are covered with soft yellow feathers. Her hair hangs down to her shoulders, a golden blonde. Her breasts are a large C-cup, and her cunt is surrounded by very short feathers that hug her skin closely, giving it an unshaven appearance. Whore-oh never wears clothes.

Whore-oh still wanders the world today, undeterred by how little success she has had. She seems to have sunk deeper and deeper into a fantasy world of her own creation as the centuries have gone by. She now refers to herself as a goddess of love and light, offering to make love to any she comes across, so that they "may seek purity in the heat of her passion" as one person who had met her put it. While it may sound like the opportunity of a lifetime to have sex with a Legendary, people who have been with Whore-oh have said the experience was almost frightening in its intensity. Whore-oh refuses to perform any carnal act except straight sex, no tit-fucking, no oral or anal playing, or anything else. She further insists on only the standard missionary position (ironic since she's on a pilgrimage), usually with her on top. During the actual act, she doesn't allow talking dirty or anything except soft kissing, almost always while staring into her partner's eyes intently, even during orgasm. The way she seems to insist on intimacy, almost demand it, is rather frightening to most of the people she's been with. None could deny that the experience was very profound though, or that they came very hard.

Whore-oh has powers that allow her to carry out her "holy mission," which is odd, since Sukebe certainly didn't bestow her with such abilities. It would seem that she somehow altered her own abilities to suit her new purpose. One person claims to have asked her about this, to which she supposedly only replied that as a goddess, she was not bound by the work of mortals. When facing a hostile force, she prefers to use non-confrontational moves such as Absorb and Gust to keep her foe down, only resorting to her stronger fire attacks to defend herself. If worse comes to worst, she will just teleport away. It usually doesn't come to that though, since she is generally able to down a foe long enough to calm her foe (see below) and make love to them, trying to "heal them with her purity."

Whore-oh has a severe dislike for those who would use sex as anything other than a deep expression of intimacy. She doesn't regard Tamers and other Pokégirls as wicked, merely misguided. Pokégirls who use sexual domination as a way of life, however, and others who use sex as a weapon, draw her ire, since she views them as clouding the true path to enlightenment. She continues to wander the world over, trying to create a paradise of parity and sex, one person at a time. Whore-oh's ultimate dream, one she hasn't told anyone about, is a world where everyone is truly connected…Recognition of everyone, everywhere. It is this hope that keeps her going, believing that once she has done her duty and brought the entire world together as one, she will finally be allowed to join them.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Whore-oh's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Whore-oh has No Weakness (Level 85). If she were to face a Rock or a Water-type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Flying/Fire/Magic, at or below level 85, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Whore-oh's array of special attributes:

Soothe Feelings: Despite not being a Psychic-type, Whore-oh can use her magic to soothe the hearts and minds of others. Without giving any overt signs, she can concentrate on someone within line of sight, making whatever they're feeling lessen. This works as long as she can concentrate as least partially on someone, and she can use it on multiple people at once. She tends to use this on someone to pacify them before she seduces them, and maintains it during sex if the person would otherwise become rowdier than she would like. After the effect ends, the manipulated person doesn't know their emotions were tampered with.

Forced Bond: If Whore-oh sees two or more people having sex, she has the ability to make a Delta-Bond between them. She cannot use this ability on herself however. Beyond that though, anyone who doesn't have the Mentally Isolated Blood Curse is subject to be Bonded to another by Whore-oh's manipulations. She tends to use this rather liberally, Bonding people who are already nice couples, as well as those who don't feel intimacy for their partner, her way of "teaching" them how wonderful such intimacy can be. Thusly, to many a Bond is indeed a curse, since they somehow end up having one to someone they otherwise don't care for.

 **INGENUE**

INGENUE, the Every Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Human style foods  
Role: Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, domination attacks  
Attacks: Backhand, Yell, Cheer, Anti-Cheer, Bitch Slap, False Praise, Quick Turn, Cheer On, Love N' Affection, Counter Strike (learns more; the above list is the most common techniques)  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
Evolves: Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Heavy Metal + Evolutionary Item), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal), Hamtits (Rodent E-Medal)  
Evolves From: Bunnygirl (prolonged stress)  
Revision Posted: November 6, 2011

Ask any person which pokegirl breed best exemplifies the phrase "Very Near Human", and chances are this will be the breed that comes up. Ingenue pokegirls are one of the most common and most widely-accepted breeds in the world due to their very near human appearance and lack of powerful attacks.

Sukebe used Ingenue in the Revenge War in two main roles. One was as a maintenance crew for his armies and their facilities, where their human-equivalent intelligence gave them an advantage. The other was for infiltration: Ingenue in strategic locations would be captured or mistaken for humans and "rescued", but had instructions to expose themselves to an evolution trigger at a certain point, enabling them to devastate human-run units from within with their new powers. Both these roles caused a lot of Ingenue and their later forms to be captured by human Tamer forces, and subsequently they're not only one of the most common breeds in domesticity but also in Threshold girls.

Ingenue are Very Near Human pokegirls and run the gamut of human appearances, often to the point of mirroring pre-Sukebe ethnic groups. Hair colors are frequently (but not always) what used to be considered normal for humanity: various shades of "red" (orange), blonde, brown, and black, fading to gray with age. Build and skin tone likewise vary within human norms, but are usually quite attractive in a subdued, "generic" way.

In and of themselves, Ingenue are not usually suitable for combat. They lack powerful attacks, and are often easily cowed by domination attacks. Rarely, a Tamer manages to make decent use of one, such as by training her to use weapons, and in those rare instances the surprise factor of a dangerous Ingenue often wins the fight more than the Ingenue's skill and power would. More often, a Tamer evolves his Ingenue as soon as he can get his hands on the means to do so; Ingenue have a huge variety of evolved forms including both the Battle Angel and the Sidekick families, and as such have much more combat capability.

Out of combat, Ingenue are widespread, and their high intelligence makes them useful and versatile for non-combat tasks, which along with their widespread acceptance, means they can be found in a number of roles, several with no small amount of authority attached. They cook for Tamers, clean alongside Maid Yvettes, they push papers for several businesses, they preach in churches, they preen in beauty contests, they teach in schools, they assist in hospitals, PokeCenters, and care facilities, they work on farms, and they guide and coordinate ditzier Bunnygirls and Bimbos in even more mundane tasks.

Sexual preferences vary by Ingenue. Most are bisexual with strong heterosexual leanings, and a few are strictly one or the other.

Threshold Ingenue are extremely common because of how many Ingenue and evolved forms were captured and mated with during the Revenge War, and the difficulty in distinguishing between a human woman and an Ingenue pokegirl. This latter issue causes Ingenue Thresholds to be embarrassingly common amongst families supposedly of pure blood. There are more than a few rude jokes about Ingenue in which the punch line is "She was a pureline girl yesterday!"

Because the Ingenue still looks exactly the way she did as a human, most such girls pass off their Threshold illnesses as a normal illness and don't realize they've changed until they start going feral or one of the more finely-developed methods of testing catches them. As a result, many new Ingenue are horrified to suddenly be treated as pokegirls and property, though a few take comfort in being the most socially acceptable pokegirl around. This also plays into the abovementioned rude jokes.

Bunnygirls under mental or emotional stress sometimes evolve into Ingenue, but deliberately stressing a Bunnygirl is considered abuse (with all the appropriate legal penalties should it be proven in court of law) and can cause her to become a Mini-Top instead.

Feral Ingenue become huge ditzes, and also incredibly naiive, especially if they were once Bunnygirls. They are generally harmless in this state except by accident, and can be subdued and Tamed easily.

 **SORCERESS**

SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Rare to Very Rare  
Diet: human style diet, just lots of it.  
Role: magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
Special Weaknesses: Ticklish, requires large amounts of food.  
Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, others vary  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity  
Evolves: Archmage (Magical Overload)  
Evolves From: Witch (normal)  
Physically a Sorceress changes little when she evolves, perhaps gaining a few inches in height and a slightly bigger bust, if she changes at all. Temperamentally a Sorceress changes greatly from a Witch. While they still have a temper they can be calm and unflappable when the situation requires a cool head. The big change though is in their magical power, a Sorceress's spells are more powerful than a Witches and she is capable of channeling more magical power before she becomes exhausted. The last change that they undergo is the most obvious one, the runes which appear on her skin when she is casting a spell, the more runes that appear the more magical power she is channeling.

Sorceresses retain the biggest weakness of their previous form, they are very ticklish and so just as easy to tame and just as useless in a sex battle. They also require large amounts of food, far more than would appear necessary for a Pokégirl their size. In fact most people seeing a Sorceress eat for the first time will ask where she puts it all.

Sorceresses are capable of learning and casting spells from any element or magical school. Sorceresses seem to focus on flashy spells which can be used to directly damage their opponents rather than subtler magic that can be used to assist her harem sisters in combat. Although any Sorceress worth her salt will have some defensive spells available as well as some healing magic and a flight spell.

Sorceresses have an insatiable thirst for new spells and most will seek to pump any magic user they meet for any new spells that they might know. They are also capable of creating new magic spells, either by witnessing a spell in action and creating their own version of it or by creating a spell which is entirely new to them (although this obviously takes longer than recreating a spell that they have seen). The amount of time it takes to create a new spell varies depending on the level of the Sorceress and the level of the spell but usually even a high level Sorceress will take at least a week to come up with even a low level spell.

The price that Sorceresses pay for their magic is that by being a jack of all trades rather than a master of one they lose the ability to create magical items beyond basic one-shot items such as potions and salves.

Thresholding into a Sorceress is not unheard of but most girls will become Witches.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter was Betad by Gaouw and Eveakane back in QQ forum

Warning: Explicit material

Chapter 6

* * *

" **Igni** "

The metaphysical energy surges forward, commanded by my willpower, tempered by the mechanisms of my mind, and given form by the agitation provided by its meeting with reality.

The potential to create, change and manipulate, inherited by every creature, exited my body. It obediently followed the instruction it received from my imagination and manifested my will upon the world.

Slowly, the collection of twigs, dry leaves, and wood all settled within the circle of rocks catches fire.

I watched the flames flicker for a moment, basking in the familiar euphoria of denying the rules of reality and replacing it with my own. And of course, the merciful warmth that drives off the cold night.

I may or may not have made the fire warmer than usual at the small cost of some of its brightness, but it was ok. The night was anything but dark on these parts, the hills of Fangs' family farm had a spectacular view of the night's sky. The complete lack of any light pollution let the natural light of the moon and thousands of stars fall gently into the grass, giving the place an almost silvery glow in the right conditions. This place is so illuminated that the only purpose of the bonfire is to fend off the cold, which could be rather brutal in some periods of the year.

I turned to let the fire warm another part of my skin, while absentmindedly grabbing a giant picnic blanket that was leaning beside the folder chair I was sitting on.

A slight pulse of magic told me that the enchantments are still holding, so I simply threw the thing over my shoulder without even looking at it. The sounds of it opening in a perfect rectangle and falling gently over a patch of soft grass reached my ears. Only hands will be able to remove it now, no matter how much windy the weather is or how much someone rolls around on top of it; it will remain spread on the ground through everything.

Now came the slightly harder part.

I turn to look at the piles of cords, polyester, and nails sitting quietly on the ground.

I briefly considered grabbing my wand but grabbed three poker chips instead. I flipped the chips to the top of the piles. I closed my eyes to visualize the unshaped lump of magic present in each chip and connected it to me and each other. Using my imagination, memories, and experiences to shape the lumps into what I wanted, I visualized my activation trigger.

 _A drop of water falls into a still lake._

" **Actum** "

The chips rise to the air, the materials floating behind them. Nails dug into the ground, fabric passed over cords and metal pipes, polyester moved to stretch themselves, and slowly, three small tents built themselves before my eyes, looking better than they ever had. Except the red one; that one always looked good, even the first time it was built.

But now I have magic! I can easily build three tents simultaneously in barely two minutes! So Red and his natural camping talents can suck it!

After they finished, a simple snap of my fingers was enough to call the chips back. Before, something like that would have broken the magical connection, and I'd have to set it up all over again, but now, with the tiny runes scribed on its circular base, a modest lace of gold on its edges, and better control of internal magic, the chips could handle a lot more than a simple improvised spell.

I leaned back on the chair, swiping the unnoticeable layer of sweat on my forehead and enjoying the contrast between the heat of the fire with the cold of the breeze.

In front of me stood three small tents, one red, one blue and one yellow. They looked tiny now; I don't think I could fit in them anymore, even if I curled up. My feet, and some of my legs would have to stay outside, maybe Red or Fangs could still fit if they tried, but my overly healthy milk diet is beginning to show its results, making me stretch out beyond the opening. Luckily, my lifestyle and training prevented me from looking gangly and instead gave me the build of an insane triathlete.

I closed my eyes and listened to the flicker of fire and hiss of the wind.

In the distance, I could hear the joyful songs of the party as it continued to play, if I concentrated I sure I would be able to hear laughter.

…And soon, there was the sound of leathery wings approaching, and a soft thud on the ground.

I stood up from the chair and moved through the silvery grass. Dragon Granny was already in the air again, probably heading back to the party, leaving only her passenger behind.

"How was the flight, birthday girl?" I said, getting closer before the cold could truly hit her.

Fangs is the kind of girl that other girls detest; she never really bothered with her appearance beyond the necessary, but still held a natural beauty the leaves the other prissy girls to shame. And now, when she spent a little bit of effort to look better, the results were breathtaking.

Her long golden hair, which usually fell into the category of 'stylish messy', now had acquired some of the old waves back, her freckles are still there, but a lot more faded on the sun-kissed skin, her hazel eyes looked bigger and shinier than ever, framed by an almost unnoticeable layer of makeup, whatever she put on her lips made them look more lustrous than before, and accentuated the natural pink color. She was wearing a modest strapless dress that fells to her thighs; the bottom part was comfortably loose, and the top hugged the ample curves of her breasts, something she definitively didn't get from her mother. She still had the jacket that I had put over her shoulder earlier.

Oh, and she looked dizzy from the flight, as always.

"Did she have to take me flying?" She grumbled, swaying from side to side. "Today was supposed to be my birthday. I shouldn't have to _fly_ on my birthday."

"Well, I thought you would want to get here fast." A sway a bit too wide, and I was immediately by her side. "After all, it's finally time for your birthday present."

I offered an arm, which she immediately entwined with her own.

…She was too hot. She was always too hot or too cold lately.

"About time too," She said, laying her forehead against my shoulder. "I mean the party was nice, but I think they got a little carried away with it."

"Can you blame them? It's not every day a girl makes fifteen." I explain, as I slowly lead her to the camp, "You look gorgeous by the way."

She blushes slightly and opens a sharp smile. "Trying to pamper me Blue? I told you that you don't need to do that. But thanks, it's very sweet of you." She nuzzled my shoulder slightly, and one hand goes to slightly pull the edge of her skirt. "This actually isn't so bad you know, very comfortable. Pity it doesn't fit the lifestyle."

"You can still wear them on special occasions if you want," I said, with my eyes dipping down to the attractive cleavage, and by the puff of her chest, my attention was very much welcomed. "I definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of you like this."

"I could say the same to you." She teased, "You look sharp in that suit."

My face fell a little at the remark about my penguin costume. My aversion to suits is something I picked up from my old life. I never felt comfortable in them for some reason, give me a t-shirt and jeans any day of the week.

At least I got rid of the jacket.

"Don't remind me," I grunted, half-jokingly over Fangs' sniggering. Even if I don't like them, I do have a strong motive for wearing them tonight, so I don't mind too much. "I understand the suit, it makes me looks sexy as hell, but did you have to insist on a _bowtie_ , these things only looked cool with a fez,"

"Oi! Don't complain! Birthday Presents don't get to complain!" she pointed. "You should consider yourself lucky. I made Red wear only a gift wrapper last year."

"I would prefer that over the suit."

"Oh, I _definitely_ remembering that for my sixteenth birthday." She sniggers once more and molds her body to mine, laying her weight a bit more than necessary. "Holy shit Blue, you're smelling really fucking awesome already. Did you pass through the barns on your way here?"

No, I didn't... It's not me…

"What," She exclaims once we reached the camp, the question forgotten. "Our old tents!"

She risked a couple of steps into the camp, her face bearing a bright smile as she inspected her surroundings.

I hugged her from behind just as she began to swagger; she leaned against me, but her attention was still on the equipment.

"Didn't you burn them down when Red was lighting the fires?" She asked, playing with my arms lightly warped around her.

"Not all of it; it still has the hole on the side. You can see it if you look from the other way."

Fangs hummed a respond, then begin to wiggle until she turned to face me, hands slowing thumping and playing on my pectorals, rubbing the buttons of my shirt and rising to my bowtie. Her eyes followed her own display with playfulness, before rising to meet my own.

"Tents set the same position, the fire lighted in the same place, you even brought Big Fangs' blanket… really, Blue?" There was a knowing smile, and her eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"It felt appropriate." I rasped out, utterly enchanted.

"You're such a nostalgia whore Blue." And a hand grabbed my tie and pulled me down.

Kissing Fangs, it's an experience.

I can still remember how it was on the first few times. She was reluctant, her idea of a kiss involved a brushing of lips and maybe a superficial touching of tongues, always on the same level as the lips, it wasn't because she didn't know that kisses could be more than that, it was because she was afraid to have someone go deeper.

I worked with her of course; there were some things I didn't confront her directly with, even though I probably should. Sometimes, I find it more satisfying to show how silly she's being in a subtle way, to let her come in her own conclusions and adorably pummel me with her firsts later when she finds out that is all part of my keikaku (Translator's note: keikaku means plan).

In this case, I adopted her way of kissing and made it _hot._

It's all in the touch really, nothing really became awkward if you kept changing; licking someplace else, seeing which part of her lips is more sensitive, attacking her tongue a bit when she dared to put it out, and why should my hand stay still? They should be out there exploring.

Slowly she got more relaxed to my touch; she became more eager, responded more to stimulation. If I pulled back, she began to follow, and if I pressed, she began to let me in.

To the row of sharpness that she was so afraid I'd hurt myself in.

It was a slow and vastly enjoyable process. And the results spoke for themselves.

She hummed happily as our tongues interlaced once again, their dance traveled between our mouths without rush, only separating in brief pauses to taste other places and let the lips and movements take its place. After all, tongues aren't everything.

Fangs and I never kiss _once_ ; if we initiated a single kiss and leave like that, then it's not a kiss, it's an intensive cuddle that is used as a greeting, a lazy way to pass the time, or a means of saying " _Too many people in the room, and you're looking fucking sexy, I'll be waiting in the closed private space._ "

When we _truly_ kiss, it's a performance with many acts, renowned actors, and a moving stage, which usually sets the theater on fire and blow away the critics.

We separated slightly, to take care of that pesky breathing thing. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulder, my jacket was slipped off but the cold is far away from reaching us, and I was supporting all her weight.

I didn't need to see to know that her legs were trembling, it only normally make me smug as fuck. But now…

"Hey…" I whispered, looking to her half-lifted eyes. "We made one of that drool string thingy."

"I know right." She said in the same tone, "Don't talk too much, you might- ah dammit."

"Wanna try to make another one?"

"Hell yeah."

We met again. This time I knew where to move.

It was slightly harder to do in the open, with no furniture for support, and especially with an excited girl clinging to me with no inclination of letting go. But with some grunts, girly giggles and ruffled clothes, I manage to lower us down to the picnic blanket, with me sitting on the ground, leaning back a little, and her straddling one of my legs, with her body over mine.

The little devil noticed what I was doing right away and did everything to make it difficult. I could tell by the shape of her smile.

Fine! But I deserve a reward.

My tongue passed her own, taking a moment to rub her cherry flavored gums, before going to her teeth.

Now, I made my fair share of jokes about her big, pointy teeth over the years, but the truth of the matter is that they were not _that_ pointy. They are pointy yes, but they are all pretty broad too; it makes them look more cute than fierce in my opinion, an opinion that I have been told a lot of times was affected by bias, but an opinion nevertheless.

They are, however, very much sharp, which made Fangs utterly _master_ her ability to not hurt anything with them, and of course, made me _master_ my ability of being cut with them.

With a short movement, our kiss was taken a metallic flavor.

I remember the firsts times this happened, some of them being indeed accidents. She always jumped back as if she was shocked, with a look of absolute horror on her pretty face and tearful eyes, and I had to act quickly by shutting her babble with another kiss and making her relax in the hottest of ways.

But now…

She moaned deeply into our dance, her body tried to fuse with mine, and she started to hump my leg.

A few seconds later, we separated. Both of us with the appropriate amount of blushing and heavy breathing.

"...Vampire" I chuckled.

"And whose fault is that?" She shot back immediately, going for my neck.

"Woah, I was joking."

"Shut up Blue. I'm busy." And her warm hand encircles my chest and- wait a second.

My shirt was open till the last two buttons, and Fangs was already taking advantage of that large opening. When did that happen?

"Muscles~" She sang, beginning to lick and nibble around my musculature.

I used to think a man's torso wasn't really that much sensitive to stimulation, and being one of those guys that only feels something happening to his nipple if they are being cut off, I was never really sensitive around that area.

Fangs took that was a challenge, and over the years she made a map of the areas that I didn't know were sensitive and proceeded to attack them mercilessly.

I was stifling a groan caused by a shiver and a throb when I saw something interesting, and for once it wasn't the attractive shape that her skirt made when she began to lower herself and arch her back, and it wasn't even the very deliberate movement that shape was making. No, it was when Fangs turned her head, and her hair fell a little to the side.

"Hey Fangs, don't freak out," I began as I brushed a few locks to watch it better. "But I think someone made a hole in your dress," I finished, laying a finger on her very naked back, while tilting my head to see a side boob.

"Hm?" She paused for a moment, feeling my fingers play in the area, then laughed lightly. "No silly, it was supposed to be like that!"

"Damn." I let out, trailing a finger along her spine, "How did that dress not fall off?" Seriously, the opening goes to the top of her butt, and it's only held together by a belt-like thing that was embedded in the dress.

"Lady magic." She said, still nibbling on an area around my bellybutton. But then she began with humor. "Blue, don't freak out…"

Then I _felt it_. It was a small thing really, just a tip of a finger training around, but the area it was trailing had an awful case of _throbbing._

"…But I think your pants are going to explode." She said, with most of the humor substituted by a sultry tone.

I manage to find my voice.

"Yes, it seems like it's going this way."

"…Do you want my help?" The whisper came with barely contained desire.

This is the only thing she still asks permission for.

I took a deep breath and made sure to speak in the tone she liked. "Yes, please."

The effect that my voice caused was visible in the deep shiver she experienced, and the twitch of the beautiful arch of her back.

My belt was sent flying soon after. Soon, my trousers were lowered down.

"It's huge… it seems bigger tonight." I heard the comment, and yes, it filled me with pride. Then, she nuzzles on the base, taking a long whiff of the smell, and it made her body sag a little.

I found that Pokégirls often do that before anything. They said it's where the ' _wonderful aroma_ ' is most concentrated.

...This is the first time I saw Fangs doing that.

"Ah…Ah… Fuck…" she was panting as she raised herself to the head, both of her hands gripping the shaft, and I felt a pang of pride as I saw that it was not enough to entirely envelop it.

Soft wet lips met my pre-cum filled head, and the following tongue made it throb almost painfully.

Fangs turned her head around, letting go of one hand to have space to lower her tongue, she licked every contour, and the effects of the actions were evident in both me and her, as I tried to contain the grunts and moans, and she tried to keep from humping the air.

She then turned to the other side and continued her ritual; because that could not be named anything other than that. Just like kisses and tongues, Fangs has this tendency to treat anything delicate that come close to her mouth like it's the most sacred thing in the world. Her blow jobs held an almost hypnotic air to them with the sheer amount of _care_ she put into them.

She quickly rises to the top again, which was unusual, as she usually takes longer, but I guess tonight she's feeling rather hungry. As she opened her mouth, she made sure to show me her teeth, it's a little test she likes to make, and it never managed to get a reaction from me. I think she gets off from the amount of trust I show, now that I think about it. It makes some sense, maybe that's why she likes doing that so much.

She dives in, going about half of the way before pulling back.

Good, she knows how deep she could go. I would have stopped her if she tried deeper.

A deep shiver made me throw my head, with a deep groan. Holy shit it's more intense than usual.

One hand was rubbing my shaft in the area she couldn't go, another was nowhere to be seen, but I could make a good guess. Her head was going up and down in a nice rhythm, and the suction seems to be stronger than the usual.

Ok, this girl is _hungry_ tonight.

I gripped her hair to make her slow down, partly to give me some relief, partly because it's not good for her to be moving like that right now.

She obediently… almost too obediently, slowed down. In fact, she moans throatily by the action, letting go of her strength almost completely. I almost took her out by the suddenness, but her eyes stopped me, the intense, burning… Half-aware eyes.

I sighed, my second hand joins the first one to hold the girl better, and Fangs braced herself.

I began slowly, and gradually built speed, making sure to never go past the halfway point. Fangs' eyes rolled back, her tongue worked non-stop, and somehow I didn't feel a hint of teeth.

I didn't last much longer, not on my first orgasm of the day, which I made sure it was, not when Fangs is being so intense. Soon I stiffened, and Fangs almost instinctively took back control. Locking her mouth around my head, her tongue moved to stimulate the entrance.

Fuck!

I jumped a little by the explosion, and my hands moved to grab the blanket on the ground. Fangs continued where she was, a portion had spilled out of her mouth, but her throat was doing its best to drink the rest.

When I finished, I raised my upper body again, almost at the same time as Fangs. She took the opportunity to lay an arm on my back to support herself, while the other still holding my semi-hard dick.

"Honey…" She said after some panting, and some awareness to her eyes. "Honey and cookies." Her tongue moved to her bottom lips to get the leftovers. "It never tasted so good before…"

I caught her just as she began falling. Immediately switching our positions. Leaving her lying comfortably on the blanket that was over a patch of soft grass, with me on hand and knees over her.

"Hah!" She barked, between the very heavy breaths, "Made you snap, hun?"

My eyes inspected every inch of her.

Messy gold hair crowning her head, a heavy blush on her cheeks, her mouth panting, a dense layer of sweat, a ruffled cream-colored dress that is currently showing way more cleavage than before, lack of strength, trembling in some places that is impossible to know if it is from pleasure…

"Hey…" Too warm hands cupped my face, drawing my attention to her, making me see the dazzling, eager smile, and moonlit eyes, "None of that now, it's my birthday…" She whispers playfully.

You'd have to know her very, _very_ well... to catch the pleading.

I smiled in that way that made Milktits shiver.

"I'm just contemplating the number of clothes you're wearing right now. It seems unfair that I'm the only one butt naked, don't you think?"

Her eyes leered down.

"Well." She giggled, "You're not exactly naked."

True enough; my social shirt was serving was a vest, and while I was pantless, my feet still covered by shoes and socks somehow.

"Woah, I feel like a politician." Especially standing over the jailbait I'm about to ravish.

Fangs laughed softly, bringing her hands over her head, "Here Blue, take my dress off if you want it so much, but don't tear it. It was expensive."

I didn't need to be told twice.

We had slight delay where a sniggering Fangs taught me how to loosen the Dress Belt Thingy, and I promptly slid the thing off like a shirt. Usually I would have taken a few moments to take it off sensually, but I was getting impatient, and Fangs liked eagerness.

I was greeted by the sight of a perfect balance between taut muscle and female softness, all glistening and shining by the sweat and moonlight.

Fangs had received the same level of training like me and Red; her body was carved into a highly efficient machine of strength and flexibility, all her muscles are noticeable from under her skin, giving her a look of an athlete ready for a marathon, or a warrior ready for war. In my old world, that level of training would undoubtedly have sacrificed some of her femininity, as her body would simply not have the fat reserves required to produce her attractive assets. Yet, in this world, where humanity was blessed with a dose of supernatural genes whose sole purpose is to make someone as sexy as possible, her body defies all expectations and manifested mouthwatering curves that complemented beautifully with the solid foundation, making her a wonderful paradox of powerful muscles and supple flesh.

I feel my mouth forming an unconscious smile at the vision; it was the kind that made her squirm.

"I thought this was _your_ birthday." I manage to breathe out.

"S-Shut it." She complained softly, her pouty face turned to the side, and her blush acquired an embarrassed tone. Her hand went to coyly cover the large breast, not the titanic large that I was used to, but more than a handful, "I had to wear them for the Dress."

Somehow, having her hand covering it, instead of the nipple petals, made it all hotter.

Then my eyes trailed down.

...Now, I'm a man of many principles when it comes to sex, and nothing really pleases me more than having girls squirming and crying out over my ministrations. Because of that, I tend to prefer long and thoughtful foreplay sessions before the main course, it's a trait that I brought from my old life and blossomed under the more amorous women from the Pokégirl world.

But when I see a twitching, drenched female loin that long turned the tight underwear she was wearing into a see-through fabric, I knew what to do.

I let my face fall between her breasts, slowly nuzzling the supple flesh there. This was less a sexual act, and more a caring one, I could feel Fangs pressing her boobs against my cheeks and could clearly imagine her rolling her eyes with a fond smile on her face.

Then, my hand travels down her curves, keeping as much skin contact as possible, until the tip of the fingers slides under the fabric.

Her entire body twitched.

"Sensitive…" I kissed an area between her breasts that and she drew a deep breath. "Are you gonna cum?"

My answer was a needy moan as my hand dragged her underwear across her legs.

Once the cloth was sent to the dimension where all clothes go when a couple is in mid-coitus, I pulled back from marshmallow dreamland to see the damage.

Christ, it was the most delicious mess I have ever seen.

The entire area was soaked, the aroma of her nectar was overpowering, her plump lower lips were reddened and kept clenching on nothing. I only saw her like that a few times, but it usually takes much longer to get there.

"Don't stare," She said with a small, burning voice. The words came out between moans; she was letting one with each breath. It was like the situation was turning her on.

I only needed to rub down the inside of her leg to make her pry them open. My hand was barely on her inner thigh, but I could already feel the heat she radiated.

My hand moves closer, enough for the flesh to tremble but not touching her directly. My thumb passes a few inches from her lips, before rising to massage her hips. I could hear her groaning in frustration from the gesture.

"How do you want it?" I ask, my other hand moving down to the other side of the shaking hip, taking advantage to let my finger feel the taut rear beneath.

"Slow…then full speed…" She managed to grumble.

Her favorite way…good, that means I can control the speed, I wouldn't know what to do if she asked me to go full speed.

"AH!" She gasps and her entire body trembles as my head meets her entrance.

Sensitive, she is way too sensitive.

"Oh FUCkkkkk-!" Her words become gibberish was I slide inside. Her walls accepting me readily, eagerly, the familiar walls began to milk me for all that I was worth, massaging my length in the same way it does when she is in the throes of orgasm. About half way, her upper body jumps, her walls gripped me almost painfully, and her orgasm really begins.

I slid my arm under her back and buried myself on her breast again. Letting a deep groan while her velvet walls give me an intense massage.

I feel her arms wrapping around my head when her orgasm begins to wind down, but there's still so much happening.

"D-Deeper, you're- you're not all in yet." She rasps out through the panting.

"You sure?"

"Yes, please morUGHH!"

I dive deeper, going through the wildly clenching walls, Fangs let out another gasp as I began, but after it, she only let out strangled gasps and heavy breaths.

Finally, I felt my cock bumping on something deep inside.

The effect was immediate, Fangs lets out a high-pitched whine, and then a drawn-out moan, while I let out another groan by the increase in spasming.

"Ah…Heeh. All, in." Well no, there still some left out, but she seemed too out of it to notice. "Fuck…Blue~, I love this _HiH!._ " She made a brief twist and ended up giving her herself a small orgasm.

"Down girl…" I said, slowly kissing my way to her face. "Ride the afterglow for a little while. It's good for the soul." Plus, it will let you gather strength.

"Sooo~ full!" She giggles, "Fuuuck! It just feels so _right!_ "

She is not all there, isn't she?

I raise myself entirely, catching her bloody bottom lips that she used to muffle her sounds and caught her attention as result.

"Hey, what did I say about biting your lips?" I said nibbling the injury.

She eyes immediately focused back on me; they held an almost scary intensity.

Then, her tongue licked the blood.

"Holy crap, I bit my lips... Sorry, Blue."

"It's ok," I said, focusing my magic on my lip and tongue with vague instructions about stimulating healing.

The mouth heals quite fast, so it was easy to do this.

Fangs moaned as I dove for a kiss, the magic considerably raising the temperature and sensitivity. Weird, she tasted a bit like Flora's milk.

We separated once again, letting out the bright magical smoke produced by the spell, something that I may, or may not, have added because of coolness factor.

"Woah..." She breathes, relaxing her body. "Blue, that was- AH~!"

I grin cheekily, making another little thrust that only earned me a grunt because this time she braced for it.

"Still too sensitive?"

She laughs, her arms clinging to me, and her legs doing the same, albeit a lot more loosely. "See for yourself."

Our smiles met again, and I began to pull back and push in slowly. Playing attention on her sounds and reactions.

The thing about slow sex; it's the contact. The slow movements let you really feel every inch off your partner, it lets you feel every shaking, every clenching, every reaction a woman lets out, and the trick is to use the knowledge of those places to angle the next thrust better, to make the experience more intense, and to prevent it from becoming monotonous. And my hand went to her breast of course, because only an idiot would stay static and just move his hips. The most important thing is contact; the more you have, the better.

I twisted my tongue in the rosy diamond hard nipple, hearing the ever-increasing sounds above me. The sighs and moans seem to gain strength each time my head met the bottom of her womb; it made her squirm every time.

Soon she began to sound impatient, and I judged I have built enough pressure to increase speed.

One after another, pulling until it almost came out and pushed to her deepest place that only I ever reached, a change in angle made different reactions, my hand dancing across her irresistible body, while she climbed on mine.

She sighed, she moaned, she grunted, she gasped, she sang an ever-changing symphony, with its notes becoming more attractive each moment.

It took me everything I had to not let go and _rut_ her.

She lost control fast; her state made her almost unbearably sensitive. Me, however, I kept myself controlled, making sure to keep a speed and strength that she could handle.

" _GAGHHH!_ " She was screaming. Her body convulsed violently, her eyes lost in a sea of pleasure, her arms couldn't do anything more than hold me.

I grunt, driving myself deep inside on a satisfying pace, aiming at the area above the entrance to her womb, where I knew she was weak.

Her body gripped me in another orgasm, she-

Became heavier, her arms went limp, her fingers clawing my back in an attempt to hold herself.

Shit! I need to-

"NO!" She wails, her trembling limbs trying to hold. I looked into her tearful eyes. "You didn't finish, please! I…I can take it."

I…

I couldn't say, no.

I slow down, just for a moment; just enough to press her arms to her sides and wrap my own around her. Locking away her movements.

I feel another orgasm starting just by the realization of what I was about to do.

Bring my hips high. And then bring it down.

I hit her womb directly, pressing firmly against the entrance for the first time tonight.

"Ah…AH!" Fangs breathed out when she recovered her voice. "Ah. Do-Ah! Do ish!"

I did again, and Fangs threw her head in a silent scream. She tried to wiggle a bit, but I kept the hold, she was completely at my mercy. Her mouth curled into a delirious smile at the realization.

On my fifth thrust, I burst into the womb. The sound she made was incomparable.

I explode right there, her reactions, her sounds, the way she milked me. It was too much.

I fell to the side. Fangs still in my arms, her body still tensing and trembling madly, she was still suffering from orgasms.

Soon, her voice appears again in the form of heavy gasps, her eyes rolled back in place but stayed very much lost in the pleasure, and her body began to relax.

…But to my surprise, she didn't faint.

"Still awake." It was a comment more than a question.

"Hah…hah…It takes…it takes more… than a breeding press… to take me down." She gasped.

"I can see that," I said, swiping some golden locks from her eyes.

That's it. That was the last of her strength; her limbs might as well be jelly now.

But she's still strong enough to slightly twist her hips, apparently.

"What's the matter Blue?" She said, no doubting feeling my _very stiff_ member still lodged inside her. "Only two shots, I know you can go far beyond that,"

Yes... We both can...

"I can't help it, I'm dead tired." I responded immediately, "Red met me on my way here you see. We had a hard-fought duel for the honor of sleeping with you tonight. There were cherry blossoms and everything, very emotional." I lied.

"Hah!... That Red never changes… I will have to teach him the pecking order later… Can't have the members of my harem fighting over me… And you better not forget your place, boy." She accepted.

"Yes, Mastah." I chucked, drawing her closer.

After a few minutes, I was lying on my back, with Fangs molded to my side, laying her head on my shoulder. We were watching the stars while she gathered a little strength.

"Hey." She called with a small voice.

I stopped roaming around her body, looking down at the golden head in surprise, she had gone so quiet I thought she was asleep.

"Tomorrow we get back to the Outpost, right?"

…Oh.

"Does Big Fangs really have to take us?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "I mean I love her, but _flying_ …urg, Isn't there another way?"

"They c-" I paused a moment to clear my throat. "They can't, Route 17 is under maintenance this year, it's throwing the Route 1's feral population out of control, they have their hands full with it, and that's not counting Head Ranger Thomas having to inspect the new branch."

"Shit, I forgot Thomas was away... Wait, so that means the place is under Vimes!" I couldn't see her face, but I felt the eager smile forming. "A busy year, and someone that doesn't baby us in command. We're gonna have so much shit to do!"

"Yeah…" I agree absently, my hand moving to stroke her hair.

She hummed in appreciation. "Oh shit Blue, a little higher please, the top has been itching like a bitch lately. Hmmm~ yes, that's the spot!"

...An entrancing, throaty sound came out from her, almost like a purr.

The silence followed for just a few moments. My stroking seems to reinvigorate her a little, she managed to drag her arm to my chest, and her fingers began to play absentmindedly with my pectorals.

"Do you think we will win against Corporal Carrot this year?" She asked softly.

"…We almost managed last time."

"But only because we worked together." She nuzzled my chest. "Are you really going to do something about him and Corporal Angua?"

"They want each other so bad that their own harems are trying to make them hook up." I nodded, "Sometimes the hand of fate must be forced."

She laughed softly against my skin. "Whatever you said Blue…Have you chosen your gun?"

"What?"

"Sergeant Colon. He said he would give us a gun last time," She raised her head a little, "Don't you remember?"

"Ah, yeah…He probably forgot about that, and I bet it was on the next day too, maybe drinking with Nobby."

"Yeah…" She buries her face again. "…Do you think Nobby is human?"

"…I have absolutely no idea."

The silence stretched for longer now.

This time it's heavy.

"One year…just one more year."

I didn't have the strength to react when she began to twitch.

"All this time… Now that I thought about it, we have always been preparing for this moment, all that studies, all that training…"

I manage to turn to her again. She was trembling.

"I always dreamed about this, you know. The three of us traveling far away, having badass adventures, I know you and Red don't want to travel together, but I would be there to beat some senses into you dolts, we would do our own crazy things, then one day we would meet and do an even crazier thing. It would be awesome…"

Her voice begins to break.

"W-We would be the best, always challenging each other and growing stronger. You will be the strongest Blue, and Red would be close behind, one day Red would be the strongest, and you would have to catch up, and I…And I…"

Her sobs sprung me to action. I promptly wrapped my arm around the girl in a tight embrace…the too cold girl, who was trying desperately to contain the tears and the sobs… Until she couldn't.

She screams against my chest. Her muffled, terrible, _wrong_ wail shook me to my core; it makes it impossible to hold my own tears.

" _I'm sorry Gary,_ " She bawled in a broken tone that should have never come from her. " _I'm so fucking sorry_."

* * *

...

 **Threshold**

When a human female enters puberty, the changes involved can trigger the activation of latent Pokégirl genes, causing her to spontaneously evolve into a Pokégirl. The only thing that humans who experience threshold have in common, is that the end result is a Pokégirl. The actual change seems to vary from threshold to threshold. Some transformations are quick and painless, sometimes proceeding like the evolution of a Pokégirl. Others are slow and may be quite painful and can cause significant mental and physical stress on the girl in question. Threshold usually occurs around puberty, but may hold off for several years. In these cases, it is suspected that a catalyst is needed to effect the transformation.

A girl undergoing threshold often changes into a pokégirl type that some ancestor happened to be, but there are documented cases of threshold where the pokégirl that resulted is widely different from anything known in the child's genealogy.

The actual mechanics of threshold are not understood and studies into it are ongoing.

Social response to threshold varies widely from society to society and family to family, but once a girl goes through threshold, she becomes a Pokégirl and is subject to the local ordinances covering Pokégirls.

So far, human males have not gone through threshold, but it is suspected that if Pokéboys ever appear in the population, this may be the avenue through which they will be first documented. Some theorists postulate that is only a matter of time before such an event takes place.

There are a few other ways for a human female to become a Pokégirl, and while technically not threshold at all, they are commonly termed that so are included here.

The first is for a woman (this works on males too) to come into contact with water from the Jusenkyo Toxic Spell Dump. While originally a cursed set of over a thousand magical springs that turned people into whatever first drowned in them, under Sukebe their power was changed to turn people into Pokégirls. A drop is sufficient to cause the change and this change is permanent. Which spring is used determines what Pokégirl that person will become. As a caution, the area is off limits and the springs are not marked.

If a woman (males too) is attacked with a Love Pokéball (see the equipment file) they will become whatever Pokégirl the ball is programmed to create. This is a permanent transition.

Certain Pokégirls such as Vampires, Aupair, Aupairsex and some bug types can turn humans into copies of themselves. See the individual entries for more information.


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter was Betad by Gaouw and Eveakane back in QQ forum.

*a/note: It's very obvious in the context but I'll put a note there just in case. There is a Telepathic communication in this chapter, it's in _italic and underlined_ like this: each time a dialogue appear like that for now on it going to be a mental dialogue, I may also use it on another ways later, they will always be related to mental powers in some ways.

Chapter 7

* * *

"So, you two are back."

Danielle Degarmo was waiting for us by the door.

It was weird to see her in the house so early; she is usually the first to leave in the mornings, earlier than her husband even. It wasn't because she had more duties than the others, it's because she had a lot more ground to cover. The Degarmo's farm is the smaller of the three big farms in Pallet, but still had a respectable amount of land. And this woman is responsible for inspecting every inch of it, to make sure everything was in order and lend a hand where it wasn't. And she was also responsible for protecting against anything that might pose a threat to it.

That translated to a busy schedule that fills her mornings and afternoons. Well, I still saw her in the mornings and afternoons from time to time, but that's because I work here, but it was somewhat uncanny seeing her in the family house while sunlight was hitting it.

The furry woman tilted her head, softy scraping her long yellow ears against the door that she was leaning on. Two hazel eyes regarded us with some interest.

"Just arrived in town huh?" She guessed, not really a hard guess though; one need only a look on the condition of our clothes and the equipment we were carrying to realize that. "Did you even visit your families, before coming here?"

Red and I blinked, then looked at each other.

I knew we forgot something.

Our reaction made the Joltina* chuckle, but she didn't move from her position.

An awkward silence stretched after that.

Weird, I spend a month mulling over dozens of scenarios like this in my head. I thought I was prepared, but now that I'm here, I don't know what to say, which was weird for me because I've gotten quite good at improvisation in this life, yet all I can do is stand there and deciding the next step. I mean, I'm the one that usually acts first, if that said action involved anything other than violence, of course, if the situation does require violence, then the one that usually act first is… is…

Ouch!

I rub the place where Red had harshly buried his elbow, looking at him with an annoyed glare. He kept his gaze on Fangs' mom, but he was clearly done with the silence.

"How is she?" He asked.

She regarded us with some interest, the only thing missing from her image was the ever-present bubble gum that she usually chews; her personality is a stark contrast from the notes on her breed's entry when she isn't working.

"Physically or mentally?" She asked eventually, and then chuckle again at the look on our faces and proceeded to get on with it. "The change stopped a week ago, it was unusually long for its type, but my girl is a fighter, it was only logical that she would defy it till the very end." She paused for a few moments. Her eyes went slightly downcast. "She finally left her room two days ago, talk to the visitors face to face too, since then it's has been the usual Fangs' way…"

Put on a brave face and keep the sadness in, Red and I are familiar with it. It normally doesn't survive one hangout session with us, but this time it isn't a problem we can solve or tackle in a different way. This time, we can only help her bear it.

...It was my fault, if only I hadn't filled her head with Tamer's dreams, even after I figured out what her teeth meant, I should have talked to her, I should have done some-

 _Ouch!_

God dammit Red! Why in the same place? Why always in the same place!?

"Why are you guarding the door?" He continued.

"Because you three are famous." She responded with a slight smile. "Three children from renowned families, putting everything they have into being a tamer, to the point where they clearly stand out from the rest. You are all noticeably more trained, more mature and more prepared for the life of a tamer. Many young men in town tried to follow your example, but they couldn't bear the process that made you three this way. And then suddenly, the girl of the group, a highly trained and prepared tamer candidate, becomes a highly trained and prepared _Pokégirl_. Honestly, it was a mad rush as soon as the changes settled in."

"…Give me names." I hear my voice speak and saw Red reflexively nodding on the corner of my vision.

"Down boys, it's all solved now." She lets out a playful grin. "After the first few hours, John asked me to intervene and give the boys some treatment. We can't have someone committing suicide on the farm you see; it's bad for business. Anyway, I'm here now to prevent any young man from getting too hurt, but they seem to be finally getting it, after a week of pain and suffering."

That's slightly better, but it couldn't have helped Fangs' state of mind…

"Are you going to block us?" I ask eventually.

She tilted her head again, her eyes gaining an intense look.

"What if I say yes?"

We didn't answer. There's no need to; she could see it in our eyes.

"…Jumpy." She muttered in an almost proud tone and then raised her voice. "It's not wise to let two virile young men close to a lady in her current state you know, with things still too recent, but childhood friend privileges, I guess." She finished. But her mouth kept moving; only there was no sound coming from her. Red and I have trained in lip reading, and at this distance, it was quite easy to make up what she was saying.

 _"And besides, she unlocked the door in the moment she heard your voices."_

Enhanced hearing then, we were speaking rather quietly. The only way she could have heard something is if she had her ear glued to the door. But something told me this wasn't the case.

Mrs. Degarmo pushed herself from the door, and move to leave, pausing for a moment when she passed between us.

Her shoulders slumped, and for the first time, her expression looked something other than relaxed. She looked somber, worried, tired… We had to focus a lot more to catch the next silent words formed by her lips.

 _"Make her cry… please. She hasn't cried yet."_

And then she left, going down the stairs and leaving us in a depressing mood.

Fuck, we shouldn't have left. We should have stayed here with her; she was left here all alone on the most difficult time of her life, and we wandered off to play tamers, a dream she can't even-

 _ **OUCH!**_

All right, that's it!

Our positions changed in a blur, in one moment I was inside his stance in an elbow strike, and he caught the blow in a perfectly improvised defense.

 _"_ _Calm down!_ _"_ Red's voice blasted inside of my head. " _It would be worse if we had stayed and you know that!_ "

And how did he know!?

And how he can be so sure!?

... It was fucking obvious.

 _"She would have felt like a burden,"_ I admitted to myself, speaking with no voice.

 _"Yes."_ He responded in the same way. He didn't have much control over his broadcast thoughts, he could send it to me because we're close friends, but so is Fangs, and at this distance, there is a chance of her picking it up too.

I relaxed my stance and tried to relax in general. Fuck, today is really getting to me.

I feel Red patting my arm, calling my attention.

 _"Come on."_ He mouthed, going to the door.

A flash of panic passed through me, making me grab Red's arm.

He looked back at me with gentle eyes… Of course, he expected it.

Fuck it.

 _"I-I don't know what to say"_ I admitted.

" _You will._ " Red's voice resonated inside my head again. He calmly pulled his arm from my grip. " _As soon as you see her_ _…_ _She helps you think._ "

What?

What's that's supposed to mean?

Red, of course, ignored me completely and went directly to the door. The sound of the door handle turning brought me back to reality.

Oh fuck, here we go.

-0-0-0-

The room was messy and dark, just as expected.

The curtains were drawn to their maximum, completely cutting off the early morning sunlight, which illuminated the rest of the house. We manage to see some of the state of the room from the light coming from the open door; it was chaotic, none of the furniture were where it was supposed to be, there were quite a few things broken, and I manage to see a deep impression of a fist embedded in the wall.

And of course, there was a bunch of _something_ on the bed.

I heard the door closing behind me, leaving us in the darkness.

Now, what?

...Eventually, Red sighed and pulled open the curtains.

Ok, it was a lot more chaotic than it first seemed, and there was more than one crack on the wall. The only thing untouched was the trio of red, blue and yellow beanbags that we all have in our rooms.

The mass of blankets and sheets flinched by the sudden light.

Ok, there she was, probably not wanting us to see the new appendages. That's understandable, hell I should have expected that, but still... the way she is doing... so fucking cliché.

Holy shit, is that what Red meant?

"You get to say it once." I spoke calmly, "Come on tell us to 'go away' in a moody voice, you get a pass this time." Even though she was the one who unlocked the door, this adorable proto-tsundere…

The mass flinched again.

"…I wasn't gonna say it." Comes the muffled voice that I missed so much.

Red's amused look told me that she has totally going to say it.

Feeling surer then before, I approached the bed. Stopping at a comfortable distance, not enough to loom, but sufficient to show that I was there.

"So, are you really doing this? The "talk within the hiding place" thingy, do you really wish to keep it hidden from us, this much?" I sighed, saying the rest with absolute sincerity. "We miss the fuck out of you, you know."

"I…I miss you too…" The bundle shook slightly. "I am going to show you guys, just…just let me…" There was a long pause after that before she spoke again. "S-So how are the Rangers?"

"No, Fangs." Red appears at my side, "The more you put off, the harder it will be, come on girl, do it like a band-aid."

There was a minute of silence after that.

"Y-you will laugh."

Red and I didn't dignify that with a response, we didn't need to, it wasn't a question or an affirmative, it was one of these stupid collections of words that came out from a person's mouth and that person instantly regretted having said it. We ignored this silliness out of respect, and the bundle seemed to radiate gratefulness for a moment.

"…Alright"

There was some shaking, and Fangs' head popped out.

Fangs head popped out, and the vision instantly hit me in my core.

Fangs head popped out, and it gave me flashbacks of all those times where I was worried sick about her.

Fangs head popped out, and it makes me remember all the restless night and anxious talks I had with a just as disheveled Red, about the somber possibilities of the future.

Fangs head popped out, and the sheer **relief** knocks the strength off my legs.

 _"Oh, thousand Gods*, thank you!"_ I exclaimed loudly. Falling to my knees while my arm uselessly tried to break my fall by holding the nightstand.

I heard Red letting out a similar shout, and stagger back as the same relief was undoubtedly hitting him.

"W-What! What's wrong! I-It's not that bad right!?" Fangs voice sounded muffed over the sound of the BEAUTIFUL nervous clicking.

The sound brought tears to my eyes.

"Her teeth!" I couldn't hold back. I had to say it to make it real. "They are ok! _They're still the same!"_

"I know, right!" Red shouted, "Fuuuuck! So much worrying! This is liberating!"

"My teeth," Fangs muttered, then raised her voice. "That what you're worried about, my teeth!? What about everything else!? What about _this!?"_

She jumps to her feet on the bed, throwing away all the fabric that she was hidden beneath, showing us that she was very much naked under there.

Her body didn't change much. She was still blonde, showing the stylish mane on her head and the tiny triangle she kept lower. Her skin was still that sun-kissed/borderline-gyaru tan. Her freckles still existed if you looked hard enough, which we both are. Her breasts were still large and bouncy, with vibrant rosy nipples crowning them. They don't seem to have gained or lost any cup size, and surprisingly, her height was still the same, which is very lucky considering the average for her new breed. The only difference it seems, were her muscles. Oh, they're still gloriously defined, but they seem to have lost some of their bulge in some strategical areas, her shoulder and arms were noticeably slenderer, her thighs went from powerful to powerful and juicy, and her hips seemed a bit wider, indicating that while her breasts didn't receive an upgrade, her backside most definitively did.

Oh, and she had a new pair of long, chestnut colored, foxlike ears sprouting from the top of her head, and a proportionally long, wonderfully bushy, same colored tail that ended in a cream-colored tip.

Small things, cute, but they didn't really matter in the end.

She's still beautiful.

"SO!" She shouted, closing her eyes was bracing for something.

"So, what?" Come Red, who managed to control himself and went back to my side.

"W-What do you think!?" She shouted again

Oh, I _cannot_ let this opportunity pass!

I stand back up again, my eyes gaining a faux panic look.

"Oh shit!" I muttered urgently, but 'coincidentally' loud enough for the others to hear it. "AHhnn, yes! I think…Ah, crap… Your hair! Yes! Your hair is lovely honey. You should keep it like that away!" I nodded theatrically.

"Oh!" Red squeaked with his own inferior theatrical talent. "And…Ahhn… The room! You're redecorated! It's very… nice really bring out the… color?"

Fucking amateur.

Fangs looked absolutely shocked for a moment, before gathering herself.

"Really." Fangs breathe out slowly, "Do you think this is a joke?" she asked weakly.

"Hell no!" I responded firmly. It came before I even realized that I was speaking.

"But you are acting very silly." Red finished with a calm smile.

She seems taken back by that, her eyes slowly narrowing in confusion, then widening in understanding. Before finally there was a flash of reluctant hope…

This silly girl, she still…

"The guys at the Outpost said you aren't allowed to skip your duties anymore. You blew all your medical leaves. They are expecting your presence next year." I said to a paralyzed Fangs. "Now, can you please stop the tough act and come back to where you belong."

Red and I even took a step toward each other. We're nice like that.

Fangs expression was a curious thing; it changed as if it was in slow motion. It started in shocked confusion, then a smile began to appear, which she fought against with all her disbelief, 'cause she is silly like that sometimes, then her hazel eyes started to water, and her shoulders slumped, and when she finally realized that she was worried about nothing at all, the smile began winning while the tears began falling.

Then she jumped to our waiting arms and started to let out everything she was keeping in.

Things weren't fine, she'll have to deal with them, and keep dealing with them for the following years. But she's not alone; she is never going to be alone, so maybe, just maybe, she will end up just fine.

-0-0-0-

"I'm stronger now. Like, much stronger," Fangs began.

It took a few hours for her to calm down, and another in silence for her to relax. When miss Degarmo came to deliver the lunch by the door, we realized that we would be spending the day here, not that anyone wanted to leave of course.

We helped Fangs tidy up her room a little, and then promptly moved to the Friendship Couch, which came to existence when I glued the beanbags side by side with magic, and did some spellwork to fluff them up to a vague couch-like shape, making the supreme couch of infinity comfort, named Friendship Couch for ironic reasons. We usually use it to chill out and watch TV.

Fangs had put on an oversized purple shirt – I've always wondered where I lost it - and settled between Red and me. It was our usual position, but she was rubbing her body against us a lot more, and I don't think she realized that.

"I memorized the Eva* dex entry to understand the… changes better, and there was nothing there saying anything about increased strength. Yet I can make dents in tree trucks now." she furrowed her brows. "Pretty sure I can break one with a few good kicks if I had enough time too… I mean it's pretty cool, but a little confusing."

"The dex speaks of the breed in a general term," Red suggested. "It's pretty reliable, but it can't account for all members of a breed. Maybe you're a little different from the norm."

"That's partially correct," I added, nodding at Red's explanation. "Most of the breeds start at the apex a normal human body can get - not counting martial artists of course, those guys are very _weird_. And you are a threshold Pokégirl; they do have some advantages over their feralborn counterpart, mostly due to the genetic mixture in their blood. Your strength could be something that you manifested from your ancestors, your teeth certainly are…" With those teeth and that bod, she must be the fiercest looking Eva around. "Or it could be the result of your training; there is scientific proof that Pokégirls attributes could be trained, look at the Blood Gift/curses for examples, maybe all that effort stimulated your genes and made you stronger than a normal Eva."

"Yeah…" she said, laying her head on my shoulder ponderously. Her eyes widened soon after, and she buries her nose in it. "Holy _fuck_ Blue! How the hell can a girl even think straight around you?"

Well, hello male pride. Yes, you can very much come in.

Red chuckled amusingly at her actions. "They say you grow used to it, and that it helps if you don't focus too much on it."

Um, I didn't know that- wait a second.

"Who are 'they'?" I asked Red.

"The Milktits, Fangs' mothers, my mother, your grandmothers." He shrugged. "I got curious about why they don't react to you that much, so I asked around."

...No, brain, do not make a mental image of Red asking my Grandmother why she didn't seem to have hots for her grandson-No! Bad brain! Don't do it- AH Dammit!

Fangs could apparently smell my distress, so she laughed.

"Yes, I could very much get used to it." That's not what he said. "But seriously, you smell really fucking good right now. I could totally sleep like this." Her body relaxed as if she was demonstrating it. Her tail, which was pressed between she and Red, began to wave from side to side softly.

Red caught the fluffy thing and brought it to his lap. I feel her twitch a little when he did that.

"So… What's next?" He asked, his hands playing with the tail. "I mean, you're above human standards now, the regular training isn't going to cut it…"

"Yeah." She began, her throat making a low, lazy purr by Red's ministrations. "Mom said she'd help me, 'cause she was an Eva once. Mama Vivi offered to teach me how to access my Ki, she said I would never be as good with it as a fighting type, but apparently, I can reach it much more easily now that I'm not a lowly human anymore." She sniggered. "And Big Fangs passed by yesterday, she offered to… 'Show me some things from her youth', it seems like I'm sturdy enough to survive her training now." I could feel her shiver, and this one had nothing to do with pleasure. "I still don't know how to feel about that…"

…Christ, until now we endured a super soldier training, but that sound like a freaking shounen training right there; her mothers alone would make it hard, but adding dragon granny there made it sound fucking brutal.

"Woah, you're gonna be a monster after that," I comment.

"Damn right!" she declared. "If I have to be a Pokégirl then _I'll be the best damn Pokégirl that ever was_ , after all, I…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked, watching her blushing face. Wait, did my pheromones become aphrodisiac already! I mean; I have an attractive female pressed to me…

"Never mind!" She said quickly, and Red began to chuckle, which made her look at him. "S-shut up!"

They are having a mental conversation, aren't they?

"A-Anyway." Fangs continued while grabbing Red's smug face and trying to throw him out of the couch. Yep, it's definitely a mental conversation. damn me and my zero-potential mind. If Red tried to talk to me in this distance Fangs would certainly be pulled in. That's so unfair! "I have…" Then, her eyes brighten like she just remembered something incredible. "I have something awesome to show you guys! Wait here!"

And she jumped off the friendship couch.

And the world became cold and unbearable, and we were walloped by the _lack_ of something essential that seemed to suck away all warmth and happiness from the place.

I turned to meet Red's gaze. He was looking at me with the same empty stare that undoubtedly mirrored in my own, and, like good drama queens that we are, we both considered the pros and cons of a brotherly cuddle to compensate for the horrible lack of warmth…

Then Fangs came back, and all was well again.

"So, I have this now," She said, carefully cratering something in her hands. "I guess, in a way, I was the first to get one of my own." She let out a giggle with only half the humor.

A Pokéball.

That's right, Fangs is technically an independent Pokégirl now. Officially, she was in the very mucky zone of belonging to her father, and it would be so until he releases her in some way, or the league came to claim her, which would only happen if she had thresholded into something too dangerous or too rare.

I brought it closer to my face to see it better. It was just like any other Pokéball I had seen before; an apple-sized spherical object painted in the official red and white color that was decided by the three leagues that composed the Indigo Continent. Its surface was completely smooth, saved on the almost unnoticeable drop where the black line passed in the middle, and, of course, the protuberance of the white buttons in the center. People often think it's only one big circular button from afar, but in actuality its two semi-circular buttons positioned to look like one big circular one; the upper button, the one on the red side, releases the Pokégirl, the down button, the one on the white side, retrieves the Pokégirl, if someone pressed the two at the same time, the ball would shrink down to three sizes its normal one. This is a Pokéball, I have seen hundreds of it in this life, and I even gained an official one without the capture mechanisms for my birthday. I practiced so much with this in the Outpost that I could operate it with my eyes closed. It's practically second nature now.

But this one is _Fangs_ ' Pokéball; it felt… heavier.

Only now I noticed that I was passing it between my fingers, doing the many tricks I trained for fun over the years; it always helped me relax, and it was cool to see. This time though, it had a strange quality to it, the movements were going a little quicker, the light shone a little brighter, and the whole presentation seemed to draw the eyes.

I became enchanted by it, even though I was the one doing it.

My hand moved for a solid minute, with my eyes following all the time. And by the end, I decided to try something that I never quite manage to do it, and the result was a Ball flying high into the air, spinning wildly seemly in every direction, before gently falling into the palm of my hand.

I closed my finger around it, feeling its form fitting perfectly in my hand, and couldn't keep away the smile away from my face.

It was the first time I managed to get the spins right!

"Did you guys see that-" I turned to them and lost my voice.

Red's face was the pinnacle of smugness, just looking at him made my fist tingle, luckily, I didn't focus on him for too long, or I would certainly have punched his face out of principle, but right now I have more important things to pay attention to.

Namely, Fangs, which looked about to die.

She was _utterly_ paralyzed, with not a single twitch or shake to show that she was alive. Saying that her face was red doesn't do justice, her face currently could make a tomato feel jealous, her eyes were wide like plates, which showed a new Pokégirl quality because I don't think a human eye could open this far, and she was looking directly at me with a focus so intense that gave the impression that everything else stopped existing. She reminded me of how Red used to stay when he saw his mother fucking.

W-What-

Oh shit.

Oh, fucking shit.

I snatched her Pokéball without permission, didn't I? And right out of her hand too…

I didn't know if I should groan or whine, so I let out the two in a nightmarish mixture that should never be heard by naked ears again.

Grabbing a Pokéball from an independent Pokégirl without permission is a _gigantic_ no-no in this society. It's like walking to a woman in my old world, flipping her skirt, tearing her underwear away from her, and begin playing with it in the middle of the street, only its worse because a Pokéball is a highly important _necessity_ for an independent Pokégirl life that represents her safety and her own independence, to have someone just grab it like that, is to imply to have _power_ over her, that person could at any time put her inside her Pokéball and take her away from her life, or worse, putting her into a taming cycle.

What I just did was basically the ultimate invasion of Fangs' privacy.

And I was doing _tricks_ with it! Hell, that last one could have sent it spinning to the walls!

 _What the fuck I was thinking!_

…S-She still looking, oh shit, I think she's aiming for my jugular.

All right Gary, calm down, you two are friends, you just have to apologize correctly.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I said honestly, carefully depositing the ball back in her hands, which still were in the exact same position than before. "I should have asked first, that was shitty of me. I just... did what felt natural, I guess," My eyes widened when she became _redder_ -Holy shit she's gonna explode. "Ah, hum, please forgive me?"

She kept looking at me for a tense few moments before Red nudged her lightly, and her eyes finally fell back to the Pokéball.

"Ah." She played the thing a few times before looked back at me. "No, it's okay! I was just surprised. You can…" She cleared her throat, turning back to avoid my eyes. The last part came in an almost mutter. "You can take it whenever you want, really."

That... surprised me.

That's like, the biggest sign of trust an independent Pokégirl could give you. I already felt honored when my own aunt let me carry her around in her Pokéball from time to time; to have Fangs extend that level of trust in me… no, now I'm the one being silly, I know she trusts me in the exact same level that I trust her, so of course, she would let me carry it, it seems obvious in retrospect.

And besides, she hasn't been an independent Pokégirl for long; perhaps it didn't dawn on her the implication of this act. She could very well change her stance in the future, when she realizes what this truly means. But until then; I will just be honored and won't abuse the power she gave me.

"Thanks, Fangs," I said warmly. "I won't let you down."

And then, I crept my hands upward to stroke those fluffy ears, like I wanted to do since I first saw it. Because, I figured, that if she let me touch her Pokéball, she wouldn't mind me touching her ears.

I was right! Yes! She just hummed and pressed her head on my hand, clearly asking for more.

After a very short while, Red noticed her interesting reactions and his hand too crept out to the ear on his side.

"Woah." He commented, seeing Fangs sighing happily under our ministrations. "You're really into this aren't you?"

"I can't help it!" She sang, her eyes closed, and she gave a relaxed smile. "They feel _amazing_ when someone strokes them. Mom made me fell asleep with this yesterday. I didn't even realize too! They just feel so- _Hnng!"_

Oh? What was that wonderful part I found near the base? That made this beauty shake alluringly and left her blinking in confusion. I think it's somewhere arouuund… there!

 _"hgrrrrrr~."_

"That…" I began slowly, "Was a purr."

"Shut it! Hmm, and keep doing that!" she breathes out hotly, before turning her eyes to Red, "And you, step up your game!"

He chucked amusedly but did indeed 'step up his game'.

And soon, Fangs was a humming, purring, undulating mess that kept rubbing herself between us.

"I think it's the new muscle around her ears," Red commented, before turning to me. "It is muscles right?"

"Yeah…" I confirmed absently, "they allow her to move it and…" I pass my fingers over a spot again, "Twitch it."

"New muscles huh..." A half smile formed on Fangs blushing face. "I have some new muscles for you two to massage."

I can see where this is going.

And yep, with one fluid movement, Fangs' upper body was out from the top of the friendship couch, with her arms probably finding support on the bed behind. And between me and Red, where once had a twisting girl, now had a part of long legs spread apart, and delicious ass accentuated by a beautiful arc of her back and a long, bushy tail raising high into the sky. My poor stolen shirt didn't even have a chance in hiding it, so it promptly gave up and slid down to her midriff.

Upgrade… she definitely had an upgrade on that department. I mean it was incredibly hot before, but now it's bigger, tastier, and better. That's a YoRHa grade bubble butt right there.

And the already glistening plump lips complemented the vision beautifully.

Are we drooling? Yes, we are. Is she controlling our eyes with every movement? Yes, she certainly is.

"Well now, those aren't the muscles I was talking about." She commented when she felt where our hands were reaching. Her voice didn't even have a hint of disapproval.

We both chuckled in our respective boyish tone, enjoying the shiver it brought her. And our other hands did indeed rise to the base of her tail. Because we instinctively knew that there were new and exciting pleasure spots there for us to find.

Red smiled while testing the new supple flesh from his side, "My, not even a month as a Pokégirl and you already want to be stuck saying your breed name, that's a surprising side for you, Fangs."

"You know- ummm~." She trembles as the tip of my finger reached the moist lips on my side. "I was actually dreading that yesterday. But now the idea sounds so… _attractive."_

I slowly digested that while circling around her dripping entrance. Oh yeah, this would be Fangs' first time as a Pokégirl, which means she is going to enter a Taming Shock*, which means she would be spending a few hours to a few days doing nothing but cutely squeaking her breed name… And the first to get her will be the responsible for that…

I _very slowly_ turned to Red and saw that he also was _very slowly_ turning to me.

"I'll go first." I declare, _immediately._

"In your dreams maybe, but now I clearly meant to go first." His eyes were burning.

"Our girl here deserves to have an enjoyable 'first time'. Mine is bigger, therefore, more enjoyable."

"It's fascinating how you seem to fall down to dicks all the time, Blue. Maybe your head is trying to tell you something. Anyway, she doesn't need something to crush her insides; she just needs something just large enough to hit _all_ her right places." Oh dear, what is this little buzzing in my ear? Could it be jealousy!?

"I agree, but to hit _all_ her right places, you need to go _deeper_."

"Now now boys, no fighting." Fangs drew out, her voice clearly affected by her panting and moaning, because our hands were accompanying the intensity of our words. She also sounded _absolutely_ pleased with herself. _"There's enough room for both of you~."_

* * *

*The helpful info that helps:

 **CHURCH OF THE THOUSAND GODS**

Also called the Church of the Thousand Faiths. After the end of the war against Sukebe, the reduced populations of the earth mingled and slowly abandoned their old cultures. It was natural that this would lead to religious transitions as well. As old ways were gradually left behind, religion underwent a transformation as well. Many old religious myths and tales intermingled as people traveled about, and slowly, they began to form one large conglomerate of faith.

Although it was not named as the Church of the Thousand Gods until after 100 AS, it was essentially that decades before. The Church remains popular everywhere today, since it is large and diverse enough that it can be almost anything for anyone. The Church has a large and quite complex belief system, listing hundreds of gods (the actual number of gods in the faith is over a thousand, but the name remains popular) along with even larger numbers of other mystical creatures in the various divine realms (indeed, in absorbing the old religion of the eastern Edo area, over eight million lesser spirits were added!), and myths relating to the many, many gods, demons, celestial creatures, etc, to say nothing of how all these beings relate to each other and to the mortal world.

However, only a small number of hardcore theologists actually keep all this recorded. Most people just view the divinities worshipped by the Church as a large, collective, faceless whole. Local churches may revere from one to several gods above a few others, with a couple services to all the gods as a whole and the bulk of their attention upon their chosen few. It is worth noting that both celestial and infernal pokegirls support the cosmology put forth by the Church, which only helps to give it credence, although critics say that those pokegirls support the Church simply because their human masters convinced them to, and not out of any sense of correctness.

The Church is a slightly liberal organization, placing emphasis on this life, not the next. It also puts great importance on love and happiness, and recently began to sanction marriages between humans and pokewomen in the more liberal leagues, and even some conservative ones. In many leagues, branches of the Church were funded by the league government, and this allowed them to influence the Church to emphasize aspects of the religion that each league found to be more pleasing than others. This went on for decades, and seemed to be leading the Church towards splintering, until recently one man made it his mission to prevent such schisms from occurring. Ricardo Esprina, a long-retired Tamer, set up his own branch of the Church in the Crimson League, and declared himself the Hierophant, the highest mortal in the faith, over ten years ago. He's had remarkable success, and has since managed to get all but a few churches in all the leagues to refuse funds from the league, instead relying on public support.

Though many local churches were crippled by this, Esprina has declared it to be a major religious victory. He is now trying to slowly marshall more authority in both himself and the Church as a whole, and is playing it relatively low- key until a time when he feels the Church is stronger as an institution. Being encouraged by how well the more liberal leagues are adapting to human-pokewomon marriages, he recently came out and declared that the Church was against pokegirl cloning research, urging people and, where socially acceptable, pokegirls, to protest this. He watches and waits to see how this test of the Church's might turns out.

 **TAMING SHOCK**

 **TAMING SHOCK:** The first time a pokegirl is Tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to stave off Feraldom for the first time. Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected pokegirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported. It's worth pointing out that even if a girl who isn't a virgin undergoes Threshold, she'll still go into Taming Shock when she's Tamed next (since that's her first time as a pokegirl).

*note: this was taken from pokegirl primer, it is somewhat out of date, I did some research and find out that this now only happen on the first time a Pokegirl tame a human, if she is not 'human virgin' this doesn't happen. To put more close to the primer _on this story_ its happen like this: On the first time a pokegirl sleeps with a human, and every time a pokegirl ceases to be feral. so with Fangs, for example, this will happen one time, and will only happen again if she becomes feral and is fucked out of that state. If it was the way described in the primer, then Deliah would only say her Damsel all the time.

 **JOLTINA**

 _ **JOLTINA, the Live Wire Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Animorph Fox-Squirrel)  
 **Element:** Electric  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon  
 **Diet:** Omnivore  
 **Role:** Storm generation, Electricity generation, Combat  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
 **Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
 **Attacks:** Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderwave, Static Barrier, Agility, Zapring, Satellite, Lightning Strike, Pleasure Spark, Spike Cannon  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Elemental Absorption (Electricity), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Darkvision  
 **Evolves:** None  
 **Evolves From:** Eva (Thunder Stone)

First thought to have only been used in the war as parts of the Storm Generation force, more research into former battles has shown that this breed was used to hold the flank positions on larger attack forces. By employing their natural speed and electric offense and defense, a small group of Joltinas could defend the flanks of much slower/more powerful breeds who would be focused on the main battle. There have been several reports of Pincer Maneuvers by Human forces failing due to paralysis of scouts and infantrymen.

These electric pokegirls have the same average heights as human women, though their builds are typically more lithe (usually called a 'runners build'). Universal to the breed are their long, erect ears and short spiky-haired tail. Some individuals only have ears and tail to note them as pokegirls, while the most anthro individuals have full body fur, muzzles, and occasionally altered gaits to allow for quadrupedal movement. Eye color tends to be blue, green, or black and may have flecks one color within another or be a mixture to two (teal is uncommon but statistically notable). Hair tends to be light colors mainly sticking to whites and yellows, rarely sliding into a very pale yellow-green. Fur color follows the same combinations, usually dorsally being darker than an individual's anterior. Feralborne also have the same ruff/mane of longer fur located around the neck and upper shoulders, usually colored white. Like their unevolved forms, otherwise hairless Joltina feralborn will often shave this patch of fur down should their tamers demand it or if their preference and tamers allow.

Like the breed's moniker, these pokegirls are energetic and often unpredictable. The three most selected personality traits of Joltinas in tamer surveys are: Hyper, impetuous, and spontaneous. This remains a bell curve for the breed, with some being dangerously reckless, while others are more calculated in their risk taking. As a breed, these electric pokegirls are unsuited to positions of authority, though anecdotal evidence makes the breed well suited for entertainment.

Like many electric types, these fox-squirrel pokegirls may lean heavily on striking from afar or hit and run tactics. Some notable recordings of both ferals and domestics show that occasionally individuals will change tactics to close quarters combat despite the danger to themselves and their relative fragility for an evolved breed. This also may lead to false charges and diversionary tactics, making the Joltina rather unpredictable on the battlefield.

Individual tastes rule the taming room, as Joltinas are just a variable as humans in their preferences. Most individuals may not have the fine control of a Ria, but a variation of Pleasure Spark has been traced back to this breed; where the pokegirl runs electrical pulses through their vaginal walls in order to intensify the taming experience for both partners. Tamers should take note that this also means that most individuals can make taming painful should they choose to do so.

Wild Joltina tend to be one of the more predatory Eva-evolutions, using their electricity to easily hunt fish and aquatic pokegirls for food. The breed also regularly scavenges and forages, which will often bring them into conflict with human settlements. This is quite dangerous for any unarmed humans, as without pokegirls to protect them, they are quickly targeted. Capturing ferals merely requires use of cornering tactics with pokegirls strong to or protected against electricity. Ferals should be parasprayed before taming, as many can produce enough electricity to electrocute would be tamers through their vaginas.

The transformation into a Joltina is typically a fast one, ear migration and tail growth happening over the course of a few hours. Pain is variable, with some thresholders experiencing only mild discomfort or numbness while others have extremely painful headaches and backaches. For individuals who become more anthromorphic, their threshold lasts up to 8 hours, with fur growth happening quickly. Bone structure changes such as jaw elongation for muzzles or tarsal bone elongation for digitigrade gait will also have variable pain levels, often varying from area to area (ear migration may cause migraines while the back merely aches; feet may be completely numb while strong pain medication only dulls the pain in the jaw). Thresholders can be found in industries, sold as pets, or even placed out as starters.

 **EVA**

EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Fox-Squirrel Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Guards, Reserve unit, Domestics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Aura of Cute, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Snarl, Smirk, Fury Swipes, Love 'N' Affection, Pounce, Sabre Claw, Can't Touch This  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Evolves: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (Battle Stress or Round Stone), Espea (Normal; Diurnal or Sun Stone), Umbrea (Battle Stress at night, or Moon Stone), Omegan (Orgasm at Night), Glace (Ice Crystal), Zephyra (Sky Crystal)  
Evolves From: None

Created as an improvement on the Nymph, this animorphic breed of pokegirl was utilized during the War of Revenge as a reserve troop or foot solider. Able to fight the human forces or be evolved quickly into a elemental type to replace lost fighters, the Eva was common to see on the battlefield alongside other multi-evolutionary pokegirls such as the Catgirl. After the war, these fox rodents were found to be easily captured, and the resulting use of the breed lowered their numbers slightly in the wild. In modern times, Evas are seen often as their evolved forms have uses in multiple sectors. This pokegirl is a rather popular starter, as many tamers enjoy the option of being able to evolve their pokegirl into the element of their choosing.

Rumored to have been a species of animal collected from another dimension, the Eva shares an interesting mixture of vulpine and rodent traits. This multi evolutionary breed is rather short in stature on average, the top of the bell curve ranging from four to four and a half feet. The breed shares the near human range of features, leaning decidedly towards the more animorphic end of the near human spectrum. Animalistic members of the breed have full body fur that ranges slightly in shades of brown, sometimes with a counter color of cream on their front beginning at the jaw line and encompasses the stomach and groin. Their hair is generally the same brown as their fur, though some have been noted to have cream colored hair or a mixture of the two colors. Their ears are slightly long, resembling those of a fennec fox than the more common red or grey fox. Muzzles are generally light on furred members of the breed and the tails are almost universally bushy and long ending in a cream color. Feralborn Evas have an additional 'ruff' of fur around their necks in the same cream color as their tail tips, making the breed's domestic status easy to spot. Thresholders generally make up the more human appearing members of the breed, with only ears and tails to show their pokegirl status. Breast size for the breed runs in a general range of 'flat' A cups to overly large C cups.

While a wide range of personalities have been noted in this fox squirrel breed, a few trends have been established. Curiosity, loyalty, and gregariousness are among the three traits most commonly listed for the breed by their owners, though many also note that this loyalty isn't regarded as being strong as a canine type. Due to their personalities being largely variable, this breed should be taken on an individual basis in regards to their usefulness as an Alpha or Beta. Like the breed's personality basis, taming preferences vary and like other pokegirl breeds, these normal types tend to mold their preferences toward their tamer's favorites. Some trends in breed taming habits have been noted. Evas seem to enjoy gentle stroking or scratching at the base of the ears and cuddling for any reason (even outside of taming).

While base forms are generally considered weak, Evas are generally well rounded battlers when facing other unevolved or more common breeds. Due to the breed's evolutionary nature, they are able to learn different elemental techniques via T2s easily, though these are generally not as powerful as techniques done by pokegirls of the matching element. If evolved into an elemental form, the pokegirl loses any techniques contradictory to their new nature.

Evas are illegal to own privately in the Orange Islands League, and the breed have a general reputation for being dangerous due to the Eva Advent. This catastrophe occurred when a pokegirl owner attempted to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone. It is believed that the resulting evolution produced an energy blast that shattered the Orange Continent into the Orange Islands. No evidence of the resulting evolution causing the blast has been conclusive, but the resulting stigma of the Eva breed is partially prudence on the part of the people of the Orange League.

Ferals of the breed tend to congregate in pairs or trios for mutual protection and benefit. Evas are opportunistic and tend to go after easy meals, be they grains, fruits, and rabbits or stealing food from sleeping tamers or raiding garbage cans. Due to their nuisance level when near human habitation, tamers are often called in to capture or cull the breed.

Threshold directly into an Eva is fairly common with ancestry of the breed. Any fur or muzzle growth happens first and is noted by skin irritation, followed by ear movement and tail growth characterized by dull aches in the affected areas. Thresholded Evas are commonly sent to ranches, or given as starters or pets to family friends.


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter was Betad by Gaouw and Eveakane back in QQ forum

Warning: Explicit material

Chapter 8

* * *

Fallen leaves and wooden twigs creaked under my steps.

I move the branches away from my path, entering another hallway of trees and deep vegetation.

The strange smell in the air has finally become distinctive enough for me to recognize, and it brought a smile to my face.

After five days of smelling nothing but the natural scent of earth and forest, the smell of civilization is very much welcoming. Not because I prefer it of course; honestly, it's a bit too much civilization for me, given that it's the smell of a city that I hate, but it means that I'm finally close to my objective.

"Sir!" Came a voice that I had become very familiar with over the last few days. "I can see the end line sir, you're almost there."

I hummed softly and joined the gray-skinned girl standing on the top of a small hill overlooking the area. And I could indeed see the tree line that marked the end of the forest, and the tall buildings of Viridian city at a distance. I'm sure that if I squint my vision, I would see the city's high walls, and the police outpost I was supposed to reach.

"I can see it too," I comment. "Must be least another hour from here."

"Congratulations on passing your test sir." The girl said, taking a few steps forward. "Shall we get going then? It's not safe around here."

Suddenly, I grabbed her stone covered arm and used my weight to throw her against a tree. The move would have hurt an average human, but it was the only way I could accomplish this, considering her vastly superior weight. And besides, this wasn't even close to what was needed to truly hurt her.

"Sir? W- _Guh!"_ She began, but I quickly silenced her lips with my own, sliding my hand from the stone formation on her arms to the soft skin of her hips.

Eventually, after the shock passed, I feel her tongue reacting to the kiss, while two stone covered arms warped carefully around my neck.

I separated from the panting, blushing girl after a few minutes. Damn, I tried to make that hot drool string thingy, but it's difficult if your partner doesn't know that you're trying to do. Fangs and I could do it pretty much whenever we want.

"Sir?" The young Geogal's* confused face was so cute that I almost kissed her again, but I managed to hold myself back and instead chose to leave light kisses around her lips, feeling my actions bring a shiver to her spine.

I have yet to find a Pokégirl who _doesn't_ like a little romance. Seriously, a little kiss here and there, a few comments about how breathtaking she looks – not like I'm lying about it – and the girl's libido skyrockets, and we begin to work together like we were doing it for years.

Plus, I also like romance very, _very_ much. So, it's all advantages in my book.

"When we arrive, there will be someone waiting for us there, so I wouldn't be able to properly thank you for taking care of me so well these past few days." I whispered.

She gasped when I pressed my hard member against her vapidly burning core; the unconventional material she was wearing did nothing to contain the growing fire. And my own outfit didn't help, the plants-made clothes worked more as improvised pockets than something to hide my modesty; my penis could pop out of it at first sign of excitement with barely any adjustments.

"But sir. It's dangerous out here." She said, tilting her head up to give me more room to kiss. Good girl. "You didn't _-Mm-_ you didn't set up a barrier."

So, she remembered that. Good.

"Don't worry sweetie, I have been preparing for this moment since the second day." I captured her lips again; dropping my hand on one of the many leaf pockets that I made, and taking two medium-sized rocks from it.

I threw the rocks close to us, activating the spells I had put inside. The runes I had carved made sure that the rocks could handle the activation.

We both felt the barrier stretching around us.

"There, now we have protection." I chuckled a bit from my own joke.

"Y-you can do them just like that sir!?" The girl was understandably confused by that, after having to watch me sitting around for an hour each night just to ward the place.

"Not normally. But like I said, I was preparing for this moment." To tell the truth, there was quite a lot of risk involved. There were only two barriers; one to hold in my scent, and another to warn us about any ferals that wander too close, but there was only so much I could do with a pair of ordinary rocks; their effectiveness was no doubt compromised.

But seeing this girl blushing adorably when she realized that I had gone to all this trouble just for her? It was worth it.

"Ah…" She moaned softly as I began to slide down my length against her sex. However, there was still one last thread holding her resolve. "But, the time…"

"I have two more days to arrive if I wanted to," I said, raising my hand to her apple sized breast, sliding under the material that was clinging to it, to play with a warm tip that was currently just as hard as the stone covering the area between her breasts. "What do you say?"

During these five days, we managed to cultivate an efficient stone armor over her body. By using my always wonderful cloud shower, it was relatively easy to concentrate the hard parts where it would help in a fight, while keeping the soft parts where it would facilitate the taming process.

I think it worked a bit too well, to tell the truth, as the new rock gauntlets and greaves became so bulky that they are beginning to hamper the movement of her fingers.

The blushing girl kept looking at me for few moments, before gently pressing an oversized stone hand of my naked chest and pushing me away slightly.

Then, she turns her back to me, grabbing a tree trunk in a wood-breaking grip, and promptly presenting her tight little ass.

A green eye looked coyly to me over a gray shoulder.

"Don't even think about being gentle." She breathes out, savoring each word, the one that comes next sounded particularly tasty. _"Master."_

I smile eagerly, burying my fingers on her gray flesh, and hilting myself entirely into her pussy with a firm trust.

After an hour and a half of pounding, animalistic grunts, and sweets feminine gasps, I was coming out of the tree lines with a gray-skinned girl walking a with a slight limp behind, and was surprised to find someone _actually_ waiting for me.

Oh, there are some Viridian police officers around. This is one of their patrol areas, after all, there are always policemen on duty around there; they take their job very seriously. But they weren't the ones waiting for me, no; my relationship with them was the same as the organization that I had trained in and was about to officially enter; I didn't bother them, and they didn't bother me.

The one waiting for me was sitting on a folded chair near the entrance of the post, dressed in an official Ranger uniform that stretched around the layers of fat, which hid a surprisingly strong body.

"Ah bugger!" Sergeant Colon palmed his red, bald forehead in annoyance. "Did you have to arrive before the end of the week, your little shite? Did you!?"

"Hah!" I understood what happened immediately, so I couldn't help but laugh. "How much did you lose?" I ask, throwing him the Geogal's Pokéball.

He caught it without even raising his head. "Twenty thousand SLC*… Twenty bloody thousand. Ah, bollocks! Nobby told me it was a shite bet, but did I listen? Of course not!" He grunted heavily and moved to stand from the chair.

I immediately saluted, and by the sound coming from behind me, the girl did the same.

The sergeant looked at me with a cold analytical stare that seemed so alien on his friendly face. The intensity of the glare and the memories of the very same look over me as I was put through the endless hell they called 'training', made me sweat.

Finally, his eyes passed over me and settled on the girl. When he spoke, his voice was a far cry from the nasal whine that he showed before; it was hard to hear the similarities, with the amount of _power_ it now carried.

"You, Geogal number 39, what is your evaluation of the honorary recruit Gerald Oak's test?" He inquired, and if the police officers weren't avoiding us like a plague, they would have looked very cross right about now.

I managed to hear her quiet yelp and had to fight to keep the smile out of my face. Looks like my suspicions were correct; she really was just out of basic training, this meant that she was not used to the fact that her opinion held weight now.

Honestly, new Rangers' girls are the best! They are just so cute in not realizing how much better their lives are going to become.

"S-SIR! Recruit Gerald showed all aptitudes required in the Rangers guidebook. He showed courage by facing a disadvantageous situation without hesitation, adaptability and quick thinking by using what resources he has available to him, initiative, by quickly formulating a strategy to reach his objective, and Pokégirl mastery by utilizing err- myself to the best of my ability." She declared.

Good idea, using the textbook answer, but she didn't need to be as nearly as formal. I suppose next time she will be more prepared.

Sergeant Colon nodded, his eyes trailing over her form. "Number 39?" He rumbles.

"Yes, Sir!" She sounded a little surer than before.

"What are you wearing?"

"…A leaf bikini sir" She answered eventually. And by the following silence, I could easily imagine she was wiggling under the sergeant's continuous glare. "It was a present sir," Hah! He managed to get her to say it!

To her relief, and my non-existent surprise, he just nodded and turned back to me.

"Honorary recruit Gerald Oak, by showing diligence and bravery on your survival test I hereby declare your official admission into the Ranger's ranks, and by the orders of the Head Ranger and your own special circumstance in relation to this organization, you are officially receiving the title of Lance-Corporal. From this moment forward, you will be carrying the name of the Rangers on your chest, and your actions represents the organization. So, do not bring shame to our name and uphold the vows you took on the day you joined!"

"Yes, Sir!" I shouted.

He nodded, and just like that I officially entered the organization that I had already become a part of years ago.

My entrance was…very peculiar. Typically, I would have to become a recruit, but the hierarchy changed years ago and now recruits aren't exactly part of the Rangers anymore; they are trainees that aspired to enter the organization.

After some discussion about the fact that we are already being part of the Ranges since the 'old days' and thus predating the recruiting system entirely, Red and I decided to just do the damn Rangers' entrance test already, to shut up some of the annoying new voices, and because the prospect of the challenges excite us.

The test was simple but surprisingly difficult; first, you chose a Pokéball from a storage pool carefully selected to contain a girl at about the same strength as starters. Then, you choose between drinking until you pass out, or a strong strike to your head to knock you out (A headache is part of the test), and you wake up the next day, butt-naked, in one of the forests surrounding Route 1, with only the Pokéball you've chosen as your lifeline, and with the objective to get to a police station in Viridian within a week.

The task will test your ability to direct yourself in an unknown wilderness, your ability to survive said unknown wilderness, your ability to bond with and command a Pokégirl you've never met before, and your ingenuity to deal with the situation. And your luck, of course, because in a world full of wild magic and feral Pokégirls, you never know what will happen.

"Now, to other matters." Sergeant Colon said turning to the Geogal again. "Number 39, If I'm not mistaken this was your first mission, Am I right?" He asked.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The girl dutifully responded.

"Very well." He nodded and then turned to me. "Lance-Corporal Oak, Suggestions!"

"Paige or Susan sir!" I said cheerfully.

"Good suggestions! My own is Ellen." He looked at the Geogal. "Number 39, choose your name."

I could see her eyes widening as the implications hit her.

"…A name! Y-you mean, I get to have a name!" The girl could barely keep the shock from her voice.

A Pokégirl is most likely to receive a name if she went with a Tamer. Pokégirls from the government, or from an organization affiliated with the government rarely received a name, it usually only happened with Nursejoys or Officerjennys* who had to deal with the public directly. At least that's how things are in Indigo League. So, her reaction is not surprising.

"Yes girl, if I have to call you by that unimaginative number that the _Viridian_ -" He spat the name like an insult, "Ranch gave you, I think I'll puke. Now choose." His eyes became a lot softer when the girl's eyes begin to water. "It doesn't have to be the suggestions if you don't want to. If you have a name that you'd like to call yourself-"

"Sir!" The girl burst, trying to contain her emotions, "I-I would like to be Paige sir."

"Very well," He nodded, his voice gaining strength again. "You are now an official Ranger's asset, and you too, will carry the Ranger's name, and uphold the Ranger's code.

"Sir yes, sir!"

We both respectfully ignored her tears.

"Now rest, you deserve it." Sergeant Colon raised her Ball and retrieved her back inside.

He kept looking at the Ball for a few seconds. "She will go far." He commented.

So, he didn't miss the fact that she didn't resist the name. The ones that come from Viridian usually panic when faced with something outside their 'program'; he was probably prepared to comfort a broken girl.

"Your work?" He asked me, back in his friendly voice.

"No, it all came from her." I was also really surprised when she told me she came from Viridian. "She is really strong."

"Yeah." He waved off, going back to his chair. Making the poor thing creak under the weight of his enormous body. "Now, what the hell are _you_ wearing?"

"It's a kilt!" I said waving my glorious leaf kilt.

"It's a skirt." He rebuked

I nodded "That's basically the same thing, only for men." I'm secure enough about my manliness to admit that.

"You're wearing a skirt. I never thought I see the day…"

"What, did you want me to show up naked?"

"Hah! You got a point," He produced a handkerchief and began to wipe the sweat from his bald head. "There are food and clothes in the station, and I suggest you take a shower too. If you hurry, you can still take the Tamer exam for today, instead of waiting until tomorrow."

I didn't move, instead, I asked him. "Did Red arrive?"

"No, and I hope he stays that way!" he grumped. "Can't lose another twenty bloody thousand SLC, my girls will tear me a new one."

I simply walked to the wall beside him and leaned against it.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're gonna miss your exam!" He said.

"Nah, gonna wait for Red."

"What?!" He shouted, "Look, while it's true that he could arrive days early like you did, he doesn't have that perky endurance thingy, he has to rest and sleep like a normal person, it could very well be days until he arrived."

"No sarge, Red is going to be arriving within the next few minutes." I declared.

"And how that bloody hell do you know that?" I smile at his genuine confusion; the fact that he didn't have a hint of suspicion about us having cheated and worked together after hearing that showed how much he regarded us.

"In the Outpost, he asked me how much time I could reasonably take to reach the objective, I said five days. So, we marked to have our Tamer's exam today." Granted I was taking into consideration the unknown breed of girl I was getting. Perhaps I could have made it early if I'd know I would be getting a rock-type. "And, going by what you said, it's almost time for the exam, meaning the if he doesn't arrive within the next few minutes he would break a man's promise. So, he will be arriving within the few minutes." I finished my explanation with a nod, that's just simple logic.

Sergeant Colon watched me with a perplexed look, before raising a trembling hand to his face.

"Forty thousand…" He moaned weakly. "That's it, they're gonna cut my prick off."

I laughed and would have made a smart-ass comment if the world didn't flash white.

Then, thunder _falls_.

Or, more precisely, it _rises._ Countless, thick arcs of bright lighting rose from the treetops, overpowering the light of the day and making everything seem darker in comparison; it was there for a single second but seemed to last an eternity. The following explosion shook the entire forests with its strength, making the trees quiver violently and the ground pulse with power. And every single event was accompanied by a distant but distinct echo of someone shouting

 _"_ _ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_ _."_

The sound resonated across the area.

The sergeant was the first to recover.

"What that bloody hell was that!?" He gasped with wide eyes.

"…That, Sergeant Colon." I began slowly, with the _biggest_ shit-eating grin growing on my face. "Was _destiny."_

After ten minutes of watching dystopian police offices running around like headless chickens, Red emerged from the trees, carrying destiny in his arms.

He was also wearing a leaf kilt, the little idea thief.

"I'll be damned." sergeant Colon said when Red got closer, his eyes falling on the unconscious girl. "This little Peekabu* was responsible for _that_ explosion?"

Red nodded, looking way too happy for someone that battered and bruised. "Yes, Sir! She is quite prodigious sir."

The sergeant finally took his eyes from the girl and focused on Red's injuries.

"Had a bit of trouble eh?"

"Yes, sir! A little bit at the end, but nothing we couldn't handle." Red said, and then he pondered for a moment before adding. "There may be a shrinkage on the population of flying feral Pokégirls over the following years, however."

"I see." The sarge responded slowly, "In what breed?"

"In general, Sir." Red clarified.

"Ahhh." Sergeant Colon made an understanding sound; then acquired a look on his face that, over the years we found that meant _'I am completely and utterly done in trying to make sense of what your three are up to'_ , then he sighed and stood up from the chair. "Alright, let get this over with. Put the girl in her Ball and leave her here, I'll put her through a healing cycle later.

"Sorry, but no sir!" Red denied immediately, "She doesn't like being in a Pokéball."

I think I let out a silly happy sound as I saw fate unraveling in front of me. Thankfully, it went ignored.

"She doesn't like- Then what that hell are we supposed to do then!? She needs treatment!"

Red look at the unconscious face of the Peekabu in his arms, his eyes seemed to light up with resolve and he brought her closer to his body in a protective gesture.

"Sir! Permission to treat her myself." Red asked humbly, but his voice was beginning to gain the tone of you-will-do-as-I-say-or-my-mother-will-suddenly-be-very-busy-when-your-name-appears-on-the-list.

He can make a lot of things happen with that tone.

So, as expected, sergeant Colon paled and conceded immediately, "Alright honorable recruit Ketchum, she is your responsibility now." He coughed against his hand, "Now, may we proceed with the ceremony?"

Red made a troubled face, and his eyes began searching the area around us.

Seeing that, I approached him, raising my arm in a silent suggestion.

He didn't even hesitate with placing the girl in my arms, and sent me a graceful smile in the process, before hurrying off to the sergeant and finally making a proper salute.

I took a moment to look at the girl who made such an impression on my oldest friend.

She was letting out some small discharges unconsciously, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

Sergeant Colon wasn't exaggerating when he called her little; she was one of the smallest members of her breed that I've ever seen. She was a furry, but my kind of furry, with short yellow fur that was basically a skin tone, and a proper, almost non-existent, muzzle. Her face had soft, cute features that were only enhanced by the pink circles on her cheeks. Her hair was cut short and it was of a much darker tone of yellow than her fur, which contrasted nicely with the long yellow ears that popped out of it. She had a svelte body with sculpted, lean muscles… and some worrying signs of malnutrition.

Her feet were human-like; showing that she had some human in her blood. Her breasts were small, but they fit her form beautifully, and by the look of it she had extra perkiness to her nipples. I could also see some burning remains of a leaf bikini doing a poor job to hide her modesty, showing once again that Red is a dirty idea thief.

Overall, she is a cute and very attractive Peekabu.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Red approach after the ceremony finished.

"Yes, you have an excellent taste," I said, passing the girl back to him, and raising an eyebrow at the tender way he touched her. "You two didn't get recognized, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, Blue."

"You're sure as hell acting like it," I comment, but it was mostly a joke. If they were truly recognized, they would probably be dead; some Feral would have eaten them while they were making gooey eyes with each other. Very few couples are able to live a semi-normal life after a recognition, most of them lose interest in anything else besides each other, often dying when they neglected to take care of their own bodies, usually in favor of making out, having sex, or dumbly admiring each other while the world burned around them. I don't remember the stance on recognition back on my own world, but here; is treated like an incurable disease with thousands of people dedicated to finding a cure.

"Have you finished your mental monologue Blue!?" Red shouted from some steps ahead. "We have an exam to take!"

I shook my head and ran a bit to catch up.

"Aren't we going to do it tomorrow?" I asked, walking beside him, "I mean, a promise is a promise, but you have a girl to take care off."

"Nah, I'm gonna put her in her Ball and pass her through a healing cycle when we reach the Center."

That's… surprising.

"Wait, so she doesn't mind being in a Pokéball?" I asked.

"No way, she hates it. But health reasons are health reasons, so she will have to woman up and take her medicine."

"Then, what was that all about?" I asked, pointing top behind us with a thumb.

He blushed faintly and responded in a low tone, "I just didn't want to let her go."

…He's gonna take her. Oh, Gods, he's gonna take her, Fuck yeah! _DESTINY!_

"What's that smile?" He asked, half annoyed.

"Oh! I was just thinking about little sparkly over here. She made quite the impression you know. I think people could hear her epic shout from miles away."

"Err so, you've heard that." He said a little embarrassed.

"Of course. So she likes, shouts her breed's name each time she lets the thunder out or what?" It would totally be in character if she did…

"Oh no, she is actually passing through taming shock. It's the 'few days' variety, like Fangs'." Red explained cheerfully, clearly remembering the fun week that was Fangs' taming shock; where we briefly formed a death metal band with her as the lead singer … Wait a second.

"Taming Shock? From a Rangers' girl?!" That is highly unusual, to say the least.

"Oh yeah." Red smiled, his eyes probably seeing a new set of memories, this time more recent. "She was practically feral when I released her, so much so that I think her body was completely feral, and her mind was only holding by sheer willpower."

"Holy shit! Seriously!? Ah man, you _got_ to tell me more details."

We were so entertained by the following conversation that we didn't even hear sergeant Colon's voice at a distance; shouting something about skirts.

-0-0-0-

It looks like piss. It smells like piss…

And it tastes like piss.

I put the empty glass back on the bar counter.

"It's piss." I decided wisely.

"It's a Midleton Dair Ghaelach 26-year-old whiskey from a spring batch, imported directly from the Blue League." Izumi deadpanned.

I nodded. "It tastes like piss."

The Enchantress groaned. "Fucking milk drinker. All right, Sig!" She didn't have to shout, he was standing right in front of us, but she's got a thing with shouting. "Pour me another one and go get some milk for the baby, please."

"You can call me baby whenever you want as long I get my milk." This makes Izumi groan again. She hates it when I don't rise to her provocations. "And make it Flora's batch, a day old if it's possible!" I shouted to Sig's retreating back.

Over the years I stopped lying to myself and admitted that Flora made my favorite milk of them all. Silently, of course, I don't want to break any of my sweet cowgirl's hearts.

I'm not really a regular on _The Snuggly Duckling_ , having only appeared in the pub during open hours a few times. I knew it was a fun place; people come here to get drunk every night, and there is a television where people can watch the newest tournaments matches or re-watch the old ones from the archives. You can sing, which happens when people get drunk enough, you can fight, which is usually lasts until Sig throws your ass out, and if you are a very good client, you gain the right to pay for a few hours with the Damsel wench Anna, a lovely girl who is quite good in the bed, she is like a lesser version of aunt Deliah, and that direct comparison alone puts her far above a normal Damsel standard.

It's a nice place, but like I said; I don't appear at night too much.

I show up a lot in the afternoon though.

"So," Izumi turned to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Geez, after all these years-"

"You know what I mean kid. You're a Tamer now, right? Why did you come back here?"

"I'm not _technically_ a Tamer yet." I explained to my teacher, "It takes at least three days for my name to properly be registered on the league database, so I will only officially be a Tamer tomorrow."

"Bullshit, your name gets registered in the regional database immediately; the registration on the national database is just a formality. You would be well within your right to request your Tamer equipment and your starter immediately."

Is she really going to make me say it? Ok.

"Red and I came back to say proper goodbyes, ok? We're both drama whores." I admitted.

And, we were quite literally right out of the wildness. Not that we would mind of course, but why waste a chance of a warm bed and shower for a few more days?

Oh, wait. There was another reason.

"And besides…" I said looking at Izumi's smug face. "If we did that, that would mean getting a starter in Viridian, and we didn't really like the idea."

Don't get me wrong, Viridian city had one of the most variable starter pools in the league; there are more than twenty-three official choices, all of which were trained to a decent level of power, and even if most of them are Pokégirl trained to the… _Viridian standards,_ there are some genuine hidden gems among them. Paige is an excellent example, but still, it's very important for us to get our starters in Pallet…

After all, it's just not right for 'Red' and 'Blue' to _not_ receive their starters from the hands of professor Oak. That must be against the universal law or something.

"Oh yeah, your starter… The Enchantress raised her head slightly, and seems to be considering something in her mind, before finally turned to me, "Gary…There is something you should know…"

"Yeah, yeah I already know, I have a cool plan about it and everything." Honestly, I'm kind of insulted.

"Wait, really!?" She shouted, and I laughed my ass off for the expression on her face.

Eventually, Sig finally came back with my milk bottle.

I poured it in a glass cup; circling it a little to check its texture, putting my nose over the edge to judge its fragrance, before finally taking a sip.

Lulu's…

These fucking alcoholics can't even tell the difference between the supreme drink, that's blasphemy I tell you, _blasphemy!_

Ah well, it isn't like Lulu's milk isn't fantastic in it's own right, so I eagerly drank with long gulps.

As I was putting the glass back on the counter. Izumi slid something to me; something that took my breath away.

"Holy crap, you finished it!" I shouted, examining the object. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to finish it on time!?"

"Let's just say I got a boost in inspiration." I heard her saying, but my attention was mostly on the object in my hand; my magic's moving to get a feel of the masterful enchantments inside. "…You two really are brothers you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You will see."

…Well, if she says it like that, then I suppose I will soon enough.

"Thank you, teacher, really." I said honestly. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

To my surprise, she tensed and then turned her face away from me.

"Teacher." I started. "Is there something I could for you?"

I had long since decided to do everything I could to help Izumi with whatever she needed, she and Sig simply have done so much for me that I don't think I could ever truly repaid them.

"I-It's nothing brat, you just concentrate in-"

"Izumi." Sig's deep voice breaks in, "Ask him. You know he'll understand."

Well fuck, paint me curious.

After a few minutes of silence, and looking noticeably more nervous now, she opened her mouth

"Well…I mean…" She babbled. Holy shit! She's really having this much difficulty in asking me something. Now I'm _really_ curious. "Fuck! I thought you would be leaving from Viridian! And I would be able to ask you from the phone, it's so fucking hard face to face…"

Her ramble stopped when a giant hand came to rest over her own, making her look gratefully at her husband.

Sig took over.

"Boy…" He stared, and I almost trembled by the intensity he was transmitting. "When the time comes… and if she agrees… Can we send Atsuko to you?"

…It took a few seconds for me to understand what he was asking.

Little Akko!?

Their Daughter!?

The utterly adorable Witch Pokékit that had taken to blowing up her Damsel babysitter to see the funny faces she made in the following orgasm? The Four-year old that I'm pretty sure is an expy of some anime I'd seen on my old life?

They want to give her to me in the future!?

…That must be the biggest gesture of trust someone had ever shown me.

"Yes," I responded resolutely, "If she accepts. Then I will gladly take her into my harem. And I'm honored that you chose me as a candidate, I understand very well what this represents, and if this happens I promise to take care of her to the best of my ability.

The two of them visibly sagged in relief, so much so that Izumi's head ended up on the counter.

"What?" I asked confusedly, and then the realization hit me. "What, did you really think I would refuse!"

"No Kid, of course not." Came Izumi muffed voice, followed by a little, relieved laughter "But in moments like this, the nerves hit like a charging Rhynodame*. Maybe someday you will understand, but it's a something that only a parent looking for a good Tamer for their Pokékit can. Hell, I was prepared to give you a blowjob for it-"

Judging by the sudden intake of air, she must have realized her mistake.

Oh dear, how can I let this opportunity pass?

I, _very slowly,_ turned to her petrified form.

 _"Really~"_ I drawled out the words as far as it could go. An eager smile slowly spreading across my face.

The Enchantress, that I just noticed had a pair of very attractive and soft-looking lips, quickly straightened her spine, trying to look at me with a controlled severity, but it wasn't working. She was too out of balance.

"N-Now look there…" She tried to say more but was silenced by Sig's booming laughter.

Wait, he's laughing!? I was kinda joking until now, but if he is ok with it then the afternoon just became a lot more interesting for me.

"My wife will give you a blowjob, boy." He declared, making me smile and Izumi groan, though actually not too much frustrated might I add; that's a good sign. I started to imagine scenarios in my head- "But, after that, whatever starter you chose will give _me_ a blowjob. How is that sound?"

…Goddamn it.

Whatever expression I was making send Sig into another chuckling campaign, and made Izumi look a bit surprised.

"So, you're a possessive type, huh. This is a bit unexpected honestly, I didn't think you had the profile," She finally moves to drink the glass. Looking much calmer now that she wasn't in imminent danger of giving a blowjob anymore.

In retrospect, I may have let my dick control my actions for a bit there, it would be weird to do anything sexual to her; I already have too much pseudo incest in my life by fucking my kind of aunt, best not to add my kind of mother to this crazy thing too.

Oh fuck; now I'm thinking with my dick, I really am a Tamer.

"Boy," Sig called, and I turn to him, he was looking at me with a tingle of worry. "It's not my place to tell you how to run your harem, but I have seen possessive Tamers before-"

"I know Sig," I sighed, a lot of people have talked to me about my 'tendencies', from many Rangers to my own Grandfather, which is the kind of person that you sit down and listen to. "I'm aware of the dangers of this mentality. And I'll tell you now that I _am_ willing to compromise if necessary."

There is nothing wrong in being this kind of tamer; in fact, most of the tamer that I know are like that; they don't treat their girl like a product to be sold, sampled, or traded like the vast majority do. They treat their girls with value, their harem isn't so cheap in these Tamers' eyes. I could even say that is a mark of good Tamer.

But the problem lays went they become _too_ possessive, when they, sometime, aren't willing to make the hard, _but right_ decisions that would probably save the entire harem's life because of frankly _petty_ reasons. These kinds of Tamer usually ended up dead.

And I was told numerous times that I share some traits with them.

Maybe it was something I kept from my old life, but when I think of my harem, _my girls_ being used by a random nobody for a contrived reason, it just makes me sick. But I am willing to make tough choices if the situation literally means life or death.

"It's easy to say it…" Sig muttered sadly, pouring me some more milk. "But I hope you'd never have to put this conviction to the test."

"Yeah, me too." I sighed, bringing the glass for another drink.

"Don't worry Gary." Izumi patted my head. "You are vastly more prepared for this kind of lifestyle than the average kid, you should be able to avoid the stupid mistakes the others usually do."

Did she have to pat my head? That felt condescending as fuck.

Suddenly an adorable voice shouted adorably from upstairs.

 _"Shooting star!"_

And of course, was followed by an adorable explosion.

*BOOM*

So adorable…

I calmly finished my drink and turned to a facepalming Izumi.

"Teacher, it seems like little Akko turned another one of her toys into a magic wand. Just so you know." I dutifully informed.

So fucking adorable.

-0-0-0-

I wanted to go home. I truly did.

In fact, I was just on my way home when I received the mental signal, the fucking mental signal that my friend lets out when things become too much for him.

We called it 'code orange'

I personally called it code 'please-help-me-my-dick-is-about-to-fall-off'.

That Red. When will he learn to not stoke the fire if he can't handle the heat?

I was genuinely surprised when he personally opened the door, and he did it before I even had a chance to grab a spare key too. But I was even more surprised to see him walking.

He is usually way past the point of walking in these situations.

I only had time to raise an eyebrow at his naked sweaty form and bloodshot eyes before he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me in.

"Woah." I deadpan as he throws me against the wall. "I knew this day would come. I'm sorry Red I can't return your feelings, you mean a lot to me, but I don't think of you in that way-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, breathing heavily to try to return to his normal calm. "We've been at it since yesterday, I haven't had time to _rest_ yet since the survival test."

Well, her little boy is about to embark on a journey without her; of course, she is feeling needy.

"You could have just said 'no'. There's that option. You know that right?" I informed.

"I can't say no to _her!"_ He said helplessly, "She is like… a sexy ball of innocence and happiness, she would be _sad!"_

Hehe, accurate description of my aunt.

"Where is she by the way? And why aren't you two attached by the hip?" That's how it usually goes; Red and his mother fuck so much it passed the point he can handle, he asks for help, and I suddenly show up in a surprise visit to buy bread, to aunt Deliah's great delight, and Red's usual relief. Then we both tag team her to give Red time to rest, or sometimes to evacuate.

My aunt is kinda like me when it comes to sex, she can keep going and never stop.

But I wouldn't have to do that if this idiot was able to say 'no' to her, I know she would stop. I keep trying to make him understand that, but the guy is stubborn as a mule.

Perhaps there is something about pride in there?

"She is putting herself through a cleaning cycle, I told her you would be there." That made me raise an eyebrow again; it's a violation of the protocol. "She wanted to… 'Say goodbye' to you too. I just use this opportunity to make my case about 'doing alone' to be 'more meaningful'."

Oh, makes sense.

"And you?" I asked

He is running away, isn't he?

He stops and looked at me for a long moment, his right eye twitching slightly.

Wait? Is he going to pass out? Now I'm getting quite worried.

"…I just passed through a brutal survival training, doing extra legwork to reach the station in time, by the end, I was almost raped by a flock of Feral Pokégirls that brutalized my body. After that, when I arrived home, seeking a place to finally rest, I had to console my tearful nymphomaniac mother, _for hours._ So yeah Blue, I'm fucking running away."

…He still could have avoided all that by telling her to stop.

He looked at me again.

"… All right, you have a point."

That's what I always said! Man, they really are mother and son.

He moved to his room, to pick up some clothes.

"So, where are you going?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"To sleep at your house, or take refuge in Fangs' farm, I don't know. Anywhere I could sleep, I guess." He stopped, seemly remembering something. "Maybe Sig and Izumi, I got something to do there."

"Akko blew up her room again, maybe they'll let you crash if you help them clean." Or he could go to Fangs and sleep like a baby without any effort, but if he really had something to do there then at least I would be sending some help. Red is good enough to manipulate his way past their silly courtesy thing and actually be allowed to help.

"Right, I'm going. Take care of her, and don't fuck in my room." He said, walking past me.

"Got it~" I sang as he closed their door.

I shook my head and looked at the disheveled state of the living room.

Well, at least he tried to tidy up a bit, I can see the effort put into moving the furniture back in place, and the window was open, so the smell isn't as bad now than it probably was before.

The machine was not in the living room, and it wasn't in Red's room neither, so that leaves…

Aunt Deliah's room was definitely the least used; the bed even looked untouched. I have a growing suspicion that Red was planning to call me all along, explained why he still had the strength to walk.

The PPHU* machine was there, with Deliah's Pokéball neatly stored in the interior; the soft blue light glowing under it showed that she was still in the cleaning cycle, and the timer indicated that she would be out in less than two minutes.

I freaking love those things; they are a portable version of the bulky Healing machine from the Pokécenters. They are called Healing machines, but I always thought they should be named 'cycle machines', because that is precisely what they do. They ran healing cycles, cleaning circles, and taming cycles of various levels. Beyond that, they can make a full diagnosis of that Pokegirl stored in a Ball, and the newest ones can even make a full magical diagnosis, or even tell how close a girl is to feralhood.

This one is a portable version though; literally, a metal cube that you slide the Pokéball into, it was designed for long-distance travel away from civilization. It could only do the cycles and nothing else, with the taming cycle only up to level 3, and it only had enough charge for about three or four cycles in before needing a recharge, but it was a damn good equipment for a tamer, if they could handle the weight and bulkiness of course.

Neither Red nor I will be taking it though, that would be cheating; if we wanted one, we would buy one, like a normal tamer would.

Besides, this one belongs to the store, for the times when aunt Deliah needs to be _thoroughly cleaned._

There is a soft 'ping', like the one you would hear in a stove, indicating the end of the cycle, and the lock on the Ball was released, allowing me to easily slide it out from the inside and into my hand.

I could very well wait a single minute for her to come out on her own. Her Ball, like that of many Independent Pokegirls, was rigged to release her during a set time if not in a cycle, to allow a girl to operate her Ball alone without needing someone to release her; but I like releasing her, some Pokégirls finds that an intimate gesture, aunt Deliah is one of them.

With a click of a button and a flash of light, the most beautiful Damsel in the world emerges into existence, naked as the day she was born.

She made a cute pose while forming; her arm speared to the side, palms up, and in one leg curled at her knee leaving the other to balancing her body, like she was just landed after a gymnastics presentation.

"Up!" She let out a cheer, straitening herself a little, from my position at her back; I manage to see the visible part of her giant boobs bouncing attractively.

"That's a ten," I comment, staring at the lower part of the hourglass, which held the big heart shaped rear, just under the silky, dark orange cascade.

She yelped cutely and quickly turns around. Opening a big smile when she saw whom it was.

"Yo aunt-"

"GARY!" Cue orange blur.

I would like to say that she tacked me to the bed, which would be hotter, but I was beside the bed, with the nightstand behind me, so she only made me bump on it while her arms warped tightly around my shoulders. I had to grab her by the hips and lean my body back a little, to better hold her full weight. But I wasn't complaining; the voluptuous curves molding against my body was always a welcomed sensation.

She brought her lips to my cheek "Congra- *Smack*-tu- *Smack* Lations!" she said; leaving kisses all over my face, her legs waving in the air in synchrony with her lips. She finished with a long, playful one on my lips. "You're finally a Tamer!"

I lowered her back down, grunting appreciatively at the way her body slid against mine. Her arms moved from my shoulders to my chest; probably an unconsciously gesture given that she was still talking uninterrupted. "I always knew that you would be a Tamer you know! Even since you were a baby!"

Yeah, I think that particular memory is burned in my brain due the sheer shock.

"How was your test!?" She asked animatedly, her orange eyes sparkling.

"It was a test!?" I exclaimed with faux-shock. "I thought it was a short form that we had to fill up for them to finally deliver our license." My response was met with musical giggles.

Her fingers began to massage with my chest above my shirt. "You've grown so much." Her eyes move up and down. "I feel like it was just yesterday that you were a hungry baby always drinking more than his fill." Her voice gained a nostalgic tone, and her eyes flashed with something less innocent. Which reminds me…

"Ah!" She let out a surprised gasp when I gave her sizable buttock a rough pinch.

"Oi woman, you ran Red ragged again. What did I tell you about moderation?" She got a tendency of focus everything she had on the ones she likes, regardless if they could handle it or not; even I can barely handle her when she gets going. Red could seriously die one of these days. Well, not today, but what matters is the spirit of things.

"Mou, I can't help it!" She nuzzled her face against my collar, her mouth began to work, while her backside wiggled on my hand. "I'm so restless today! After all." Her voice grew lower after that, gaining a tingle of sadness. "All my babies are leaving so soon, I'm gonna be so lonely."

"Hey," I said laying my chin on the top of her head. Both of my hands massaging her rear now, with one of them circling her wide hips; on its way to the front, "It's not like you can't see us anymore. You can hitch a ride on my Dragon granny anytime; hell, Red and I are expecting to have 'coincidental' encounters with my grandparents all throughout our journey." Gramps won't be able to quell his growing troll instincts enough to leave us alone anyway.

She paused her little lick and nibbles for a bit.

"That's an excellent idea!" It's amazing how she could keep her voice so innocent while trying to take off my shirt with not a small hint of impatience.

"Or…" I began, my hand reaching her wonderfully soft and smooth outer lips- Christ, she is this wet already. "One of us could become your Tamer." I joked, while it was an attractive idea and neither Red nor me would complain about it; she had a life of her own here, with her own booming business, true friends, and many available lovers. Honestly, she was living an independent Pokégirl's dream life. It would be unfair to take her from it. "Or better yet. We can _both_ be your Tamer. Can you imagine that? Every time we met we'd have a mighty battle for your ownership, and that winner would have the honor of _ravishing_ your body until our next meeting…" Her growing movements against my fingers and the way she rocked with a powerful shiver showed me what she thought about the idea. "You would be the biggest _prize_ for us," I whisper into her ears, blowing a hot breath on it.

"O-Oh my!" Her hands came up to hold her cheeks, her eyes clearly lost in the realm of fantasy. "My babies, my dear babies fighting for me~ And, I would kiss their wounds better after it, and, and shower them with love and-Oh dear~!" A little bit of nectar squirted on my busy hands.

Then, she puts two fingers on my lips and withdraws herself; and by that, I mean she keeps her body very close, and merely lean her upper body back. The effect was only an increase in the vastness of the cleavage, and a vision of her beautiful vision of blushing face.

"No! Bad Gary with your roguish charm and dangerous ideas! A-An old lady like me in the harems of a pair of young and vigorous Tamers, what in the world!?" her eyes slid to the side, and I could see her breath increasing and her moist lips curling into an involuntary smile. "A-and with my own sons too, so indecent~!"

So, already in the stage where I am her son too, she really _is_ restless today.

I took advantages of her distraction to throw her on the bed.

She undulates her body on the sheets a little, passing her hands on her curves to give me a show.

I smiled giving her my own show by taking my shirt off. "Old? Funny, to me, it seems to me you beat that 'growing old' thingy ages ago. But if you're so against it, then I'll have no choice but to convince you."

She moaned throatily, looking coyly at me from over her shoulder, her body was turned to the side in a hypnotic way, her silky hair spilled alluringly with the movement. "And how are you planning to do that- _OooH!"_

I hooked two of my fingers deep inside her pulling her up with a level of roughness that I would have check if it was ok first, had she been any other woman. She raises her pelvis with a coo, presenting me her entrances in an awe-inspiring vision.

My thumb moved to circle the pink, puffy hole above, while my index and middle finger tested the, frankly, amazing tightness of the one between the fat, damp lips.

"Oh, I am going to ask very nicely..." I began in a low tone, drawing another moan with my fingers, "Pleases be my Pokégirl mommy." I requested innocently, playing with her fetish.

Her inner walls clenched hard around my fingers in appreciation.

"Ohh Dear! Mommy can't sweetie. Mommy is…" She entered the game, using her arms to raise her upper body to in a proper hands and knees position. Her breasts were left hanging like a pair of twin mountains turned upside down, the tip was only separated from the bed by a short distance. "Mommy is too old for a harem you see, she is way past her golden year - _hgmH!"_

"Please mommy. I really want to have a girl as beautiful as you in my harem…" My following chuckle held nothing of the fake innocence of my voice.

"Ahh~ But, I can't- _MHmmmH!"_

And the game continued. I really couldn't say for how long. My second hand was quick to join the first one, using the excessive juice to stimulate her second hole; going deeper inside with every movement. My first hand worked tirelessly on the deep, moving canal, occasionally coming out to give attention to the reddened lips. My movements alternated between rough and gentle, going deep and retreating, reaching all the places I found after years of careful research, making sure to never let her quite reach the climax.

 _"Ohhhh! Master~"_ Aunt Deliah's guttural voice sang across the room. Her utterly sweaty body has long since fallen to the bed; the only part still raised was her trembling ass, held up partially by my hands and partially by the drenching leg. " _Master, please! Please! I can't handle anymore! I need it!"_

"Oh?" I can't say I wasn't affected by her reactions. I always loved making a woman writhe in pleasure, especially one as beautiful as Deliah. My breaths were coming fast, my body is also drenched in sweat seemingly by the sheer heat she was emanating, and my jeans feel, quite honestly, ready to explode. "And what do you need? My beautiful Damsel."

"C-Cock! Please, give me your cock, _I need it!"_ She screamed desperately, with nothing of the initial playful resistance to be seen.

I finally released her, her hips falling boneless to the bed, but still stayed somewhat raised by the thigh legs that curled under her, Frankly, the new position spread her even more.

I move my damp hands to take out my pants; the sound of the zipper alone was enough to make her squirt a little. And I almost moaned myself when my dick sprung off from its confines.

My hand moved back to pinch her reddened buttock again, centering a bit more of her attention.

"Where do you what it?" I asked, my voice dripping with anticipation.

Her hands suddenly grabbed the edge of her hips, spreading it apart even more with her fingers; both entrances were stretched wide, showing the openings by the action.

 _"Anywhere,"_ she rasped. "Just. _Fuck. Me!"_

How can I say no to that?

She springs into action the moment I entered her pussy. Her back bends in a sharp arc, raising her upper body up, and she lets out a strident wail as my member finally broke the last straw that was holding her climax back.

And I was put in quite a dangerous position. After finally sheathing myself deep inside her, my mind stops focusing in _going deeper_ and began to register _everything else_ that was happening around my rod.

Being inside aunt Deliah is like sticking your cock in cock heaven, being inside a _climaxing_ aunt Deliah is like feeling a pleasure that men were never meant to feel.

The canal was crushing me in the most _delicious_ way possible, the wet sensation of everything _undulating_ tightly around in an _endless_ suction, the burning _inferno_ that made me feel like I was _melting_ , the way her cervix _pulsed_ against its head.

I was aware that I made some kind of noise, and that my body started to fall. Luckily, I managed to catch myself at the last moment, looking at the world with a blurred vision, with white spots appearing around it.

I grunted, this time I'm sure it was a grunt, and molded my body against her to center myself. My superior weight brought us down, leaving her twisting under me, with her head occasionally jerking upwards when the continuous climax sparked.

I focused on the sounds she was making, I focused on the dampness in the air, I focused on our sweaty bodies melting together, and I did everything I could to not focus on the _sensations._

That's the only reason I managed to hold on.

 _"Buaghhhh!"_ She lets out a long, hot breath. My body was completely enveloping hers with my head just beside hers, so I could clearly feel her body drawing air and twitching with the aftershock. "W-Woah."

"Yeah." I agree completely.

We took a brief second, staying in this position and enjoying the closeness it brought. Before I finally gather myself enough to move again.

"GAh-AH!" Aunty Deliah jerked when she felt me beginning to slide off, " _Aah_ master, wait! I'm still too sensitive!"

That made me smile eagerly. "Oh, I can feel that my beautiful Damsel, now let's see how that affects the next round."

I draw back slightly and trusted back in. Then, I did it once more but this time I drew it back slightly longer. She reacted beautifully, shaking and moaning for me.

I put my hand on her shoulder and raised myself slightly, giving more room for her to move and giving me more sexy woman to see.

Then, I did it again, going longer and deeper this time, and again and again until I was sliding off of her almost entirely before thrusting back in.

"AH, MAster!" She moaned loudly, pressing her hip back in synchrony with my powerful trust. "Master, master, _Master!"_ She quivers around me, growing more animated with each trust.

She was soft, for sure, in every part I touched, the supple, hot flesh gave away a little, it felt like she was embracing me at every angle, pulling me in with every twist of her dance, even my attention was drawn by her, the way she reacts in hypnotic twists, the way sweat flies away in each thrust, the way her ass jiggles when our hips meet.

Soon, the powerful milking was increasing again, and I see her body quake.

"C-Cumming!" She squeaks, "I-AH!- _Cumming!"_

I kept thrusting, trying to focus only on the act, trying to see for how long I could ride this orgasm.

And on the ever-growing haze of my mind, I had an idea.

She was on the edge of the bed, a little more to the center than before because of the thrusts, her hips have risen again by the strength given by the pleasure, her upper body stayed obediently down, with my hand on her shoulder and myself leaning a little on top of her.

She was on the edge of the bed…

My next thrust came in a different angle, one that brought more pleasure but wasn't peculiar enough to make her look back. She did look, however, when she felt her hips rising, even more, making her legs close a little and her back arc.

Then, she finally looks back to check what I was doing and found out with wide eyes that I was climbed on the bed and was above her in slamming position.

"Oh" That all she managed to let out before I bought my whole weight down to her.

She squeaked loudly as I made her lessening orgasm come back like a vengeance. Her legs spilled from under me, spreading tensely over the edge of the bed. It would be better if she had a pillow under her hips to help keep her angled, but I managed.

 _"GULK!"_ she drew a gulf of air as I bring my weight down once again; the sound made me grunt predatorily.

I tried to stay controlled, I really did, but in the next _slam_ I lost myself.

The huge bed only stayed in its position because it was nailed down to it; the mattress bounced and creaked over the strength of my movement. Aunt Deliah gripped the sheets tightly, her body jerking violently in each slam, her throat was letting out guttural, unintelligent sounds that only seemed to feed my animalistic grunts and wild pounding. A thought pushed through the haze of pleasure and made me really wish that I had a mirror because I'm pretty sure her pretty little face is completely messed up, if the sight of a lolling tongue that I'm seeing from my position was any indication.

Finally, I felt the pressure inside me hit its critical point and brought myself down with a last, brutal, slam that took me deeper than ever before, before I exploded inside.

She jerked slightly with the new feeling, enough for me to bring my teeth down on her shoulder, in a way that would seriously hurt someone, but only left a love bite on her.

I heard her mewls and whimpers as I kept instinctively rutting her insides, sending cords of pear-white cum directly into her hungry womb. Even when my body relaxed on top of her, she kept jerking and moaning, like her body was trying to catch up, or kept going with impressions of the slams.

My mind rebooted itself first, and I rolled to the side, pulling her with me, laying her warm quivering form on top of me, and sliding my hand forward to play with the massive breasts.

Eventually, she stopped, and I could hear her gasping for breath on top of me.

"Gary…" She called, her lips making a wet smack while she started to contort on top of me.

I hummed a response.

"You will make your girls very, _very_ happy." She practically moaned that.

And my giant ego grew three sizes that day.

I chuckled warming. "I thought you were one of my girls, mommy."

She giggled, "Oh sweetie I will be your girl. Anytime you ask…" With slow movements, she turned her body around, until she was laying belly down on top of me, with her titans pressed against my pectoral. A single finger moved to trail my features, while her gorgeous eyes looked at me in a loving way, "But you have to spread your wings and fly without me holding you back. And don't question me, young man, it was hard enough convincing your brother." She pouted cutely.

"Aye ma'am, we're gonna fly like the magnificent birds we were always meant to be. And drop shit on the face of adversity."

She smiled brightly,

"Keep them out of trouble for me."

"Always…But I believe one of them is going to keep _me_ out of trouble"

Her eyes widen, and her face lights up like she just received an excellent, but unexpected news

"Very true!" She giggled, her hand moving over my body once again, and her thick thigh closing on my rapidly hardening member.

She hummed dreamily, feeling it throbbing against her thighs and her abused but still, very much, eager flower. "Gods, it's so big now." She smiled nostalgically.

"A gift from my mother I suppose…" I have come to appreciate my mother over the years. Really, I can't dislike a woman who left me such amazing gift, and I suppose that Sig and Izumi's stories helped.

"Indeed…" Hum? Before I noticed, Deliah raised her hip again, masterfully capturing my member's head and promptly sliding down the rest of the way. "You are only a little smaller than her, but I always thought she was a bit too big. Yours feels better..." She raised herself and wiggled her hips over my paralyzed form. "Mmmm~ _way better."_

W-WHAT!

Wait?

Who Am I kidding?

"I figured you would know." I sighed, rocking a little to her movements.

"Of course, we are sisters after all." She dropped a nuke cheerfully.

 **WHAT THE FU-**

A slender finger booped my nose. "Not by blood silly." She lowers herself down over me again and trying to kiss away my panicked expression. "You think that you're the only trio that shook Pallet town? Fufufu, I'll have you know that me, Joanna and Auron raised quite a lot of ruckus back in the day. Though, admittedly, with fewer explosions."

W-What that hell kind of revelation is that.

"W-Why haven't I heard of that before?" I asked shocked.

She stared at me for a few moments before sighing.

"It's because of me…" She began softly, "They believed that I'm not past their deaths. And after Auron…" she paused for a second, then, softly kissed me again and raised her upper body, staring at my face with an intense look on her eyes.

"She is alive, Gary." Her orange eyes were shining in a way I'd never seen before; I couldn't look away from it "Everybody is telling me otherwise. But I know that She is alive."

I was still enchanted by her starlit eyes, but something passed through my mind.

"She was lost," I began remembering the conversation about my origins. "When my Father died, she was lost in the Slot League's Pokégirl system…Even if she is alive, the possibility of her being Level fived Is-"

I stopped when Deliah shook her head.

"Joanna is alive, and she's still herself. I'm _sure_ of this. Call it… Call it sisterly instinct." Her warm hands moved to hold my face. "Your mother is alive Gary."

…My mother is alive.

I heard stories about her from Sig and Izumi.

How she desperately tried to protect me after my father died, how her resolve never wavered even though she was hunted by the entire league underworld, which in Slot at the time; also meant the entire league government. How she gave herself to let them escape for Indigo. How she apparently took down an army before was taken down herself.

Everything pointed at her being dead or just as… Everyone I talk to believes that, even my Grandfather had given up…

But the way aunt Deliah said it, without a single doubt, without even hesitating for a second. She believed in this with her entire being…

 _"AH!"_ She gasped, as I lay a meaty slap in her jiggly butt. Quickly using the surprise to change her position.

"I see what you're doing, you sexy little Milf. You're trying to manipulate me into searching for her!" I accused with a smile.

"Err, I don't know what you're talking about!" My smile grew bigger, when she turned her face to the side, her eyes widened in alarm and her mouth in a broken smile, "I-I-I was just telling you more about her, Yes! You're her son after all. You deserve to- _Gluk!"_

I gripped her insolent little tongue with two fingers. "A Pokégirl manipulating her own Tamer, the nerve you have, my sweet little Damsel! But things cannot be like that, no. You need to be _disciplined_." I say, putting extra flavor to that last word, enjoying the shiver it gave her.

…Still, that information is interesting. It wouldn't hurt to have a look at that sometime in the future.

But for now…

"Oh, please master~ forgive this sweet Damsel, she doesn't know better- _Hyah!"_ My pervert aunt cried in delight as my hand falls on the bouncy globes of her rear.

I got a sexy Pokéwoman to discipline, two warm holes left to fill, and about nineteen hours left before I have to present myself tomorrow.

It's a busy schedule.

-0-0-0-

 _"WHERE ARE YOU!? MY BABY! You can't leave me! I'll die! I'LL SERIOUSLY DIE!"_

 _"Holy Shit Mari! Calm down! You're acting super fucking crazy right now! H-Hey, wait! AAHH fuck it! COME OVER HERE!"_

 _"RELEASE ME, YOU WHORE!"_

 _"NO WAY! THAT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"_

And the sound of the relentless stalking that was wrecking things on its way, gave away to the sound of a growing fight, and now things really started getting wrecked.

Hearing this craziness unfold below me, I sighed heavily.

Who would have thought my mouse grandma would flip? If I had known that would have happened I would have spent more time around her instead of fucking my night away.

I thought of saying goodbye to everybody else first because I figured that with them, it would be less of a "goodbye for a while" and more of a "Bye sweetie! See you in the next town! Don't forget to eat your veggies".

Now, I'm feeling like shit, I should pay more attention to my Grandparents.

"Don't worry, she is not too torn up about it. She just had a flashback and got sentimental. She'll calm down eventually." Comes a voice from the other corner of my roof.

"Oh hey Red, whatcha you doin here?"

"I'm supposed to be here, remember? I figured I might as well sleep in."

"Oh." I perked, moving carefully to not make much noise and sat beside him on the edge of the roof. "So, this is where you ran to." I sniggered.

"Bitch shut up. You speak like you could actually handle her full course." He argued.

The memories of my earliest attempts at a full Deliah course coming crashing down, making my dick ache painfully, but that quickly changed as the more recent memories surfaced.

"Yeah, and I guess I should speak like that more often," I comment absently, smiling at his reaction.

He turned his shocked red eyes to me. "You're joking."

"See for yourself." I snigger and opened my mind to him.

In truth, it was just a mental exercise we came up with to try and show Red more than random thoughts. He said it helped; it was something about the intention. I can do it better than Fangs, but that must be because my mind is more open to any psychic in general.

On this case, I focused on a particular image I was admiring a few hours back. The image of a cum-covered and very unconscious beauty.

"Holy shit." Red gasped.

Yep, it took Red for the first part, and me for the rest; totaling something close to three days of constant and intense sexual endeavors but the ever-going sex machine Deliah Ketchum was finally fucked into exhaustion.

I'd like to think this was the sign of how much we grew.

"Meh, I did most of the job." The little fucker rolled his eyes.

"The fuck you talking about dude, I don't remember it being your inferior dick who pounded her into submission."

"Putting more importance into your dick as always Blue, you're so predictable. Can't you see that you would never manage without my superior techniques softening her first."

Oh, that's adorable!

"You mean the techniques that you're totally stolen for me after watching me used it on the Milktits? Oh yeah, I can attest that they are very effective. Came up with most of them myself, good to see that you're showing proper appreciation."

"Ah, do you mean that little party tricks that you do? I admit that they are somewhat interesting, but I find them mostly lacking, I expected your tiny brain to not perceive the subtle nuances of my own highly acclaimed skills in the art of Taming."

"Hehehe, your mama certainly didn't complain about my 'party tricks' that's for sure. Pretty sure I alpha bonded her using just my fingers. If the way she kept called me was any indication-"

 _*CRACK*_

Our banter was interrupted but the shrill sound of glass exploding. A blurred figure rose to the skies in blinding speeds, making a blast of wind that almost threw us from the roof. In the apex of its mad fly, the figure makes a violent turn to the side, then makes another one, and then try to gain altitude again, only to fell off in a distance patch of trees.

"...Damn, are they gonna be alright?" Asked Red after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, the Dragon is the only one that can survive the Mouse when she's like this."

"Wait, is she stronger than the Dragon!?" Red asked shocked.

Heh, they still give me shit for getting people in Pallet to call them 'The Dragon' and 'The Mouse' instead of their names.

"Nah, the Dragon is stronger, but if the Mouse is too pissed off she can make the Dragon her bitch." Sometimes literally, I used to have nightmares about that time I walked into a destroyed kitchen, and saw my usually assertive dragon grandma being a good little sub for her mouse mistress.

That fucked me up as a kid, but now I'm rather numbed to it.

"So, where were we?"

"You were on about how you alpha'd my mother with your fingers. I had a good response to that too, but now I lost the steam." Red went back to sit on the edge.

The early air blast had sent us rolling toward the middle, and we only stopped there because of trained instincts.

"Eh, fair enough. We're only passing the time anyway." I sat down beside him again, overlooking the frankly breathtaking view of Pallet. "Oh, and I really think I alpha'd your mother, sorry about that."

"Why? That's what usually happens anyway," He looked at me strangely for a moment. "It's the emotional connection. You two are too close to _not_ form a Bond, in fact, that always happens when Me, you, or Prof tame her, it's a guarantee Alpha Bond. Didn't you know that?"

"Hey, you're the Bond specialist of the Group, most of what I know about it is from the inconclusive and often paradoxical reports from the scientific community." The only things the Rangers taught us about Bonds is to treat your girls right, and don't think too much about it; they're practical like that.

Then, something jumped on my thoughts. "Hey, is Fangs like that?"

"Yeah; it's always getting swapped between you and me, it stays more often with you though."

Chance!

"That's 'cause she likes it big." I teased.

Instead of rising to it, he gave me a strange look, raised his head slightly, and seems to consider something in his mind, before finally turned to me.

"Blue…There is something you should know…"

What!? Him too!?

"Dude." I interrupted him; still not believing my Psychic friend missed this. "I already know."

"Oh." He kept looking at me, "You already know." He repeated slowly, then his eyes got fucking wide. _"You already Know!?"_

What the hell! Did he really miss this!? How!? The fucker can read my mind!

"Wh-Of course I know your idiot!" Now I really feel insulted. "I'm not _dumb._ It took me while yeah, but I'm not a fucking anime protagonist!" Shit! Let out something he shouldn't know. Ah whatever, he probably heard something else. "Why do you think she is not _here,_ with us, in this exact moment! I got a plan dude."

He was suddenly crouching in front of me with his hand on my shoulder. "Blue! This is important!" He said with an intense look. "What's the _exact date_ you figured it out?"

What does tha-Oh!

That's just great.

"Alright, who's in on it?" I asked, trying to not let my frustration show.

"It's easier to say who isn't on it!" Wait seriously!? What the hell Pallet town? I'm not _that_ dense!

My thoughts were scrambled when he began so shake me. "Now, tell me! My tamer's expenses depend on it!"

"Fuck it! Just say that you got it right."

"I do not _cheat_ when my life is not at stake!"

"Stop shaking me fucker! If I fall I'm taking your ass down with me!"

"Boys!"

Our antics were interrupted once again, this time for a grandfatherly voice coming from down below. We looked over the edge and saw Gramps looking up at us from the front door.

"Everything's ready!" He shouted, "You can come down now!"

Then, we promptly jumped from the roof and landed close to him in our respective superhero landings, like the badasses we are.

...Just kidding. It's three floors from the ground; while we were prepared to handle that, why risk an injury? Instead, we stylish jumped into the nearest window and met Gramps in the first-floor lab.

"I've sent off many Tamers over the years, you know." He commented, leading us inside the lab that we've been through many times before. "But I must confess this time things feel a little more…special, yeah, that would be the word." He lets out a grandfatherly laughter. "So, shall we begin?"

He moved to the front of a wide table and turn back to us.

"But first tell me a little about yourself-"

We both groaned loudly at this bullshit.

"Come on Gramps, we heard that speech a million times." I complained. Fucking old man with his speech fetish.

"Honestly, we can do it for you, if you like. Or give the response in advance and come back after you finished." Red added.

"Oh, all right, all right. Your kids are no fun." He grumbled and step out of the way with a theatrical arm wave. "If you're in so much of a hurry, there it is."

And there it was, indeed…

A pair of Tamer Altra Stratox hiking backpacks, one of the best backpacks on the market that isn't a Poképack*. Two standard edition Pokéball leather belts, complete with eight empty Pokéballs stored on it. Two physical copies of a black and yellow pocketbook titled 'Taming for Dummies', with virgin pages ready to be violated by notes and corrections. Two series of special cases, which come in different colors and sizes; the somewhat bulky portable storage case (because of course we took the storage test), the compact medicinal case, and the smaller but stylish badges case, all of which could be attached to the backpack or any future Poképack that we will inevitably buy. And for the last and perhaps the most important, a pair of iconic red colored devices that held our Tamer licenses and every publicly available information about every known breeds of Pokégirl. All laid out for us on the table like the pieces of a knight's armor.

And my Dex was blue! I only found out you could ask for a color change recently, but of, fucking, course I…Wait a second!

"Hey Gramps, what the hell!?" I exclaimed, picking up my new, and _way too advanced_ Pokédex. "I thought we made it clear that we didn't want any unfair advantage!"

Goddamn, that sounded way less upset than I first intended… but it was sooo shiny.

Gramps could apparent see my dilemma.

"Don't worry, son," He laughed. "This new Generation IV Pokédex will be freely available for all Tamer within the next month, they will be able to exchange their old ones at any Pokécenter. However, they are already available for the new Tamers as of this week; you're actually one of the first to get it." Everything he said sounded like music to me.

"What does it do?" Red asked, checking out his new toy.

"Oh, the usual; information updates, better radio signal, increased sturdiness, better camera." He smiled. "But this one is the first that comes with all the function of a Pokégear attached to it." That made us perks up.

So that's why there were no Pokégears in the pile. This meant that the Pokédex can now make long distances calls and connect to the wi-fi, which is good because while the internet is a shadow of what it was on my old world, it's still the internet.

"Now, these are your Tamer equipment! And with this…and you're already putting it on, Ok…" Gramps sighed while looking at our fully equipped forms. Then he cleared his throat. "Then, we can continue to the next part."

We all know that the next part is. It's the dream of a lot of teenagers there.

"Professor-" Red formally began, until he saw the look on gramps' face. "Grandpa Oak. If it possible, could you please make this girl my starter?" He takes out a Pokéball from his pocket.

He took her. HE _GODDAMNED_ TOOK HER!

I may or may not have screamed like a schoolgirl in my head.

"What?" He shot me an annoyed look, with a finger rising to massage his temple, which I couldn't possibly know the reason for.

 _"Nothing,"_ I singsonged. "I'm just wondering if this girl you got there is, _just by chance_ , an adorable furry with two pink dots on her cheeks, that may or may not have blown up a forest in an attempt to protect her beloved master. And if so little old me thought she was supposed to be Rangers' property."

"She was-" Red crouched, trying to hide the blush on his face. "-given to me as a reward for my years of services."

"Weird, _I_ didn't get any girl for my services."

"That's because they weren't as satisfactory as mine- Sorry Grandpa Oak?"

The old man was chuckling at our shenanigans. "I said there shouldn't be a problem, provided that she fit the parameters."

She does; new Rangers' storage girls usually came at starter levels, and this one isn't rare enough for the league to make a fuss about it.

He took the Ball and looked at me. "Now, uh…" He paused, gave me a strange look, raised his head slightly, and seems to consider something in his mind. Then he finally turned back to me. "Son… There is something you should know…"

Oh, for fuck sake!

"There is something you should now too, gramps!" I interrupted, drawing some of my theatrical talent. "You see, I always found this whole choose your starter things a bit _dull_ for me. So, the _Great Me_ will go out there and _CATCH_ my starter girl, and I'm gonna do it alone like a _true man_ would. And don't even try to stop me, old man! I already decided!"

Gramps patiently let me finish my theatrical rant before said with a new light in his eyes.

"Ah the good old Oak fire, I see it burns in yours too, it'd be useless to try and stop you now." He rolled his eyes and his smile gained a nostalgic tone. "Ah, to be young and wild. It makes me remember my own first day as a tamer, when a future version of me burned down my house and set forward the series of events that would make me meet your grandmothers on a desert island. Those were the days." He shook his head, to focus on the present again. "Come on Ash, let's get that Girl of yours registered, shall we." He said walking toward the computer.

We were both left standing there, with a faraway look on our faces. Before shaking our head and wisely choosing not to think about it.

"So," Red began, "Going to 'catch your starter' huh?"

"Bitch please." I creaked my neck, "I caught her ages ago. Hell! You were there when I threw the Pokéball."

His eyes widen slightly, "So I was…" He nodded with a smile.

"Yep," I said heading toward the door.

-0-0-0-

I found them standing directly between me and the House.

"So," Boss was the one to break the silence, "You came."

He was a tall and muscular middle age man that liked to dress as stereotypical as possible for his profession; in this case, it was blue jeans overalls, over a bottom-up shirt, with tough brown boots and a straw hat. His furry wife was standing beside besides him looking bored, she was dressed in her usual jeans and leather jacket and popping a bubble gum ball in her mouth.

"Yep."

"First, you ruined my Milktit for any other worker, and now this." He said with hard eyes head. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, letting out the natural response for this situation.

"Give me a Milktit!"

He narrowed his eyes over the truth of my heart.

"Would you be able to focus on your journey if I did?"

…Fuck.

Then, he sighed and shook his head. "You're fired Oak." One muscular arm rose, jabbing his thumb to somewhere behind him. "Go grab your things and get out of my Property."

And with this, Bos- no, mister Degarmo walked away, leaving me alone with the furry woman.

Her bored eyes finally focused on me, gaining a scary edge. "Remember our talk?"

"Lightning bolts to the nuts, ma'am," I confirmed, suppressing a shiver. A man does not forget a threat like that easily.

She nodded and took a few steps forward. Wrapping me in a tender embrace.

 _"She still thinks it's tomorrow."_ She informed me against my ear, letting out an almost giggle. _"Poor thing hasn't even been able to sleep. She is probably in her room pacing."_ I felt a wet tongue licking my cheek in an affectionate gesture. _"Front door is open."_

She laughed at the way her lick made me wiggle before walking away herself.

I stare annoyed at her retreating back, while my arm moved to clear the disgusting drool on my face. Then, I adjusted the straps of my backpack that was left in an awkward position after the hug and continued on my way.

This time nothing interrupted me but a demure Amachoke* named Vivian, whose girly squeak of happiness she lets out when she saw me nearly gave me away.

I paused in front of the door I knew so well. My magic surged to softly turn the door handle; it wouldn't be polite to cause property damage to a family who was so kind to me over the years.

I took a deep breath…

And kicked the door open.

Fangs let out an adorable yelp of surprise. She had indeed been pacing around and was distracted enough to not throw herself into a defensive position by my sudden entrance.

She was also breathtakingly gorgeous with her morning hair, a black tank top that showed a delicious amount of cleavage and midriff, and tiny boyshorts that cling tightly to the world wonder she calls an ass.

"Blue!? W-"

"YOU!" I shouted louder than her, using the usual fires her vision gave me to feed my mighty theatrical talent. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

"Wha-"

"Years ago," I started to walk forward, the intensity of my look and that strength I put on my steps made her retreat in response. "We made a promise. A promise that would resonate through time and space. A promise that has changed the fate of the world itself. And today; on the day we would take the first steps toward that promise, _you weren't there!"_

Kind of my fault really, but sacrifices must be made for the sake of the stage. I will thoughtfully beg forgiveness later.

Her eyes widened in fear and she finally saw my equipment. "IT WAS TODA-"

 _"Did you think you could escape so easily?"_ My words cut hers by sheer strength. "After a promise like that? Nay. NAY, I SAID! For I, _Glorious Gary_ \- Double G for close friends- promised to not only be the best, but to dedicate my life to fight that tiny Red menace and face that mind numbly boredom that came with such trivial task, and you!"

She bumped her back against the wall. I got even closer and leaned over her a little.

"You promised to be there to keep this boredom away," I began with a smile, my theatrics slipping a little in favor of soft sincerity. Theatrical talents are fine, but sometimes, a man must let his heart speak. "You promised to take me out of my pedestal when it gets too high and too lonely, you promised to keep me on my toes and always moving, you promised to always be there to pose a new challenge, a new adventure every day. You promised to _spice up my life_ … So..."

I brought her hand to my mouth, kissing it softly. By the look she gave, I don't think she even realized that our fingers had interlaced together when our hands got too close.

"Come with me?"

…She didn't react for the next few seconds; I took advantage of that to take in her cute shocked expression, the mighty blush she got after the hand kiss was particularly appealing, and it stood out nicely on her freckles.

The hazel eyes blinked just as they began to water. And her face relaxed in a normal 'Fangs is amused' expression.

"Seriously?" No. Can't fool anyone with this kind of voice missy.

Her head tilted up. Mine coincidently leaned down a bit.

"That was the corniest…"

Her back arched, raising herself a little higher, our bodies closing the distance, and the radiant smile could be fought back no longer.

"Cheesiest…"

A happy hum was released when our foreheads touched, our fingers pressing a little tighter. The touch brought a tingling feeling.

"Gayest thing I've ever heard."

Never in my life have, I heard her sound so happy.

"Well…" I breathe out, basking in the heat she was emanating. "I could try again if you like. Always thought that window was made for epic entrances."

"Shut up and kiss me Blue."

* * *

The helpful info that helps:

 **SLC**

Standard League Credit, its the currency used in most leagues, but there are some other form of currency flowing around in specific areas. In the Lore they are digital, but in this story they is have a physical paper and coin version to help the author.

 **Poképack**

Name: Pokepack  
Price: 150,000 slc  
Weight: 45 lbs empty  
Description:  
The pokepack works in a similar manner to a pokeball, digitizing material items and storing them in full stasis. It is built onto the framework of a hiking backpack and covered with a cloth cover to be indistinguishable from a normal backpack. Several outer pouches can be used to store items just like a normal backpack and it has several d-rings for attaching karabiners and such.

Concealed inside a sleeve on the right side of the pack is the digitizing wand, which is connected to the pack by a thin, high strength optical cable. The end of the wand must be brought into contact with the object to be stored and then activated.  
The pokepack has an external control module tucked inside a pouch on the left side of the pack and it is also integral to the pokepack just like the wand. With it the owner can inventory and release items already in storage. The pokepack also comes with a short range wireless transmitter (3meter range) and can be accessed by the owner's pokedex.

The pokepack can store up to 500 total pounds of material and up to a hundred items at any time. Identical items weighing a pound or less can be stored in lots of up to 20 that the pokepack tracks as one item (for numerical limits only – total mass is still applicable), meaning that 20 full P-Med dispensers would be one item while 25 would be two (one item of 20 and one item of five). They would still use 20 pounds or 25 pounds respectively of the pokepack's mass allowance.

Empty pokeballs stack the same way while full pokeballs do not and are treated as individual items for tracking (the mass of the pokeball is still counted towards mass limits, not the pokeball and the pokegirl it contains).

Items in a pokepack are in full temporal stasis, meaning that pokegirls are in the equivalent of long term storage. The pack's software automatically tracks how long a given item is inside it and police have rarely been known to use this to prosecute a Tamer for exceeding harem size limits.

Pokepack software also has a very sophisticated security system to avoid unwelcome access. The pack runs off of a powerful battery and can be recharged at any pokegirl center for a nominal fee with a connector (sold separately – 2500 slc) or from an electrical technique (charging point included). A flexible solar panel can also be purchased for charging purposes. It weighs one pound, costs 5000 slc and uses the connector cable (not included).

A pokepack that runs out of energy cannot be used to capture or release any items until recharged. Items inside at this point do not disappear and may be retrieved normally once power is restored. A damaged pokepack will begin discharging items at a rate of one per second until empty. It will then cease to function until repaired, if possible.

A pokepack will not store another pokepack. Pokegirls with pokepacks inside their pokeballs count only the mass of the pokeball, as noted above. Living objects may not be captured by a pokepack.

 **PPHU**

Name: Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit  
Size: 8x8x8 inches (20x20x20 cm)  
Weight: 5.5 lb (2.5 kg)  
Cost: 375,000 slc  
Description: The unit has no internal power supply and must be connected to an external power source to operate. It can be powered by a pokegirl electrical converter. A standard external battery will provide enough power for four healings.

To use the PPHU, place a loaded pokeball into the single station and close the lid. The unit will automatically run a cycle and may be set to either beep, flash a small light or do both when the cycle is complete.

The unit can hold one pokeball at a time and can perform all of the healing functions of a standard healing unit such as those found at a pokecenter. It does cure any status conditions.

The PPHU requires two minutes per pokegirl. Interrupting the healing cycle at any point is 75% likely to result in the pokegirl receiving no benefit at all from the PPHU. The unit cannot provide conditioning or cleaning programs of any level.

The pokegirl is returned at full strength and can immediately be used in battle, however, use of the PPHU is not a substitute for sleep and any exhausted pokegirl will remain exhausted until given four to six hour of uninterrupted sleep.

Travelers are cautioned that the sale of these items is unrestricted and that police are reporting an increasing frequency of use among abusive Tamers and outright criminals.

 **GEOGAL**

GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human - Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: some human foods, pokÃ©chow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher when allowed to soak in water

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Harden, Gut Punch, Stone Strike, Stone Throw

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Toughness (x8), Ground Affinity, Hibernation, Specialized Digestion (Minerals)

Evolves: Gravelgal (normal), Earthmaiden (Round Stone)

Evolves From: None

This breed was Sukebe's first experiments in the use of having pokegirls who could consume high concentrations of minerals and use it to harden their own bodies. Without the Geogal's existence, there would be no Rock types among the breeds, as their genetics were the simplest to design and still succeed where others failed. Their purpose was to wait in areas and pretend to be the boulders around them. They didn't need much for food and could sustain themselves mostly on the rocks they hid amongst. Once someone came by, they would launch their attack, throwing those same rocks to break equipment and knock out soldiers.

Despite their typing, their skin can appear and almost feel human, with the exception of patches of color across their body that come in tan, brown, or gray. These can change depending on their environment, with some having less while others can have more. One who lived in a volcano was seen with dark gray skin with blackened patches. Another who lived nearby had a diet of obsidian and her skin was smooth and shiny, though she lacked the natural sharpness of the stone. Sometimes they might pass as an odd version of another breed, like the Marble or the Onyx, but they lack the natural qualities of those breeds and a simple scan will reveal them. Evolution stones that the Geogal eats can cause their patches to become a similar color, though this is merely a side-effect of consuming one, so there aren't many who will actually let their pokegirl eat one.

Common minerals tend to be excreted through the pores in their skin and can have various effects on them. The one who ate obsidian was smooth to the touch, but most become rough like sandpaper as the minerals crystallize across her body, sometimes in large patches. It hardly bothers them, though it will hurt those who brush up against the pokegirl. This can be easily dealt with during a cleaning cycle to remove the extra minerals, leaving them safer to tame, with the extra minerals gathered and processed into different products that can use the minerals. Deposits of rarer minerals and metals are commonly found in patches, with some requiring a bit of work to chip them free, as larger patches seem to register as part of the Geogal. Some can actually be made of metals like silver and gold, while a rare one once had a ruby growing on her chest, though the attention left her confused about who was paying attention to what. When she had enough of it, she broke it off and ate it, much to her tamer's horror. He simply had taken much too long to do something about it and the patch had been getting too large for her liking.

To quote one tamer, 'they are as stable as a mountain, patient as a stone, and fairly intelligent to boot'. These pokegirls earned their name as the Dependable Pokegirl because of their emotional stability, ability to wait for long amounts of time, and be there when needed. They can be stoic when they come across people they have just met, but a skillful tamer has been known to get around this and get one to show some emotion, though they won't jump for joy because of it. Some have even been surprised by what emotions actually go on behind their stone faces. But while they aren't quick to fight, they will defend what is theirs, whether it be territory, food, or their tamer and harem sisters. They will use Harden first and then slam into the enemy so they can keep them from getting away while their hard skin protects them from harm. But they aren't stupid when it comes to fights with superior opponents and will back off if their skin isn't able to withstand the damage they take.

Ferals are rather laid back and tend to either watch people go by or find somewhere to sleep. This sleeping habit is well-known among many, as they have been found slumbering amongst the rubble of landslides and buildings, sometimes waking when people get too noisy while clearing it out. They will blanket themselves with whatever they can find, whether it be rocks or vines or even pieces of wood and metal they find lying around. Metal sheets tend to be a favorite as they can create a nest of rocks and curl up under it. This way they can sleep without being bothered, which is important to them as they go into a light state of hibernation over time. But because ferals begin to take on a stone-like color to their skin as minerals begin to build up, they have been mistaken for the surrounding boulders. Hikers have also been known to step on them, waking them almost instantly from their slumber, with a rush of adrenaline to get them moving. This is never a good sign because it means the pokegirl has lost all patience and will attack with as many rocks as they has to throw at the intruder until they burn out and go back to their nest.

Taming one can be a challenge because their emotions can sometimes result in their skin becoming dense and less likely to receive pleasure. This can mean they require more taming than usual, but most tamers won't be able to handle them without some kind of blood gift that either thickens the skin. Water helps to loosen them up but a skilled tamer will have them relax and become like putty in their arms. Ferals require either a cleaning cycle or a long rubbing with a stone to wear down the crystallized minerals on their skin to make it safe to tame them, as the minerals that coat their skin can easily wear a tamer's skin off. Ferals shouldn't be allowed to get excited without restraints because tamers have also been known to suffer from a broken pelvis or have their sexual organs damaged because a feral wanted to be on top and/or in control. Tamed Geogals always prefer to either take it slow or let their tamer have their way with them, as it means the chances of injury due to their weight and hardness is reduced. And because they can go through a cleaning cycle or make it a habit to have a smooth stone handy, they don't have to worry about their skin harming someone they like.

Thresholders who are becoming this breed get a dull pain in their jaws as their teeth and gums begin to harden. Once their jaws are strong enough, they get a hunger for minerals and will begin to eat small rocks. Over time, patches will have come in, signalling that the transformation is complete. With their greater control over their emotions, they are able to take the shock of becoming a pokegirl a lot easier than many thresholders. This breed is one of the most common of the Rock types to threshold into.

 **OFFICERJENNY**

OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting/Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon. Not found in the wild.  
Diet: Human-style diet  
Libido: Average  
Role: Law enforcement of all kinds  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs, No Sell, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, The Calm Soul, Giant Toss, Chain Throw, Chump Change (over level 50), Master Blow  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, better-than-photographic memory, incorruptible  
Evolves: LawFoxx (Fox E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed who could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound.

When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. OfficerJennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply.

OfficerJennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova.

OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions.

OfficerJennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that is some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than OfficerJenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. NurseJoys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall.

Thresholding into an OfficerJenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier.

 **PEEKABU**

PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)  
Element: Electric  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Storm troopers (literally), electric generators  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, Olfactory) (x2)  
Evolves: Ria (Normal or Thunder Stone)  
Evolves From: Pia (Normal)

When polled about the most familiar electric Pokégirl, most passers by will come up with the Peekabu. Indeed, next to the Electrocat and Joltina, Peekabu are among the most common electric types around. Peekabu are usually considered similar to Titmice in terms of looks, since all feralborn Peekabu have a light rodent muzzle and a coating of yellow fur broken up by two tan or brown stripes across their back. The base of their tail also holds the same tan or brown color, and their high pointed ears bear black tips. Their feet are plantigrade and usually have thick pads that cover the toes, heel, and ridge of the foot. Their cheeks hold bright red patches of fur, noting where their electric sacs can be found. Electric bands can also be found under the skin beneath the portions of the brown colored fur as well, allowing the Peekabu to both generate and store electric charges at the same time. A majority of domestics have this animorph appearance as well, though some lean toward a more human appearance which is a trait commonly found in thresholders. These Peekabu look human with the exception of the large lightning bolt shaped tail and high pointed ears coming off of the top of their heads. Many Peekabu, regardless of being feral born, domestic or threshold, tend to be on the short side, rarely topping over 5.5 feet, the record being an even 6'.

Unlike Titmice, Peekabu are more omnivorous, hunting for fish near lakes and streams to supplement their foraging habits. These electric mice also have higher pleasure thresholds than Titmice, usually making them fair combatants in a sex battle match. Though it is in the Pokébattle arena where they truly shine. Peekabu can generate a large amount of electricity in a fairly short period of time and can also store this electricity in it's electrical sacs as a form of chemical energy that can be quickly discharged. Research has proven that many Peekabu have a greater energy potential than most other electric pokégirls, though most Peekabu do not achieve this potential, it makes them a sought after Pokégirl for electric enthusiasts as well as battling tamers who want a pure electric type in their Harem.

Taming a Peekabu from feraldom can be quite a dangerous undertaking without the proper precautions, as a Peekabu can generate enough electricity to stop a human's heart. Therefore it is advised that any tamer take proper precautions when attempting to tame a feral Peekabu. Grounding lines, rubber suits and gloves and rubberized restraints are always needed. After the Peekabu has been tamed and bonded to the Tamer, there is no longer a danger from taming her as even a complete loss of control during an orgasm only causes discharges similar to a Jolt attack. Once tame, Peekabu tend to be very loyal, even more so if raised from their pre-evolved form Pia. The breed overall is quite clever, able to pick up on patterns even while feral, and able to speak quickly after having a speech T2 used on them.

Many Peekabu take the battlefield with their speed, using hit and run tactics and zapping opponents from a distance relying on their speed to keep them out of harms way. As Peekabu are purely electric types, however, it is wise to refrain from sending them up against ground or rock types, as they have little hope of defeating one without any outside help from TMs or T2s.

The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other Pokégirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water Pokégirls would create a cloud cover while flying Pokégirls, carrying Peekabus and other electric users, would create gale-like winds as the electric Pokégirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved. In today's society, many Peekabus are used as supplementary power sources to Hospitals or employed enmasse at power plants to generate the needed electricity. There are many debates between liberal and more conservative Tamers on which power is better, Peekapower or Poképower.

It's uncommon for a threshold to result in a Peekabu, though many girls are relieved to find that their looks stay somewhat the same with a switch in their hair color to blond and the addition of ears and a tail. Thresholders generally have the same problem as Pia's in learning to regulate their voltage, and in the first few weeks after threshold, many Peekabu find themselves accidentally jolting themselves and others.

Feral Peekabu tend to say in colonies, hunting and foraging during the early morning and late evening hours and congregating for sleep and interaction during the midday and midnight hours. Feral Peekabu get especially excited during thunderstorms, and tend to get drawn to the highest points in trees as they absorb ambient electricity. It's said that the safest place to be during an electrical storm if you're caught in the woods is under a tree where Peekabu are in the top most branches. Unfortunately, this is an old Mousewive's tale, as the ambient electricity makes most Peekabu horny, and any one foolish enough to take shelter from a storm under their tree would find themselves with a pack of randy Peekabu who want to get tamed... without protection.

 **RHYNODAME**

RHYNODAME, The Rhino Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph (Rhinoceros)  
Element: Ground/Rock  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Herbivore  
Role: Demolition  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Bug  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Plant, Water  
Attacks: Body Slam, Gut Punch, Earthquake, Stomp, Earthquake, Fissure, Harden, Wind-up Punch, Headbutt  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x5)  
Evolves: Coldonta (Normal)  
Evolves From: None

Created before the Elephuk, the Rhynodame and Coldonta were one of the first 'tank' style pokegirls, though the Amachop line was arguably the very first. Made to demolish buildings, overrun tanks and other military vehicles, this breed was widely known as 'the duce buster' in the former United States, for their ability to literally knock a 2.5 ton truck (called a 'Duce and a half') flying with a running start. These devastating charges quickly gave these rhino pokegirls a reputation that lasts even today, and many of these pokegirls are used in the demolition industry, as well as for extremely heavy draft pokegirls.

While somewhat more muscular than the average human woman, not much else sets these pokegirls apart from human women visually, save perhaps their often slate grey hair. Their hair also ranges into blacks, browns, and the occasional blond, making the distinction between the human form of this breed an and actual human woman extremely hard to distinguish. Their bust size is in the A to B cup range, which stays proportional during their transformation into their battle form. Rhynodames often wear loose clothing including skirts, however, due to their startling transformation into their tauric form.

Once transformed, the breed's five and a half feet jumps to just over eight feet on average, with a large, massive humanoid torso attached to a black rhino's body. When transformed, often the breed's human torso takes on an animalistic appearance, sprouting a muzzle and a large single horn from the middle of their muzzle, though occasionally, the individuals simply take on a grey skin tone, and the horn comes from their forehead. In either case, small rhino ears perch atop the breed's head upon transformation. Due to the size of this pokegirl, they are often considered quite intimidating.

A Highly competitive breed, many of these rhino pokegirls try to find any excuse for a competition, and many enjoy battling in pokebattles. Often taking on the motto of 'actions speak louder than words' Rhynodames often jump into situations because they are more comfortable with doing things as opposed to thinking things through. This is not to say that the breed is unintelligent, as they have the normal range of human intelligence, but they are more compulsive as a breed. While this competitive nature and compulsiveness makes these stony pokegirls seem like brutes, they can be quite sensitive and gentle, enjoying such pastimes as reading and painting. However, when angered, these large pokegirls are universally very destructive.

Thanks to their rock hard dermal plates in their battle form, Rhynodames are very hard to injure, and these plates can often deflect small arms fire and lighter blows from pokegirls. Earthquake is a popular starting tactic for ground based opponents, knocking their targets off their feet before charging in for one of their devastating headbutts. Due to their duel Rock/Ground nature, this breed is easily taken down by water or plant types. The breed is well aware of this, and though some are smart enough to know that they have little chance of defeating a water or plant type opponent, some still compulsively try to take them on.

Due to their powerful bodies, Rhynodames should be restrained even in taming form, as they often loose control in the throes of taming. Many of the breed have shown a love of cuddling and gentle touches in their taming form, as their sense of touch is dulled while in their battle form. Silky, soft, or otherwise gentle clothing, bedding, or taming equipment is also greatly enjoyed in their taming form.

Feral Rhynodames travel in small herds of around a dozen individuals, most often an alpha female and three or four other females and their pokekits. When threatened, the herd's priority is their 'kits, and the alpha and beta females will often charge and fight any threats, including tamers seeking to make a capture. Strong plant or water types take these rocky rhinos down easily, though tamers should be cautioned that many ferals will not stop until knocked unconscious or injured badly enough so that they cannot rise.

Threshold into a Rhynodame is a frightening experience, as first the thresholder's sense of touch dulls to the extreme, followed by total leg paralysis as their lower body transforms into their tauric form. Should the thresholder change into a more animalistic tauric form, the paralysis stage is followed by facial paralysis as the skull reforms. After the new pokegirl has completely transformed into her tauric form, they are able to change back into their very near human taming form, much to the relief of the pokegirl.

 **AMACHOKE**

AMACHOKE, the Muscle-Bound Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style with mineral supplements  
Role: Physical Labor, particularly in construction  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Earthquake, Headbutt, Focus  
Enhancements: Enhanced density (x3), Enhanced Strength (x14), Enhanced Durability (x8), reinforced musculoskeletal structure  
Disadvantages: Inability to Swim  
Evolves: Amachamp (Battle Stress)  
Evolves From: Amachop (normal)

Evolution changes all girls and few change more then the Amachop when she finally gets enough experience to evolve into an Amachoke. Shooting up a full three feet in height, the startling new size of the Pokégirl has unnerved some trainers who now have to look up at a Pokégirl they once had to look down to. Of course, this is often forgiven after becoming eyelevel with the Amachoke's new bustline, which has grown into a hefty C-cup. This, combined with the fact that an Amachoke's muscles no longer bulge about her body like it did when she was an Amachop, makes the Amachoke much more visually appealing and the Pokégirl herself knows this.

In fact, the newly evolved Pokégirl is so obvious in showing off her new body and how beautiful it was compared to her old one that it borders on narcissism. If there's a chance that she can promote her new body, she'll take it and often put down anyone that disagrees with her both verbally and physically. This has caused quite a few squabbles between Amachoke's and their harem sisters, particularly the ones who are more well endowed the Amachoke, flaunting their assets despite Amachoke's new body. Other then her desire to show off, Amachoke is very much unchanged from Amachop, desiring to train to improve her strength and get stronger.

That aspect in itself is frightening to some, considering an Amachoke could, with effort, lift a full ton of weight above her head. This and her tough skin make her forgo any form of martial arts, believing and often backing up the fact that she can take a hit with ease and return it with enough strength send all but the heaviest and strongest of Pokégirls flying. Of course, her body still sinks like a rock, so it's useless trying to have the girl swim, though that same density allows her easier movement through the water. Their new size and muscles also mean she's heavier, and it's to the point now that it's suggested that she no longer tames on top.

In battle, Amachokes handle themselves much like their younger forms, tossing in all their strength into a match. This makes them very scary fighters, as anything physical is nearly useless against them and such the power of their strength that almost any girl behind a full powered punch of an Amachoke is often considered to be lucky to still be alive. However, this also leaves Amachoke with a large glaring weakness for when she fights anyone who fights using non-physical abilities, particularly when Ghosts are concerned with most of them having the ability of phasing through the muscled Pokégirl. The over reliance of strength also shows when compared to some of the techniques of other Pokégirls, though the Amachoke still boasts that it'll take a lot more then a bunch of fancy movements to take down her power.

Sexually, Amachoke wants to be admired. With her new body, she wants her tamer (and harem sisters, when willing) to pay attention to her, particularly her new breasts. A good tamer can bring his Pokégirl to orgasm by massaging them without even touching between the Pokégirls legs, the love and attention to her sore muscles pleasing the Amachoke and often making her just as randy as if she had caught a face full of lust dust. However, where with her previous form it was suggested, Amachokes require restraints. Any tamer who doesn't use them will in all likelihood end up crushed by their Pokégirls fantastic strength.

Feral Amachoke are a bit more dangerous then their sister Amachops. While Amachops are intelligent and aggressive when feral, Amachokes suffer a much lower intelligence, coupled with narcissism and the lack of control they issue over their strength, disturbing ANY feral Amachoke when she's paying attention to herself in a reflective surface is just like walking into known Widow territory: just asking for trouble. It's often suggested to have a strong Magic or Psychic Pokégirl on hand when facing any Feral Amachoke.

Threshold Amachokes are not unheard of, but quite rare, as most girls don't pass by the younger stage of Amachop. Those that do, however, often pick up the narcissism quality of their new forms first with the same training and desire to get stronger as the Amachop following soon after. Just like Amachop, Threshold Amachokes have no idea just how to control their strength and are often afraid of touching anything for fear they might break it.


	10. Arc Epilogue

This chapter was Betad by Gaouw and Eveakane back in QQ forum

 **Arc Epilogue**

* * *

"So…" I broke the silence.

"So," Red responded relaxed.

"So!" Fangs boomed in joy.

"…uh," The yellow furry girl looked a bit put off from suddenly becoming the center of our attention. "So?"

A little weak, but she was one of us now, so we would hone her into our synergy even if it took years of trying.

Because that's how we roll.

"We're finally Tamers now…" Red smiled. Then looked at Fangs. "Or a satisfying alternative."

"Yep" She chirped, smiling sharply. "A hundred percent Blue property now. Sorry Red, but no more booty for you without my man's explicit permission." She cocked her hips, turning to the side just a little, seemingly to show a hint of the leather short-clad ass that he was not allowed to enjoy anymore.

"Only for a sufficiently comical reason." I lay the conditions.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I'd imagined that we start with a Battle, but…"

"Eh, it would ruin the mood. We will do our first battle in an epic setting, maybe with a few more girls…"

The truth is; that while his girl is excellent and already showed signs of a monstrous potential by blowing up part of a forest, she wasn't on Fangs' league, at least not yet.

"…Sounds good." Red nodded eventually. He isn't backing down because of the difference in strength; it looked like he believed in his new girl enough to give it a try. But it was undoubtedly an advantage, and he knew how I felt about unfair advantages.

That said, the girl was awkwardly following our conversation, but she gained a fierce look at the mention of Battle. Fangs met her glare more calmly, but still with a matching fierceness.

"If we're skipping the battle, then it's present time." That drew everyone's attention. With a flip of my finger an object flew stylishly to my hand, and with another moving, I deposited it on Red's head.

"What is this?" He asked, adjusting it to get a better fit.

"That's the _destiny cap_. You're destined to wear it." It almost brought me to tears when I saw it on the market, I knew what I had to do then, and I'm not disappointed now; he felt weirdly complete with it. "It will put a magical shield over your frail ass body, and it's also bigger on the inside. It not to Poképack's level, but I think you could fit a Bunnygirl there if you wanted."

He played with the tip a little and then sent me a knowing smile, "Did Izumi enchant this?"

"Of course." If I had enchanted it, it would only have lasted a few months, and the enchantment wouldn't be nearly as high quality. With Izumi; they would last decades.

"What a coincidence."

Hum.

I instinctively caught the Pokéball sized disk that was thrown in my direction. And I noticed that it had a long string through it.

An amulet, made from an unidentifiably smooth material, painted in a yellow and green ying and yang pattern, the long string indicated that if could be worn like a collar

"This will put a magical shield around your tiny ass mind," Red explained, "And it can also make people ignore your presence if you pass your magic on it, at least that's what Izumi said. I can't confirm it."

…So that's what she meant.

"Protective as much?" I teased, pocketing the collar. Better to examine it first to see if Izumi left something to troll me.

"Look's who's saying." He rebuked, tipping his new cap.

"If the two lovebirds are finished having a moment." Fangs chirped in with fake annoyance. "Where's _my_ present?" She demanded from Red.

"Where is _mine?_ " He complained.

Fangs smile widely, "Oh, I already gave you plenty of _presents_ over the years."

Red's eyes rolled again, and he pulled her into an arm hug and led her a few steps away for their girl talk.

Leaving me alone with sparkly.

"So," I started, grabbing the bored girl's attention. "Serena, right? I'm Gary."

I took a half step toward her with my hand raised, and apparently, that was a step too close.

The girl's entire body locked in place, her muscled tensed like steel cords in preparation for an attack, her eyes widened with a flash on _pure terror_ before turning into _brutal determination_ and her cheeks sparked with gathered voltage.

Every instinct I had, prompted me to _Flee._

I held back, staying in the same place with my hands still raised, patiently waiting for her to collect herself while trying to not show the effect her reaction had on me.

She was a new Ranger girl, one from the same batch used in mine and Red's test, the same batch Paige came from.

A Viridian batch.

…Only three types of girls came out of Viridian City; broken doll completely crushed by the system, clever survivors who accepted the system and tried to work around it… Or the vicious fighters who couldn't be broken.

These are rare; they don't usually survive for too long.

The girl managed to put back the mask I accidentally broke with my sudden movement and looked at me with suspicion and hostility, but to my surprise, the hostility did not stay for too long.

"Yeah I... I'm Serena." She looks at my hand for a moment before slowly gripping it with her own. "You're the Blue dude right, Red told me about you."

"That's me, feel free to call me Blue or Blue dude, and thank you for calling me that, that is a fucking awesome nickname, and I can't believe nobody came up with something like that before." Now she is looking at me like I was a weirdo. Good, she is learning.

"Red and I will not be traveling together," I continued, "But we'll meet each other pretty often, so I hope we make a goo-No wait that sound fucking weird. Let's just act naturally until we inevitably 'start enjoying each other's company'." I nodded. "That still sounded weird but it's the best I could do for now."

A friendship offer or acting too much like a buddy would just piss her off. Her type is the one you have to sneakily become friends with; mutual respect will do for now.

"Yeah, that was weird," I could practically see the silent 'but it could be worse' on her light blue eyes, so I counted that as a victory.

"Is she your girl?" Serena asked for politeness sake, looking at Fangs and Red gossiping at the distance. "We're going to fight in the future, aren't we?"

"Not to the death of course," It was important to clarify that. "But me and Red, are rivals so it's most likely that you two will end up battling in the future."

The furry girl hummed pensively.

"I will win." She announced after a few moments.

"You are allowed to believe that." I nodded wisely. "But Fangs isn't a pushover. She can destroy you if you underestimate her."

A few challenging sparks flew off, "So can I."

"I guess, we will see about that." I smile, and to my surprise, her lips curled a little in response.

That made me feels safe to ask.

"Can you do me a favor?"

She immediately became more guarded. "What?" She asked slowly.

"Take care of my little brother."

"Got it."

Heh, she didn't even hesitate.

Finally, Red and Fangs came back and-Hum?

"You're ok?" I asked my girl.

"HUm- _YES!"_ She squeaked; Her face was bright with an enormous blush, fox ears twitching like crazy and a wide, uncontrollable smile forming on her lips. "I am Great. _Everything Is Fantastic-"_ Her words seem to get tangled in her throat when she stared at me, then she quickly turned away and let out an almost delirious sound of pure happiness.

What that hell did Red say to her?

"Everything ready Blue?" He called cheerfully. Like he didn't somehow bring Fangs critical happiness with his witchcraft.

"Yeah." I'll let him off for now.

We both turned to the entrance of Route 1; it was considered one of the safest routes in the league and was kept that way by the tireless work of the countless Rangers. They turned the route into a perfect place for a new Tamer to take his or her first steps. The Ferals there aren't too challenging, the landscape was a paradise-like conjunction of rolling hills, grassy meadows, beautiful flowers, stretches of wild sugarcanes of all things, and it had an abundant small animal life, that could easily be caught by even the most incompetent hunter.

"I'll go this way," Red announced, pointing right; to the unmarked path on the side of Route 1 that led to a murky swamp.

"And I'll go this way," I responded, pointing left; to the barely there path on the other side of Route 1 that led to a dark, dense Forest.

We both turned to one another with similar smiles.

"I'll be going then." He tipped his cap and turned to the path, raising his arm in a lazy wave, "Catch you later guys!"

"Aye," I responded. "Smell ya later-"

Fuck! Bit my tongue.

Shit! I hope he hadn't noticed.

There was a laughter- _Fuck!_

I shook my head and looked at his distancing away form, at _Ash Ketchum of Pallet town's_ distancing form, accompanied, of course, by his loyal Peekabu and beloved Megami*. And was suddenly assaulted be a wave of nostalgia.

Man…that kid sure has grown.

But he is not the only one.

I turned to the most beautiful Eva in the world.

She was wearing 'traveling outfit', as she called it; a tight white shirt that was specially cut to cling to her curves and does not restrict movement in any way. A sleeveless black hoodie that had way more pockets than it first seemed. Her hips were covered by wonderfully tight leather shorts with a tail hole at the back, which also didn't restrict movement in any way and gave an enticing vision to boot, she had a belt which had some stylishly yellow cloth attached to it, and a few packs hooked to it; one particularly big that stayed just over her tail that held her compact, sawed off shotgun. And her feet and hands were covered in an extra resistant hiking tennis shoes and a fingerless glove.

It was a tough but easily replaceable outfit, with an emphasis on up close and personal encounters.

She was also looking at Red's back. Her eyes squinting slightly; like she was a bit confused by what she was seeing.

Yeah, I almost don't recognize him myself.

"Hey," I called.

She perked up immediately by the sound of my voice.

"Hey, yourself." She lets a charming pointy smile open on her faintly blushing face. "Ready for your journey?"

"Our journey." I corrected. It was corny, but it was true. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah…" She responded, eyes trailing down my equipment. One finger rose to play with the fabric of my gray camo jacket. "We have to get moving…" She nodded, scraping a tiny part her lips softy with her teeth.

Her skin was resistant enough for her to do that now, and I absolutely love it. Both for how sexy it looked, and what it represented.

"You know," I said, gulping a little, and suddenly very aware of how close we were. "A lot of Tamers died on the first few weeks on duty, there are numerous reasons for that, but the most lethal-"

"Improperly secured Taming." She completed with a nod. "An untrained kid gets too excited with their new starter, and started taming in inopportune times, without properly securing the perimeter, leaving them open for any Feral attacks."

"Indeed." I said, "We will not make the same mistake."

"Damn right," She said, lowering her hand to my grown bulge. "We are trained to be better than that."

"It's a stupid way to die."

"…Yes."

I hummed. "However, we are not in the wilds just yet."

"Of course, fairly safe." She cleared her throat. "And it's a special occasion."

"Beginning of journey, very special." I agreed, my eyes traveling down.

"And you look incredible in your outfit."

"And you sir, look yummy in your uniform."

"So?"

"So?"

I gave her a roguish smile, offering my arm. "My Lady, may I take you to the nearest tree?"

She accepts my arm with a very eager and very sharp smile. "That sounds romantic as fuck, good sir."

And so, I take my _very enjoyable_ first step into my Tamer journey. _Towards my destiny._

… And later that evening I would _scream_ in pure happiness when I found the inconspicuous Pokéball that miss Degarmo had slid in my backpack earlier.

* * *

The helpful info that helps:

 **MEGAMI** , the Goddess Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Varies (Celestial)  
Frequency: Very Rare (Megami), Extremely Rare (Sama)  
Diet: Human Standard  
Role: Highly variable between individuals  
Libido: Very Low - Extreme (Positive Emotions)  
Strong Vs: Varies  
Weak Vs: Varies  
Attacks: Teleport, Heal, Wonder Guard, Tri-Attack, Thunder, Heaven's Arrow, Memory Wipe, Angel Wings (all others vary)  
Enhancements: Affinity (Magic), Telepathy, Enhancement Preservation (All), Innate Knowledge (All), Reduced Feral, Others Vary (Up to 27 total)  
Evolves: Demon-Goddess (Dawn Stone)  
Evolves From: Any Pokegirl (Varies), Cherry (Angel Stone)  
Revised: August 2013

Though the Megami breed is well known today as caregivers, medics, and general all around 'do-gooders', these celestial pokegirls were seen fighting on the side of Sukebe during the War of Revenge. Records indicate that Megami were generally divided, some quickly defected to the side of humans, others remained stalwart supporters of Sukebe. Following the human population decimation due to the Red Plague, most members of the breed declared the war over, and began lending their assistance to humans. The altruistic nature of the breed has improved these celestial pokegirl's image, making them one of the more popular breeds today.

Physically, Megami can be placed in the Very Near Human body type category, though other than this, they are highly variable. The bell curve for heights is between 3.5 - 8 feet (1 - 2.5 meters) though most tend towards the middle of the two extremes. Hair and eye colors are highly variable, and often show some vague connection to an individual's previous form or ancestry. Aside from probable odd hair and eye colors, the only non-human traits visible on the breed are the facial markings that appear as an becomes accustomed to her full power.

Altruistic best sums up the most common personality of the breed. Smaller personality quirks may produce any number of personality types, from motherly individuals to those that are bossy, gruff, or silly. The breed is also well known for being oblique, even going so far as to join a tamer's harem and act as if they'd always been there. While some individuals revel in their mysteriousness other Megami are frustrated by their inability to use precognition to gain more direct insights about the future. Some researchers theorize that the fluidity of time itself actually prevents Megami from doing so.

Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to fighting (or any endeavor) as most of their abilities are highly variable. It is often possible to guess at least what breed line an individual Megami has evolved from simply by studying their secondary element, enhancements, and techniques. Battling styles can occasionally allude to this as well, though some have been trained previously or have since changed tactics. Due to their variable secondary element aside from their Psychic typing, there is no single element that can universally take down the breed.

Though certain popular underground documents claim that Megami are consummate prudes in the taming room (as well as claiming they are all flat-chested). This has been proven not to be the case (bust has also been proven to be within human ranges or dependent on the pre-evolution). Most Megami carry over their taming preferences from their previous form, ancestry, or as individual tastes. Indeed, it is just as likely for a Megami to be prudish as it is for them to enjoy being a dominatrix or other fetishes. Researchers suspect the image of the pure, demure, Megami to be part of popular culture that is often encouraged by individuals of the breed.

Ancestry and pre-evolution are important in the Megami, as they carry over their enhancements upon becoming this celestial breed. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Due to the Megami's inherent power, upon evolving most individuals have to wear magical items called 'limiters' to prevent them from injuring others and themselves with their new capabilities. Once an individual Megami has achieved full control of their powers, they will gain facial markings that are unique to only them. Symbols, colors, and other markings tend to be personal to the Megami's own experience, and after gaining these facial markings they will refer to themselves as Sama (or Megami-Sama). In addition to this, Megami-Sama are extremely powerful combatants that have tested and used their full power. As such, battling one is dangerous without a very powerful and varied harem.

It has long been suspected that Megami are more reliant on positive emotions than sex, though this has been proven to be partly right. It seems that the less positive emotions an individual receives, the higher their taming needs are. Those with access to an affectionate Tamer and friendly and/or loving harem sisters usually have sexual needs that are extremely low, while those in adverse conditions can have Libidos as high as Extreme. If the emotional and taming needs of a Megami are not met, the breed begins to 'fade'. This begins with energy loss, progresses to listlessness, then full catatonia as the pokegirl slowly thirsts or starves to death. Only the strongest willed Megami are able to meet their physical needs as ferals, and even then this is not adequate care and the individual barely survives. Introduction to positive emotions to ferals has been described like cool water to one who is dying in the desert. Due to this pitiful state, feral Megami are almost never found, usually eaten by more able bodied pokegirls or perishing of thirst or starvation.

Threshold directly into a Megami is a very rare occurrence, and lacks any identifying symptoms. Often, stories of 'went to bed a girl and woke up a Megami' are common with thresholders. Thresholders are the most likely to injure themselves or others due to uncontrolled magical use or other accidents, and limiters are highly recommended for thresholded Megami. Newly thresholded Megami often find they have access to knowledge they didn't know before, which may cause thresholders to fall into the same trap as born Megami, in that they will begin to rely on their innate knowledge of everything instead of thinking for themselves. Training and self-discovery can correct this, though many tamers tend not to regulate their Megami too heavily. Threshold Megami can at least enjoy the status of being one of the most widely accepted and least regulated breeds of pokegirl in most Leagues.


	11. Chapter 9

Betas: This chapter was beta'd by eveakane and gaouw back in QQ forum.

Chapter 9

* * *

The Routes are by far the most crucial piece of infrastructure of the Leagues. A collection of well-patrolled roads, tying together all the key cities of the League and providing a relatively safe transportation between them. They do not reach all the communities of course – the feral population made that impossible – but it's enough to establish communication between all regions of the League.

The 'Beginners Peninsula' – the unofficial name of the area composed of Route 1 and part of Route 2 – is a particularly safe example of the League's prime transportation system. As the unofficial name indicates, this area is famous for its low-level Feral Population, tamed lands, and mild climate, making it perfect for a new tamer just starting their journey. The not-too-difficult wilderness and the weak Ferals serve as a soft introduction to what they will be facing in other parts of the region. This isn't the only beginner-friendly area in the League, of course, but it's undoubtedly the most extensive, spreading throughout an entire Route and part of the subsequent one.

What few people knew, however, is that it's an absolute miracle that the area is so safe. Every day the peninsula is attacked by dozens of high-leveled Ferals coming from the unexplored wildlands that edged the entire eastern part of it, and the infamous Buggy Woods located north of Viridian.

Fewer people know that the miracle has a name: _Rangers._

… And the Viridian City Police Department, to be fair.

These two organizations pour blood and sweat to make sure Route 1 and 2 are the paradises that they are today. Their men are constantly prowling around these hazardous zones, serving as a net to the horror trying to reach civilization.

However, they are not capable of cleaning _all_ the spots all the time, so there are some isolated pockets; always far from the actual Route, that are more dangerous than its surrounding regions. Not too much, because the guys are good in what they do, but enough to be a nasty surprise to any unprepared tamer that wanders around. They do make a good training grounds for new rangers though.

Bones cracked, and wood splintered as the poor Catgirl* found herself in the worst end of a sandwich between a tree and Fangs' knee. The girl went down with a pitiful wail.

We are currently in the 'leaf track', as the Rangers call it; a dangerous path to Viridian parallel to Route 1. The Ferals here are stronger than the norm, and they usually come in numbers.

I stalked around of battlefield, keeping my attention partially on the fight, and partially on the magical disturbance above us, trying to find the perpetrator for this disturbance, with my trusty hunting rifle in hand, ready to do my duty when the opportunity arrives.

One of the Catgirls surrounding Fangs made a movement behind her; I could see that it was a trap by the way she coordinated to the ones on the front.

"Behind! Don't crouch, jump! There's another coming from the left!" I said quickly, but not in a shout. I didn't need to; my voice would reach her no matter the volume. She would hear me clearly even in the heat of battle; it's one of the many Alpha Bond perks.

And another perk unfolded right before my eyes; as she jumped over the pouncing Catgirl, her left leg raised to deliver a vicious kick on the one who tried to take advantage of the distraction, _in the exact way I had visualized._

Fangs said that the command didn't compel her to move a certain way, but they made the move in that way easier and gave more efficient results. For example; if I tell Fangs to punch something, the punch will use less energy and exert more force than if she punched by her own volition, and if I visualize the way she throw the punch, she will move in that way nine times out of ten.

These little perks are a mark of a strong alpha bond; I admit I was pleasantly surprised to find out we were already on that level. It does bring the danger of spoiling the Pokégirl to only move in accordance with the commands, but my girl and I know better, and besides, Fangs is too proactive to ever become dependent.

Case and in point; with two of the Catgirls neutralized, and the two left beginning to realize that number advantage doesn't mean shit if you're too under leveled. It was only a matter of time…

This time Fangs was the one who pounced, falling on a Catgirl like a hurricane of punches and kicks, all delivered in a more-brutal-than-necessary show to discourage the last Catgirl from attacking her back.

With the fight nearing its end, I took my eyes away from it to watch the top of the trees, waiting for the mischievous form that has been following us for the last few days, and had been trying to take down Fangs while she was distracted.

I was being more careless than usual, especially with an unengaged feral Pokégirl nearby, but my new amulet was working wonders to conceal my presence and divert the attention away from me.

And there it is, right when Fangs turned to the last girl. The green-furred form on the tree was blending seamlessly with the foliage around it.

A thunderous sound echoed in the Forest, and the small feline-type feral Fell with a shrill squeak, the objects she was carrying falling along the way.

The green-furred girl hit the ground with a thud, hand covering her bloody shoulder, then, showing a toughness that only a Pokégirl could have, she dashed toward the fallen object, which turned out to be a collection of herbs of some kind. I raised my rifle once again, but the unconscious body of the last Catgirl hit her before I could shoot, stopping her on her tracks.

"Finally!" Shouted Fangs triumphantly, jumping on the smaller girl and locking her arms, "You have been pissing me off for _days!_ What do you have to say for yourself!?"

While Fangs was letting out her frustration on the feral girl, who could only whine and meow back, I slowly stood up from my position and balled the fallen Catgirls, noticing that the herbs spattered on the ground were the kind that would put you to sleep for a long time if you inhale it.

I only lowered the effects of my amulet when I got closer to the two girls… who were apparently engaged in a conversation?

"Mew, mew. Meep? Mroww!" The feline feral looked surprisingly composed beneath the taller and more heavily built Eva.

"I-I see." Fangs blinked with a faint blush on her caramel cheeks, "Then, it was all a misunderstanding right?"

"Mroww~!"

I crouched down near them.

"Fangs." I started slowly. "You can't really understand what she is saying, can you?" The implication of that would be horrifying.

"No way, I was just playing around." That's a relief, but it raises further questions. "Hm. Do you know how I said I was gonna deform her face when I caught her?" She commented uncertainly.

"Yes. Yesterday, right after she spread poison ivy on your underwear when we weren't looking. Thus; ruining a perfectly good pair of panties." Which are extremely valuable on the wilds I might add.

"Well, yes but…" Fangs started to fidget. But didn't got off the smaller girl. "Just look at her!"

I did, and I saw dirty blonde hair over an adorable furred face with big, shining blue eyes looking back at me.

"…She is almost criminally cute." I confirmed, moving a hand to stroke one rounded feline ear. The following meow melted our hearts.

"Yeah." Fangs agreed with a small voice, "We can keep her right? I mean she is pretty rare everywhere else."

"She doesn't have a very high combat potential," It was getting harder to convince myself, "And her natural magic would be too unpredictable…"

"Meow~" She cooed, giving us a smile that we would protect forever.

Fangs bit her lips, "Is there any way to integrate her? She could be a support."

"Well…" I close my mouth, and went for my Dex, "Let's check on her Breed at least. We only deduced it, maybe we were wrong, and it is something we can use."

It only took a second for the Dex to direct me the Ocelolita page, confirming our suspicions in the process.

Wait a second, the picture on the dex was cute, but didn't look as nearly as-Oh.

I read the description once again.

Oh

"Hey Fangs," I called not taking my eyes from the Dex, "Turn out we were right, She is an Ocelolita…"

"Damn. But that must be a way we could train her-"

"You do know she has an Aura of Cute, right?"

Fangs blinked, then she turned her enchanted green eyes to me, and blinked once again.

"Oh." She realized.

"Oh." I agreed.

"Meow?" The Ocelolita meowed.

Then, Fangs lay down a vicious headbutt.

-0-0-0-

 **"Cogitare."**

The pulse of power reach the four poker chips positioned in a cardinal direction around me. It bounced off the circle of rune-carved river rocks formed on top.

 **"Paratus."**

The energy crystalized itself around the borders, rolling around the shape that has been laid by my mental projection. The familiarity with the base made the energy threaten to spread to the final stages of the spell without direct input.

 **"Actum."**

The dam broke, magical energy spilling forward, spreading and curving into a wide dome. The remainder of the spell shot outside of the circle, activating the poker chips strategic placed in the immediate vicinity. The further outer layer was an unshaped mass of magic that would set off an alarm if anything bigger than a small animal approaches it, and the inner barrier would defend against an external attack to a certain degree, but more importantly; it remove the images, the sounds and the _smells_ of the things inside it.

This is the best barrier I could make, not in terms of defense, as I could easily make one that could tank more damage, but in terms of utility. A barrier that could erase the presence of those inside it while at the same time provide a reasonable defense against attacks was no joke. It was one of the few spells I came up with that left Izumi impressed.

I wasn't going to make the barrier every night, of course; it's important for me and my harem to not grow too depended on it, because it takes a lot of magic, a mildly annoying ritual, and an hour of sitting around to cast. Plus, sleeping with a barrier every night could decrease paranoia, and I refuse to be one of those non-paranoid tamers that bumbled around the region and die by snu snu, I was raised better than that!

But I kind of need this barrier to act on my tamer's duties. I designed this with the primary objective of keeping my pheromones from spreading. Otherwise, I'd become a honeypot for every feral in the region each time I try to have sex. The first thing it did was erasing the smell, and then it worked on everything else.

"Oooi, have you finished reaching a higher state of being or whatever?" Fangs was taken to throwing tiny rocks at my head for entertainment. She perked up when I actually reacted.

I sent her an annoyed look "Shouldn't you be getting-" My voice trailed off when I noticed the bonfire already lit, and the tent already set.

"Done!" She chirped, leaning forward, her body slowly crawling in my direction with a sardonic smile spreading on her face. "Now, with the camp raised and a few hours of sunlight left to enjoy, what do you suggest we do to stave off the boredom?"

It was amazing how casual she managed to keep her tone, especially while making slow sensual movements, but she didn't have the same control on her tail though; it was giving out her excitement.

I actually think it's involuntary now. Fangs was there when I created the barrier; she was there in each step of the process. Hell, she was the one that helped me test it for the first time. I must have conditioned the casting of this Barrier with an incoming taming session on her mind.

To be fair, she usually wasn't wrong, but today is a little different.

"Down girl," I said calmly, pressing two fingers on her lips, to stop her advance. "I don't think we can push this off any longer." I delivered the last part a bit more firmly to get my point across.

I tried to talk about it on the first day, but she distracted me with her sexiness, I didn't mention it on the second day because it was full of cuddliness, lewdness, and many improvised barriers to disperse the pheromones, and on the third day we were busy hunting down a prankster who took advantage of our second day's distraction. Today it's the fourth day of the journey, and I will not push this to the fifth.

Fangs blinked. "What are you- Oh." She realized, and then sat back with a roll of her eyes. "Forgot about the cow."

"I got to properly introduce her into the harem sometime. Plus, it's not fair for her to spent so much time inside a Pokéball, I agree that it's a bad idea to have her walk in danger that she's clearly not prepared to deal with, but she has the right to come out on the camps at least."

"So, tonight is her night, hmm?"

"Well, I must at least see who it is..." I began, but noticed the tone in Fangs' voice. "Do you have a problem with her inclusion?" I asked directly, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice. I mean, I could see Fangs' point better than most people, but I didn't think this would be a problem for her who grow up here, she can't be expecting to be my only Girl forever.

"No, I don't." She replied, then threw a tiny rock on my forehead for my continued staring, "Seriously, I don't. I would like for her to be a more offensive oriented girl to watch our backs if we need a quickie, but a Milktit is damn useful if the tamer knows what they are doing, and you're like the lord of the cows or something, so it's only natural." _God of the cows_ would have been more accurate, but the point still stands. "It's just… I had beef with her in the past, so it's kinda awkward."

"What?" I let out, trying to remember a time where Fangs and my cowgirls were at odds with each other. Sure, they weren't as welcoming to her as they were with Red and me, given the awkwardness that came with being the boss's daughter, but I never detected any hostility between them- Hold on. "Wait, do you know who the Milktit is?" I asked, hoisting the Pokéball.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation "Come on Blue, don't be dumb. It's Flora, there is no way it isn't her."

"Ah." That made sense. "She was the one that wanted to go?"

"They all wanted to go." She shook her head with a smile. "She was the one that wouldn't be happy if she stayed."

That made me blink, and glance at the Ball again. This also made sense; she always was quite attached to me in the farm, going so far as to refuse to be milked by any other worker, or worse, refuse to tame anyone else even when she needed it. It brought quite a few arguments back then, but boss decided to just run with it in the end, and I was willing to work extra hours anyway. Maybe it was because I helped her come into terms with being a Pokégirl… or because I was the only one besides boss who bothered to milk her properly. Seriously, people! Inverted nipples aren't that hard to deal with- Fucking teenage workers and their laziness, they were dealing with _breasts_ for crying out loud, how could they be uninterested about that!?

"You're thinking about milk again." Fangs said, and I noticed that she was molded against me now. "Milk-Addict~."

"Please girl." I sighed loudly. "Breast addict. Get it right." I corrected, pressing a sensitive part on her boob to emphasize my point.

But she was right; I was losing focus.

"So you and Flora have a history," I concluded.

"Kinda…Not really." Fangs sighed. "I was interested in you, she was interested in you. And you gave her more attention." I winced, fucking should've realized early. "Didn't help that she acted like a stuck-up bitch most of the time."

"Sorry…" Awkwardness, thy name is me.

"For what-Oh." She blinked, "Nah don't worry, I should have figured you were dense as fuck early. Besides I acted like a bitch to her too, so we're even,"

Fangs buried her face against my shirt one last time before rising up, "So, I am going to prowl around the edges while you do your thing, maybe watch some if I get too bored. Just call me back when you're finished."

She started to move away, but I caught her hand.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked seriously, "I can send her back on the next transfer machine we find if you think you wouldn't be able to work with her."

Fangs mused that for a second. "That's favoritism."

"Hey, I'm only human." I smile. "But don't get too used to it, 'cause it will change when the harem gets bigger, but right now, against a girl who's not even part of it yet, your opinion matters more."

It's a dick move, and it's definitely not something a Tamer wants to show in his harem, even if many do it unconsciously. Favoritism almost always lead to inter-harem-conflict, so a tamer must be aware of how he is acting and try to mitigate it. But right now, the simple matter is that; while I like Flora, I won't choose her over Fangs.

I don't know what happened between the two, but if Fangs decides that she can't work with her, then I will return her. And Fangs knows that this is the only time this option will be raised, because once she is out of the Pokeball, once she is part of my harem proper, once I see and talk to her in person, it would be impossible to let her go.

"I don't mind her." She finally said. "We were not at each other throats anymore. You can only go for so long before you realized that you're being stupid, and I'm willing to play nice if she does. But you do realize what this will require of her right?"

"That's what I'm going to talk about with her. If she decides to join, it will be an informed decision."

" _'If'_ heh, very funny." Fangs shook her head. "Anyway, just let her out and fuck her brains out. I'll be around."

And with that, she went outside the inner layer to patrol the area between it and the alarm spells.

I played a little with the Pokéball, throwing it around, watching the late afternoon light reflecting on the smooth surface before deciding that I've pulled that off for long enough and the tossed Ball with a well-practiced swing. It opened on the apex, the reaction to the light coming out push the Ball back in the exact same arc, prompting it to land safely in my hand. I practiced that swing for years.

The Milktit appeared kneeling on the ground; her lustrous black locks and shining purple eyes show that Fangs was right in her assumption. Flora was wearing one of her few outfits she had. A black skirt that hugged her hips and abdomen but spread loosely down to her knees, over a white sleeveless blouse that fought to contain the titans her breed was known for, her legs were covered by a tasteful pantyhouse and her feet by a pair of mary janes. She had nothing else on her, no bag, no provisions, not even a letter, nothing. I don't even think she even knew she was going with me.

Did boss even know about this? Or it was boss lady's plan? Anyway, it's not important now.

"Good afternoon, Gary." Flora greeted cheerfully, "Is it time for my milk-" her voice trailed off as she noticed the scenery.

"Hey, Flora," I said somewhat awkwardly. Now, how do I explain that I took her from the safety of the farm into a dangerous journey without sounding like an asshole. "So, um, I see…"

"You took me." She whispered almost inaudible, the sheer amount of raw emotion was enough to silence me. "You really took me…" A incredulous pair of purple met my blue, and I was soon tacked to the ground. _"Master!"_

Ouch…Okay, that's…easier.

Oh yeah, Fangs said she was interested in me.

I raised myself the best I could with a crying girl pressing her soft body against mine.

"Flora, hey Flora," I called grabbing her shoulders, an involuntary smile growing on my face from the joy she was expressing. "We have to talk first. There are some things you should know before we make this official."

She stiffened a little but moved back. "Of course, master, I apologize for my lack of control." She used her hands to quickly wipe the tears and try to hold back the smile. "Rest assured I'll present myself better from now on." She sat back with her knees pressed together, her posture straightened up, and her smile went from wide and happy to small and graceful. "What do you wish to discourse?" She asked, a textbook image of noble politeness.

Yet her eyes showed nothing but explosive happiness, and our distance could only be described as uncomfortably close.

What an adorable cowgirl… I wanna spoil her.

I shook these thoughts away; this is for later, serious talk now. "So." I clear my throat "You want to join my harem," I chuckled a little when she almost squealed out an affirmative but tried to pretend that nothing has happened. "Alright, there is something you should know first."

She leaned in, giving me her undivided attention.

"The most important thing and the one that I want to make abundantly clear is this; you are not prepared." I delivered the last part in a harsher tone, to get my point across. "The road ahead is dangerous, and yes, I know that's something that everyone grows up hearing, but few people really understand. A Tamer's journey can and will kill an unprepared Tamer and Pokégirl who don't know what they are facing. It is very different from the farm life you have grown used to, and I don't think you were preparing for it before you thresholded."

Flora was looking more and more nervous as my words went on but she all but yelped at the mention of her threshold.

What? Did she think I didn't know?

"So." I bare my eyes into her mortified ones. "In order for you to be on the Harem, we will have to train you, I'm not expecting you to be a frontline fighter, but I'm expecting you to _fight_ , and more important than that, to know how to survive in hostile environment. I'm not going to lie, the training will be brutal, because the journey already started, and we can can't afford to lose time. It may be the hardest thing you've ever done." I never asked for her background, but if it was what I imagined, I don't think she's used to physical effort. "This is the hard condition for you to join. You will be put in the supporting role, but that doesn't mean it will be easier."

"Y-yes, I already imagined that it would be like that. I will do my best." She said, not able to hold back.

I raised my eyebrow; I was going to give her a time to decide. "So, knowing all that you're still willing to join my harem."

"Certainly!" Some of the weight on her voice fell away with the mention of her joining the harem. "I…I would like that very much, even knowing it will be difficult." She took a deep breath, bowing slightly with her eyes closed. "Please master, give me a chance to prove myself." She pleaded in a controlled voice.

"I never said I wouldn't. I just wanted you to be aware of the hardships that come with this decision." I grimaced, lowering my tone "And besides, I want you in my harem very much.

The Milktit blushed brightly, it was predictable, but still, a very satisfying sight to see.

"Thank you for having me, master," She tried to said gracefully, with mixed results. It was fun to see the edges of her mouth trying to curl while she fought against it. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Now, what was the thing you said after I let you out?" I wondered innocently.

Her blush became even brighter "I-I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Milking, wasn't it?" I savoring the words, "Are you full, Flora? Do you need a good milking?"

She made a delicious strangled sound with her throat; her body began to fiddle while her arms unintentionally pushed the twin mountains together. The action made the buttons on the blouse reach its breaking point.

"Flora... My Milktit." I smiled eagerly and slowly enunciated, "Come here."

"...Yes, master."

-0-0-0-

We were about a day to reach Viridian city when Fangs caught the first signs of civilization.

"Hey Blue, there's a battle." She informed, stopping just ahead of me with her ears twitching in the direction of the sound.

"So? We're close to the city, there are plenty of newbies around the end of Route 1." Some fuckers even crawl around in the bushes looking for something they can fight. "Why do you think we're taking the long way around it?"

"No, like, It´s coming from there." She pointed to the west, the opposite way from the Route 1, "They are fighting in the middle of the woods."

"Shit." I let out.

Another common rookie mistake, battling in the middle of the wild is a big no-no if you want to stay alive, it's the same thing as taming in the wilds without preparation- No, worse, because while taming will attract any Feral, fighting will scare the weak ones and attract the opportunistic ones, the kind that waits in the sidelines while two girls tire themselves off, or snatch a Tamer while they are distracted.

And that's not even considering the fact that there is no one there to make sure they obey the standard battle rules, or any law of any kind really. In the Tamer's world, the law is something that only really matters in the cities, everywhere else is a matter of who is enforcing it. Sure, not every traveling tamer is going to fuck someone over because they can, but the league advice of "Record all Battles with your Pokédex" exists for a reason.

I sighed after considering my options "Ah, fuck it, let's go make sure they don't kill themselves." The usual procedure for this scenario is to walk away and let the idiots deal with whatever they bring upon themselves, but as a Ranger, I was trained to be better than that. I'm not going to just save them of course, just make sure they don't die, and maybe drag their asses to safety if needed. Mankind has few members of the male demographic as it is, no use letting two more die for trivial reasons.

Fangs nodded, and we followed the sound's direction. She stopped again when they became clearer- for her, at least. I could barely hear them.

"Wait, there's something wrong." She closed her eyes. Her ears twitching in concentration. "There is only one Tamer; he is commanding two girls. They're fighting against one opponent."

"Trying to capture a difficult Feral?" I hoped, but the seriousness on Fangs' voice told me it was anything but.

Fangs shook her head, "Ferals don't curse back like she is." She briefed.

So, a Tamer using two girls to take out a lone tamed one. That can mean many things, few of them are good.

"Let's hurry then." We take off, our early casual pace melting into a serious march. Fangs kept me updated with what she could hear, and eventually smell.

The smell of Blood was pretty telling of what was going on.

Eventually, we reached the clearing where the battle was taking place and the reason for the smell became clear.

"Oh come on!" An extraordinarily generic-looking Tamer shouts to the cornered girl. "Just give up already! You're not gonna last much longer anyway."

 _"Fuck you!"_ Snarled a red-haired girl, backed against a tree. My trained eyes identified the injuries and the weapon in her hand. "As if a limp dick jackass like you could even-"

One of the tamer's Pokégirls, an iconic Charamanda*, took advantage of the redhead's momentary distraction to leap forward in an attack. But the girl managed to roll away in the last second and send an unbalanced swing of her thorned whip to keep her attackers away.

The movements told me a little about the girls. The redhead was favoring her right side heavily, was in quite a lot of pain, and was probably dizzy from the lack of blood. The Charamanda moved with a mechanical efficiency characteristic of the starters trained in Viridian; there are quite a lot of girls like here her around these parts.

"The redhead's got martial training." Fangs observed from beside me, clearly catching seeing more than me. "But she is not used to fight against Pokégirls, if she even had trained for it in the first place. I bet she's a recent threshold."

"Well," I said in a low tone, more out of habit than necessity, as I doubt they'd be able to hear us from our position. "The scene definitely isn't pretty, and it doesn't seem to be harem infighting." The Pokéballs spread around the clearing also told an interesting story. "What do you think?"

"I want to break that guy's nose." Fangs said blankly. "Just out of principle you know."

"Got it," I focused on the battle again. The red-haired was trying to keep the two attackers at a distance with her whip, but she wouldn't last long given how tired she seemed. Her desperation was starting to show. "If I give you a sign, or if they try anything, neutralize the Charamanda first, she is the most dangerous." The Viridian training may break a girl's spirit and leave her an emotionless husk, but no one can deny that they make for damn good fighters. The last girl, a blonde very-near-human girl with a sword, didn't look like a threat; she seemed to be uncertain about what she was doing, to be honest.

At Fangs' nod, I strode forward to the clearing; making sure to make my steps loud and clear. When we entered the area, all eyes were on us.

"Good Afternoon!" I greeted, cheerfully, "Sorry to bother you good folks, but I got a little confused with the situation at hand. May I inquire you about what's happening?"

The redhead let out an incredulous curse, but I ignored her in favor of the Tamer.

"What did you say?" He blinked in confusion. His eyes flickered between me and Fangs, narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Just a passing Tamer who got very curious. So, I couldn't help but wonder…" I grinned, pointing and the redhead. "Why are you brutalizing your Pokégirl?"

 _"I'm not his fucking Pokégirl!"_ The redhead took the bait beautifully.

"She isn't?" I blinked to him with perfect innocence. "So why are you brutalizing _someone else's_ Pokégirl?"

"Wh-NO. She _is_ my Pokégirl!" He shouted quickly.

 _"Fuck you!"_

"Well, that's not what she is saying." I trusted Fangs to keep watch over the potential hostiles and turned to the redhead. "Are you his Pokégirl?"

"Hell no, you fucking idiot!" She had to rely on a tree to keep herself standing, but still very much pissed off. "I was just passing through and this fucker attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Sh-She doesn't have a tamer!" The tamer argued, drawing my attention back to him "She was alone when I found her!"

 _"That's none of your business!"_ Came from behind me, but I kept my eyes at the tamer.

"So what?" I asked, "She could have wandered a bit too far from her tamer, she could have been on a mission by his orders, she could have been on her way to him. Hell, she could have been an independent Pokégirl taking a stroll," It was unlikely, but crazy things happen all the time. "You can't just throw your Balls at a tamed Pokégirl just because she is walking alone."

"But-Err-" The guy furrowed his brow in concentration. "I…I wasn't trying to capture her! Yeah! I just wanted to bring her back to her tamer safety. It's my duty was a tamer!"

 _"Bullshit!"_ The redhead snarled.

I raised my eyebrow unamused. "Then why were you attacking her?"

"That's- because she wasn't cooperating! Besides, she was already all beaten up when I found her! It didn't make a difference!"

What!

I snapped my head back to the redhead, even Fangs twitched in place. The girl leaning on the tree regarded me with suspicion and hostility; her eyes dared me to say anything.

The guy hasn't lied, he did attack her, but she was already in bad shape in the first place. What does this mean?

I shook my head, choosing to deal with it later.

"So, you see a wounded, tamed Pokégirl walking alone in the woods and your first instinct is to hurt her more." I sighed, feeling the tensions in the air reaching its peak. "Look, you handled the situation poorly, it would definitely get you in trouble if you did it closer to the city. So, let's do it like this; you recall your girls and leave the area, and I deal with her."

 _"HEY! What do you mean by-."_

"Can you _Shut up!"_ Fangs shot back, losing her patience with the girl.

The Tamer still tensed, his narrowed eyes didn't leave us while he considered his options. I'm very lucky that he is a rookie; a more experience Tamer would probably attack in the moment that the possibility of losing the girl presented itself. Most rookies don't know that the law is worthless when you get far enough from civilization, so my Tamer gear, which resembles a official Ranger's uniform, and my tone helped me frame myself in a position of authority.

He seems like a Viridian' kid; these types learn to respect authority from a very early age.

"Whatever!" He grumbled like a professional teenager. Soon, a flash of red light recalled the nervous blonde back to her ball, and the Charamanda is called back. He gained points for not recalling his two Pokégirls like an idiot.

"Come on Mia, the Bitch isn't even that rare anyway." He shot me one last angry glare, before walking away with his Charamanda on his tail.

"So, you got rid of the dipshit. Great work mister hero." The Redhead mocked from behind me. "You better not be thinking that I'm going to jump into your boner like a horny damsel because of that!"

Now that there wasn't any distractions anyone, I manage to get a better look at the extent of her injuries; the upper body was littered with big, purple bruises, the tube top and the open leather jacket didn't hide any of it. Her breaths were coming raggedly, with a soft, almost indistinct gargling sound. I couldn't see the state of her legs under the pair of leather stockings that rose to her upper thigh, but I bet they were in a similar state than her torso. Her pelvis was covered by a tight leather shorts similar to what Fang was wearing. I would have appreciated the view in any other situation.

The injury that worried me the most was an unseen cut on her head, a cut that was letting out a ton of blood, in fact, most of the blood she has on her was because of it, the other injuries seem to be from blunt damage. That said, it was amazing that she is still conscious.

"You need a hospital." I relay the obvious, "Or a healing machine."

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. She steeled herself and tried to move her body to block the ragged backpack she was carrying, I bet her Pokéball is in there.

"And you need to mind your own business." She huffed, her light blue eyes full of hostility. "The big hero moment is over, congratulations for establishing macho dominance over the dipshit. Now, fuck off!"

"Can you tone down the bitchiness just a bit? We're trying to help you." Fangs had also inspected her injuries, but she was less understanding than me.

"And who said I needed your help!" The girl shouted, with a surprisingly strong voice for her state. "I had everything under control!"

"Yeah right." Fangs rolled her eyes. "Doing really great there, sister. Never saw anyone weaponize patheticness like you did. It brought tears to my eyes."

 _"What the fuck did you said say to me bitch!"_

 _"_ Cut it _off!"_ I shot in a commanding tone, cutting the argument before it began. Then, turned my eyes to my Eva, asking why she was antagonizing an injured girl on her last legs with a look.

"Sorry." Fangs grumbled, "She's being a bitch though."

"She probably have a concussion. You should know how difficult holding your mouth is when that happens."

"She is going to leave now seeming that as she is not part of the conversation anymore." The girl muttered angrily. She raise her whip in a threatening gesture. "And you two better stay where you are! at this distance, I could scar mister hero's handsome mug with a swing!"

At this distance, any of us could disarm you before you even tried…

Also- Heh, she called me handsome.

The redhead began to retreat back to the tree lines. Fangs was sending her ugly looks by the threat but didn't do anything to stop her. Meanwhile, I tried not to sigh while formulating a reason to let us help her.

She is being a massive bitch to the people who just save her, yes, but I could see why she is hesitant to trust. A lone tamed Pokégirl had to have some reservations about strange Tamers she meet in the wild, especially one in her state, and with her Pokéball so close, it was only good sense.

She could be a little nicer about it though. We did just save her.

My musing about not letting an injured girl walk alone in a Feral infested woods was interrupted by the girl herself. When her legs visibly lose strength, and her body began to fall.

Fangs caught her before my eyes could finish blinking.

 _"LET ME GO!"_ The girl lashed out against the Eva; her arms spamming wildly. The one holding the thorned whip hit Fangs in the face.

 _"Ouch!"_ Fangs drop the girl to hold her scratched cheek, the hit was not strong enough to draw blood, but it left angry lines in its wake. "What the fuck! That could've hit my eye!"

"Then, you have to take it to her when she wakes up." I commented, getting close to the girl's unmoving form, "You ok for now, right?"

"Shit." Fangs said looking at the downed girl. "Yeah, I'm alright, just make sure the girl doesn't bleed out of or something- _Fuck!"_

I was already throwing myself to the side with Fangs adding to my effort by pulling me out of the way. The girl lashed out once again, the thorned whip passed on the place I had with an extended reach and unnatural speed, marking it as a Pokégirl technique instead to a normal swing.

"Can you _stop_ that!" I growled, the near injury made my temple flare. "If we wanted to forcefully capture you, you would already be in a Ball!"

"Shut…Up!" The redhead was trying to stand, but her limbs were buckling under her weight. Her weakness was finally showing in her voice. "I got to…move. They will…take him." The last part was clearing clear only to herself.

"If you keep going to the way you are you're going to die! From the Ferals if not for from your injuries!" Seeing the girl ignoring me I added. "Then, they'll really 'take him'".

 _That_ got her to stop, even if she did so with a growl.

After a few seconds of silence, in which I thought she passed out again, her voice got out:

"Fine…Just heal me or whatever."

Finally, that must have been the most ungrateful victim ever. I wonder if it would be easier to let her go and heal her when she passed out for real.

"We will approach now," I said, taking the first steps.

"Don't try anything." Fangs warned, keeping her body close to mine to intercept any coming attacks.

The redhead grumbled a response. Soon, I was turning her body to lie on her back and casting a few diagnostic spells, the girl still looking at me with tired hostility, but she gained some interest after seeing the magic glow.

It was nothing fancy, healing and biological spells were some of the most complicated magic there is, and I could barely manage the basics, but it did highlight the many parts of her body that need healing, including, to my growing worries, her head.

"I can't heal all the injuries." Especially if I couldn't use my sexy shortcuts to intensify the effects of the spells, for obvious reasons. "You need a healing machine. I can patch you off, but we have to take you to the nearest Center-"

"NO!" She screamed, her hands grabbing my shirt, I could see Fangs struggling to not break those hands. "NOT VIRIDIAN! DON'T TAKE ME TO VIRIDIAN!"

Her sudden outburst had invigorated her voice; it was the loudest that I even hear heard of her, and it was also the less least angry. She sounded almost frightened.

"Alright, not Viridian. I will not take you to Viridian, I promise." I needed very little incentive to _not_ take someone to Viridian, and the way she sounded was all that I needed.

"No Viridian, no Viridian, please…" It was her last burst of energy it seems; her eyes began to lose focus. "We can't go there…We…Shinji…"

And then she blacked out completely, no strength left to stay awake. With that, I could focus entirely on what I could do.

The most urgent thing that I could treat was her lung. The diagnostic spell didn't give me a clear enough reading about the nature of her injuries, but a rib puncturing a lung and slowing slowly filling it with blood was an injury that I've become increasingly familiar with over the last year, because there is no way me and Red would let something so silly was as 'becoming a Pokégirl' keep Fangs out of our friendly spars. So, I quickly recognized the way the spells relay the damage.

I couldn't heal it, but I could draw out the liquid, so, I metaphysically moved to do that. The rest of the injuries were divided in two categories: simple enough that I could heal without much trouble, like the brutal bruises or some small bone fractures, something complex that would be a challenge for me to heal with my current repertoire, like bruised organs, a partially crushed pelvis, and the rib embedded in the lung.

I didn't mess with the head injury, because treatment in that place is _way_ beyond my level, especially if I didn't know the nature of the damage.

"So, how is it?" Fangs asked after the glow on my hand changed from the diagnostic blue to the healing green.

"It will take about two hours for me to do all I can, and it wouldn't be enough to heal everything," We can't stay two hours lying there for an incomplete healing, but I could at least start. First was the problem with the lung.

"But it would take less time if you were taming her right?" She asked while searching the redhead's ragged backpack.

"Considerably less," I responded casually. "That's why I take longer to heal Red than you, if you're asking."

"Heh, knew it." She brought a broken Pokédex and lay it down on the pile beside her. "So, what are we going to do? The closest healing machine outside of Viridan is on the Outpost. We'd have to backtrack a lot to go there."

"We could go to the closest outpost on route 1." I blinked at the names, one is the Ranger's Fort named Outpost, while the other was a series of smaller outposts scattered across the route that were abandoned to us by the Vidirian police. I shook my head in dismay; always knew the names would confuse me someday. "There is always someone there."

"They don't have a healing machine."

"Yeah, but the Ranger there will have a healer, and if he doesn't, we can radio someone who have." And marvel at the rare vision of a healerless Ranger, this type doesn't last very long.

"Sound like a solid plan- Finally!" Fangs took a Pokéball out of the bag. "Say what you will about the bitch, but she does know how to hide her stuff." She rose to her feet, beating the dirt out of her legs, "So are we balling her or what?"

"Yeah let me just..." Then an idea flashes through my mind. "You know what. Let's try something first."

"What?" Fangs asked, but I already took out my own Pokéball.

With a flash of white light, Flora materialized into existence, she blinked cutely and almost fell by the extra weight on her back. She was carrying a spare backpack filled with all the non-essential stuff we needed; a common trick to lessen the burden of the journey.

"Wait, you're not thinking in to waste our medicine on her, right?" Fangs complained. It sounded harsh, but it was true; we were about to ball the girl into a quasi-suspended animation, only to be released in a presence on a healer. Using any medicine on her now would be a waste.

"Nah, I'm thinking we could spare time for a training opportunity," I said looking my Milktit. "Hey, Flora."

"Yes, Urg, master." She said, grunting from the effort it took to lay down the heavy load.

"I need your help with something."

"Certainly master. What can I- Oh!" She finally noticed the battered red-haired on the ground. "She, uh, looks pretty bad." She gulped uncertainly, starting to evade her gaze.

"Don't look away," I said firmly. "You're going to be subjected to uglier sights than this during the journey. You'll have to get used to it if you want to be part of it."

"Right, sorry!" She burbled quickly, coughing on her hand to regain composure. "How may I assist you, my master?" Huh, the amount of grace on the last part was almost impressive.

"You're getting off with this, aren't you?" The following blush was enough to answer for Fangs question.

"Flora, I need you to heal her." My words were received with a pair of incredulous eyes.

"What!"

"She is a healer!?"

"I-I apologized master, but I don't think I'm capable of doing that."

"No, you are." I smile at my girl, "Milktits can produce healing milk remember? It's just a matter of trying."

The two blinked as the realization dawned on them.

Healing milk is considered the most common healing potion in the world. It's amongst the slowest to act, but it's highly effective. Studies have shown that it's capable to affect anything short of a magical curse, including head or brain injuries. The milk is mostly used in hospitals during recuperation periods. In the Tamer lifestyle, it isn't normally used during battle because of the slowness of the effects, but it is an excellent medicine to use _after_ battle.

"Holy crap, I forgot about that! But that's difficult as fuck right? I'm mean, only the milf cows were able to do it." Fangs wondered, making me remember that yes; it is a fairly advanced technique that only experienced Milktits were able to pull it off… I may have not thought things through. "Do you think you can do it, princess?" Fangs shot at Flora.

The remark had the predictable effect. Flora shook herself into blushing indignation. "I most certainly can! Just watch me!"

She kneeled close to the redhead's head and proceeded to work on the buttons of her blouse.

Well, the skill was rare on the farm where the Milktits live a quiet and comfy lifestyle. There are numerous cases of Pokégirls in the field developing techniques faster than Pokégirls outside of it, besides, the healing milk was mentioned in the Pokédex so it shouldn't be _that_ rare. It would be a good training opportunity.

…And it's not like I can say _'Oops totally forgot it's a rare skill, looks like I won't be needing you Flora, just be a good girl and go back to your Ball.'_ It would be unfair to her, and it would make me look bad.

"Fangs, secure the area. Flora be careful with her head, she's got an injury there." Fangs wandered off dutifully, while Flora carefully moved the redhead's mouth to her, still very inverted, nipple. I smiled at the display. "And don't forget to push out the tip first."

The Milktit blinked and blushed cutely. I swear, this adorable cowgirl will be the death of me.

* * *

*The helpful info that helps:

 **CATGIRL, The Friendly Feline Pokegirl**

Type: Near Human (Feline Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)  
Role: Foot Solider, Scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Sand Attack, Snarl, Smirk, Pounce, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Foresight, Sabre Claw  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility(x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Night Vision, Enhanced Balance  
Evolves: Cabbit (Orgasm), Psycat (Normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Metal Jacket), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Firecat (Fire Stone), Phaenine (Bird E-Metal)  
Evolves From: Kitten (Normal)

Thought to be one of the very first evolutions created, Catgirls are a widespread and variable breed, based on the domesticated cat. Used in the Revenge War as a second staging point for other more powerful breeds of feline pokegirls, Catgirls remain a popular choice for beginning tamers, though some prefer this breed's pre-evolutionary form. This feline breed tends to lean towards the more human appearing range of appearance, though more animalistic forms of near human have been noted in the breed.

The typical Catgirl stands an average of 4.5-5 feet in height, with a modest bust size of around a C cup though instances of low Bs or high Ds have been reported. In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, slight muzzles, or digigrade feet; but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their height, depending on the domestic cat breed that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Edo-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Edo-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all.

Catgirls have a wide range of personalities, much like the Kitten. Personalities range from lazy to hyperactive, silly to serious; the breed should be taken on an individual basis. Many do share a common cat-like demeanor, though given what is written about pre-sukebe domestic cats, this is just as variable. Luckily, the breed shares an average human intelligence, and tend to pick up concepts easily. For this reason, some ferals of the breed have taught themselves how to open doors or to press buttons to try and get at food when living near human habitations.

When pitted against other relatively common pokegirls, Catgirls are usually adequate battlers, though some individuals are better than others. The breed is noted to have powerful leg muscles, allowing this feline type to travel twice as fast as a human. Also, the average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than other normal type breeds. As such, these normal types can sometimes be a good training partner for any fighting type that specializes in leg-based martial arts. Outside of their speed and kicking techniques, Kitten's Roar and Foresight are innate abilities allowing the breed to both disrupt battle and predict an opponent's moves.

Preferences for taming are just as variable as the breed's personalities, though a tendency to adjust to their tamers preferences is noted as in most pokegirls. Many studies have noted that this feline breed often becomes highly energetic shortly before rainstorms, which usually manifests itself as an increased desire for taming. The same holds true for the new moon, and Researchers speculate that this is the feline DNA at work in the pokegirl. While the exact reason is uncertain, tamers should note that this is an increased desire, not an increase in Libido.

Ferals are predators, and a bit more successful than their unevolved sisters. Primarily solitary, family groups of pokekits with their mother are usually the reason this breed is found in any large number. Like the Kitten breed, Catgirls occasionally form large social networks where food is plentiful, making them a common nuisance along with their pre-evolution. Should the two breeds be found as ferals in a social network, Catgirls are often the most dominant.

Threshold directly into a Catgirl is common, and happens often with feline ancestry. One of the faster thresholds, this transformation often happens over the course of 12 hours, and most often while the thresholder is sleeping. Girls who are awake experience slight headaches and itchiness of the head and tailbone areas, and the transformation happens visibly. Thresholders are often shipped off to ranches or sold as pets.

 **OCELOLITA, the Little 'Chaotic' Kitty Pokégirl**

Type: Not Very Near Human to Near Human (Feline)  
Element: Magic/Psychic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivorous, favors meat  
Role: Mostly scouts, hunting, and patrol detail  
Libido: Average, Monthly peaks  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Mouse and Bird Pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Canine Pokégirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Slash, Pounce, Teleport, Aura of Cute, Reflect, Metronome, Hang Time, Magic Use  
Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), claws, Enhanced Agility (x4), Nightvision (x5), Improved Balance, Magic Affinity ('Wild Magic')  
Disadvantages: Trouble Magnet, 'Wild Magic' User  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Kitten (Mana Crystal)  
One thing to remember if you are ever the owner of an Ocelolita: Expect the unexpected.

Ocelolita are perhaps the most interesting of the Kitten evolutions, as no two Ocelolita are alike. Their looks, personalities, and magical abilities can vary greatly from Pokégirl to Pokégirl, as the breed as a whole seems to demonstrate their nickname of the 'chaotic kitty'. Generally, however, Ocelolitas tend to be short and slender, with at least rounded feline ears and a tail covered with alternating black splotches, stripes, and rings with the fur being anything from a golden tan to white. Many of the breed look rather young, some of the furrier types being mistaken for Cheetah Pokékits. Even the most human looking Ocelolita has functional claws, allowing them to climb trees with ease. Along with their acrobatic skills, Ocelolita are unparalleled in the trees, even amongst other cat types.

Unlike other forms of magic, Ocelolita use a unique form of chaotic magic dubbed 'Wild Magic' by the various magic schools. Wild Magic, compared to normal magic, is much messier, drawing incredible magical power in but not focusing it at all while casting a spell. As such, each time an Ocelolita uses her magic for a particular spell; it may work doubly well, normally, not at all, or cause an array of effects that wouldn't normally happen with the spell. One well documented case that circulated around the internet for some time was a video recording of an Ocelolita who attempted to magically summon a contracted Pokégirl, but caused the weather to rain string cheese and tuna for three days in the town of Prick. Luckily, their teleport ability is psychic in nature.

The average Ocelolita doesn't mind showing off her powers. In fact, she enjoys getting her Tamer into trouble, then using Teleport to rescue him in the view of a crowd. She's as playful as a Tick-Tock and as cunning as her similarly-magical cousin the Mistoffeles, with whom she shares a friendly rivalry. It's all a game to her. Whatever disaster happens (or she causes), Ocelolita generally laugh things off, as surprisingly, no ally or bystander has ever been seriously injured by a spell gone wrong with the exception of the Ocelolita herself. Many Tamers who own an Ocelolita simply have her focus on her other attacks in battle, since most of her magic attacks are too much of a dice roll for many tamers to trust them. However, Ocelolitas are excellent at using their psychic talents to cling to surfaces and get more out of their already powerful leaping and climbing abilities, so only terrains on which one would be bad at fighting are water and flatlands. Favored tactics are using Aura of Cute to charm an enemy into slowing down, then Teleporting and Slashing them to bits from behind, or, if facing a bird-type, simply Pouncing and Slashing. They work well with speedy Pokégirls like Sonica. Sex combat doesn't come nearly as naturally, but they can be taught. When not in a league sanctioned match, their favorite move is one the breed claims to have invented, Metronome, which seems much more powerful when wielded by Wild Magic.

Overall, Ocelolitas are loyal, affectionate, slightly submissive and somewhat nymphomaniac Pokégirls. For such a speedy Pokégirl, it's a bit of a surprise that Ocelolitas prefer to be Tamed slowly, and with as much foreplay as possible. They like being petted and stroked at all times, but especially during sex. Their personalities are varied but tend toward outgoing and friendly with a bit of an adventurous/mischievous streak.

Feral Ocelolitas loose enough intelligence to make spell casting impossible, but they still tend to be craftier than the average cat-type. Feral Ocelolitas are usually found in forested areas of the Slot League, the Silver River League, and southern parts of the Orchard, Indigo, Johto, and Sunshine Leagues. They use their agility and climbing abilities to hunt bird- and rodent-type Pokégirls, and are a true pain in the ass to catch. Try using a bird- or rodent-type as bait, then switch them quickly with a Dark Pokégirl or a Ghost Pokégirl when the Ocelolita appears.

Threshold into an Ocelolita is rare, though a good sign of threshold is extremely strange happenings and the life of the girl in general becoming more chaotic. Threshold Ocelolitas have a hard time adjusting to their new lives and the urge to climb and hunt. Most of their families use mild sedatives to keep them from becoming too jittery, popping off wild magic, or chasing the household Mousewife while they line up prospective buyers or contact the nearest Pokégirl ranch.

 **CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl**

Type: Near Human (Reptile Animorph)  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish  
Role: frontline soldiers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes  
Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws  
Evolves: Charmela (normal)  
Evolves From: None

The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great affect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.

These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.

More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps moreso than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.

In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.


	12. Chapter 10

Beta: This chapter was beta'd by eveakane and gaouw back at QQ forum.

Chapter 10

* * *

The pinkish energy washed over the wounded flesh invisible to all but those with trained senses. It sank deeply within the injuries, twisting and weaving itself in ways that went beyond my understanding.

To an uninformed observer, this sight was commonplace. It was something that everyone had seen before, being on hospitals or on televisions. But to me, seeing such complex spells being cast with almost trivial ease, in a way that was surely instinctual by the caster, and on the surface, seeing the wound slowly shrink to non-existence was a fascinating event.

"Hum… Lance-Corporal Gary? Blue? Are you listening?"

"Oh for fuck sake! Hey Blue, stop checking out the nurse!"

Fangs' angry tone detected! Disengage!

"Yes dear, you're totally right, that's a good idea, and that pants do make your ass look fat and very, very juicy!" I totally nailed all my responses and finished by sipping from my cup of coffee like a proud gentleman.

This made Fangs groan and roll her eyes, corporal Cherry blink, and Cherry's Nursejoy –Cindy, I believe- giggle. Overall, I think I successfully helped lift the mood of the small infirmary room a little.

Corporal Cherry Littlebottom was a portly middle aged woman that had a wild mass of curly hair on her head, and a face that just screamed 'nice aunt who gives out cookies when your parents aren't looking'. She was the last person someone would think that'd be a tamer, let alone part of the most badass dynamic duo of the Rangers organization.

"Hm, sorry? I don't-"

Fangs sighed "He's just doing a bit, ignore him."

"Hey! It works with aunty Celia." I defended myself masterfully. That earned me a sideways glare.

"Everything works on aunty Celia, now pay attention, this sounds important."

"Yes, dear."

Cherry looked at both of us before shaking her head with a smile. Then she looked at the report once again.

"Well, I managed to salvage some information out of the 'Dex you found on this lady's possession." She takes a moment to look at the unconscious redhead lying on the bed. "Running through our systems, it seems that she is a thresholded Domina* registered as 'Asuka'. She is the starter of a tamer named Shinji Ikari-EH! A-Are you ok Gary!?"

"Y-Yeah." I couched; trying to forget the feeling of hot coffee suddenly being expelled through my nostrils while my mind was racing a thousand miles per hour.

Shinji Ikari, Shinji fucking Ikari. How the fuck didn't I see that coming!? Granted not all fiery redheads are going to be an Asuka-expy but still, I should have expected something like that from the way destiny liked to screw with me. I was on the look for expys since I met Sig and Izumi.

I didn't expect Shinji 'Ikari' though; given the television appearances of his totally-not-evil father, I expected something like Shinji _Giovanni._ And even then, I checked the records of the Orange glasses fucker after I found out that he existed, and there was no register saying that he has a kid, at least not in my Gramps' system.

"Hey Blue, are you ok?" I felt Fangs' hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry it went down the wrong tunnel. Please continue."

Cheery wrinkled her brow but looked back to the report. "Both Tamer and starter were registered on the league about a week ago in Cerulean city, which is a little strange considering the distance from here, but not impossible. As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with their entry… You say you found her wandering alone?"

"Yep, this Shinji guy was nowhere to be seen," I answered absently, my mind still mulling over the possibilities.

That sounds like a fucking conspiracy to me. Going by Asuka's words, someone took her tamer, which wasn't common at all because the standard procedure for a criminal is to take the Pokégirl instead of the tamer. So, unless she managed to escape, we have a bizarre role reversal here. However, if this tamer was the son of Gendo Giovanni, then things start making more sense… but Gendo Giovanni had no children on the record, so it would be very odd if I start to talk about his non-existent son without motives, especially considering the real possibility of me being wrong.

"A feral attack then? It wouldn't be the first time." Cheery muttered sadly. "So, what do you plan to do with her? Are you going to add her to your harem?"

"Hum? Oh- I don't believe she is one to give up on her tamer just yet." Seeing her pushing herself so much was proof enough. Besides, I don't think 'Shinji' is actually dead. "I think… I'm going to help her a little while, then… We'll see."

It feels wrong not to at least lend a hand, and not just because she has the appearance of an old waifu of mine.

"Ehhh… You're being pretty generous lately, Blue. And the girl was pretty bitchy too, I mean you practically forced her to let you help…" Fangs commented from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Well, what did you want me to do? She was on her last legs on a feral filled forest-Wait, are you _pouting!?"_

"Wh- I'm not!" My girl snapped nosily, turning her head to the side with an undeniable pout.

Oh, that's fucking gold!

In one second I was already inside her personal space, with my arm pressing against the wall above her head.

She didn't even flinch, just buffed an annoyed breath and rolled her eyes to my direction, still holding a relaxed stance.

"What? Just because you go closer doesn't mean-"

"You're jelly."

"Fuck no, I'm-…"

Coffee… berries too, we raided this outpost for it; our lunch was full of berries.

"… You better-"

She lets out a tiny little mewl this time. I loved that sound.

"… You better not think you can kiss my annoyances away every time, Blue."

"It worked this time didn't it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her arms, which were threatening to wrap around my shoulders.

"Only barely." And she pulled me again.

When we separated, the room was noticeably warmer.

I rest my forehead against hers. "I'm not giving you proper attention."

"You're not." She whispered in a needy tone, lighting up my world as I realized how much I missed hearing her speaking like that.

My right hand moved down to caress her waist, loving the way her biker short acted more like a second skin. I couldn't hold back the growl when my actions produced a hot gasp. "I must rectify this mistake."

 _"Ahem!"_ Someone aggressively cleared their throat behind us.

I turned to see Cherry doing her best tomato impression while she looked at us from her fingers, and Cindy the Nursejoy glaring at us like we just tried to tame near a patient that needed rest.

I know that look, I have seen it in various nursejoys over the years, I have nightmares about it sometimes.

Needless to say, we're both thrown off from the infirmary.

"That was a masterful fucking cockblock." Fangs groaned as she rubbed her extremely red cheek which a mad Nursejoy tried to pinch out a second ago, "Fucking ouch!"

I just chuckled, rubbing my own cheek while I moved to look down the window.

The extremely muscular form of sergeant Detritus - Cherry's longtime partner and brother in all but blood - was standing proudly under the late afternoon light, with the siege machine he calls a crossbow laying on his broad shoulder in a feat that would cripple a lesser man… and some Pokégirls. His presence alone was enough to keep the somewhat large group of onlooking tamers from jumping over the fence to look for battle and fun.

Not that I blame the kids mind you, the vision of Detritus' harem enjoying the last light of the day by doing some light training was a beautiful sight of raw power and sensual bounce. I suspect these rookies don't get to see such high level, late evolved girls very often.

And Flora, of course, the girls were kind enough to let her join on their fun exercise when I asked… She looked almost dead now… But her bounce was unmatched!

Hehe, fight on Flora-chan!

"Shinji Ikari." Fangs said, worming her way into my arms. "Do you know him?"

"Noticed that, hm?" I dropped my head over her shoulder and sniffed her fresh scent.

"It was obvious." She shifted her position, making sure to rub as much of her curves on me as possible. "Who is he?"

"I don't know him personally, but he is important enough to be kidnapped." Fangs agreed with a hum. She also heard Asuka's words. "And… How would you trust a baseless claim coming from me?"

"You're kidding, right?" She snorted. And the way she gyrated her hips almost took me out of the conversation.

"I think he is Gendo Giovanni's son."

That made her freeze, only for a moment, but it did. Giovanni wasn't known to be a malignant figure in the Pokégirl's world, in fact, he was quite popular with the masses, being one of the chiefs directors of one of, the, if not the, biggest company on the league, a company that heavily contributed to the league's economic growth. But Gramps saw fit to pull us to the side and tells us to be careful with him, and when Alphonse fucking Oak tells something like that, you fucking listen.

"Crap, so what's the… It's too interesting to back down now, isn't it Blue?"

"You know me so well," I commented raising my head to nibble the base of her foxy ear.

That caused her hips to jolt against mine.

I chuckled in a low tone "So impatient, perhaps we should-"

Fangs suddenly turned and pulled me to a kiss. Her tongue shot inside my mouth aggressively fighting its way for dominance, and my own surged to answer.

"Fuck no" She mouthed between kisses, "I'm too horny… and you smell too good… It happens right here, right now." She punctuated by snaking her hand below and practically ripping my belt away.

"Kinky." I smiled eagerly between our lips. Leaning over her body and by consequence making her bend forward until she grabs the window frame for support.

My fingers quickly sink in the warmth of her hips, invading the brim of her shorts and pulling it along, all the while appreciating the way the taut flesh molded around my touch.

I had to lean back to look at the wonder below.

"Damn." I draw out, seeing the perfect bronze heart beneath, her shorts and underwear weren't pulled all the way, forming a tight leash around her thighs that only served to keep her legs together and accentuate the curves of her ass. She perked up impatiently; I could see that she was dripping ready. "What's the occasion?"

"Shut up and fill me up already!" She whined loudly.

"Hm...Yes, ma'am."

I eagerly yield myself to her boiling depths. Feeling the mindboggling friction of her quivering insides coil around my length. This time I was the one who clamped his hands on the window frame for support.

"D-Damn girl, two days and you're already this hungry," I grunted as my cock met her deepest part.

"Fuccck~" She purred out the word almost mindlessly, her head dipping between her arms. "It's fucking amazing how far this thing can reach!" Her voice hiccups at the end.

I drew back and pushed in again, slowly increasing in reach and pace, feeling the familiar walls yielding to my member.

The sounds of passion were slowly overtaking the corridor.

"Hey." I breathe hotly into her twitching ear after she lets a louder moan, "We should be careful with the fuzz we make. Otherwise, we might end up giving the guys below a free show." I said, mentioning the newbies three stories down who still hasn't noticed us.

"Hah!" She barked a laugh, but the sudden increase in her grip told me how much she liked the danger. "Afraid you might lose control of your voice Blue? This isn't like you." The way her throat punctuated her every word with a low purr was driving me crazy.

"Hardly, the ways things are going you're the one who's gonna draw their attention with these delicious moans of yours." Her hips suddenly jerk backward, meeting my thrust halfway and making me groan.

"Oh, Is that a challenge I hear in your tone Blue?" She milked every word, "You know how I feel about challenges~."

Her gyrating hips began to pull the pace around; I had to grab her hips to wrestle back control.

"First one who draws their attention loses." I lay the rules in a burdened tone.

She lets out a purred giggle but gasped when my fingers moved to the base of her tail.

And the game was on.

-0-0-0-

Few people ever find their place in the world. Many desperately seek it, spending their entire life in an, often futile, attempt to find it.

I, at the tender age of 16, finally found my place in this lonely world. And it is sitting against the railing of a police outpost's rooftop, with a beautiful cowgirl's rectal walls coiling tightly around my member, while my childhood friend/girlfriend/lover assaulting said cowgirl from the front, forming a sweaty sandwich of softness and wonder.

"Hey, are you still with us?" I whisper into Flora's cow ears. She let a guttural, unintelligent unintelligible sound and lolled her head against my shoulder, her hips constantly bulking on an endless expectation for an orgasm that never came.

Fangs pulled her head back, testing the elasticity of Floras' breast while keeping the nipple squarely on her teeth's - the Milktit's durability allowed Fangs to chew on the boob if she chose to - after pulling as far as it could go, the tip escaped its confines and the mountainous breast bounced back in place.

The Eva licked her lips of the leftover milk and smiled. "Oh, she is. I'm the only thing keeping her around." Flora buckled as I felt Fangs' fingers going deeper on the neighboring tunnel.

"P-Pleaaashy!" The cowgirl managed to whine out, her anal cavity reacting wonderfully to the bullying "Lesh me coummmmm~."

"But you lasted for so little…" Fangs teased. I didn't need to see the smile to know she was loving the experience. "It's my duty as your harem sister to help you improve your stamina." The cowgirl clamped down once again from something Fangs did with her fingers.

There, I felt the need to intervene. Otherwise, I fear that we may really break my cow.

"Now Fangs, that's really unfair; she did go through Detritus' training regime, after all. In fact, it's a wonder she's still awake after that." I lay a soft kiss on my girl's neck because her ass is doing such a job in pleasuring me that I felt like she deserved it.

"Um…True. Perhaps she deserves a reward instead?"

"Yeash!" Floras jumped with the strength that came from teetering on the edge of orgasm. "Pleashpleah Ohh Pleassssh!"

The Eva chuckle at the Milktit's frenetic whines. "Alright~ I'm going to make you squirt, prepare yourself." Then she uses her free hand to pull both nipples to her mouth at the same time sinking her face on the supple mounts. The cowgirl tensed, perhaps instinctively preparing for what was to come.

In the next moment, the exhausted cowgirl bolted powerfully from the harsh suction on her milk fountains, couple with masterful movements on the fingers on her core. I kept most of the ecstasy filled scream muffled between my fingers, while my other arm was busy keeping the girl in place, but there was only so much I could do with her arching like that.

Then she slumps back, her body going limp while the last of her consciousness faded away. Her breast kept dutifully pouring milk, and her well-trained ass kept bunking against my length, however.

"There she goes," I said, enjoying her mindless moans as her unconscious body continued to orgasm in her sleep. "She is adorable, isn't she?"

Fangs popped the tips out of her mouth, little streams of milk kept pouring on her wake. "She is fucking delicious. That's what she is."

As the cowgirl finished unraveling on my lap, I pressed her Pokéball against her thigh, pulling the girl to her much deserved rest.

And my dick was immediately wrapped by coiling, velvet walls.

"AhH!?" An unprepared moan escapes from my mouth front the sensation.

"Sorry Blue, but I'm also near my limit!" Fangs declared, driving herself upon my pole, she grabbed my raised knees as support and curled her legs beneath her, spreading them wide to reveal our wet union.

Oh fuck, she liked the earlier experience way too much.

The following ride was characterized by two people who abandoned any pretense of human discipline and quite honestly rutted like wild animals.

There is no stopping Fangs when she gets like that; she controls the pace and the intensity with relentless ease, I can only grunt and strive to keep up. Luckily, she can hold back her mighty Pokégirl stats to enough to not cause me any injury. I think it's a bond thing seeing that she doesn't look to be much in control of anything.

Our pelvis met with flashes of pleasure and hints of pain each time. Our bodies buckled together as we attacked each other with hungry tongues and bites, again the fact that I live through these encounters further increase my suspicion of Bond shenanigans, our touches traveling in rougher and more erratic paths than usual.

This went on for gods know how long before she twisted her hips in a certain way and drove her weight down so intensely that it catapulted me to the stars. She threw herself back as my hot seed invades her insides, letting out a _howl_ that threatened the integrity of the barrier around us.

A few seconds passed with us just lying there with twitching bodies, while trying to catch our breaths.

"Fuuck!" I huffed eventually. "I honestly thought you'd go Omegan* on me."

"I think I went through a little," She snarked back breathlessly, a dazzling smile growing on her face. "So, you want me to be an Omegan?"

"You're going to be whatever the fuck you decided to be," I concluded casually… But it's certainly the one that has the most attractive requirement.

My girl leaned forward, laying her deliciously warm curves over my muscles. "That's favoritism~," She said in an attractive purring tone.

"And you're totally entitled to it. I don't know if you noticed, but I like to pamper my girl." She let a playful laugh and buried her nose in my neck, the rest of her body slowly rubbing against mine like a lazy fox/squirrel/hot girl she was.

Cuddle Fangs is here. I fucking adore Cuddle Fangs.

"Seriously though, have you given any thoughts on what you'll evolve me to?" She moved her head to lie on my chest, looking at me with a sideways glance.

"Honestly, not much. I mean; I do think about it sometimes for strategy's sake, but having grown up with the world's strongest Titmouse kind of screwed with my view of breed strength, so I'm sure you'll be a powerhouse no matter what you are." I scrunched my nose as a thought flashed through my mind. "Though I admit I'm kinda biased against your elemental options. They're just so… Bland..."

Fangs let out a girlish snort and punched my side playfully. "That's my mother's breed you're talking about mister!"

"I'm not saying that she is not a badass, I'm saying that she is generic." That got me another jab.

A cool breeze passed over the rooftop, it hardly affects me 'cause I currently have the world's best blanket over my body, but I reached to the side and pulled my discarded jacked over my blanket anyway.

The blanket sighed softly and snuggled against the warm fabric. What a cute blanket.

"And you? What do you want to become?" I asked watching the bushy tail pops out from under the jacket, and pushed the material enough to reveal an enticing horizon.

The Eva hummed at my question, the tip of her ear tickling my chin.

"…A Umbrea*… or an Omegan… either one is fine."

"The edgy one or the crazy one, I should have known-"

"Shut up! They're the coolest and most powerful." I could feel her cheek pouting against my chest and cursed the fact that she looked away.

"I'm not denying that, and I especially like the requirement for the last one." My half rigid member twitched at the thought, the juicy thighs around it didn't help the situation. "But they come with… Mental baggage."

That made her snort a peal of laughter, "I'm not a feralborn Blue, my head is not easily changeable, besides I got something pretty powerful to keep me centered."

"If you say so Fangs," I said with a smile and not a single drop of doubt in my voice. If Fangs believed she could handle it, then she could handle it. End of story.

"…Espea would be cool too." She said ponderously, " It would be nice to be like Red and know what you're thinking."

"Like you need a psychic power to know what I'm thinking."

"True." She raises herself a little causing the jacket to slide down gently as her hazel eyes met my blues. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She blinked, and her head tilted a little to the side, but a smile was quickly formed. "… For asking what I wanted to become, it was very sweet."

I wanted to roll my eyes and say it wasn't a big deal but her lips got in the way.

I ain't complaining though.

After a few minutes of sappiness that raised my spirit to over nine thousand, my girl sank back over my form with all the grace of a lazy cat would have. I shifted a little against the cold rails, there was not much comfort here but damn it was worth it.

Some time passed, and right when I thought she fell asleep, Fangs' head jerked up.

"Wait… Shouldn't we be keeping watch!?"

I looked at her for a long moment, my eyes widening accordingly. But a quick mental check quelled all my growing worries.

"Relax, my alarm wards are still holding strong. She hasn't left the room."

"…Fuuuuck." Fangs let out a relieved breath and let herself be pulled back to the place where she belongs.

I let out a deep chuckle, "Heh, You almost flipped your shit."

"Yeah don't come at me with that sass big boy. I can hear your heartbeats, so I know I wasn't the only one whose shit almost flipped."

Still chuckling, I let my head falls back and closed my eyes. My hand moved to stroke the now fluffed fur of Fangs' ears back into place.

"Do you think she is gonna leave tonight?"

"Definitely, the healing section finished an hour- a few hours ago. A girl like that wouldn't sleep for too long after."

And not even ten minutes after I said that, I was vindicated.

My alarm wards went off and faded into existence. The resulting soft magical pulse waved on the atmosphere until it activated the multiple surveillance wards on the walls, all of which faded in the same way and repeated the process with further wards. This entire system showed me a blurred figure sneaking out the room and prowling the corridors.

"She is on the move," I said, moving to stand.

"Showtime then." Fangs rolled out and reached for her clothes.

We got dressed and fully equipped with trained ease and settled to wait.

The figure didn't leave immediately. She predictably searched for her things and smartly scavenged for supplies. It took fifteen minutes for us to see a redhead jumping from the window and making a beeline for the gate.

All according to plan…

With a sleight of hand, the poker chips laid around us flew back to my hand, breaking the barrier they were forming. In the next instant, I pull up another chip, a red one for utility magic, and press it to the side of my thigh.

Feeling the magical effect surging around my legs, I leapt into the air, Fangs following close behind me, using nothing but her innate badassery of course.

We landed right on the girl's path. She flinched back in surprise and lashed out with her whip.

"Hey!" I greeted as Fangs battered the cord with my rifle and passed it back to me. "You're already leaving? That's kinda rude."

"You again- _tch-_ so what if I am!? I don't _have_ to stay if I don't have to." The Domina's eyes narrowed, and she cracked her whip in a threatening matter. "Useless you're saying otherwise."

"Not, but you just finished healing. No matter how badass the Nursejoy is, they can't just bring you to full health with magic alone. You have to take some time to rest. And besides…" I slide my eyes to the Ranger grade backpack over her shoulder. "That's kinda ungrateful to the people who saved your life, don't you think?"

 _"I didn't ask to-!"_ She began to snap, but bite back her words. "Look, I…" She tried, her face scrunching as she forced the words out. "…Thank you for saving my life, I appreciated it… and sor-sorry for stealing the supplies. But I really _need_ to move. I can't afford to wait any longer."

…I admit; I _did not_ expect this. I was expecting a lot more confrontation and denial of weakness from her part given… But then again, she is not Asuka Langley Soryu from Evangelion; she is Asuka the Domina, born and raised in the Pokégirl world. It's easy to forget that when dealing with expies.

I sighed, closing my eyes in reflection before opening them back again. "Your tamer has been kidnapped." It wasn't a question, and if it was, the way she glared at the ground and tightened her fist would be answer enough. "You say you needed to go… Do you know where he is? Or where the kidnappers are taking him?"

Asuka stayed silent for a few moments, her face twisted in what it seemed like internal conflict before rising with a hard expression

"I don't see how this is any of your business!" She huffed, taking a careful step forward. When she saw that none of us tensed, she strode confidently.

"Just asking for curiosity sake, what will you do when you find them?" I asked as she passed beside me.

"Better have a better plan then facing them head on, because it sure as hell didn't work last time." Fangs couldn't keep it inside, making the redhead fume. But she continued to ignore us. And _that_ made Fangs and I look at each other, twin smiles growing on our faces.

"So you're sure we can't wait for the morning? Nighttime honestly makes the route creepy to walk around, and there is a lot of ferals that could jump on us if we aren't careful."

"And tamers, do not underestimate how battle hungry these rookies can get, especially when two fine pieces of asses like us are walking in the open, they're not going to let a silly thing like nighttime to keep them from a good salvage."

Asuka had to visibly take a deep breath. Before she took off with a running start and leaped over the gates in a display that reminded me of Fangs' when she was still getting used to her changes, even the way they stumbled was similar.

I watched that and had to suppress my chuckle. Then I opened the gates with my Ranger license.

"Hey, just to confirm, Viridian is a no-go zone, right? If we're going in that direction me and Blue know like eight different ways to circumvent it without having to worry about ferals."

"Seven, the flapjack tunnel collapsed after the Bunnygirl stampede incident."

"Oh right. That was hardcore."

 _"WHY-"_ Asuka snapped with immense frustration. But managed to get her voice back in control "… Are you following me?"

"'Cuz we decided to help you," I said casually.

" 'You decided'-that's not how it works!" She facepalmed and groaned under her fingers. _"Why_ you would you even want to help me, haven't you butt in on my business enough."

"Hmmm…" I sagely let her anger wash over me with no consequence, rubbing my chin. "If I had to put it… One; because there is a chance you might die if you go alone and we can't ignore that, two; because I'm Ranger, and just like any other Rangers I swore to try to help any worthy individual who might need it, and three 'cuz I'm a tamer in my tamer journey, and this smells like adventure!"

"Translation." Fangs slapped the girl in the back and smiled. "You're stuck with us for now, deal with it."

Asuka stood there for a moment, her eyebrows twitching violently and her face reddening as her frustrations rose. She didn't explode like I had imagined, but instead stomped on the ground and turned around.

"You know what, fuck it! The signal is too weak to waste time arguing with crazy people." And she took off in a quick march.

I was about to follow but then the meaning of her words hit me, and beside me I could see Fangs reaching the same conclusion.

"Signal? Wait you put _a tracker_ on your tamer!?"

-0-0-0-

"Well…" The tree line before me was different from any other forest of the beginning peninsula; the trees were two or three times taller and thicker than average, and they were so close together that it looked like there was solid wall of nature in our path; the area inside was noticeably darker than the outside, even now in the middle of the day. The only way to enter the place, that didn't involve cutting or burning, were small holes that were located between the tangle of branches, which the route seems to break off to, the only other, "At least we didn't have to diverge from our planned path in the first place." I commented to Fangs.

"Yeah," She cocked her hips to the side. "It would be bad if they had taken him to the unexplored wilds."

"The signal is stable again," Asuka said checking the new Dex she picked up in the name of her tamer. The tracking app and the collar identification already installed. "They can't move as fast in there!" She realized, an undertone of relief lurking beneath her voice. "Shinji's there."

"A _HA!"_ Some kid jumped out of the bushes close by. "You have walked close to me! That means battle!"

Compared to Route 1, Route 2 was incredibly short, it only took three to four hours of walking in a straight line, and in a relaxed place to reach its end. This particular route is marked by the heavy presence of the Viridian police force, who kept the feral population so under control that this place was practically an outside park for the City, and the people took that seriously. It was almost bizarre seeing families having picnics and children playing around in an area that was supposed to be part of the wild.

But in the latter end, thing are different. Peaceful rolling hills and flowery garden give way to dense, dark vegetation and a distant, almost ever-present buzzing sound, that unnerves those that cross this path, until finally, the path of trees open to reveal the looming wooden entrance of the Viridian forest.

The Police force made countless attempt to tame this place - in the old connotation of the word, not the current one – all of them ended in disaster, either by its vast distances and maze-like vegetation that made communication difficult, or for the native feral population that - in a phenomenon still studied by the scientific community – band together in an almost instant alliance to repeal any large invading force that actively tries to control it.

That, and the fact that the primary type of girl here were bugs, lead many to theorize that the forest itself worked like a pseudo hive for the inhabitants, that theory only holds some water in the case of an invasion as the feral biome acted like normal otherwise, but it gains enough popularity that formed the title of which the forest is now best known for.

The Buggy Woods.

"So your boytoy is here hm?" I turned to Asuka with a smile growing. I couldn't help it; this place is considered the end of the Beginning peninsula and thus, it is the first real challenger challenge that a tamer faces in their journey. Red, Fangs and I wanted to come here since _forever._ "Tricky, there are many places to hide there, a lot of strong girls too."

"It doesn't matter," The Domina grumbled, eyes not leaving the forest. "I will find him."

"Not if we continue standing here doing nothing we wouldn't." Fangs rolled her shoulders and was the first to step forward. "Let's go!"

We didn't need more incentive.

"H-Hey didn't you hear me-W-What, where are you going!? Come back! What about my Battle!? My Batttttleee!"

* * *

That helpful info that helps:

 **DOMINA,** the Kinky Playmate pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human comparable diet  
Role: Fetish wear crafters, taming aids  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Rock, Water, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Fire Flying, Ice, Psychic  
Attacks: Rose Whip, Poison Lash, Anti-Cheer, Cheer, Smirk, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Exhausting Venom, Love Sting  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x4), Fast Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (lashing weapons, latex and leather fashion), Reduced Feral  
Evolves: Dominatrix (Battle Stress), Mistress (Orgasm), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
Evolves From: Dildoran (Leaf Stone), Nymph (Venom Stone), Dark Elf (Leaf Stone)  
Revised: June 2013

During the war against Sukebe's pokegirl forces, Domina were found serving as assistants for his disciplinarians and interrogators, or servicing other pokegirl forces back at the bases of Sukebe's forces. The breed can be found filling the same roles in the modern world, though they've also diversified over the years that have passed since Sukebe was defeated.

As a very near human breed, nearly all Domina could pass as normal human women, though some possess vibrantly colored hair with colors ranging from greens, reds, and violets most commonly. A greater exception are those that evolve from Dark Elves where they retain their dark colored skin and long pointed ears. All varieties tend to appear very fit and sensual in their builds, and most strive to appear attractive in mature and provocative ways rather than seeming cute or playful. The line is notorious as a whole for dressing in tight, dark, and often times seemingly impractical fetish gear that they often craft themselves, though most can be convinced by their tamers to wear more normal clothing instead or over top of the more provocative costumes. They do tend to, in most situations, carry themselves with a haughty, though sometimes undeserved, confidence.

For a Domina, BDSM is very much a lifestyle rather than something only for the taming room. More than anything, Domina think that in every situation someone needs to be in charge, and without any question as to who. Most would prefer to see this individual be their tamer. How they react if they find these qualities lacking in their master though varies from individual to individual. Rare is the Domina who naturally possesses the patience to approach their tamer and explain her needs and help their master learn to fulfill them, most will instead bumble along with their tamer to a hopefully mutually beneficial conclusion. To aid beginning tamers saddled with the breed there is plenty of documentation readily available for practicing effective control over the Domina and similar breeds.

It's often overlooked that the Domina is in some ways just as capable of producing clothing as the Seamstress is, at least very specific types of clothing. They excel at working with leather and latex like materials; creating outfits that fit the wearer like a second skin. And they're capable of producing these materials by utilizing a rather remarkable plant they cultivate that's become known as the Governess Frond. Its sap is very similar to that of the Hevea Brasiliensis tree, more commonly known as rubber trees. Even when feral Domina can use the sap to create natural latex sheets. And the large fronds the plant grows fascinatingly enough can be treated just like leather, supplementing the natural leather supply that mostly comes from KATTLE. While the Domina cannot command the Governess Frond to grow like Elves and other plant types can, the plant is remarkably hardy, grows quickly, and can be found just as commonly as Berry plants.

Domina are surprisingly capable battlers given their perceived non-combat roles. They do specialize in the use of whips and other lashing weapons. More than that though, they are very capable of manipulating plants they either provide or are naturally a part of the battlefield to bind their opponents and restrict their movement with their vine techniques. They also use many poison attacks to sap the strength and will of their enemies. Many get a rush if they can have combat end with the establishment of dominance, so if they can force an opponent to willingly yield to them, it's even a sweeter victory than by incapacitating. This does mean they can be prone to risking victory in favor of their domination / submission antics though, but proper discipline when training will rid them of this behavior in all but skirmishes and other combat that could be seen as more frivolous.

It should come as no surprise that when it comes to taming Domina are BDSM enthusiasts. Sometimes perhaps they're a little too enthusiastic. Many inexperienced Domina struggle with recognizing the limits of both themselves and their partners, so it's best to reign in on the new pokegirl and keep control as her tamer. Most will learn quickly and do not mean to cause any harm from accidents that may happen; feeling quite remorseful after the fact and likely shying away from experimentation for a while until their confidence recovers. A Domina that lacks faith in her tamer will be less willing to submit, but only in extreme cases will she absolutely refuse. It should also be noted that with most members of the breed, they're perfectly willing to partake in non-BDSM activities.

A Domina will likely be of the opinion that she is capable of being a better Alpha than she can in reality, though this doesn't mean they aren't suited to the role. It's only that the idea of being in charge will always appeal to the breed and it takes a strong hand to keep them from challenging a pokegirl above her in the hierarchy.

The feral state of the Domina breed is best described as mostly normal behavior for a breed with a reduced feral state while mixing in the occasional manic flurry of attempts to dominate, restrain, and discipline whatever target catches their eye. If met with resistance, they may flee, they may stand their ground, or they may suddenly switch to submitting to their adversary, binding their limbs and begging to have their hair pulled and body's struck. They remain completely cognizant otherwise and it's not uncommon for feralborn Domina to be found completely capable of speech and socialization with little or no training.

Domina are not an uncommon threshold result by any means, though definitely not common. It's really only seen in families with strong history of the line and rarely crops up in mixed heritages. Domina pokewomen can give birth to whatever their base breed may have been and they're not known to give any specific blood traits to human offspring commonly.[/spoiler]

 **OMEGAN,** the Blended Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Metamorph)  
Element: Ghost  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human standard  
Role: Combat, Companion  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fire, Fighting, Poison, Psychic, Rock  
Weak Vs: Dark  
Attacks: Aura Of Cute, Telekinesis, Teleport, Slash, Sabre Claw, Pounce, Barrier, Heal, Mystic Bolt, Spirit Slash, Energy Drain, Night Shade (+ 1/2 copied forms attacks)  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Magic Affinity, Metamorph (Incomplete), Boost (x.25 of copied forms), Aura Sight, Blank Mind, Prehensile (Antennae)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva (Orgasm at Night)  
Revised: July 2011

Theorized to be the last evolution designed into the Eva, the Omegan's proposed role is one obscured in speculation. No credible notes on the breed can be found. The most popular development theory is that the breed was a failed prototype of the Hunter Template, though other theories from drunken bets made by Supe-bras to an improvement to the Farfuck'd have been posited. In some intellectual circles this is still a hotly debated topic. In modern times, most ignore the breed's origin debate and simply utilize the vast potential of the breed. Members of this shape-shifting breed are used in many areas from combat harems to research assistants.

Initially these fox-squirrel pokegirls appear much like their pre-evolved form. Height ranges from 4.5 to 5.5 feet (1.37 - 1.68 meters) and the breed's true form can mimic any look from very near human to that of a completely anthromorphic fox-squirrel. The only exception to keep the breed from appearing exactly as an Eva is their long furred antenna, though these appendages can be hidden with their metamorphic abilities. Omegans have the ability to alter their form at will to any of those within that range.

Unique to the Omegan is their ability to blend other pokegirl forms with their own. These ghost type pokegirls absorb what they refer to as the 'essence' of another pokegirl through their antennae, which are specialized to conduct the breed's telekinetic and absorption abilities. Once the essence is absorbed via and Energy Drain, siphoned pokegirls feel somewhat drained, and the ghost pokegirl gains access to a new array of abilities. These abilities are usually weaker than the pokegirl they were copied from, but these are in addition to the Omegan's own natural enhancements and techniques.

The physical manifestation of these pilfered powers is a blending of forms causing an Omegan using a set of abilities to seem as a G-Splice of their own breed and the siphoned pokegirl. This metamorphic breed is able to keep a 'pool' of two or three other forms that they are able to access. If another form is copied they lose a random form in their pool. Studies into this phenomenon point to difficulty in keeping the transformations safe for the pokegirl. This means that the breed will unconsciously 'drop' a form to keep their transformations from becoming too numerous for their bodies to handle.

Most often described as 'bubbly' this shape shifting breed has a reputation of friendly, non-violent demeanors, though if pressed can be formidable combatants. The truth of the breed is that many have a wide range of personalities but also tend to repress emotions/traits that their tamer disapproves of. Much like the breed molding most of their outward personality to their owner, they do this frequently for taming preferences.

Due to the vast amount of possibilities the breed has in regard to alternate forms, it is improbable to speculate battle strategies. Even tamers who have had the upper hand in skill and element have found their pokegirl beaten when the Omegan shifts to a different form mid-battle. Good counters for the breed are pokegirls with diverse skill sets and experienced Tittos or other shapeshifters.

Ferals of the breed do not have the mental capacity to use their metamorphic abilities, relying solely on their natural techniques to survive. If pressed and unable to escape, Omegans will become highly aggressive and attack (as will those with kits). Most eat mainly berries, nuts, and other legumes, with only the occasional raid into stores of food or trash, making the breed an oddly powerful 'pest' pokegirl. Most if not all of the breed are able to teleport, making capturing one an exercise in pre-planning and/or frustration.

One of the more pain-free thresholds, the rare transformation into a Omegan is noted only by the sudden appearance of the large furred antennae that are the trademark of the breed. Most thresholders are able to quickly hide their new appendages, and some continue to masquerade as human until caught.[/spoiler]

 **UMBREA,** the New Moon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Fox-Squirrel Animorph)  
Element: Dark  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Anti-ambush striker, scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting  
Attacks: Ankoku, Beast Rush, Dig, Dark Matter, Dark Spear, Darkness, Entangling Darkness, False Praise, Quick Attack, Smirk, Snarl  
Enhancements: Camouflage (Shadow Blend), Emotional Control, Enhanced Durability & Speed (x5 each), Enhanced Strength (x2), Gravity Control, Heat Sense, Innate Knowledge (Stars & Planets), Phase Sight, Phase Touch, Pressure Resistance, Recovery, Shaded Eyes, Toxic Mind  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva (Battle Stress at night, or Moon Stone)  
Revised: December 2012

Early on in the Revenge War, humans found that the pokegirls were just as susceptible to attack at night as they were, managing to compete favorably with most of Sukebe's earliest creations under the cover of the darkness of night thanks to more sophisticated equipment that was available to human forces. A little later into the war, however, these tactics were thwarted, time and again, by the arrival of a pokegirl breed that ambushed those that would ambush the pokegirl armies, and decimated the human attackers with her own techniques. In little time, this breed was feared and rarely encountered, and few lived to tell the tale. Survivors spoke of a shadowy figure that fought under the cover of the new moon, with darkness as her playground and using powers that must have been spawned from the the realm of the void itself. After the war, with new information available, these rare yet powerful pokegirls finally received a name for the breed: the Umbrea. Eventually, researchers learned that the breed evolved from the versatile Eva breed.

Though not all Umbrea have fur, those that do have only a light coat that matches their hair and skin colors. Light bio-luminescent markings that form circles around their shoulders, knees, wrists and ankles match the light given off by the moonlight at night- they are otherwise invisible during the day, but at night, they glow and fade with the light from the moon. This light (the color of which tends to vary per individual) is, however, negated by the pokegirl's camouflage ability, which renders the breed practically invisible when within shadows. Their bodies are always dark in coloration, with only extremely rare individuals having skin or fur lighter in color than a deep black. Most Umbrea tend to be physically short at around 1.6m in height on average, and are fairly slim in build for their size. The also have long ears resembling that of a fox squirrel's (a rodent that still exists despite feral pokegirl predication due to many living near/among human communities), though their ears are a bit thinner and longer than one might expect (at around eight to ten centimeters in length). A tail sprouts from the pokegirl's backside that is roughly a two-thirds of a meter in length and is about equal in circumference, with most of the size of the tail being bushy fur that sprouts from the tail itself. Some Umbrea retain human facial features while others do not, something that tends to differ for each individual of the breed.

Umbrea were not designed to take on battles head-on against most combatants. Being designed to handle ambushes from human beings, Sukebe likely didn't take into account the fact that the breed would be used against their own kind. That said, their effectiveness in battle is greatly dependent upon the time of day... or rather, the time of evening that they are used in. The breed is typically nocturnal, and sleep during the day. Battling during the day diminishes their choices for attacking others with, and most are so irritable during the daylight hours that they will do everything they can to destroy the annoyance attacking them- as such, several leagues have stressed rules regarding the use of the breed in battles within inhabited locations, considering the breed has access to the powerful Dark Matter technique. At night, with a good day of sleep under their belts (so to speak), an Umbrea is far less volatile and more capable, using shadows to her greatest advantage to wear down and obliterate her opponent, while manipulating gravity in her vicinity to help pin her opponents and make it more difficult for them to move at all. Sex battles are also not a good choice to subject the breed to during the day, as most Umbrea tend to refuse participating in such things, but at night the pokegirl will be far more amiable. It should be noted that in either type of battle, the breed does exceptionally well against most psychic-type pokegirls, but should be used with caution so as not to permanently incapacitate or kill such pokegirl types.

This breed, designed to work alone, often exist as loners, preferring their own solitude or the company of a select few individuals rather than being a part of a harem. Most give off an air of maturity and disdain for others that they are not bonded to, which is off-putting to many pokegirl breeds. As a result, they do not get along well with too many others, especially the more aggressive and pushy pokegirls. There have been several reported 'incidents' of an individual maiming or even killing various pokegirl breeds (such as the Domina and their evolutions, or even Nymphs) that attempt to force a taming unto an Umbrea. They are typically only seen within a hunter's harem, with researchers or watchers, or tamer's harems. The breed's overall demeanor makes them poor choices as pets, especially when compared to the other evolutions of the Eva breed. Taming an Umbrea should also be done with patience and without forcing her (unless restraints are used), as even while restrained the pokegirl can still call upon several of her techniques to either free herself... or hurt the one attmpting to force a taming upon her.

Ferals are virtually unknown, but have been documented before. They are solitary, nomadic beings that wander through out cave systems or forests, only during the day. It is suspected that they burrow underground before dawn and sleep the day away, coming out only at dusk to continue on their way. So rare are feral Umbrea that it has never been documented to see two ferals together at the same time, unless dealing with pokekits (at which point the mother will only allow one or two kits to remain at her side at any given time). It is unknown if that is the limit as to how many pokekits the mother can raise at once or simply as many as she can physically give parthenogenic birth to without assistance; research is underway at the moment to discover this information, however. Threshold cases are quite rare, with most cases resulting in Eva pokegirls instead, but otherwise is a week-long process that only takes place at night. During the day, the pokegirl-to-be tends to sleep, which can make it rather easy to tell what the resulting pokegirl breed will be (along with the physical changes to the ears, the growing tail, and the alteration of the soon to be pokegirl's skin color). Threshold cases rarely have fur, though it is not unknown. Such cases are typically in high demand and popular among collectors, whom have been known to pay great amounts to obtain one over the years.


	13. Chapter 11

Beta'd by eveakane and gaouw. At QQ forum.

A/N: There was a brief talk about the proper way to abbreviate Female Doctors, so I asked mister google and he said it was 'Dra.' So it will be Dra. in the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Buggy Woods is quite an interesting place. It's a jungle as thick and dark as an unexplored region, but there are some traces of civilization because of the traffic between Viridian and Pewter City. One could even say it looked exactly like an unexplored region but wasn't as dangerous as one. Except during the spring, when mating season starts, during that period the whole place becomes a deathtrap.

So, all around us were walls of vegetation that twisted into a forest-wide super maze. And of course, all this vegetation hid many Pokégirls and made it infinitely harder to fight them.

Case and point; Asuka's whip just got tangled in the branches again.

"ARG! This is starting to- _Shit!"_ And she jumped to the side to avoid a hail of razor-sharp leaves her opponent shot at her.

"Nice dodge! Now can you at least _try_ to land a hit!?" I shouted from the side, where Fangs and I were sitting on a fallen trunk watching the red-haired Pokégirl embarrass herself.

"Shut up!"

Fangs took a bite of the juicy Oran berry she had on hands. "She's fighting like a girl."

I nodded, "That's kind of the general way of fighting these days."

"No, I mean she is fighting like a human girl." Fang lazily pointed out. "See how she flinches every time the Boobisaur* attacks, hell, every time she _moves_. Asuka is used to fighting humans that use punches and kicks rather than a girl that can fire leaf shurikens at her. Plus, she is not using her Pokégirlness to its full potential."

"Pokégirlness?" I sniggered.

"Don't laugh at things you can't comprehend puny human!"

"GAH!" Asuka cried like a bitch for a single scratch on her arm. She rolled closer to us and sent a furious glare. "Are you going to just stand and watch!?"

"The hell you're talking about!? I did my part!" Fangs gestured to a small pile of spare Pokéballs resting between us. "It's your turn, honey."

"We're in the Buggy Woods now Asuka. Things will only get more dangerous from now on. We can't cover your ass all the time."

"Fuckers! I thought you would to help me!" She shouted, her attention still away from the fight.

"We are!" We shouted the moment that a Vine Whip wrapped itself around her ankle.

"Fuckkkkkkk!"

"So, what is the verdict?" I asked, watching the feral Boobisaur cheerfully dangle Asuka in the air.

"Tch, I'm starting to see why Sgt. Detritus was arguing for letting the region to become a bit more dangerous." She chewed the last of her berry. "The difference in feral strength is too shocking. It's a wonder why this forest isn't flooded by the bones of clueless newbies."

"Perhaps that's the point. Who knows what Thomas is thinking- Ah!"

"What?"

"A cliché…" I pointed.

"H-H-HEY WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING THESE!?— _GLUP!"_

"… A beautiful cliché."

Fangs' eyebrow twitched, "Holy shit! that really happens in real life?!"

True, the scene before us was a cliché in both my old and new world. The sniggering Boobisaur was feral; thus, she was a perpetually horny machine. So of course, when she got her vine tentacles on something, they would start to wander.

"Right, I don't know about you, but I don't think Asuka is really for a bitchification training so soon." And Fangs had to go and ruin my fun by invoking memories of the bitchification training; the Ranger's training that focuses on making you a bitch so when the world inevitably made you one, you'd be traumatized enough to shrug off the worst. Those days were hell on earth. "I'mma help her."

I watched Asuka wiggle as the twin vines instinctively tied themselves in a very amateurish shibari knot over her body. One tip invading her mouth while the other had already pulled down her shorts and was working on the underwear. "Eh, sure, let me help." I turned to my girl. "Fangs, use Grill Kick."

She blinked, sent me a look of surprise, and then smiled, "That actually worked! Thanks, Blue." After that, her body started to vibrate.

Grill Kick isn't an official attack, or even fall into the weird, poorly-defined realm of "Pokégirl Technique"; It's just a cool move Fang has come up with while experimenting with the limits of her new body.

For a human's eye, Fangs was vibrating. For something with a better vision, she was flexing her ankles so fast it looked like she wasn't moving, the act was to help her 'plump up her Ki' as she told me once, my Grandma called it a bad habit.

But it achieved the desired effect in a single second.

The dry leaves underneath Fangs boots began to smoke.

She pulled a gulp of air and disappeared from where she stood. A smoky trail suddenly appearing across the distance between me and the fight.

 _"FANGS' SPECIAL Nº 3!"_

The Boobisaur _folded_ under the leg buried in her gut. I could hear the impact from here.

 _"GRILL KICK!"_

Mn, She actually shouted the name; that's was cheesy as fuck.

…I'm so proud.

"Yeah!" My girl cheered as the Boobisaur crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground. "How do you like _that!"_

"Fuuuuck!" Asuka landed on her face next to her. I eyed the Domina's trembling butt as I passed by; it was just enough time for her to recover. "BITCH, what's the big idea!? You fucking left me to fight her alone!"

"What? Do you want me to hold your hand the entire time?"

"Fuck no! But I expect at least some help when I'm about to _die!"_

"Oh cut it out, you'd be raped at worst, nothing to lose your sleep over."

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF CRAZY THINKING IS THAT!?"

"BITCH ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE TO ME NOW?!"

I ignored them and crouched beside the Boobisaur, if this were an anime, her eyes would be spiraling right now. She was quite unusual for her breed considering the usual personalities of the feral born; this is the first time I'm seeing a _hyperactive_ Boobisaur; her hair fit her mannerisms; a mass of green spikes that dug up old memories about undead ninjas with overpowered eyes. Everything else was typical of her breed; the bud on her back, the green skin with dark patches, and of course, the boobs.

Dem Boobs…

"Hey! Hey where are you going!? You can't wander around in here!"

"SHUT IT, I'm tired of wasting time! I have to get to Shinji!"

I snapped my head back to where Asuka was trotting about, _without someone to watch her back_. Fangs was shooting me an uncertain look; she didn't dislike Asuka enough to not help her, but she sure as fuck wasn't going t put her over me.

"OI!" I cried to the red-haired, casually balling the Boobisaur on the side. "You sure want to go alone!? You almost got your ass raped in a controlled situation; the other ferals of this forest aren't as gentle!"

"Shut up! I can handle myself!"

"Yeah, she definitely can't." Fangs commented quietly.

I signed. "Right, let's make sure she doesn't receive too much trauma."

Saying that we quickly gathered the rest of the balls, letting our red-haired companion go where she wished for now, maybe if she gets attacked again, she'd get humbled a bit, but I wasn't betting on it considering the character she was based. Anyway, we got going, ready to track her down if needed, only to find her at the opening of a clearing, paralyzed in place.

"Asuka? What-"

"House." She pointed.

We both looked, and there was indeed a house in the center of clearing, a quite modern-looking house I might add.

"The fuck is a house doing here?" Fangs mumbled.

"Is your tamer here?" I asked Asuka, not taking my eyes of the residence.

"I… maybe." She grabbed Shinji's Dex, her fingers wandering over the touch screen. "Ever since we entered the forest the signal has been shit; I can tell the direction but… It's in that direction for sure."

"It's a trap." Fangs concluded.

"For whom?" I lowered to my knees, placing my hand on the ground to use the roots of the tree as a conduit for my magic. The result wasn't nearly as impressive as the action might indicate. Another look around confirmed my suspicion: "No magical defenses or traps, and you can believe me; one of my few magical talents is noticing things like that."

Asuka stared at me weirdly. "Does it matter!? Shinji might be there!"

"Yeah, and the guy who took him might be too." Fangs stated, then open a teasing smile. "Or did you forgot the beating you took?"

"Fuck you, you skanky-"

 _"Really_ not the time!" I cut in getting back to my feet. "Normally I'd just go there and knock, but seeing the possibility of facing violent kidnappers I said we retreat from sight and formulate a plan- Hey!" And Asuka is already walking… why do I bother?

"That bitch is going to get herself killed." Fangs was rapidly losing her patience.

"Probably, but she's with us, and we wouldn't be able to sleep easily if we let that happens." I sighed, "Let's go face the music."

"HALT INTRUDERS!"

Of course.

A figure dramatically appeared over the roof and jumped down to the porch.

"Not a single step more!" The teenager in a cheap samurai cosplay shouted at Asuka, who had stopped by the sudden entrance and now was glaring daggers at him. "I, The great sword of the east, the bane of the evil, the chaser of all bug types, swore on my honor that no living soul would approach this sanctuary of healing, so turn back now or face the wrath of the... SAMURAI!" He punctuated that by waving his ball in what I imagine he imagined as a threatening manner.

Sounds like a typical tamer to me.

"… Who the fuck are you!?" Looks like Asuka didn't like his entrance. "Fuck! FUCK! All that tension to find _you_ here! Goddamn if you're not Shinji, and you're not the fucker that took him! THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EXIST!"

I can't exactly tell why she is ripping the kid a new one (I say kid because he is two heads shorter than me, but we're probably at the same age) but it was working. 'Samurai' was slowing backing up; sweating buckets under his patchwork armor and spotting a terrified look on his eyes.

"Chill," I said, approaching a huffing Asuka from behind, She would snapped at me, but Fangs stepped in the way. I raised my eyes to the kid. "We're are looking for a duo, one is a shy teenager probably wearing ruffed clothes, and the other is older a man wearing black and blue, there should be a "TG" on the back of his jacket, he also has an Amachop* with him."

Everything I heard from Asuka's description screamed Team-member-wannabe to me. But I'm treating this a bit more seriously considering that he snatched the possible/almost certain son of Gendo Giovanni, so either he's part of a conspiracy, or he's super un/lucky. Either way I don't think this kid saw him, it'd be too much of a coincidence.

"GAH! ARE YOU WITH THEM!?"

Never mind.

"Talk," Asuka growled after a brief moment of shocked silence. "Now."

This time, however, rather than be scared of the scary red-haired Pokégirl, he got _angry._

I raised an eyebrow to the intensity of the scorn he just displayed, so much so that even Asuka hesitated.

 _"Never."_ He spat darkly. "If you think the great Samurai will cooperate after what your friend did, you got another thing coming… In fact…" Suddenly there was another Pokéball in his other hands, this time the tension indicated he was really about to release it. "I should _punish_ you right now, so nobody else can fall prey to your foul group."

I placed my hand on a stunned Asuka's shoulder and took a step forward.

"We are not with them…" I said seriously. Gesturing to the girl behind me. "Asuka here just lost-"

"Oh ok." The kid stated easy, before going back to his second rate drama. "If that's the case THEN THE GREAT SAMURAI HAS INDEED ENCOUNTERED THIS PAIR OF VILLAINS!"

Tamers; you never know what type of craziness you gonna find.

"… is this guy for real?" Came Asuka's shocked mumble.

Fangs by that point was just laughing. "Holy crap Blue, I think we found your lost little brother!"

"I resemble that remark!" I barked and turned my head back to the kid. "We got beef with them too, can you tell us where they went?"

The kid hummed dramatically, puffing his chest up and open a knowing grim. "That's not how Tamers communicate mister!" Oh boy. "I propose a battle!"

There it is: tamer logic. It's not a sign of craziness, actually. It's just a consequence of generations growing up watching tamer cartoons and tamer 'reality tv' where things like this happened all the time. Most grow out of the silliest aspects eventually, but some become ingrained in tamer culture.

Case and point; Fangs, who has received tamer training since childhood looked at me with barely contained excitement, and Asuka, who has become the personification of impatience the deeper we went in the forest, sent me an expectant glare.

I signed. "All right. I win, and you tell me all you know about them. You win, and we leave, how is that?"

"The Samurai… accepts this challenge!"

"Fuck yeah!" Fangs pumped her fist up. "First battle, baby!"

"Wait, first battle!? Really!?" Asuka asked incredulously.

"Don't expect too much," I placed my hand on my girl's head to rub the back of her ears, to her great enjoyment. "Actually no, let's not underestimate our opponent on our first match lest Captain Vimes fall down from heavens and kick our asses in a spectacular fashion." Just after I spoke that, the kid threw his ball and released a bored looking Titapod* "… As I was saying, don't expect too much."

Fangs was too fired up to care about the quality of her opponent. "Just wait Blue, mama's gonna win this!"

"Sibelle, use Harden!" The kid shouted.

"Yesss." His girl reply was lethargic and drawn out, but her exoskeleton grew to encompass her whole body frighteningly quickly, way quicker than the normal result of Harden.

Even Fangs noticed that, given her sudden guard.

"Hah, did you see the fruits of our training? Sibelle, use Harden again!"

"Yessssss."

"Fangs, it's going to be trouble if she becomes invulnerable. Go search for chinks."

"Got it!"

Thus, the battle started.

"Sibelle, use Harden-hey wait!" The kid tried to command but Fangs reached his girl in fraction of a second and began to rain jabs around her exoskeleton.

"Troubleeee…" The girl put up a meager guard.

"Sibelle, String Shot now!"

Fangs threw her leg out of the way of the string that came out of the girl's wrist, to the girl's credit she was smart enough to capitalize that by throwing her other wrist at the same time, forcing Fangs to step back to avoid another shot.

"NOW NET!"

The Titapod circled her arms and strings connected to skillfully manipulate the resulting construct so that they would twist on each other and catch Fangs while she retreated.

"Fangs, Quick Attack."

I could almost see her boot digging into the dirt as her toes unconsciously curled to arrest the retreat, with the new leverage her body shot forward, her elbow slamming on the girl's chest, shattering her armor and sending her flying.

"AHA! You fell for it!" The kid shouted.

"What the-" Fangs bit back as her arm snapped forward so suddenly that she instinctively pulled back. The Titapod came back with the pull of the newly attached string.

"How you'd like that!?" The kid taunted. "Sibelle, use Wrecking Ball!"

"Her armor is broken, you know?" I commented with a grin.

"WHAT!"

The girl curled midflight. I'm sure it would be an efficient move if she was armored, but right now the armor in her torso area is in pieces.

So Fangs lariated the bitch into the ground, and dropped a ax kick on her newly exposed gut.

And as it was a kick from motherfucking Fangs, the girl coughed out blood.

"Sibelle!" The kid cried.

"You should concentrate more on your girl and less on your next cool move!" I couldn't keep my taunt inside.

"Shut up! Sibelle quick, use your special trick!"

At the first sign of movement, Fangs made to strike again, but the girl reached back instead.

"Here is my trickkkk!"

Fangs changed the direction of her kick midway to deflect the new projectile thrown at her direction, only for it to explode it a cloud of smoke.

"ARGH!" She cried, jumping back several times, her hand going to cover her mouth and nose as the sneezing started. "Fucking _pepper_ , really!? _*ACHOO*_ Oh god it _burns!"_

"Oh, you little shit." I glared darkly at the kid.

"Behhh!" He shot me his tongue with an extremely punchable grin on his smug face. "There is no referee here, idiot! We don't have to follow the ru~les."

Oh… So that's how he wanna play…

"You heard that Fangs? Kid wants to go lawless."

"Loud… *ACHOO* *ACHOO* And clear…" She replied with a murderous, tearful glare.

… Dear god her kitten sneezes are so adorable.

"Harden, harden, harden, harden, HARDEN! HAH! FIVE HARDENS, MY SIBELLE IS INVINCIBLE NOW!" The brat laughed. "Quick Attack!"

"Yessss" The girl's voice came muffled from inside the helmet that has formed around her head, her exoskeleton was four times thicker and didn't leave a hint of skin now.

Of course, all that extra bulkiness made her quick attack really, err, slow, so there was plenty of time for Fangs to recover...

And pull out her sawed-off shotgun.

"WHAT THE F-"

 _*BOOM*_

The thunderous noise echoed throughout the forest. The Titapod staggered back with her armor cracked on several points. The next boom threw her to the ground and revealed her face.

It was a testament to the sturdiness of her armor that she started getting up immediately, Fang's stomped her chest to keep her down.

"Here is _my_ trick!" My girl one-lined as she swung the heavy shotgun.

"Shiiiiit- _*Thud*!"_

And the Titapod went to the realm of unconsciousness.

There was a silent post-battle second.

"I guess it's our win," I stated.

"Fuck yeah it is!" Fangs declared cheerfully. "Did you see how-" And she sneezed like a kitten again.

… So cute.

"Finally!" Asuka tried to hide how interested she was in the fight with an eye-roll. "Can we move on to get answers from mister costume-freak now? We don't have all day!"

Speaking of the kid, he finally found his voice.

"C-C-CHEATER! WHAT KIND OF MOVE WAS THAT! YOU PULLED OUT A GUN IN A POKEGIRL FIGHT!"

"What'cha you talkin' bout Willis!? Pokégirls use guns all the time!" I argued smartly

"YEAH BUT ONLY WITH CERTAIN TYPES! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES FOR THE REST!"

I stuck my tongue out. "No referee there, idiot. We don't have to follow the ru~les."

 _"YOUUUU!"_

"Fufufu…" A chuckle echoed out of nowhere, and the door of the house opened. "I'm afraid he got you there, Samurai-kun."

The speaker was a middle-aged woman with Asian features wearing sturdy clothes. I immediately knew she was human because Pokégirl grow older a lot more gracefully, but that isn't to say she was ugly by any stretch of the imagination; she was fit and took excellent care of herself, easily fitting into the older MILF category back on my old world.

She touched her cheek as she tilted her head; her violet hair was a bit disheveled. "Still, great fight you two, it's been a while since I saw such a heated Pokégirl battle."

"Nodoka-sama!" The kid immediately forgot we were here and moved to his hands and knees before the woman. "You… You're here… But you said… Then?"

"Hai, Samurai-kun." She smiled kindly. "The operation was a success, your alpha is going to be fine."

"Ah… Ah…OOOOOOHHHH!" The kid trembled at first and quickly burst into tears. His forehead cracked on the ground to the point that it bleed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THE SAMURAI IS IN YOUR ETERNAL DEBT! NODOKA-SAMAAA!"

Before anyone could react to that, he was back on his feet and into the house.

"MIRANDAAA!" He screamed as he got in before someone loudly smacked him inside and told him to be quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Fangs said from where she was sitting… on the unconscious Titapod. Hm, someone clearly has a favorite.

"H-Hey, what about the- Come back here you!" Asuka, of course, ran after him.

"Fufufu. So spirited!" The woman said, watching the red-haired pass. She then turned to us. "Come inside, dearies. We can talk over a nice tea."

Fangs and I looked at each other. Seeing no reason to refuse, we moved inside.

-0-0-0-

"My name is Nodoka Saotome."

I spat my tea.

Fangs bust out laughing because of it.

"Oh dear, are you alright!?" The newly identified Nodoka Saotome fretted as I coughed the life out of me.

Fucking hell, I didn't even recognize her. Sure, her appearance is that of a character of an anime I watched almost _forty_ -years and a world ago, but I still saw her picture around here quite a few times. You literally can't _not_ know about her if you are interested in Pokégirls.

"Sorry about that. But I wasn't expecting to find _you_ here of all places!" I exclaimed.

The purple-haired woman opened an amused smiled and tilted her head.

"Well now, where else would I be?"

"Ah, point." Buggy Woods, right.

"The hell was that?" Fangs, having finally calmed down, share a look between us. "You know each other!?"

"Oh no." The woman laughed. "I never had the pleasure."

I let the teacup down and leaned back on the couch, "I know _of_ her. Nodoka Saotome; _the_ Pokégirl watcher, half of the global discovery about Pokégirl behavior from the last thirty years came directly from her."

If there was one person that I could think of that was more famous than my Grandfather, it'd be her. My gramps is known throughout the world but is only famous around this hemisphere. Sure, everyone who was somebody knew who he was, but the common people? People in Edo would treat him like he was just another guy... if they didn't have to spend the day together and deal with the crazy shit that follows.

Now Nodoka Saotome is different, she has been _everywhere_ and has participated in many research teams of every league, not only was her work published around the world, but she also goes around the world to publicize it, making her a tangible presence on every league she was in.

It made sense that she would be rolled up in some wild place, but to find her in the Buggy woods, right at the start of my journey, is just…

Eh, by this point I'm used to meeting famous people. Practically the entirety of Indigo's scientific community stopped by my house at some point.

"Pokégirl watchers? Oh yeah, those guys are a thing." Fangs, the ignorant daughter of a farmer, rolled her eyes. "What good do they do anyway? Waste of taxpayer's money if you ask me."

"Fangs I swear to god…" I placed my hand over my face.

"What?"

Oh, that's just brilliant! If she thinks I'll fall for that...

"Don't shoot me that cute confused look missy, I've seen through your schemes! Also can you please not insult someone in their own house?

"Scheme? What? I don't even-And I'm just telling the truth!"

"Saying Pokégirl Watchers aren't necessary to the face of a Pokégirl Watcher?"

"Oh right, sorry about that lady." Fangs smiled apologetically, still trying to look cute. "Still not seeing why do your profession exist though."

Now she is just doing it to rile me up!

Well, at least the woman was not offended; she's just looking at our interaction with a knowing smile on her face.

"My, aren't you a fun couple." She did that hand in the face pose thing that the MILF cows do from time to time. It was the first time I've seen it used in a non-sexual context.

"Well yeah, but we're not the most interesting person here." Got to say, it's super cool to meet the person who wrote the books you enjoyed growing up, her stuff is groundbreaking. "What are you doing back at good ol' Indigo league?" Maybe I was too pushy with that question- But fuck it, when will I have an opportunity like this. "Are you writing another volume for the _'Bug and Plant breeds and their effects on vegetation.'_ ? I got to say that part about the elf colony and the development of the Indigan Larch was eye-opening."

"Oh," She looked a little taken aback from my knowledge but quickly regained her composure. "I was planning exactly that, but the migration of the Conifer's feral Dryad colony threw a wrench into my plans, I just couldn't miss it."

"Eh." I blinked. "What are you talking about, there was a heavy drought on route 45 up to 25 on Johto last year, that caused the temperature to rise in route 29 and 27 in January, thus delaying the migration for at least half a year. Wasn't this a phenomenon you discovered and reported in the ' _Nature and ferals, what do you have to know about it.'_?"

Ms. Nodoka's eyes _shone_ after I said that, her smile grew two times its size.

"My, what a well-informed tamer you are." She stated animatedly.

What?

Oh! Ohhhh hohoho.

Trying to test me huh? Bitch please, your books were my bible back when I was nine, and I still consult them to this day, you'd have to do a lot better than that.

"So then, who am I having a pleasure of having as guests?" She asked.

"Oh cra… damn, we never said our names, well I'm-"

At that moment, there was a bang, followed closely by a series of clashes and painful moans that symbolized a descent of two people down the stairs in the fifth worst way possible.

I looked back in time to see the tangled form of Samurai and Asuka fallen on the base of the stairs and groaning in unison.

"The patient required rest." Hissed an unseen figure form above that must have been Dra. Saotome's medical Pokégirl. "The patient does not require loud noises or any tomfoolery near her. You shall respect the patient needs, or you will respect my boot as it travels down your throats, understood? Good, now finish your loud business out there and do not come back until you sacrifice your tongue to the god of silence."

There was a door closing on the second floor.

"M-Mirandaaa." The samurai whined tearfully.

"Arg! Shut _up_ about this girl! You have to tell us about Shinji!" Asuka was up and shaking him.

Oh yeah, I forgot about Shinji.

"Hey!" I called making them look in our direction. "Let's sit down first OK, there is tea, and the couch is comfortable, then we can talk." I turned to my girl. "Fangs, let's give space-why are you blushing!"

"S-Shut up, I-I'm not good with this human stuff!" My girl exclaimed, achieving success in looking adorable and breaking all the records related to it.

"What're you talking about, girl!? You've been a Pokégirl for a year! You're still more human than Poke." That's it! If she stutters, I'm kissing her.

"That not the point, s-stupid!- _MN!_ Mnnnnnnnn!"

"Mirandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut. Up. And. Tell. Me. About. Shinji."

"Oh my." Nodoka Soutome stated, giggling at the scenes playing out in front of her. "This house has been getting lively lately."

It took a while, but things finally calmed down enough for Samurai to open his beak, and he did so with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"We've been here for three weeks." He started looking at his tea. "It has been difficult at first, but we adapted… No, we thrived; we even get some girls, Miranda and I… She was great."

"Why is he talking like she's dead?" Fangs whispered to me.

"For dramatic reasons." Couldn't she see it? It was obvious.

"We… we caught Sibelle, the cutest Cutiepie* I'd ever seen. Then Fernanda, the second cutest Cutiepie I'd ever seen. Then Mira, the third cutest…"

I nodded; I can see the theme.

Asuka was trembling in rage by that point.

"We were almost ready to take down a gym!" I highly doubt that. "But then, they came..."

We leaned in.

"The league officials! They said I wasn't legally a Tamer just because-"

"AGHHHHH!" Asuka lunged for his neck. Or would have if Fangs hadn't grabbed her from behind. "LET ME KILL HIM, IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

I looked, I looked very hard at every single inch, every single crane of his confused, scared expression as he stared at the out-of-control Domina... And found no sign of fakeness.

Holy shit, he isn't doing this on purpose!

"Now now, Samurai-kun." Dra. Saotome intervened. "I think our guests want to know about the event that transpired early today, you know; the one that put Miranda-chan…"

"Oh." A light of comprehension flashed inside Samurai's eyes for the first time today, possible in his life. "Yeah, I can… I can talk about that."

"So it was a few weeks after I did that 'Tamer test'." He curled his fingers as he said that. "And got approved." That says a lot about the test. "I was back in the woods with my Miranda. We were heading to Dr. Saotome's base. You should have seen Miranda that day, which is today, she looked sooo hot, she was wearing-"

Asuka stomped her foot on the table "The. _Point._ _ **NOW!"**_ Is that foam in the corner of her mouth!? Holy crap!

"There were two men!" He sneezed quickly raising his arms as if the action would pacify the Domina, "We met them on our way here! They had set up camp not far from here!"

Asuka's biblical glare lasted for a few seconds before she sat down. "Continue." She growled.

It was super effective.

"R-Right. Then, we tried to strike a conversation and maybe a battle, because that is what Tamers do when they meet right? A-Anyway, the big guy refused and said they had places to go - which was totally a lie because they were camping before we arrived - anyway, I was trying to charm my way to a fight with my great charisma when Miranda noticed… well, she noticed…"

"What!?" Asuka asked, playing rapid attention. For Samurai's sake, I hope that wasn't another fake out.

"She noticed that the guy, um, the smaller, effeminate one. She noticed that he was injured."

We all grew silent after that.

"He was beaten black and blue inside his shirt. She only noticed because some buttons were missing from his shirt. The big guy noticed what we saw and finally accepted the challenge."

"He didn't have a full Harem, Miranda noticed that, she was good with this kind of things. So we figured he was a beginner, we figured we could take him."

The boy in the samurai armor looked at his untouched tea again. Eyes gazing far into the past.

"His girl was an Amachop." I saw Asuka wince. "But… S-She didn't look right, she looked… Well, feral, but not, she still responded to his orders, but she wasn't _there,_ you know? When the battle started and Miranda started to hurt her, she… bulged so much that I thought she was evolving, but no, she went berserk, you know, like a dark type or an infernal type when they're really mad, only with white eyes, and black veins all over her muscles.

"The rest is… The rest is… I mean I…" He was silenced by a hand softly lying on his shoulder- Holy- _When did she move!?_

Dra. Saotome took over. "He manage to grab Miranda and run to me. The Amachop died; her heart gave up. It's the only reason Miranda is alive now." She explained with a controlled expression. "I went to the place of the battle, but there was no one there, only the Amachop's corpse."

I looked to my hands, "Well that went…Dark." My voice came humorless.

There was silence after that.

"Black veins…" Fangs repeated pensively. "I remember my mom saying something about that once, but I can't remember the details."

"It's an illegal combat drug most likely, the legal ones don't give a boost of that intensity, and the side effects aren't life-threatening as far as I know." I deduced the best I could; this was not my area of expertise.

Dra. Saotome nodded, "It's called Titan, it's a new formula that was based on Venom, another illegal drug. There are nasty rumors about it."

Hm, I'm surprised she knows about it, didn't seem to be the type.

"Hurt…" Asuka's whisper was almost inaudible but drew the attention of the room nevertheless. "You said Shinji was hurt?" She looked at Samurai with _something_ in her eyes.

"Ah, yeah, if the little guy was Shinji then he was hurt. Uh, sorry." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Asuka stood up and started to move toward the door, the movement was so sudden it stunned us for a second.

"Oi Asuka, what do you think…" The red-haired didn't even acknowledge me; she just pulled the door open and _ran._ "Ah, shit!"

Fangs jumped to her feet, already running behind. "OI BITCH! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?!."

Well fuck.

The purple haired Watcher placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh dear, that's no good, it's almost nighttime. They shouldn't be…"

"Dr. Saotome, I'm grateful for your hospitality but looks like I have to go!" I rasped quickly, already up and on my way.

"Eh! W-wait, the forest is dangerous right now, you need shelter-"

"I know that!" I shouted from the doorway and went into the woods.

I must confess, I never thought I'd be going against so much of what I learned so soon in my journey. Honestly, adventure can be fucking annoying sometimes.

I threw myself into the dense foliage, running as fast as I could but no matter how fast I was, I was trying to catch up with two Pokégirls, no human can do that unless they have the blood gift for it. It was increasingly harder to catch a glimpse of Fangs' colors in every turn, and the growing darkness in the forest didn't help, if I get lost here I'm truly fucked…

Wait, Fangs is trying to catch Asuka, so what if…

"FANGS!" I shouted, hoping my voice would reach her. "USE TACKLE!"

The distant cry of indignation was music to my ears.

As expected, Fangs was pinning Asuka when I reach them, and they were in the middle of a shouting match.

"WHAT DID I SAY!? WHAT DID I SAY, BITCH! YOU DON'T RUN AHEAD BLINDLY IN THE FREAKING BUGGY WOODS!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OFF ALL THIS BULLSHIT! ALL THIS WASTE OF TIME! I HAVE TO FIND SHINJI _NOW!"_

"Yeah, I can see how you will do it, just run blindly at him and his psycho kidnapper, I'm sure it will work out fine for you," I growled, shifting the weight of my baggage, good thing I was trained to reflexively grab the bag when doing an emergency exit.

"SHUT _UP!_ WHO ASKED _YOU!?_ ALL YOU DO IS BUTT IN-"

"NO, _YOU_ SHUT UP!" Fangs' roared. "IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS DAMN FUCKING ARGUMENT, WE'VE DECIDED TO HELP YOU OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND YOU'VE BEEN A CUNT TO US EVER SINCE WE GOT INTO THIS FOREST! BITCH CAN YOU SEE THAT YOU _NEED_ US! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED, FUCK, HOW MANY TIMES I SAVED YOUR ASS TODAY!? I KNOW… I know you tamer is in danger, I know you want to save him, but you have to be _smart_ about it, and that means _not_ running blindly into the danger zone where you could get killed…" Fangs paused to catch a breath. Asuka was sobbing now. "Shinji's hurt, I know, but you can't save him acting like this."

"I…" The red hair whined, her hand going up to cover her tears. "He didn't want to be a tamer…. He… But I… It's all my fault…"

I sighed, seeing the red-haired Pokégirl breaking down in front of me. I put my hand in Fangs' shoulder, but she didn't need any more incentive to let her go. "Look… It's getting dark and the most violent breeds are coming out, soon it won't be possible to walk around. I doubt we'll be able to go back to Dr. Saotome's house now, so let's set up…" What is this buzzing?

The hair on the back of my neck stood up straight, and there was a dreadful moment before I looked to the side.

…Shit.

-0-0-0-

This sucks.

Seriously, this sucks.

I was prepared for the possibility of something like this happening. But right at the start of my journey? On my first step towards the great unknown?

Suffice to say; I was a little peeved.

"BITSH! FUSH YOU FUSH YOU FUSH YOU BITSHHHHHH!"

Fangs though, she was livid.

"WE TOSHD YOU TO NOT RUN AHEAD! YOU DON'T FUSHING RUN BLISHILY IN THE BUGGY WOODS SHUTUPID!"

Our other companion just grumbled drowsily on the other side. Her body not quite asleep, but not quite awake. I could only guess the state of her mind.

"Save your breath Fangs, Asuka is out, and will be for at least another hour." Despite all odds, I saw the red-head's paralyzed face twitch in something that resembled indignation, "Scratch that, make it a few minutes."

Impressive; it has taken twelve Stop Stings to get her to stop screeching like a harpy, for her to be moving already goes beyond just Type resistance. Fangs only took one and it left her lethargic and lazy tongued; she had wisely shut up until most of them had left the chamber. I was left alone because I was a good little human who cooperates. Good thing too, a single shot from it and the Stun Venom would've paralyzed me for the rest of the night.

I shook my shoulders and moved what I could of my wrists around to alleviate some of the tension. My forearms were bound behind my back in a solid plate of wax, but that was the only part they bothered to bind unlike the girls. Also unlike the girls; I wasn't bound to the walls, so I was discretely moving my body to the right, trying to reach my discarded poker set.

Our stoic 'guard' didn't seem to mind the act; she only reacted if I moved left, approaching my discarded tamer's belt and the Pokéballs on it. If I had to guess, I'd say she was used to follow a very specific set of rules, and those rules don't say anything about an innocent poker set.

"Bush-Blsh, Blue! Hey Blue." Fang wiggled in her prison, most of her body was covered in wax and she was locked on a standing position, but at least she wasn't upside down like Asuka. "The Walls- the walls are still sloshing."

I hooked my foot on the case of the poker set and dragged it closed to me. In the back of my mind, I registered what Fangs was trying to tell me. "Yeah, the wax on the walls is so fresh they're still glowing, I noticed that. Also, that guard doesn't react to our conversation so she can't be active for very long, and if you consider this place's size and lack of egg chamber…"

"It'sht a new hive." Fangs babbled. "A New queen. We can escapesh!"

"I suspect that is the reason _'plan B'_ hasn't happened yet. This is within our capabilities." I dragged/kicked the case behind me, to my wiggling fingers. "How is your leverage?"

"I have inches on my feet; managed to kick a bit while the wax was sholidifying. Should have enoush friction to spark."

That's my girl.

"Right-o" I grumbled as I pulled the case open behind me. "Fangs, concentrate. I need you to fight the effects of the venom. Did grandma teach you-"

"I know how to refresh myself Blue," She fought the wax on her neck so she could keep an eye on the insectoid guard at the corner of the room, "Buzzbreashs* of all the fushing girls, why did it have to be Buzzbreashs? Fuck, I can _bully_ Buzzbreashs in my sleep, thish is humiliating!"

"No use crying over it now." I commented, trying to keep her focused. In a hopefully discrete movement, I pushed the poker set to Fang's wax-covered feet; it flipped up and spilled the chips. The noise made the Buzzbreast react. "Use the reds, 8 to 15. You know what they do, right?" I said quickly.

"Those? This soon!? Fuck! I'm going to kill the Bitch!"

I kept my eyes on the Buzzbreast, the twitching antenna was an obvious sight she was reporting her sighting now.

"What will you be doing?" Fangs asked a lot quieter; she also saw what the girl was doing.

"You get out of here; the whole hive will descend on you. We need a distraction… So I'll do exactly as they say."

"What?!"

"You saw the state of the hive when they dragged us here. I bet they've only just begun construction. Knowing that, why do you think they left a _male_ human prisoner here with the rest of the prisoners, and why did all but one of them leave in a hurry after they dropped us here?"

My girl growled annoyingly. "Really not the time to beat around the bush blue-"

"They went to finish the Queen's quarters."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Fangs' prison shook. I looked to see her muscles bulging around the rings of wax. "… I'm really going to kill the bitch."

"Hey, It's not a big deal. This is the most efficient way to-"

"Would you be so casual if _I_ was the one that had to provide the ' _distraction_ '!?"

"Ok… shutting up now."

It didn't take long for the rest of the Buzzbreasts to fly inside the chamber; they just appeared from down the hall and flocked around me like a buzzing storm. I let out a curse from under their shifting bodies and tried to keep calm when they hoisted me up and drag me across the hallways.

Dangerous, very dangerous, a lone Buzzbreasts isn't much of a threat, but a _swarm_ of them? ...That's how they took down Fangs; as strong as she is, her arsenal is limited when it comes to AOE. She managed to take down five, but one of them got a lucky shot.

I was thrown on something soft and bouncy, and managed to catch a single glimpse of the room before the swarm descended upon me again. This time all of them pressed themselves tightly against my body, grabbing and caressing whatever they could reach.

They're drones, I knew that. They're basically instruments for their queens to use and didn't have a single shred of individuality in them. But it didn't change the fact that all of them were hot bee girls that were rubbing their naked bodies over every inch of my skin. Their chitin plates help to lessen the intensity of the assault, but they couldn't do anything to the uncovered breasts and asses that appeared on my vision or occasionally pinned my face. The obvious happened soon enough, and by the lack of resistance, I noticed they have already managed to get rid of my pants.

The swarm's behavior immediately changed, now letting out soft feminine sounds along with the buzzing, and leaving a new trail of fluids wherever they passed.

I grunted out loud for a second before a perky ass fell on my face. Tongues, multiple tongues coiling around my mast, too many to count. I grunted again as the unmistakable feeling of a warm, wet mouth enveloping the crown of my dick.

"Begone! Out with you! Celina demands to see the prize!"

And just like that, the pinning pressure and the warm bodies were gone, allowing me to see the dome-shaped chamber still glowing with a fresh layer of wax.

I ignored the extravagant decorations of the room in favor of raising myself, only to realize that I was glued to the soft bed-thing by new covers of wax on my sides. Not only that, but my pants have been lowered to my ankles, and my shirt was raised to my collarbone. A strange sound rose from my chest as the warm ring of pressure clumsily descended on my dick, with a little tongue giving an experimental lick.

It was almost cute to see the lavender-haired bee girl doing her best to accommodate my length.

she managed about one-third of the way when a chitin-clad hand brutally fell on the back of her head and pushed the rest down her throat.

I let out a loud groan and arched my back, the sensation of the mouth enhanced by the introduction of a wonderfully tight but clearly inexperienced throat gagging around me was insane; it reminded me of a thirteen-year-old Fangs.

"I told you to be gone, didn't you listen?" The girl's head was ground into my loins with my burly member blocking her air passages; this can't be comfortable for her.

I look up to the Pokegirl above us; wavy midnight-black hair with golden highlights falling to her hips, thicker external armor around the limbs and under the heavy breasts, shoulders that branches out into four arms...

Yep, That's a Buzzqueen*.

Never thought I'd find a Queen type so soon in my journey.

"Rebel? Defective? Or just stupid?" The Queen tilted her head as the choking sounds started to grow. The red, compound eyes were hard to read, but her expression was clearly one of disdain "Celina doesn't need a drone that does not listen!"

Holy crap she is choking a bitch to the death using my dick!

"Hey, can you understand me?!" I asked quickly, fighting the horrifying pleasure caused by an innocent throat desperately seeking air "Come on lady, if you kill every Pokégirl for liking dick a little too much you'll end up-"

"The prize will not speak, or he will lose the ability to." The queen shot me an intense glare that immediately shut me up. "Celina needs only the tongue and the cock, anything else can be removed. Celina decided to keep the price whole as the celebration for her first catch, but Celina's mind can be easily changed."

The Buzzbreast let out a gurgling sound as the queen pulled her to about halfway up my dick. I could see her black compounded eyes tearfully blinking almost in relief, but it soon ended as she was roughly pushed down again, the sudden movement made her throat convulse around my length as she attempted to swallow like crazy. She groaned against my crotch, a bit of foam forming on the corner of her lips and it all became worse when the queen did it again and then again, initiating a rough facefuck on the poor girl.

I fought against the pleasure the action brought. Fuck, the girl will really die at this rate, fucking hell I don't what a girl to die on my penis! I always joked it was a weapon, but this is too much.

Wracking my brain for ideas, I went through what I knew about her breed. One thing stood up, not about her breed, but about the type of girl she was. A Pokégirl's breed doesn't receive a _Queen_ in their names by simply being more powerful and having authority over the lower members of their evolution line. No, the 'Queen' also refers to some quirks and traits that are common among their type. They aren't always present in tamed ones, but with half-feral ones like I'm suspecting this one is, she surely has some.

I needed to act fast; the Buzzbreast won't last much longer, she's already unconscious!

First, let's try their overwhelming pride.

"Ohhh~." I let out a moan; the pleasure I was feeling helped giving it some legitimacy. "Shit, I'm going to cum! The first cum of the first 'prize' of the hive! A drone Buzzbreast is making me cum! This drone Buzzbreast is giving me pleasure like I've never felt before!"

A loud, indignant _**"What!"**_ boomed across the chamber and the girl was yanked from my spit-covered dick immediately.

… Okay, I didn't think that would work that well.

"Preposterous! Absurd! To have a mere drone have what is supposed to be mine! Celina won't accept it!" And just like that, the Buzzbreast was thrown to the side, unconscious but alive. The Queen was quick to rise above me, the amount of honey flowing down her legs giving away her sadistic streak.

"Now, Celina will take what is hers." She declared as she lowered herself down, her entrance touching the swollen crown of my cock.

I turned my gaze to the side… and almost grinned at what I saw.

Practically the entire hive was watching us.

That is what happens when you release a butt load of pheromones in an enclosed space with no doors. That and the pseudo hive mind spreading the queen's horniness around also helped.

I had the undivided attention of the entire hive.

A long grunt escaped my throat as I felt my cock being enveloped by the warmth of the queen's folds. It was a slightly weird sensation because her breed's honey-like pussy juice was very viscous, but that did not make it feel less good.

"MmmmHgn~!" She threw her head back and moaned drunkenly, dragging whatever pleasure she possibly could out. In true Pokégirl fashion, she managed to take my entire length in one go. "Yes, Yes! This feeling, hgn! It's been so long… Oooh, what a _great_ dick! what a perfect prize to mark the start of my reign!" One of her armored hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed my face. I blinked over her leaning form, watching her face twist in a grinning pleasure while every lens of her compound eyes flashed in a possessive light. "You! You will be the first of many prizes. Your dick shall propel the hive to greatness!"

I remember reading about 'propensity of being extremely boisterous' somewhere but jeez, what a hammy whore.

She had just begun to bounce when the explosion happened.

And by explosion, I didn't mean a distant bloom that shook the hive. I mean a bright flash of imminent fuck you followed by an overpowering mass of heat and air that obliterated the entire top half of the hive and the forest around it, it knocked everybody down by the sheer sound.

…Well, there goes months of magical effort, in a single, albeit epic explosion.

It was an Olympian effort to ignore the queen and the way her pussy _clamped_ around my dick, but I managed to focus my magic enough to activate the poker chip I had hidden on my closed fist. My teeth ground as the wave of pure heat scorched my skin, but softened the wax of my prison.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The queen didn't notice the wax losing its shape, so I stayed still and waited for an opportunity.

I didn't have to wait very long.

"Hey Blue, I came to save your chastity!" Fangs declared from the smoky hole, clearly the opportunity to free herself and fuck their entire hive has done wonders for her mood.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm afraid your years too la-,"

"YOU!" The queen snapped venomously at my girl; grave mistake. My hand shot up from its prison and touch her behind her neck.

This contact, along with my dick still inside her, acted like a closed circuit where I could push several hundred magic-based volts directly inside her body.

"ARGGGG!"

"Fangs, ball, _now!"_

That triggered my girl's tamer training, and the queen was balled before she could recover.

All the other's Buzzbreasts that had taken to the sky and were lunging toward Fangs suddenly went limp and started crashing to the ground.

"The fuck?" Fangs commented as she sidestepped a falling girl, her clothes were dirty with melted wax, and she was carrying Asuka's backpack with the girl herself nowhere to be seen, but overall, she was fine. "Were they supposed to react like that?"

"No," I grunted, standing up and holding my left hand to my chest. Yep, third-degree burns, the one that leaves the injury numb and cold. "I think the combination of things messing with their connection; from my pheromones, to the smoke of the explosion and now the removal of the centerpiece of the hive, made their brain go into shock. Hopefully it doesn't cause any lasting damage."

"Damn, we figured a new way to take down a Buzzbreast hive then." Fang's grin evaporated when she approached and saw the injury. _"Blue!"_

"Calm down. It's not as bad as it looks." I made to flex my fingers; I could move them, thank god, but the pain began to come out. "It just needs a bit of patching up."

"A bit of patching up!? Blue, your hand is _black!"_ Ok, I understand her worries, but she sounded a little _too_ distressed. "J-just hold on I think I got something-."

"We do have something to treat it, but this isn't the time or the place. God's know how many ferals heard the explosion, and that's not even considering my pheromones… What is that sound?"

"What sound?" Fangs asked, her ears twisting to the side. Where the sound was coming sound, we both turned to see…

*Beep * Beep * Beep*

The Pokéball was beeping red, producing shrill alarm-like sounds while it shook _very_ violently.

"Go… let's go have to go we have to go now!"

-0-0-0-

Pokégirl medicine is some miraculous stuff, a single one of them, of any kind, would revolutionize medicine back on my old world. Some idiots believe it only works on Pokégirls, but no, it works on everyone who has Pokégirl genes, and some bigger idiots know about that, yet still don't use it for stupid pride reasons.

I whistled as Flora finished applying the Burn Heal on my hand, feeling the newly grown skin stretching as I move them.

"H-How is it, master?" My cowgirl asked worryingly. I realized it was her first time seeing an injury of this extent.

"It's a little stiff, but I'll survive." I send her a bright smile. "Great work, Flora."

"I didn't do anything worth praising really." She lowered her gaze. "… I can't even help you when you're in danger."

"You're patching us up now, and you're already proficient in the usage of healing items and first aid." I patted the head of my sweet cowgirl with my newly healed hand. "This is not a race or a competition, just do what you can do and focus on improving, and you're going to be fine."

"Yes…" She went through the medical bag on her side and took another Burn Heal. "Now please turn around so I can reach your back, master."

"Oh, yeah that place was hit too." I did just that and came face to face with the scene on side.

They're still at it.

By it; I mean Fangs lasering a glare at Asuka, and Asuka trying desperately to look anywhere but the blonde in front of her.

At least they are not shouting. Honestly, I was tired of shouting.

"So." I raised my voice, throwing a pebble at the Domina. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Look! I'm sorry, alright! But I didn't think we'd be attacked just like that!" Oh boy.

Fangs ground her teeth, but she didn't explode. The sound, however, was enough to make the Domina wince.

"What my girl is trying to say is "Dear, we've been telling you that something like this could happen all day" with the appropriate amount of "Fuck!" and "Fucking!" Added in." I added calmly.

Asuka stumbled. "Y-Yeah, so what!? You knew the forest was dangerous, why should _I_ be blamed for-."

"Danger. Isn't. The. Problem." Fangs punctuated. "Danger coming from _stupidity_ is the problem. Because of what you pulled, we dropped our guard."

Asuka chewed her lower lips for a feel moments before closing her eyes with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I _get_ it alright. Asuka fucked up. I understand now, I'm sorry alright, I'll try…" She sucked a breath. "I'll try to control myself."

And that's the reason I wasn't going Sgt Detritus on her ass; she truly understands what she did.

"Personally, I had enough shouting for today," I confessed.

"Agree! fuck, this has been a hell of a day." The domina grumbled and rose to her feet. "I… just… hell, got nothing more to say. Asuka is going to sleep."

…

"Hold on." My call made the girl growl, but she stopped herself.

"Look Gary, no offense, but Asuka is not in the mood."

I closed my eyes.

Little by little, the pieces began to fall in place, her temper, her impatience, her mad hurry to get to her tame even before she knew he was hurt.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what? That I'm going to sleep? Urg, Look Asuka already said I'm not in the mood-"

"Asuka." Fangs cut in; it was a super effective cut because her tone carried nothing of the fury it held moments ago. She was looking at her with widening eyes. "Asuka, when was the last time you've been tamed?"

The question paralyzed the Domina.

Her breaths quickened, a blush appeared on her face, her mouth trembled as she made to answer.

Then she turned back.

"I-I-I'm going to bed, goodnight!" And she strode to her tent, right on the edge of the barrier I had raised.

"That was… Intense?" Flora was the one who broke the following silence.

 _"Frustrating_ is what this was!" Fangs groaned. "I just… You know what? _Fuck it_ we'll deal with it in the morning!"

She stood, walked up to me, and sat on my side with a grumpy expression. I chuckled as I began to play with her ears to ease her tension.

"So… Eventful day?" Flora tried to cheer her up.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"It was fun."

 _"Excuse_ me!?" Fangs shot me a look. "What part of that was remotely fun!?"

"Meeting a Nodoka Saotome, my timely rescue, your first official battle." I grinned, leaning sideways to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You were awesome by the way."

"Damn right I was." Fangs smiled a little, and the world became a little lighter. "We still got captured, you still got hurt, and Asuka's tamer is still in danger." She saw me raising an eyebrow and smiled some more. "Trying to be positive?"

"Well, someone has, to now that Red isn't here. Do you think I'd make a good Red?"

She shook her head. "You'd make a shitty Red, just keep being Blue."

"Eh, Blue's more awesome anyway."

She let out a heartfelt chuckle and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So!" The wonderful, wonderful feeling of a plushy-like pair of breast hugged the back of my head; I could feel my cowgirl throwing her arms over me and molding her body against my healed back. "This day sound pretty interesting, can you tell me about it Master~."

God bless all the Milktits! They're good for a man's soul!

"Of course Flora!" I said, raising my face to nuzzle hers and leave some kisses. "It's only fair after you spend all day in your ball like that, it must have been boring." I love the way she still blushes when I kiss her, so cute. "Just let me-Damn." Couldn't reach my jacket from where I was, In any other place I'd say fuck it and continued without it, but in the Buggy Woods, one must always be prepared, even when inside a magical barrier. "One moment." I left my girls' embrace to the cold, cold world.

I never put my equipment on so fast, but it was done. I turned back to…

"Why are you glaring at one another?"

"Glaring? What glaring? I don't know what you're talking about Blue." Said Fangs ready to fight a tournament.

"There is no glaring at all master!" Chirped Flora, young and brave. "It's a friendly blinking contest between sisters!"

I sighed. Being a Tamer is hard sometimes.

* * *

A/N: the Grill Kick used in this chapter wasn't a Fire-type move, it was a ki technique, or a inventive move created by a bastardize version of a ki technique.

What Fangs did was grounded on the concept of 'hot' ki and 'cold' ki, basically a person's ki have a temperature based on their personalities, this is concept is present in 'Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple' which is one of my inspirations for ki stuff. Fangs has 'hot' ki.

Now

That helpful info that helps:

Spoiler: BOOBISAUR

BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)  
Evolves From: None

The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.

This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.

Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.

A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.

Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.

Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.

It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.

Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.

Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.

Spoiler: AMACHOP

AMACHOP, the Tough Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Human style  
Role: Physical Labor, Construction Workers  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Special Weaknesses: Can't swim  
Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Low Kick, Focus  
Enhancements: Enhanced Density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x6), Reinforced Musculoskeletal Structure  
Evolves: Amachoke (normal), Atemi (Healing Palms)  
Evolves From: None

One of the most common types of the Fighting breeds, the Amachop is not a beauty by pokégirl standards. The Amachop could almost be mistaken for a Soixante-Neuf if it wasn't for four main characteristics. While the Amachop is 'normal' looking by human standards, her entire body has a grayish-blue tint to it. An Amachop that tries to tan only finds her odd coloration to darken. The second characteristic is that Amachops as a whole are around the size of young teenage girls. While the average Soixante-Neuf is around 5' tall, no Amachop has ever been documented to be more than an inch above 5'6". The third trait, is they they are not are of course not as beautiful as some pokegirls, having a rather average face, with eyes and hair that stay in the realm as an average humans, though, they can look prettier with the application of beautification products. The fourth, and most distinct trait, is that they're very muscular.

All Amachops tend to fall into one of two categories when it comes to their muscles. Bulk or Definition. The former are heavy body-builders, wanting to pack on as much muscle mass as possible. During their free time, and when not in need of taming, they can be found lifting weights or doing other work outs. The Amachops that prefer to focus more on definition are just as strong as their bulkier sisters, just not as bulky, due to their latent ability to use chi, to enhance their muscles. They prefer to spend their training by lifting light (to them) weights instead of maxing out at every chance they get, because they can of course make up for it with the use of chi. Though, oddly enough, it is not often that an Amachop realizes that they are using chi to enhance their bodies. Because of their muscular nature their bodies, even if they've let themsleves go, stay firm. Their breasts are a universal B-cup. Permanent applications of Bloom Powder and Buttsprout Powder last longer than the temporary versions, but the Amachop's metabolism burns through the additional fatty tissue quickly as she works out. Swimming isn't a sport, past time, or form of exercise for these girls. Because of their dense muscle mass, and even denser skeletal structure, Amachops all swim as well as Rock-types.

Amachops are ever rarely found at any dojo's or any other place that teaches Martial Arts. However, when another pokegirl or someone who understand Chi, points it out to an Amachop, some of them decide to practice martial arts to better understand Chi's applications. Despite this a majority rely on their strength, dense bodies, and walls of muscle to not only protect them from damage, but to crush their opponents quickly. Because of their general lack of discipline to any form of martial training an Amachop rarely uses weapons. If they do then it will more than likely be something that they can use as a club, though because of their strength their weapons tend to break rather quickly. Restraints are absolutely required for tamings. Amachops very rarely learn how to restrain themselves from anything they do, and a horny Amachop riding her tamer can quickly turn her Tamer's pelvis area into nothing more than broken bones and bruised tissue. Though some of the Amachop's who go for definition have been noted to control this urge to tame their tamer into a literal pulp. Thresholding into an Amachop is common, especially if the girl comes from a line that has an abundance of either Fighting-types or the stronger pokégirls in their ancestry. Feral girls, while not inherently menacing, should be carefully approached. Ferals hold nothing back when they fight, which can prove devastating to even an experienced Tamer.

Spoiler: CUTIEPIE

 **Type** : Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Caterpillar Animorph)  
 **Element** : Bug  
 **Frequency** : Common  
 **Diet** : Herbivore  
 **Role** : Farm worker  
 **Libido** : Low  
 **Strong Vs** : Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls  
 **Attacks** : Quick Attack, String Shot, Saw Strike, Cry Wolf  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3), Recovery  
 **Evolves** : Tomboy (battle stress), Titapod (normal), Applepie (Strong diet of apples + Orgasm), Sylph (Battle Stress + Sky Crystal)  
 **Evolves From** : None

A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. General they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for.

Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepie are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage.

Cutiepie are much more capable in combat then their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing Pokégirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome Pokégirls for the rest of her Harem to finish off.

Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird Pokégirls are recommended for chasing down a fleeing Cutiepie.

Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for Threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy.

Spoiler: TITAPOD

 **Type** : Near Human (Animorph Cocoon)  
 **Element** : Bug  
 **Frequency** : Common  
 **Diet** : Herbivore, though they enjoy sugar treats  
 **Role** : punching bag  
 **Libido** : Low  
 **Strong Vs** : Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Rock  
 **Attacks** : Quick Attack, String Shot, Quickturn, Cry Wolf, Harden  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Durability (x10), Lightweight  
 **Evolves** : Buttitsfree (normal)  
 **Evolves From** : Cutipie (normal)

Titapods are the normal evolution for Cutipies, requiring very little effort to attain. It usually only requires a handful of battles. Titapods gain a few inches in height and lose the delicate antennae on her head. Her exoskeleton is much more noticeable and expands to cover her entire body when using Harden.

A Titapod's exoskeleton is much stronger then her unevolved form, and she is able to take an incredible amount of punishment for such a small Pokégirl. She only gains one new attack, Harden, but she makes very good use of it. By using String Shot to slow an opponent down, a Titapod can rapidly use Harden multiple times until her exoskeleton becomes near invincible to physical blows. During the war, groups of Titapods were known to sneak up on enemies and immobilize them with string shots, their exoskeletons easily handling most infantry weapons. They would then leave as larger Pokégirls would move in to finish the job. With her small size making it that much harder for an opponent to hit her, a fully hardened Titapod can easily wear down many Pokégirl types simply by waiting for them to exhaust themselves trying to hurt her.

Fighting-types both love and hate Titapods. They hate trying to fight one, since all their attacks tend to do (when they actually manage to hit her) is send the little Pokégirl flying, which is usually ended by using String Shot to attach herself to any available object, sometimes the attacking Pokégirl. This has lead to cases where a Titapod has managed to knock a Pokégirl out using the energy of their own attack, as she bounces back like a yo-yo. When in the same Harem however, Titapods tend to get along well with Fighting-types. The Pokégirl is often used as a training device for the fighting girls. Titapods will often string themselves up from a tree and hang there, letting themselves be used as a punching bag.

Titapods are very easy to take care of, requiring little food or attention. They tend to be lethargic and only move when they need to. Their mood, and libido, can be raised however with doses of sugar, which they greatly enjoy.

Taming a Titapod, just like with a Cutipie, is a bit tricky, since their small size means non but the least endowed tamers would be able to fit. It tends to be a job best done with special toys or the Tamer's  
fingers instead. Titapods tend to approach Taming like they do everything else; with as little effort on their part as they can get away with.

Feral Titapods are a challenge to find, as they tend to only move around at night, spending the day in hiding. However if found during the daylight hours, they tend to be one of the easiest Pokégirls to capture. Due to their ability to withstand damage, they have little fear of anything and rarely even try to run away. It is rarely required to weaken a Titapod before capturing her, since her standard response to any perceived threat, such as a Pokéball, is to just wait it out.

Threshold girls occasionally turn straight to Titapods. Unless she was already laid back before hand, most people tend to find the girl's new personality depressing by comparison.

Spoiler: BUZZBREAST

 **Type** : Near Human (Hymenoptera Animorph)  
 **Element** : Bug/Poison  
 **Frequency** : Common  
 **Diet** : Vegetarian  
 **Role** : Fodder Soldiers  
 **Libido** : Average  
 **Strong Vs** : Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Rock  
 **Attacks** : Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Syrup, Stun Venom, Bitch Slap, Enervating Venom, Intellect Poison, Blur, Quickturn, Quick Attack  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x4), Flight (Wings), Natural Weapons (Stinger Tail, Breast-Stingers), Construction Material Creation (Wax), Hive Mind (Drone)  
 **Evolves** : Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)  
 **Evolves From** : None

Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch.

Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack.

Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own.

In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen.

Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'

Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.

Spoiler: BUZZQUEEN

 **Type** : Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Hymenoptera Animorph)  
 **Element** : Bug/Poison  
 **Frequency** : Very Rare (One per hive)  
 **Diet** : Omnivore  
 **Role** : Breeder, Hive Leader, Alpha Pokegirl  
 **Libido** : High  
 **Strong Vs** : Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Rock  
 **Attacks** : Love Sting, Love 'N' Affection, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Musk, Bitch Slap, Itchy Sting, Melting Venom, Sonic Break, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Syrup  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x6), Flight (Wings) Natural Weapon (Tri-stinger tail), Pheromone Production, Hive Mind (Queen), Multi-Limbed (4 arms, 2 legs)  
 **Evolves** : None  
 **Evolves From** : Buzzbreast (mechanism unknown)

Buzzqueens are an all-around enhancement to the Buzzbreast. Their breasts enlarge by two cup sizes, and their internal and external armor thickens, save for around their womb and general belly area, where it softens considerably and the stingers in their breasts migrate to their tail, turning their tail stinger into a much more formidable weapon. They keep the same yellow and black color scheme of the Buzzbreast, but their compound eyes become red and they gain two extra arms. Their hips widen and their rumps become rounder and softer. Also, frequently, they are a little chubby.

Buzzbreasts are fodder soldiers. Buzzqueens, however, are dangerous. There is no bounty on them, however, as they lack the inherent viciousness of a Wasp Queen and her swarm. A Tamer who does manage to Tame and fully control one gets a powerful ally. He or she also gets a helluva lot of respect, as capturing a Buzzqueen means entering one of the hives created by a Buzzbreast swarm, fighting or charming their way past a veritable militia of vicious insect girls, and then Taming the Buzzqueen herself, earning her trust and respect to get her to call the swarm off. Once bonded to a Tamer, the Buzzqueen loses control over her hive, retaining just enough control to get them to leave the Tamer and his/her Pokégirls alone. She then takes her 'favorite' Buzzbreast lover off and does something to evolve her into a new Buzzqueen, so that the hive will never be without one. As of yet, no Buzzqueen Tamer has seen what she does. Another way Buzzqueens are formed, although the particular mechanism is unknown, is a Buzzqueen's favored bedmate evolving when the hive becomes too crowded. She then takes half of the workers and eggs, flying off to start a new hive someplace else. This prevents the Buzzqueen from having to consume part of her own hive just to keep the population down. The Buzzqueen's favorite also evolves into a Buzzqueen if the previous Buzzqueen was killed. The specific genetic trigger for this is unknown. One theory is the evolution is triggered via a combination of a mental command and consumption of great amounts of Royal Honey and/or Royal Syrup.

Buzzqueens and Buzzbreasts were created directly by Cocooner herself, her first gift to Sukebe during the War. Buzzqueens she gave the frightening ability to turn other living beings into Buzzbreasts. They first lure their prey in with their Honey, lulling them into a daze with the extra pheremones produced in it. They then secrete a milky white resin from glands in their mouths, using it to entirely coat their victim. The resin hardens quickly, forming a cocoon around the victim. The Buzzqueen then injects the victim with a trio of chemicals that both render the victim comatose and then transmute the victim inside into a Buzzbreast after a one-month period. This occurs most frequently during summer months, when Buzzqueens go into heat, causing them to mate a great number of times to satisfy their needs.

Buzzqueens generally are not fighters. They are meant more for lovemaking, and spend nearly all of their time inside the center of the hive structures the swarm lives in, Taming their workers and victims and helping to increase the swarm, which also does the majority of fighting for the Buzzqueen. Their libidos are high, causing them to produce Honey at a much greater rate than normal. They also have a high Feral intelligence, like their Wasp Queen counterpart, showing a great sense of organization. Buzzqueens frequently go into parthenogenesis pregnancies, laying eggs and nursing their young once they hatch. Buzzqueens can add to their genetic stock by consuming other Pokégirls, although they cannot produce anything other than Buzzbreasts. Pokéwomen Buzzqueens produce Buzzbreasts more often than human children.

In the extraordinarily rare instance that a Buzzqueen is found in a harem, it's usually from a Buzzbreast that has been away from their hive for a great deal of time. They are almost always Alphas, as Tamed Buzzqueens make excellent leaders. Buzzqueens that are freed of their Tamer do not go back to their old hive, as their extreme fertility and frequent parthenogenesis usually will have given them a decent-sized swarm to help build a new one.

In the last fifty years, an antidote was developed to the chemicals that Buzzqueens use to make new drones. Granted, getting back captured Tamers and Pokégirls usually involves a hive invasion, which in turn results in many dead Buzzbreasts and, if she survived, a soon to be very fat Buzzqueen who will then start giving birth to replace her lost warriors, but hey, whatever works. The antidote is totally effective ONLY if administered during the first two weeks. If given to the victim during the third week a human will become an Ingenue whilst a Pokégirl will be a G-Spliced hybrid of a Buzzbreast and her original type. During the fourth week the victim will be a Buzzbreast, but will still have all their memories, free will, and personality. If the poison runs its course then the victim will be a Feral Buzzbreast and unable to remember their former lives.

Buzzqueens have a strong rivalry with Wasp Queens. If a Wasp Queen invades a Buzzqueen's hive, the two will automatically start battling in a manner so ferocious the end result is nine times out of ten the death of both Queens. It's considered unwise to have a Buzzqueen and Wasp Queen in the same Harem unless you have something powerful to keep them from killing each other. There's a popular book series about a Tamer who managed to have a Buzzqueen and a Wasp Queen as his co-Alphas, using a Rosebreasts to keep the two from fighting, but it's generally regarded as being completely fictional, the feat being impossible.  
Part of what sets a Buzzqueen apart from a Wasp Queen, aside from obvious demeanor and species differences, is that Buzzqueens are far more practical than their more vicious cousins. They do not appreciate having a rival Buzzqueen come near their hive, especially since the presence of another Buzzqueen causes the drones of a hive to start becoming confused from the conflicting mental signals. However if they feel that fighting wouldn't be worth it, they will put up with the other Buzzqueen's presence. This was especially prevalent during the Revenge War, when Buzzqueens sometimes would have to combine their forces to make up for heavy losses.

No one is really sure how the evolution to a Buzzqueen is triggered. A few theories were put forth, mostly regarding the two incidences mentioned earlier in the entry, but very few panned out. Researchers were also unwilling to try and investigate, due to the heavy risk of being turned into Buzzbreasts themselves.  
In terms of Taming, Buzzqueens greatly love oral sex, and seeing a Tamer lick their honey off of their hands is a tremendous turn on for them. The fact that their cunts produce a delicious, nutritious honey is a definite added bonus. When their breasts lactate, either from Milktit milk stimulation or a recent pregnancy, parthogenetic or otherwise, the milk has a sweet, honey-flavored tinge to it. Also a good way to get a hive's worth of Taming is to present a Buzzqueen with at least one Plant Pokégirl. Buzzqueens and, by extension, Buzzbreasts, adore flowers. Pollen has a light aphrodisiac effect on them, and having a large garden or a Plant Pokégirl will go a long way in creating good relations between a Tamer and a hive. Some towns have been known to keep Flowergirls (one of the Buzz breed's seeming favorite type of Plant Pokégirl, the other being Cunnydews) around, along with several large, flowering gardens. This in turn, along with people willing to Tame the Buzzqueen and her hive to prevent her Mating Season (which only occurs while she is Feral) from occurring. Keeping a Buzzqueen and her hive Tame, in addition to making sure that everybody who wants some Taming with a sexy bee-girl can get some, allows them to have a Buzzbreast hive practically inside the town without incident. As mentioned before, Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueens love Flowergirls. The Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueen will keep the Flowergirls eagerly Tamed (usually into a near comatose state), and their pollen collecting will help keep allergens down. Some towns who do this have also bartered Buzzbreast and Buzzqueen honey in exchange for Taming from Flowergirls and willing townsfolk.

Cases of Thresholding into a Buzzqueen have not been recorded yet, and it's presumed to be impossible to do so.

Recent Notes: A fairly efficient way of keeping a Buzzbreast swarm at bay during a Buzzqueen's mating season has recently been discovered: Smoke. A Kunoichi Tamer known only as Smoke who also had powers of a similar theme managed to drive off an attacking swarm by generating a massive amount of smoke. According to his reports, the sulfuric smell, in addition to suffocating them, it also produces a light intoxication affect. One of Smoke's Kunoichi, who also had Psychic abilities, reported that the smoke also temporarily disrupted the swarm's mental connection to their Buzzqueen. Notes on how to produce a good sized amount of smoke safely have been added to the General Information section of the public Pokédex.


End file.
